Turtle Hunger Games
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Basado en Los Juegos del Hambre. Leonardo se ofrece en lugar de uno de sus hermanos para ser el tributo del distrito doce y luchar por su vida.
1. Prologo

¡Hola! Para todos aquellos que estén leyendo esto y que también estén siguiendo mi fic Johnlock "Daybreak" les pido que por favor me esperen un poquito; no lo he olvidado ni lo pienso abandonar, es solo que la musa me está dando mensajes encontrados y entre ellos venía el de este fic el cual necesitaba sacar de una buena vez (antes de volverme más loca de lo que ya estoy XD) En breve subiré otro capítulo de ese fic, solo por favor, ténganme paciencia =)

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Las Tortugas Ninja, situaciones, personajes y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores.

PROLOGO

Hace más de setenta y cuatro años, grandes catástrofes naturales destruyeron la mayor parte del planeta. Sobre lo que había quedado de lo que un día fue Estados Unidos nació un nuevo país, Panem, formado por una ciudad central, El Capitolio, hogar del gobierno, y sus trece distritos que se encargaban de proveer los recursos necesarios, todo en una aparente armonía y paz.

Pero el gobierno del Capitolio se volvió corrupto y oprimía a los distritos tratando a su gente como esclavos, lo que provocó que se levantaran en armas en su contra; todo iniciado por la gente del distrito trece, el último de Panem, quienes animaron a los otros y se lanzaron a la batalla contra El Capitolio en busca de igualdad e iniciando así lo que se conoció como "Los Días Oscuros".

Y aunque El Capitolio tenía un ejército más preparado, los rebeldes no desistían e incluso llegaron a ganar algunas batallas; esto obligó al gobierno a mejorar sus armas y usar la última tecnología de punta tanto armamentista como genética para iniciar el contra ataque; de esa forma, los rebeldes vieron estrellarse sus escasas fuerzas contra los tanques de guerra de vanguardia, los aero deslizadores que podían bombardear un área en pocos minutos y una de sus armas más terribles, los mutos.

Mutos o mutantes, eran animales, ya sea alterados o mezclados para ser mejorados, o un animal base convertido en humanoide, creados por los ingenieros genéticos del Capitolio con el fin de enfrentar a los rebeldes; estos científicos podían convertir a un gato común en una terrible fiera come hombres, o crear aves que pudieran repetir las conversaciones humanas, o incluso tomar cuerpos humanos y mutarlos a bestias sanguinarias; así, El Capitolio aumentó el grueso de sus ejércitos y obtuvo la ventaja.

Una de estas criaturas fue una rata humanoide designada con el código 4264, creado en un laboratorio en base a una rata común, sus habilidades naturales le permitían infiltrarse en casi cualquier lugar; su cerebro fue alimentado con todos los conocimientos sobre artes marciales que habían sido rescatados por maestros sobrevivientes que los habían dejado para la posteridad, lo cual le hacía un arma de cuidado. Sin embargo, El Capitolio no contaba con el hecho de que estas criaturas poseían inteligencia y que con ella venía el razonamiento. El horror de la guerra, la sangre inocente en sus manos y el dolor de los humanos y sus hermanos mutantes, ablandaron el corazón del espécimen 4264, a lo igual que el de otros mutos, haciéndolo rebelarse ante sus creadores y uniéndose a la rebelión. El ingreso de varios mutos a las fuerzas de los distritos casi niveló la situación y los rebeldes se creyeron capaces de ganar la guerra. Por desgracia El Capitolio no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente; incrementó su arsenal y sus ejércitos arrasando con varios rebeldes y destruyendo el distrito trece, el iniciador de la guerra, haciendo que los otros lo vieran y dejándoles claro que, con esa misma facilidad eran capaces de destruirlos a ellos si no se rendían.

Los ejércitos rebeldes dejaron las armas, los distritos volvieron a reorganizarse y la gente volvió a sus antiguos puestos como campesinos y obreros; los mutos sobrevivientes no fueron destruidos por el Capitolio, sino que se integraron a la vida en los distritos, creándose así una población mixta entre humanos y mutantes que compartían el trabajo y el pan mientras que El Capitolio retomaba el poder.

A partir de ahí el yugo del Capitolio hacia los distritos fue aún más severo; se crearon fuerzas de "Agentes de la paz", hombres y mutos entrenados en la gran ciudad para servir de policía militar, haciendo valer las leyes ahora más rígidas del gobierno, autorizados a torturar o incluso a ejecutar en las plazas públicas a aquellos que se atrevieran a infringirlas; los racionamientos de comida para cada distrito fueron aún más reducidas, y en una sed de venganza, para hacerles pagar por cada vida del Capitolio que habían tomado en la guerra, se instauraron los "Juegos Del Hambre", una "competencia", donde un chico y una chica de cada distrito, humano o mutante, de entre doce y dieciocho años de edad, serían entregados por su gente como tributos al capitolio, para ser lanzados a un campo de batalla en el que lucharían hasta la muerte y donde solo debía quedar un sobreviviente al cual lo colmarían de fama y riqueza, pues para el gobierno esto era como una festividad, un evento que incluso era televisado para diversión de los ricos y tratado como una gran celebración; el pueblo no podía quejarse al respecto y debían cooperar completamente a menos que quisieran ser destruidos en maza, solo podían observar y comprender el mensaje: "miren como nos llevamos a sus hijos para matarlos frente a sus ojos".

El espécimen 4264 tomó el nombre de Hamato Yoshi (en honor a uno de los principales maestros de quienes obtuvo sus conocimientos), aunque sus amigos le conocían como "Splinter"; se integró al distrito doce después de la guerra, comenzando así una nueva vida y trabajando como minero en una de las tantas minas de carbón de aquel lugar; pero no perdía la esperanza de retomar la rebelión, uniéndose en secreto con un grupo de humanos y mutos que aun pretendían tomar las armas.

Pero esos deseos se apagaron tras muchos años.

¿La razón?

Splinter adoptó a cuatro mutos bebés; unas tortugas, hijos de unos de sus viejos compañeros de guerra que también se habían instalado en el distrito doce; la madre murió dando a luz y el padre, quien pertenecía al mismo grupo de Splinter que pretendía reiniciar la guerra, fue descubierto como conspirador y ejecutado. Splinter, horrorizado y dolido por la suerte de los pequeños los tomó bajo su tutela antes de que fueran llevados al orfanato, apartándose del grupo de conspiradores; desde entonces, el viejo guerrero se dedicó de lleno a aquellos niños, criándolos como si fueran suyos, trabajando para evitar que les faltara nada y lo lograba en lo posible; olvidó por completo sus ideas de una nueva revolución, sin embargo, le enseñó a sus niños, en secreto, todo lo que sabía sobre artes marciales para autoprotección, esperando que llegaran sanos y salvos a los diecinueve años y así salir libres de los juegos del hambre.


	2. La Cosecha

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Las Tortugas Ninja, situaciones, personajes y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo I

Leo abrió los ojos y miró el cielo a través de la ventana de la pequeña choza que era su hogar desde que era un bebé; aquella pequeña casa de madera ubicada en la vieja veta del distrito doce, el barrio ocupado por la mayoría de los obreros de las minas de carbón.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a sus hermanos que yacían en las camas continuas. Donatello se hallaba acurrucado en un rincón, se le veía agotado y no era para menos, pues ambos habían pasado horas tratando de tranquilizar a Miguel Ángel; él siempre tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño en las vísperas de esa fecha, la cosecha, el día en que el Capitolio hacía su colecta de jóvenes para llevarlos al campo de batalla. Y es que la pequeña tortuga solía ponerse nerviosa cada año, ya que temía que él o alguno de sus hermanos, fuera elegido para ser llevado a los juegos del hambre; aunque para ser exactos, temía más por Leonardo, su hermano mayor, el que se hiciera cargo de la familia después de que su padre, Splinter, muriera en aquel accidente en la mina.

Ese había sido un duro golpe para ellos, estaban a punto de cumplir doce años cuando un exceso de gas hizo estallar la mina en la que su padre trabajaba, dejándolo a él y a otros mineros enterrados en las profundidades. Y si bien el golpe emocional fue terrible, el económico lo fue aún más, pues aunque ellos hacían lo posible para ayudar con la economía del hogar, eso no se comparaba al hecho de tener que sustentarse por su cuenta. El gobierno les había dado una indemnización por la muerte de Splinter, pero eso no duraría mucho; debían hallar una forma de sacar el hogar adelante y ahí fue cuando Leo tomó las riendas de la situación.

Habían evitado ser enviados al orfanato gracias a la Señora O'neil, madre de Abril, una de sus amigas de la veta. La señora era amiga de Splinter desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que firmó una responsiva tutelar para cuidar de los niños, presentándose como responsable frente al gobierno por ellos; aunque eso no significaba que ella pudiera darles para vivir y los chicos tampoco lo habrían aceptado; ellos sabían perfectamente que los O'neil, como muchos otros en la veta, apenas podían mantenerse con lo poco que percibían, y más ahora que ambas mujeres se habían quedado solas, pues el señor O'neil se encontraba también en la mina el día del accidente.

Por aquella razón el joven hermano mayor tuvo que buscar la forma de poner pan en la mesa y una de ellas fue anotándose para las teselas; un proceso burocrático de los juegos del hambre, donde un chico en edad de ser elegido podía anotarse cada mes, en el mismo día de su cumpleaños, para pedir una remesa de aceite y cereales para cada miembro de su familia, a cambio de que por cada ración su nombre entrara en la urna. Los hermanos no estaban de acuerdo, en especial Rafael, el segundo mayor, que no aceptaba el hecho de que Leo cargara con toda la responsabilidad y alegaba como los otros que también podían anotarse y así todos aportarían para poder vivir; pero Leonardo lo rechazó al instante, y haciendo uso del argumento de que él ahora era la autoridad en la familia, después de Splinter y que no aceptaría más discusiones, logró que, a regañadientes, los otros chicos desistieran del asunto de las teselas.

De ahí el temor de Miguel Ángel hacia lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermano, pues desde los doce años hasta la actualidad, que tenía dieciséis, el nombre de Leonardo Hamato figuraría veinticinco veces en la urna.

El muchacho se puso de pie con total sigilo y salió caminando con suavidad del cuarto. Era aún muy temprano y no quería despertarlos. Salió de la casa y tomó el viejo camino que iba más allá de la veta y que lo llevaba hasta la barda eléctrica que separaba el distrito doce de las "tierras salvajes", el bosque al que nadie se atrevía a ir por hallarse penado por ley.

Buscó el punto que él sabía, se hallaba desactivado y entró al bosque, dirigiéndose hasta cierto claro donde yacía un árbol hueco, sacando de él una bolsa de gamuza raída, confirmando que todo estuviera ahí.

Sí, ahí se hallaba todo; un cuchillo grande, dos espadas de madera y un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas. Se colgó la bolsa en la espalda y miró dentro del árbol, donde yacía otra bolsa igual, con casi el mismo contenido, salvo que en vez de espadas de madera, esta tenía dos sais del mismo material. Suspiró; aquella era la bolsa de Rafael; sabía que debía haberse deshecho de ella desde hace mucho, a veces trataba de auto engañarse, diciéndose que lo guardaba como un reemplazo por si perdía sus cosas usar aquellas, pero sabía que no era eso, y que nunca se desharía de esas cosas ni las usaría, sino que el tenerlo le hacía pensar que su hermano aún se hallaba con él.

Su hermano, el rebelde, el impulsivo, el cabeza hueca que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie…

Cuando Leo les había prohibido anotarse a las teselas, Rafael había buscado otra forma de aportar a la casa. La mañana que Leo regresaba con las raciones de aceite y cereales del edificio de justicia, se había encontrado solo con Donny y Mickey en casa; al preguntar por Rafa, estos le habían respondido con negativas; ninguno de los dos lo había visto en todo el día y por ende no sabían que se había hecho de él.

Leonardo decidió esperarlo, pero pasaban las horas y su hermano continuaba ausente. Desesperado salió a buscarlo, preguntando a los amigos y conocidos si no le habían visto; nada, nadie sabía nada sobre la tozuda y terca tortuga, nadie había escuchado sus acostumbrados gruñidos en todo el día ni le habían visto en horas.

Los tres hermanos le buscaron con preocupación sin resultado alguno. Cuando consideraban el ir a dar un reporte a la policía, el chico entró a la casa lleno de polvo, sudor y sangre; los tres hermanos iban a pegar el grito en el cielo, pero la sonrisa enorme de satisfacción en el rostro de Rafael les hizo detenerse. Este venía cargando una enorme bolsa de papel y un saco, dejando todo alegremente sobre la mesa. De la bolsa de papel habían rodado unas manzanas y del saco asomaban algunas piezas de carne.

Obviamente, Leo le interrogó en el acto y Rafael no tuvo más que confesar. El chico había cruzado la barda electrificada, entrado al bosque y cometido una de las actividades más prohibidas y castigadas del distrito doce, cazar; el muchacho lo venía planeando desde hacía tiempo, observaba la barda eléctrica, de modo que averiguó que había un punto donde la corriente se cortaba y se podía cruzar si se tenía el suficiente valor para intentarlo; había preparado un pequeño "kit" de cacería, conformado por un arco, flechas y el par de sais de madera (pues no se contaba con metal para crearlos), todo aquello hecho por Splinter para su entrenamiento en los viejos tiempos. Rafael contaba con mucho orgullo como, pese a lo difícil, había logrado matar a varios conejos en unas horas y como había ido al "quemador" aquel viejo mercado negro ubicado en lo que antes era un almacén de carbón, en el cual ahora se vendían cosas ilegales.

A Leo le horrorizaba que Rafael se paseara por ese lugar, pues tenía la mala costumbre de rondarlo de vez en cuando aún pese a la prohibición de Splinter cuando este se enteró de que lo hacía, y de hecho, el escuchar todo lo que acababa de confesar también le tenía asustado, pues si alguien se enteraba de lo que su hermano había hecho le castigarían de una forma terrible.

Sin embargo debía admitir que él también había llegado a pensar en cazar y el ver que su hermano lo había hecho con tal éxito lo tenía impresionado. Debía admitirlo, aquello beneficiaría a la familia. Para sorpresa de Rafa, que esperaba una regañiza y una gran discusión donde Leo le prohibiría volver a hacerlo, Leonardo le felicitó por lo que había hecho y le pidió que le enseñara y que la próxima vez le permitiera acompañarlo.

Fue así como ambos hermanos comenzaron con la cacería furtiva, algo que se volvió más fácil siendo dos en lugar de uno; usando el equipo de armas de madera de su padre y unos cuchillos que consiguieron después a base de trueques. Tener armas estaba prohibido, por eso las ocultaban en las bolsas dentro de aquel árbol hueco. En equipo podían permitirse luchar contra criaturas más grandes, a veces con éxito, a veces saliendo apaleados. Guiado por su hermano, Leo puso por fin un pie en el quemador, el cual era menos terrible y espeluznante de lo que creía, pues la gente de ahí era buena, noble y amable, solo buscaban ganarse la vida y para sorpresa suya, incluso algunos agentes de la paz arribaban ahí para comprar cosas que en el mercado oficial no podían encontrar. Poco a poco y de la mano de Rafael, Leonardo fue aprendiendo a hacer negocios con aquellas personas, quienes pronto lo aceptaron como uno más de los "al margen de la ley" recurrentes de la veta, y gracias a esas actividades podían poner más comida en la mesa y compartirla con las O'neil quienes no podían hacer más que agradecer de todo corazón. Además, Donny y Mickey ayudaban con sus propios recursos, pues el primero había entrado como aprendiz de uno delos ingenieros de las minas, revisando y arreglando maquinaria, por lo que percibía un modesto sueldo, y el segundo se encargaba de cuidar un pequeño huerto, creado a raíz de algunas plantas y raíces que le conseguían sus hermanos mayores.

Aparentemente, así, no había de que preocuparse… tanto; sin embargo esos días pasaron y ahora Leo cazaba solo; su hermano se había ido y no volvería jamás.

Sí, aquella cabeza loca por fin iba de causarle la perdición. Rafael no se conformaba con faltar a la ley cazando y comerciando en el quemador; no, él tenía alma rebelde, alma de revolucionario, como su padre biológico y su padre adoptivo.

Pero no tenía la serenidad de Splinter, sino la sangre de su padre que, hervía ante cualquier cosa y le cegaba por completo. Rafael, junto con otros chicos, hablaba de revolución, de armar unos segundos "días oscuros" de poner un alto al gobierno del Capitolio y derrocar los juegos del hambre.

Y eso llegó a oídos de la ley.

Podía recordar ese día. Leonardo se hallaba en el quemador, negociando con uno de los comerciantes para cambiar algunas pieles de conejo por una medicina, pues Miguel Ángel comenzaba a mostrar signos de un resfriado.

Fue cuando uno de sus amigos del quemador llegó corriendo, buscándolo; Rafa y los otros chicos habían sido detenidos por algunos agentes de la paz y llevados a la plaza pública. Leo salió del quemador a toda prisa. Cuando llegó, lo hizo al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos y las O'neil. La gente se apiñaba alrededor del centro de la plaza, donde unos agentes golpeaban a varios chicos, humanos y mutos, entre los cuales se hallaba Rafael.

Los tres hermanos quisieron intervenir, pero las O'neil y otras personas del quemador se los impidieron, deteniéndolos con todas sus fuerzas; los tres hermanos solo escucharon el tiro con el que acababan con las vidas de cada uno de los conspiradores, incluyendo la de Rafael.

La gente empezó a dispersarse. Los hermanos, destrozados, quisieron llevarse el cuerpo de Rafa, pero la señora O'neil los detuvo, pues los agentes de la paz cargaron con los restos de los rebeldes, llevándolos al Edificio de Justicia. Ella hizo que Abril y las personas del quemador se llevaran a los muchachos mientras averiguaba como reclamar el cuerpo. Tras horas de espera, la mujer volvió a la casa Hamato con el alma en el suelo, disculpándose con los chicos; según le habían dicho, los agentes de la paz se deshicieron de los cadáveres, pues no era posible que "unos conspiradores" tuvieran siquiera la dignidad de un entierro.

Rafael se había perdido para siempre.

Leo sacudió la cabeza suavemente, tratando de no pensar más en aquellos tristes recuerdos. Dejó la bolsa de Rafael en su sitio y tras tomar el arco, las flechas y el cuchillo, emprendió el camino que él sabía, podía llevarlo a conseguir buenas presas. Cazaría algunas cuantas cosas pequeñas, nada que llamara mucho la atención, después de todo ese día estaría más vigilado que otros, no sería bueno arriesgarse con algo muy grande y llamativo.

Tras algunas horas volvió a la veta, llevando algunos conejos en su saco. Después de dejar algunos en casa de las O'neil, se dirigió a la suya, donde sus hermanos ya se hallaban laborando, preparando el desayuno y el agua para bañarse antes de ir a la ceremonia de la cosecha, pues siendo un evento que se televisaba a todo Panem, el gobierno exigía que todos los chicos debían ir luciendo bien, por lo que las escuelas e incluso la mina y otros negocios no laboraban ese día.

-Buenos días.-Saludó, entrando a la casa.

-¡Llegaste!-Exclamó Mickey, corriendo a abrazarlo; Donny lo recibió con una gran sonrisa; siempre era bueno verlo llegar de las cacerías, y no por lo que pudiera traer, sino por el hecho de que no le habían descubierto y llevado al Edificio de Justicia.

-Vienes hecho un asco.-Dijo Don al verlo más de cerca; su hermano se encontraba lleno de tierra y sudor.-El agua está lista, Mickey y yo ya nos bañamos; apresúrate para tomar el desayuno.-

-De acuerdo, no me apresures.- Replicó el chico, sonriendo; algunas veces Donatello parecía fungir como una mamá gallina muy preocupona que siempre andaba detrás, acarrereando a los polluelos. Vio cómo se acercaba a Mickey, regañándolo por el tiradero del cuarto; riendo, Leo entró en la habitación que tenían reservada para la tina de madera donde solían tomar el baño.

Después de ducharse, salió y desayunó con sus hermanos. Miguel Ángel aún se veía algo nervioso, por lo que Don y Leo se la pasaron hablando de diversos temas para distraerle; desgraciadamente era algo que no servía de mucho, ya que si bien lograban distender un poco el ánimo de los tres, la realidad venía a golpearles de nuevo con el pasar de las horas; a mediodía debían estar en la plaza pública para la ceremonia de la cosecha, y no debían llegar tarde a menos que quisieran ser castigados, por lo tanto, la agradable sobremesa del desayuno no debía prolongarse mucho; debían recoger la mesa, terminar de asearse y vestirse lo más "elegante" posible.

Antes del mediodía salieron de casa y se encaminaron hacia el centro del distrito; en el camino se encontraron con Abril y su madre, que al verlos les saludaron con una sonrisa que pretendía ser alegre; no era de extrañar, ellas tenían el mismo miedo que Miguel Ángel, porque si bien el nombre de la chica no se hallaba en la urna tantas veces como el de Leonardo, si había caído en la necesidad de vez en cuando de anotarse por teselas y el riesgo, bien que mal, era más elevado que el de otras personas económicamente más afortunadas.

Llegaron en silencio a la plaza, donde ya comenzaba a congregarse la gran multitud del resto del distrito frente al Edificio de Justicia. La plaza se hallaba rodeada cámaras televisivas y enormes pantallas de alta definición donde se proyectaría lo más relevante del evento; ante el Edificio de Justicia, una construcción enorme, blanca y de arquitectura sencilla, se hallaba montado un escenario con escaleras a los lados; sobre este habían tres sillas, un micrófono y dos pilares donde se colocarían las urnas con los nombres de los niños del distrito doce.

La Señora O'neil abrazó fuertemente a su hija, y tras darle un beso en la frente la dejó avanzar; luego abrazó a cada uno de los Hamato, deseándoles suerte a todos, para luego reunirse con el resto de los adultos que quedaban al margen de la plaza, del otro lado de la alambrada que la separaba del resto del distrito.

Abril y los tres chicos se acercaron a la mesa de registro donde varios agentes tomaban los nombres de los que iban llegando para luego tomarles una muestra sanguínea del dedo. Cuando los cuatro terminaron el trámite, se reunieron con el resto. Abril abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos, deseándoles suerte antes de ir a reunirse con las chicas, ya que eran separados por género. Leo, Donny y Mickey se ubicaron entre un grupo de chicos, algo lejos del escenario; a estas alturas los nervios de todos, en especial los del menor de los Hamato, se hallaban a flor de piel.

Varios minutos después comenzó la ceremonia. El alcalde del distrito salió del Edificio de Justicia, acompañado de una mujer humana de ropas estrafalarias, altos tacones de aguja y cabello rosa; Effie Trinket, la representante del Capitolio, encargada todos los años de nombrar a los elegidos de la cosecha y llevarlos hasta su destino final en la gran ciudad; tras ella, de aspecto perdido y sombrío, apareció Haymitch Abernarthy, el único ganador de los juegos que tenía el distrito doce, y que por ende, desde entonces, se había convertido en el mentor de los tributos de ese lugar; aparentemente este año no venía tan ebrio como solía aparecer en ceremonias anteriores, algo que por lo menos era de agradecerse.

El alcalde pronunció el discurso que daba cada año en esta ceremonia; discurso que hacía referencia a la guerra de "los días oscuros" y el "tratado de la traición" que hacía referencia a como, por haberse rebelado, los distritos debían pagar con la entrega anual de dos niños como tributos. Al terminar con el protocolo, cedió el micrófono a Effie, quien con una inmensa sonrisa se plantó frente a este para dar inicio al sorteo.

-¡Felices juegos del hambre!- Dijo la mujer en tono jovial y festivo, aunque obviamente, la gente no respondía en lo absoluto.-Y que la suerte, esté siempre de su lado. Sé que están ansiosos por comenzar así qué no los haré esperar más.-Añadió con una risita y un chillido de emoción.- ¡Las damas primero!-

Al decir esto, los tres hermanos, sin pensarlo, se tomaron las manos entre ellos y miraron hacia donde se hallaba su amiga; inconscientemente solían hacer el mismo gesto cada año, temerosos de escuchar que la nombraran. Effie Trinket se acercó a una pecera enorme que un empleado había colocado en uno de los pilares frente a ella; metió su mano, la cual apareció en las pantallas que rodeaban la plaza, y la hundió entre los papeles que ahí se encontraban. Cuando la retiró llevando uno de ellos, los chicos aferraron aún más sus manos mientras que la señora O'neil agarraba la reja de alambre que rodeaba el lugar, temerosa de escuchar el nombramiento.

-Bien, nuestra afortunada elegida del distrito doce es...- Dijo Effie melódicamente mientras desenvolvía el papel para luego leer con solemnidad.- ¡Belle Thompkins!-

Al oír esto, los hermanos suspiraron aliviados aflojando su agarre y la señora O'neil miraba al cielo agradecida. De entre el grupo de mujeres salió una chica con apariencia de gato, una mutante de aproximadamente dieciséis años, delgada y no muy alta; su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de un pelaje cobrizo con algunas tenues líneas oscuras. La chica, temerosa, avanzó hacia el escenario y subió hasta quedar a lado de Effie, quien la recibió como si la joven hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Yo la conozco...-Murmuró Miguel Ángel a sus hermanos.- Va en mi grupo.- Dijo refiriéndose a la escuela, pues los tres chicos iban en clases distintas y tenían compañeros diferentes. Leo sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que alguien, en cierto modo, cercano, había salido sorteado quizá para no volver a verle nunca más.

Tras recibirla, Effie volvió al micrófono.-Muy bien, ahora, alguna voluntaria para tomar el lugar de Belle.- Dijo, siguiendo el protocolo de la cosecha, pues siempre que se elegía a alguien como tributo, se debía preguntar si alguien de su género y en el rango de edad elegible, deseaba tomar su lugar; claro, eso casi nunca ocurría, por lo menos no en lugares como el distrito doce, a comparación de los distritos uno y dos en los cuales desde pequeños se preparaba a los chicos para ese día, aunque prácticamente no era legal, pues todos los tributos debían llegar sin entrenamiento; sin embargo, ese era un secreto a voces que el Capitolio solía permitir porque esos chicos daban mayor emoción a los juegos y elevaban las apuestas; la gente solía llamarles "profesionales" y todos ellos parecían ansiosos por participar, por lo que, cuando se pedía un voluntario para suplir a un elegido, muchas manos y voces se elevaban de manera atropellada.

Pero en el doce, esta vez, fieles a sus costumbres tácitas, nadie ofreció su vida por Belle. La joven ya se lo esperaba, sin embargo se notaba el terror en su mirada; Effie sin embargo, sin hacer mucho caso al respecto, pasó a la siguiente parte de la ceremonia.

-Muy bien... entonces ahora pasemos con los varones.- Se dirigió a la otra urna, ubicada en el pilar cercano al primero; metió la mano en la pecera mientras los ojos de todos en el distrito observaban, estáticos; la gente contenía la respiración al tiempo que la mujer desenvolvía el papel y se acercaba al micrófono.

-Miguel Ángel Hamato.-

De repente, la sangre de Leonardo, Donatello, Abril y la señora O'neil se les fue a los pies. Mickey, aun pasmado, deslizó su mano de entre la de sus hermanos, pues pese a no estar aferradas aun las tenían tomadas, y avanzó lentamente para salir de entre la fila de los chicos, sintiendo las piernas pesadas y la cabeza aturdida, incapaz de reaccionar a algo más.

Esto parecía una pesadilla... Leo sentía la sangre regresando a su cabeza de golpe, aturdiéndolo por completo. No... Ver a Mickey en los juegos... pensar en verlo ahí, a merced de los demás... sería como ver morir a Rafael otra vez.

Y él no iba a permitir eso.

Cuando Mickey había llegado al camino que se formaba entre el grupo de chicos y chicas, Leonardo y Donatello salieron tras él de manera intempestiva, gritando a viva voz negativas que sonaban ininteligibles. Los agentes de la paz se acercaban a ellos para ponerlos en orden; de repente, Leo alzó aún más la voz, gritando.

-¡Me ofrezco voluntario!-

Y lo hizo justo cuando Donny hacía lo mismo, pero la voz del mayor ahogó la de la otra tortuga en ese instante.

Toda la gente les miraba impactados; las cámaras yacían sobre ellos proyectando sus rostros en las pantallas. Donny y Mickey miraron a su hermano mayor con horror. El primero tomó del brazo a su hermano mayor, girándolo para encararlo.

-¡No, yo iré en su lugar!-

-Lo haré yo.-Sentenció Leonardo con seriedad.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!-Gritó Donny.-¡Yo soy quien iré en su lugar!-

-¡Lo haré yo y te callas! ¡Es una orden!- Exclamó Leo a su vez, mirándolo de manera fija y autoritaria, algo que intimidó a su hermano a fin de cuentas, pues nunca lo había visto así.

Miguel Ángel, que había escuchado todo, avanzaba a paso veloz al escenario; jamás dejaría que sus hermanos intercambiaran su lugar con él, no les dejaría morir por su culpa.

Sin embargo, Leo lo había alcanzado y tomándolo del brazo le detuvo; el niño se giró y miró a su hermano, a quien los agentes de paz ya rodeaban para escoltar al escenario; Aquella visión fue shockeante para el pobre niño, pues inevitablemente, la imagen de Rafael vino a su memoria, cuando fue llevado por aquellos agentes a la plaza justamente para ejecutarlo.

Como harían con Leonardo.

Leo subió al escenario acompañado de sus custodios mientras Mickey gritaba y luchaba por alcanzarlo. Donny y Abril le tomaron por la espalda para detenerlo y alejarlo de ahí, aunque obviamente, Donatello no solo debía luchar con su hermanito en ese momento, debía luchar también consigo mismo.

-¡Excelente! Aunque aún no había llegado al momento de pedir voluntarios.- Dijo Effie con emoción recibiendo a la tortuga que fue colocada a su lado por los custodios.- Veo que también eres de su especie... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?-

-Leonardo Hamato.- Replicó el chico lacónicamente.

-Ya veo, ¿es tu hermano, verdad? Es increíble, realmente deben quererse mucho, ¡eres el primer voluntario de este distrito desde... bueno, desde siempre!- añadió aun emocionada.- Bien, ¡Denle un aplauso a Belle Thompkins y Leonardo Hamato, los tributos del distrito doce!-

Sin embargo nadie aplaudió; tan solo veían abrumados, tratando de reponerse de aquella dolorosa escena. La ceremonia terminó y tras esto, Effie Trinket, el alcalde y Haymitch, entraron al Edificio de Justicia, acompañados de los dos chicos que iban escoltados por aquellos agentes armados.

Abril, Donny y Mickey, miraban a su amigo y hermano perderse en el interior de aquel lugar, sintiendo un gran vacío en el corazón.


	3. El Distrito Trece

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos que aparezca en este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Si estás leyendo la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y aun no has leído "En llamas" o "Sinsajo", cuidado, en este capítulo hay un spoiler (con una ligera modificación) de esos libros; es tu decisión si lo lees o no.

Cap 2

El final de la guerra conocida como "Los Días Oscuros" se dio con la destrucción del distrito trece y la amenaza del Capitolio a los otros de hacerles lo mismo.

Sin embargo, algo que en la gran capital no sabían es que no habían destruido aquel distrito por completo.

Los rebeldes habían preparado durante la guerra un refugio subterráneo, anticipándose a lo peor. Cuando El Capitolio destruyó el distrito trece, algunos lograron ocultarse en ese lugar antes de la gran explosión que lo arrasó casi todo. Heridos, casi muertos, con pocas posibilidades de vida, esta gente comenzó a resurgir de sus cenizas, habilitando el nuevo mundo subterráneo que habían creado hasta hacer que, poco a poco, se volviera lo más habitable posible. Tras algunos años, el distrito trece se convirtió en una ciudad bajo tierra, una ciudad de sobrevivientes que vivía de raciones limitadas, ahorrando hasta el más mínimo recurso, luchando día a día, en espera de iniciar una nueva revolución.

Con esa idea aun latente, la gente del distrito trece llevaba una vida militar. Algunos vivían como ciudadanos comunes, otros se unían al ejército en cuanto tenían edad y eran entrenados en todas las artes militares rescatadas por los sobrevivientes; pero había que hacer crecer el movimiento, se requería mayores recursos y más gente. Cuando había oportunidad, los soldados y voluntarios del ejército rebelde hacían viajes secretos, infiltrándose a los otros distritos para poder averiguar la actual situación política, el estado de la gente y obteniendo otras cosas que hacían falta en su propia ciudad; cuando encontraban a alguien que se rebelaba al gobierno y que consideraban que podía servir en la guerra, esa persona era llevada al distrito trece.

Casey Jones, un joven soldado del trece; salió junto con sus compañeros de tropa con rumbo al distrito doce en una excursión de rutina cuya misión era, como siempre que viajaban ahí, reunirse con Darius, aquel agente de la paz al que ellos ya conocían y que se hallaba de lado de la rebelión. Él, como cada mes, ya les tendría preparada una dotación de carbón y metal que era necesaria en la base, además de que les pondría al tanto de aquel incipiente grupo de conspiradores que, a juicio del agente, podrían ser buenas adquisiciones para el movimiento. Disfrazados con algunos uniformes de agentes de la paz que ya tenían desde hacía tiempo en su haber para estas excursiones, Casey y su grupo arribó al lugar. Tras un saludo militar, típico de las fuerzas de paz, Darius llevó a los rebeldes al interior de una bodega.

-¡Chicos!-Les saludó por fin el agente, con emoción, ahora que se hallaban lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, abrazando primero a Casey y luego a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Es un gusto verte Darius, y verte bien… ¿Más estofado de Sae "la grasienta"?- Inquirió Casey, dando unas palmadillas en el estómago de su amigo, recordando la vez que este les había invitado a comer al Quemador, con aquella vieja mujer. Sae "La grasienta" era una anciana que había quedado viuda cuando otro accidente se había llevado la vida de su esposo en las minas; desde entonces ella se dedicó a vender comida en el Quemador, comida hecha con lo que pudiera encontrar, por lo que a veces servía estofados hechos con simples verduras o a veces con carne de las presas que, justamente, Leo y Rafa le vendían. Sae no era delicada y tenía la política de aprovecharlo todo, por lo que en sus estofados solía usar incluso las vísceras de los animales que los dos chicos solían llevarle.

-Ya los llevaré de vuelta a comer con ella.- Replicó Darius con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo solo negativas asustadas de parte de los rebeldes; si bien en el distrito trece la comida solía ser racionada y a veces algo insípida, un solo plato de Sae les había bastado para considerar que no era tan mala después de todo. El hombre rió ante las caras de sus amigos.- Vengan, acá tengo su cargamento; deberemos llevarlo con cuidado.-

-Por cierto, el general me pidió que le llevara información sobre los chicos de los que me hablaste la otra vez.-

-Ah, ellos.- Dijo Darius, empezando a cargar junto con los muchachos, un pequeño vagón.- Son solo unos cuantos chicos, algunos incluso de tu edad, aunque sé que la edad es lo de menos; pero he sabido que se reúnen de vez en cuando y algo he sabido de que quieren unirse a la rebelión.-

-¡¿Les hablaste de nosotros?!-

-¡No seas tonto! Me refiero a que ellos quieren armar su propia revolución, y no son solo simples planes al viento, sino que de verdad quieren empezar a mover a la gente, buscar armas; aun no se lanzan a lo grande porque no pueden arriesgarse así como así, pero en verdad quieren luchar.-

-¿Y son de fiar? ¿Servirán?- Preguntó otro de los soldados.

-Son realmente de fiar, los conozco; y sí, necesitarán entrenamiento, pero uno de ellos es muy hábil, no dudo que haya sido entrenado antes.- Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Inquirió Casey al escuchar el tono su amigo.

-Es un cazador furtivo; lo sé porque lo he visto en el Quemador junto con uno de sus hermanos llevando algunas piezas de caza; además, es hijo de Splinter.-

-¿De quién?- Inquirió el muchacho sin entender.

-Splinter… - Repitió Darius; luego suspiró con cierto hastío.- Es verdad, tú no sabes mucho.- Añadió, a lo que Casey puso cara de molestia al sentir que le llamaban ignorante.- Splinter era un muto de rata; en los "Días oscuros" fue un gran guerrero que ganó muchas batallas para el Capitolio, pues poseía grandes conocimientos de pelea que nadie más tenía, o por lo menos no muchos mutos parecían compartirlos; le conocían como "Espécimen 4264" y fue uno de los primeros mutos en ponerse contra el Capitolio y unirse a los rebeldes; ahora esas batallas que ganaba para el gobierno las ganaba para la causa y gracias a él casi estuvimos a punto de ganar la guerra, hasta que… bueno, ya sabes.-

-¿Entonces, crees que él sepa lo mismo que… Splinter? ¿Crees que pueda pelear como él?-

-Estoy seguro, la vieja rata se habrá retirado de la vida revolucionaría, pero no habrá dejado a sus hijos sin entrenar, eso te lo garantizo; y ese chico debe saber si no todo, por lo menos gran parte de lo que sabía él.-

-Pues eso le agradará mucho al general.- Admitió Casey con una sonrisa.- ¿Crees que podamos verlos ahora?-

-Sí, quizá los encontremos en el Quemador, suelen ir seguido a vender o intercambiar lo que cazan; ¡Vamos! Y así hablamos con él mientras comemos con Sae "La grasienta".-

Casey hizo un gesto de desagrado.

En eso se escuchó un gran rumor; extrañados, todos se miraron entre sí y salieron de la bodega para averiguar de qué se trataba. Vieron correr a mucha gente con rumbo a la plaza, por lo que aceleraron el paso para llegar hasta allá; al arribar y tras abrirse paso entre los curiosos, vieron en el centro del gran cuadro a una tropa de agentes que apaleaban a un grupo de chicos, los cuales yacían atados de las muñecas a unos pilares de madera clavados en el piso.

-¡Oh, no!- Musitó Darius y miró significativamente a Casey. El chico comprendió de inmediato que esos eran los conspiradores de los que le había hablado.

Cray, el jefe de los agentes, los había descubierto por fin y siguiendo el protocolo los había arrestado. Normalmente Cray no era una persona de cuidado; era corrupto y solía usar el puesto para su beneficio, viviendo cómodamente e intercambiando comida por favores sexuales de chicos y chicas pobres y hambrientos, incluso solía comprarles a Leo y Rafa algunas de sus piezas de caza porque ellos conseguían a veces carne mejor de la que vendían en la carnicería; sin embargo, una cosa era la caza furtiva y otra un conato de revolución; Cray sabía perfectamente que si dejaba pasar esto y derivaba en un levantamiento, su cabeza sería la primera en rodar.

Y obviamente él prefería su cabeza.

El jefe supervisaba la golpiza que sus hombres les propinaban a los conspiradores; aquello era brutal, pues no solo se limitaban a golpearlos con la cacha de las armas, sino también con las porras metálicas que eran parte del equipo. Los asistentes estaban horrorizados y a cada golpe nuevo había quien giraba el rostro para no ver, cosa que era en vano pues los gritos de dolor y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose era difícil de ignorar.

Incluso Casey, que se suponía debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo todo, volteó hacia otro lado cuando uno de los agentes golpeó a la tortuga en el ojo izquierdo con la cacha del arma. En eso vio llegar a otras tres tortugas, seguidas de un grupo de gente entra las que reconoció a la vieja Sae. Las tortugas llegaron entre la multitud e intentaron pasar a la gente para llegar a donde se hallaba, supuso el soldado, su hermano, más la gente del quemador y los curiosos se los impidieron.

En eso, Cray dio la orden; los agentes se acercaron a los presos y sin más les dispararon a quemarropa con sus armas de alto calibre; a algunos en el estómago, a otros en la cabeza; Rafael recibió un disparo directo en el lado izquierdo del pecho, no muy lejos del corazón.

El chico cayó inerte junto a sus compañeros al tiempo que sus hermanos lanzaban gritos de dolor y desesperación.

Las tres tortugas quisieron correr hacia donde se hallaba su hermano, pero la gente seguía reteniéndolos. Casey, sin poder evitarlo, horrorizado por lo que había presenciado, se acercó a los cuerpos sin pensar; Darius y los otros rebeldes, asustados por lo que hacía, se acercaron tras él para respaldarlo.

-¡Pelotón, retirada!- Ordenó Cray a los ejecutores. Al ver que Casey, y los suyos, que aun usaban los uniformes robados, se acercaban junto con Darius, ordenó.-Ustedes, retiren los cuerpos.-

-Sí, señor.- Replicó Darius, tratando de mantenerse firme.

Cray y el pelotón se alejó del lugar mientras que los curiosos hacían lo mismo. Darius vio que los tres hermanos Hamato intentaban ir por el cuerpo de su hermano; esperaba que la gente se los impidiera, pues él sabía mejor que nadie que al ser ejecutados como conspiradores, no podrían reclamarlo ni sepultarlo por su cuenta.

-Será mejor que nos movamos.- Les dijo a Casey y los otros. Era obvio que esa no debía ser la labor de aquellos chicos al no ser verdaderos agentes de la paz, e incluso se estaban arriesgando al hacer aquella tarea, mezclándose con los deberes del grupo, pero ya estaban ahí y la verdad, Darius no quería encomendar aquella labor a nadie más; conocía a aquellos chicos, conocía y quería a Rafa y respetaba mucho a su familia como para dejar que alguien más los arrojara a la fosa común sin el más mínimo miramiento.

Por fortuna, Casey coincidía con su pensar. Ordenó a su pequeña tropa y comenzaron con la penosa labor de levantar los cadáveres y llevarlos al cementerio del distrito.

Ya ahí, tras cavar la fosa en la que debían sepultarlos, mientras uno de los chicos vigilaba; Darius, Casey y los otros, depositaban con cuidado uno a uno a cada chico en la tierra, dándole una despedida con honores y un saludo militar a aquellos valientes jóvenes que solo buscaban luchar por una vida mejor.

Al final, Casey fue por Rafael, el último que debía ser enterrado; se acercó para subirlo a su hombro cuando escuchó algo.

Un leve ruido… parecía un suave y pesado resollar.

Nervioso, alterado, Casey se acercó más al chico, pegó su oído a la boca de la tortuga y lo escuchó.

Respiraba, débil, pero respiraba… ¡El chico estaba vivo!

-¡Está vivo!- Exclamó el muchacho de golpe, arrepintiéndose después por que pudo haber alertado a alguien más aparte de los suyos; Darius y el resto de la tropa se acercaron; era verdad, la joven tortuga se hallaba viva.

-¿Ya lo ves? ¡Rebelde hasta contra la muerte!-Dijo alegremente, sonriendo feliz por ver que Rafa seguía vivo.

-Pero no durará mucho a menos que lo saquemos de aquí; ¡Rápido, ustedes dos, cubran la fosa!-Le ordenó a dos de sus hombres.-Darius, ayúdame a llevarlo.-

La movilización fue rápida; tras cubrir la fosa la tropa se halló reunida de nuevo; metieron a Rafael en el vagón que llevaba el carbón y los metales, transportándolo lo más rápido y discretamente posible hasta el aero deslizador oculto en el bosque.

-Ya te daremos noticias.- Le dijo Casey a Darius antes de irse. Tras despedirse, la nave se elevó por los cielos, perdiéndose en lontananza.

Por su parte, Darius volvió a su puesto, y aunque se moría de ganas por decirle a los Hamato lo ocurrido, prefirió esperar; pues primero, no sabía si Rafael lograría sobrevivir y segundo, por ahora era mejor no tener contacto con ellos; Cray seguramente los tendría un tiempo en la mira, temiendo que de la familia surgiera alguna venganza o rebelión, y acercarse a ellos para darles semejantes noticias, quizá solo lograría ponerles en peligro en lugar de darles una alegría.

Rafael fue atendido durante el viaje y recibido en el hospital del distrito trece.

Sus heridas eran realmente graves; tenía varios huesos rotos y la piel lacerada se había incluso, abierto por los azotes; el globo ocular izquierdo, el que había recibido el golpe, se hallaba desprendido y al no recibir las atenciones inmediatas adecuadas, se había infectado y el tejido empezaba a pudrirse, por lo que no pudieron salvárselo.

El disparo había sido hecho con una bala de alto calibre, un calibre especial usado por agentes de la paz, pues al tratar con humanos y mutos, debían estar listos para atravesar cualquier tipo de coraza que fuera; la bala había roto el pecho de la coraza de Rafa, rompiendo varias arterias las cuales fueron minuciosamente restauradas por los doctores; había perdido sangre, pero afortunadamente pudieron hacerle varias transfusiones que le salvaron la vida; por otro lado, su pecho fue "resanado" con una aleación especial creada por un químico rescatado del distrito seis, el distrito encargado de la creación de medicamentos para el Capitolio, y que ahora hacía esa misma labor para el distrito trece.

Los doctores habían hecho su parte, ahora todo dependía de él y su voluntad.

Razón por la cual, Casey sabía que el chico iba a vivir.

Pasaron varias semanas; Rafael se hallaba inconsciente y a veces Casey temía que no fuera a despertar jamás.

Sin embargo, un día ocurrió, el chico despertó de golpe, gritando y luchando por ponerse en pie. No reconocía el lugar, no sabía lo que había pasado y simplemente deseaba salir de ahí; los doctores tuvieron que sedarlo, dejándolo inconsciente otros días más.

Posteriormente volvió a despertar, pero solo para caer en lo mismo; desesperación, dolor, angustia; gritaba por sus hermanos y porque quería saber de ellos; profería amenazas y se agitaba, prometiendo destruir a cualquiera que osara ponerles una mano encima.

El dolor físico y mental lo tenía al borde de la locura; los doctores optaron por no sedarlo esta vez, sino por darle morflina, una sustancia parecida a la morfina, pero más potente, cortesía de nuevo del químico del distrito seis.

Pero día a día era lo mismo, solo que esta vez parecía peor; cuando el efecto de la morflina pasaba, Rafael comenzaba a alucinar y a gritar con desesperación hasta que alguna enfermera volvía a darle una dosis; sin embargo, el plan del médico era retirarle la sustancia poco a poco para que el cuerpo empezara a aclimatarse y a no depender de ella. Casey comenzó a visitarlo durante ese período, pensando que quizá charlar le ayudaría a distraerse y pudiera alejar su mente de las torturas psicológicas que le aquejaban; en aquellas ocasiones Casey le encontraba semi consciente y sin ganas de hablar, otras lo hallaba con un humor terrible y en otras incluso lo encontraba sustrayendo morflina de la bolsa de otro paciente.

Nuevamente era de día. Casey se levantó muy temprano, como solía hacer, y colocó su brazo en la máquina empotrada en la pared, como era la costumbre; aquella máquina tatuaba en el brazo de las personas con una tinta especial su horario del día; en el distrito trece no se desperdiciaba nada y lo mismo iba con el tiempo, por lo que la gente debía seguir rigurosamente aquel itinerario que les imprimían en la piel y que solo se borraba cuando a las diez, donde solía estar marcada la hora de la ducha, tomaban su baño. Casey observó con alegría el horario del mediodía, el cual se lo marcaba como descanso, tiempo que acostumbraba dedicar a visitar a Rafael.

Después de las prácticas con el ejército y el almuerzo, llegó por fin la hora del receso; el chico Salió del cuartel y se dirigió al hospital a toda velocidad. Debía admitir que se hallaba preocupado, ¿de qué humor encontraría al chico esta vez? ¿Tendría que impedir de nuevo que robara morflina de sus compañeros de pabellón?

Entró en el lugar, preparándose para lo peor, pues la tortuga tenía un temperamento de cuidado y ya había tenido que vérselas con él en variadas ocasiones; listo para derribarlo si era preciso, Casey ingresó al pabellón.

Para su sorpresa, encontró al chico en la cama, sentado, con los brazos cruzados y un sereno semblante.

-Hola…-Murmuró Casey, extrañado de hallarlo más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.- Pensé… pensé que tendría que derribarte otra vez.- añadió mientras que miraba a su alrededor con cautela, como si esperara evitar alguna artimaña oculta por la tortuga.

-No, ya no más, no quiero convertirme en un "morphling".- Dijo la tortuga; los morphlings era como en el hospital conocían a los adictos a la morflina y al chico ya le había tocado varias veces ver a algunos de ellos rondando el pabellón en busca de la preciada sustancia y a otros incluso rogándole al médico con enfermedades falsas para que les diera una dosis; eso no iba a ocurrirle a él.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso.- Admitió Casey, respirando con tranquilidad al fin, pues si el chico decía que dejaría de perseguir la sustancia sabía que lo decía en serio; a estas alturas había aprendido a confiar por completo en la voluntad de la tortuga.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias.- Replicó el chico con tosquedad; luego, suavizó su semblante y miró a su amigo.- Escucha, Case… creo que no te… no te he agradecido aun por lo que hicieron por mí.-

-Descuida, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.- Replicó el muchacho, sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama. Rafa giró el rostro hacia él.

-Escucha, sabes que agradezco todo esto, pero… ¡necesito saber que ha pasado con mis hermanos!-

-Ya te lo dije, ellos están bien, Darius ha cuidado de ellos.-

-¡Lo sé, pero no es suficiente! No puedo dejarlos ahí, ¡no quiero que sigan ahí! ¡Tú no sabes cómo es vivir en ese lugar!-

-No, pero después de lo que he visto me lo imagino. Mira, supongo que lo que quieres es traerlos aquí, eso no es problema, aquí la gente es bienvenida.-

La tortuga esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Cómo hago para traerlos? ¿Con quién debo hablar?-

-Eso es obvio, con la presidenta Coin, ella es la única que puede dar permiso a expediciones de rescate.-

-Llévame con ella… necesito hablar con ella.-

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿no crees que necesitas esperar un poco más? Aun no estás en condiciones de…-

-¡Ya he esperado mucho tiempo! ¡Ya estoy bien, no puedo perder más tiempo!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, está bien, veré que puedo hacer.-

-Gracias.- Replicó el chico, medianamente más aliviado.

Al día siguiente Casey fue por Rafael. Había cumplido su promesa y aunque le había costado trabajo, logró por medio del general una entrevista entre la tortuga y la presidenta.

Rafael se presentó puntual ante la mujer; Alma Coin, presidenta del distrito trece, la que administraba el lugar, otorgaba permisos, decidía quien entraba y quien salía, y mantenía todo marchando en orden.

El chico, pese a lo adusto y serio de la expresión de la mujer, no se amilanó en lo más mínimo y entró en su oficina , un bunquer oscuro y recubierto de metal, con la decisión plasmada en el rostro; Alma Coin le miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Es bueno ver que estás bien, muchacho.- Dijo con sinceridad a pesar de su tono autoritario.- ¿Me dijeron que quieres pedir algo?-

-Mis hermanos.-Replicó el muchacho sin chistar.- Quiero traerlos conmigo.-

-Entiendo, pero debes saber que nada de esto es gratis, ¿comprendes? Los beneficios que has obtenido y que esperas obtener tienen un costo.-

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a pagar con lo que sea.-

-De acuerdo, entonces no te molestará unirte al ejército, ¿verdad?-

-Lo he estado esperando.- Respondió el muchacho sin más. La presidenta sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces se les asignará una habitación, deberás dar los datos de tu familia, decir cuántos son para saber para cuantas personas será el lugar.-

-No hay problema.- Dijo Rafael, guardándose el hecho de que no solo serían sus hermanos, obviamente también buscaría a las O'neil; su presencia quedaría al descubierto cuando ya estuvieran de vuelta, solo que a esas alturas, la presidenta no tendría de otra más que darles alojamiento pues no se atrevería a echarlas de ahí.

-Perfecto, cuando el médico te dé de alta oficialmente te reportarás con el sargento entrenador para comenzar tu instrucción.-

-Espere, ¿qué hay de mis hermanos?-

-Los buscaremos, te lo garantizo; solo que habrá que esperar un poco; hoy se celebra la cosecha y no sería prudente hacer una sustracción cuando todos los ojos de Panem se hallan sobre los distritos.-

-¡¿La cosecha?!- Exclamó el muchacho quedando helado; había perdido la noción del tiempo al hallarse hospitalizado que simplemente había olvidado que esta se avecinaba.

-Puedes retirarte, soldado Hamato.- Le despidió la presidenta. El chico dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina; Casey, que lo esperaba afuera le siguió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Los traeremos.-

-¡Grandioso! Pero, ¿Por qué no te ves más feliz?-

-Casey… hoy es día de la cosecha.- Replicó el chico con cierta histeria en la voz.

-Oh, entiendo…- Murmuró el otro. Sabía lo que eso significaba, pues era algo que aprendían en la escuela, pero nunca había visto una, pese a que en el distrito podían recibir la señal de Panem, robada con todas las precauciones para evitar ser detectados, el ver la cosecha y seguir los juegos le parecía algo morboso y por principios, se había negado a hacerlo.

-¿Dónde hay un televisor?-

-En mi casa.- Dijo Casey.-Pero ¿acaso vas a…?-

-Sí, voy a verla, ¡vamos!- Contestó, tomándole con fuerza del brazo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me jalonees… quien diría que acabas de salir del hospital.- Repuso, llevando al chico a su apartamento.

Ya en casa de Casey, Rafael encendió el televisor, angustiado. Justo en ese momento se transmitía en directo la cosecha del distrito siete; una chica humana y un muto de conejo habían sido elegidos como los tributos de ese año.

-Todo eso es tan horrible…- Murmuró Casey, sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala; miró a Rafael que yacía de pie; la ansiedad le hacía imposible el tomar asiento.-Estarán bien, ya lo verás.-

Pero la tortuga no dijo nada; los nervios le impedían hablar.

De inmediato inició la cosecha del distrito ocho; un niño de doce años y una chica de quince fueron seleccionados; Casey ahogó un grito de indignación.

Rafael continuaba preocupado.

Se inició la del distrito nueve, luego la del diez y la del once; a estas alturas, los nervios de Rafael ya se hallaban al tope.

Inició por fin la del doce; Rafael se hallaba tenso, pero un poco de esa tensión se esfumó cuando escuchó otro nombre y no el de Abril O'neil.

Pero el alma se le fue al suelo cuando escuchó el nombre de Miguel Ángel.

Se sintió impotente, y más cuando vio a sus otros dos hermanos salir tras el pequeño. Le daba gusto verlos otra vez, pero obviamente no habría querido verlos así, a punto de perder la vida.

Cuando Leo se ofreció voluntario una media sonrisa se posó brevemente en su rostro; él habría hecho lo mismo, de hecho, los habría noqueado a los tres para evitar que le impidieran tomar el lugar de Mickey.

La transmisión dio por terminada; Casey se acercó a Rafa, sin saber qué decir; después logró murmurar.

-Lo siento… ha sido tarde.-

-Claro que no…- Replicó el chico.-Aun no es tarde.- Miró a su amigo con la convicción brillando en sus ojos.- Voy a ir al Capitolio.-

Y Casey sabía que si Rafa se lo proponía lo haría sin importar como.


	4. El Capitolio

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás, no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta reader Haoyoh Asakura, porque sin ella estos capítulos que han sido publicados hasta ahora no serían posibles.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review (y a los que no también =D) espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

Capítulo III

-¡¿Qué vas a dónde?!- Exclamó Casey al oír las palabras de su amigo.

-Ya me oíste.- Repuso la tortuga, dirigiéndose a la salida del pequeño apartamento; Casey lo alcanzó y logró detenerlo antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Sí, eso debe ser, no se puede recibir tantos golpes en la cabeza sin secuelas... ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer allá?!-

-¡Salvar a mi hermano! ¡No dejaré que el Capitolio lo mate!- Exclamó abriendo la puerta.

-¡Amigo, te entiendo, yo en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo!-Dijo Casey, cerrándola.- ¡Pero en este momento no puedes hacer nada!-

-¡¿Entonces qué pretendes qué haga?! ¡¿Que me quede aquí y observé los juegos como cualquier otra persona?! ¡¿Que vea a mi hermano ser perseguido para asesinarlo en vivo a todo Panem, esperando que "la suerte esté de nuestro lado"?! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Pero sabes bien que no puedes sacarlo! ¿Eso quieres, ir por él y sacarlo de ahí?, recuerda, no puedes, todo Panem tiene la vista en él ahora, está rodeado de agentes de la paz y del poder del Capitolio y por si lo habías olvidado, los ojos del país no solo están sobre él, si no mal recuerdo, a los tributos se les hace un total seguimiento televisivo, ¿no es así? Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo ya que has visto los juegos; entonces recuerda que en ese seguimiento televisivo suelen entrevistar a los familiares y amigos de los tributos; ¿Qué pasaría con tus otros hermanos si vas y lo sacas de ahí?-

Rafael dio un golpe a la pared con el puño; Casey tenía razón, su plan simplemente no funcionaría, no así; como justamente Leo le decía, debía meditar bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Y eso lo llevaba al plan "B".

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Casey, extrañado al verle serenarse de repente y luego sonreír con malicia.-

-En que de todas formas voy a ir.-

-¿A qué?- Insistió el muchacho; en verdad que no alcanzaba a comprender a esa tortuga.

-A brindarle toda la ayuda externa que pueda.- Respondió, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por fin por ella; Casey salió tras él.

-¿Y ya has pensado cómo hacerlo?, ¿Qué le dirás a la presidenta Coin?-

-Que el soldado Hamato se halla en receso.-

-¿Y por lo menos sabes cómo saldrás de aquí y llegarás hasta el Capitolio?-

Rafa se detuvo un instante, para luego reemprender su marcha.

-Ya veré como.-

Casey rodó los ojos, para luego acercarse más a él.

-Ven, por suerte para ti, tengo muchos amigos que me deben enormes favores.- Dijo, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo consigo.

Leonardo fue conducido por los agentes de la paz al interior del Edificio de Justicia, dejándole solo en una elegante sala, con molduras de madera brillante en las paredes, piso alfombrado, grandes libreros repletos de tomos forrados en piel y suaves sillones de terciopelo negro.

Aquella sala estaba destinada para que los tributos se despidieran de sus familiares y amigos.

Instantes después la puerta se abrió; Miguel Ángel y Donny entraron por ella; el agente que les había permitido la entrada cerró para dejarlos solos. De inmediato, ambos niños se lanzaron hacia su hermano, quien ya los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡No debiste!- Exclamó Mickey, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Leo, llorando a más no poder. Donny asentía, de acuerdo con su hermano menor, incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna a causa de las lágrimas.

-No lloren... por favor.- Murmuró. Internamente se maldecía a sí mismo; se había dicho que no debía llorar y sin embargo su corazón le estaba traicionando al verlos en ese estado; ambos le parecían tan pequeños e indefensos, el simple hecho de dejarlos solos a su suerte le desgarraba el alma.

Tratando de mantenerse firme tomó aire; debía mostrar entereza y no preocuparlos de más.-... estaré bien...- Agregó, aunque en verdad no sentía mucha seguridad en sus propias palabras.

-Tienes que estarlo.- Replicó Donny, mirándolo con firmeza.- Tienes que ganar... ¡puedes ganar!-

-Yo...-

-¡Claro que puedes!- Apoyó Mickey a Donny.- ¡Si alguien puede ganar los juegos eres tú! ¡Eres un gran cazador y estás bien entrenado!- Añadió el niño en un susurro, pues temía que alguien pudiera oírlos, pero sin perder la convicción.

-Mickey tiene razón, Splinter nos entrenó, sabemos cosas que otros no, ¡Tienes una oportunidad!- Insistió Donatello.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo, Leo... por favor, tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tienes qué regresar!-Insistió Miguel Ángel, suplicante, pues obviamente para él el que su hermano ganara no significaba la fama y la fortuna, sino el hecho de que volvería a casa.

Leonardo miró a sus pequeños hermanos; aún tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero mantenían la esperanza en sus miradas; el muchacho les abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ellos como si su vida dependiera de ellos y no de lo que pudiera pasar en la arena.

-Lo haré... ganaré.- Musitó con convicción sin soltarlos, volviendo a aferrarlos contra él; los niños hundieron sus rostros en el pecho de Leo. Aun abrazándolos con fuerza, susurró.-Escuchen bien, continúen con el huerto y el trabajo y estarán bien; ustedes también pueden cazar si lo necesitan; Donny, tú sabes cuál es el punto ciego de la barda eléctrica; las armas se encuentran en un árbol hueco a treinta pasos de ahí, búsquenlas y cacen solo si es necesario, hagan lo que sea pero nunca pidan una tesela, ¿me oyen? ¡Jamás se anoten por las teselas ni se acerquen a Cray!-

Y la advertencia sobre Cray no era para menos, pues ¿Cuántas veces no le había hecho a él mismo infinidad de propuestas degradantes a cambio de darle comida para sus hermanos? Cuando recién habían perdido a Splinter y Leo buscaba la manera de sacarles adelante, el jefe de los agentes de la paz le insistió mil y un veces para que terminara en su cama a cambio de alimento; por suerte para Leo, faltaban unos días para su cumpleaños y poder anotarse para las teselas, por lo cual no tuvo que caer en aquella trampa; ya que si no hubiera sido de ese modo…

El chico simplemente esperaba que el pérfido hombre no empezara a buscar a sus hermanitos, intentando hacerles caer al no haberlo conseguido con él.

-Lo entendemos... yo me haré cargo.- Replicó Donny, pues él sería ahora la autoridad de la casa y sentía la necesidad de que su hermano mayor se quedara tranquilo, además, Mickey seguía sollozando y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Leo se aferró aún más a ellos, en especial cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría ya que eso significaba que era hora de separarse; Los niños también se percataron, por lo que le abrazaron con aun más fuerza y parecían no estar dispuestos a soltarlo ni a dejarlo ir; por fortuna la agente que entró esta vez era Purnia, una de las amigas que Leo había hecho en el quemador.

-Vamos niños, ya casi es hora y hay otras personas que quieren ver a su hermano antes de irse.-Murmuró la mujer, acercándose a ellos y tomándoles suavemente del hombro.

Leo comenzó a separarse lentamente de ellos; sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Tomó el rostro de Donny entre sus manos y le depositó un beso en la frente, pasando luego a tomar el de Mickey, haciendo lo mismo; el llanto del menor se incrementó; se colgó del cuello de su hermano devolviéndole el beso, en la mejilla.

Ambos niños tuvieron que abandonar la sala acompañados por Purnia; al cerrarse la puerta, Leo comenzó a llorar. Nuevamente escuchó que la puerta se abría por lo que le dio la espalda mientras se pasaba la mano rápidamente por los ojos.

-¡Leo!-

El chico se giró encontrándose con Abril y su madre; ambas también se hallaban ahogadas en llanto. La joven corrió a los brazos de su amigo y le abrazó con fuerza; no pudo decir nada más, pero su llanto era más elocuente que las palabras. La señora O'neil se acercó también y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Musitó la señora entre lágrimas.- Y sé que tu padre y tu hermano lo estarían también.-

-Gracias.- Dijo el niño con voz ahogada.

-Leo, ¡Tienes que ganar! ¡Te prohíbo perder! ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Abril, mirándole con firmeza.

-Lo sé... se lo he prometido a ellos.-

-Cuidaré de los chicos, Leo, te lo prometo.- Añadió la señora O'neil.- No les dejaré tomar ni una tesela.- Dijo, adivinando su pensamiento. El niño asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente, agradecido.

-Toma, te lo envían los del quemador.- Intervino Abril, sacando algo de un bolsillo y entregándoselo al muchacho.- Te dejan llevar algo de tu distrito y ellos querían que tuvieras esto.-

El chico tomó el regalo, sonriendo al pensar en sus amigos; le habían enviado un broche redondo con un ave en el centro que sostenía una flecha en el pico.

-Ellos dicen que no dejaran solos a Donny y a Mickey, que no dejaran que nada les falte.- Agregó la pelirroja; aquellas palabras terminaron por derrumbar al joven quien ocultó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a sollozar. Ambas mujeres le abrazaron nuevamente, sin poder decir más.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, señal de que su tiempo se había terminado. Las dos mujeres besaron el rostro del chico, renuentes a separarse, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto; nuevamente, Purnia era la encargada de escoltar a las visitas fuera de la sala; les dio el tiempo necesario para despedirse y luego las llevó fuera del lugar; al quedarse solo, Leo aprovechó el tiempo para secar sus lágrimas; pues ahora lo llevarían al tren que habría de trasladarlo al Capitolio y la estación estaría repleta de cámaras; no quería que le vieran llorar.

Casi de inmediato, otro grupo de agentes llegó para escoltar al chico al tren. Al dejarlo en él, los agentes se retiraron, dando paso a otro grupo que escoltaba a Belle; la joven parecía demasiado ensimismada y triste, y no reparó en Leo en lo absoluto. Permanecieron unos minutos en la puerta del tren, siendo devorados por las cámaras fotográficas y de televisión que enviaban sus imágenes a todo Panem. Al final, Effie Trinket, la acompañante oficial enviada por el Capitolio y que había sido la encargada de llevar a cabo el sorteo de la cosecha, abordó el vagón; tras cerrarse la puerta, la máquina dio inicio a su veloz marcha, alejándose del distrito doce.

Leo miró por la ventana hasta perder de vista la estación y luego los bosques; jamás imaginó que llegaría a echar de menos aquel lugar.

-Oh, vamos, no se queden aquí.- Dijo Effie con voz animada.- El tren es veloz, pero aun así tardaremos un día para llegar al Capitolio, es lo malo de ser el último distrito, ¿no lo creen? Por favor, síganme, que no les de pena, este tren es prácticamente será su hogar hasta que lleguemos a la gran ciudad, Cada uno cuenta con una habitación; Leonardo, la tuya será la que se halla al fondo de este pasillo, Belle, la tuya es la continua a la de Leonardo, ¿No es maravilloso?- Añadió con un chillido animado, pasando entre los dos en dirección al siguiente vagón.

Leo, cuando por fin perdió de vista al distrito doce, siguió a Effie, mirando de reojo a Belle, que aun parecía clavada en su lugar; antes de pasar de vagón, se detuvo.

-¿No vas a venir?- Le preguntó con suavidad, logrando por fin que la chica reaccionara. Esta le miró con cierto desconcierto, como un pajarillo asustado que cayera del nido.

-Sí... sí, ahora mismo voy...- Murmuró, asintiendo nerviosamente con la cabeza. Leo suspiró; no podía culparla; él se encontraba ahí por decisión propia, pero para Belle la asignación había sido cuestión de suerte y por lo visto, era algo que aún no conseguía digerir y la verdad, no podía evitar sentir pena por ella.

El chico entró al vagón siguiendo a Effie. Aquel lugar era extremadamente lujoso y amplio; las paredes, de gris metálico contrastaban con la sala de terciopelo azul y la gran mesa comedor de caoba que yacía en el centro, rodeada de sillas acojinadas; sobre la mesa yacía un enorme banquete; pavos horneados bañados en salsa, filetes rebosantes de champiñones, pescados asados recubiertos de rodajas de frutas y una gran variedad de bebidas y postres. El chico estaba impactado; el aroma era exquisito y aunque no lo quisiera, le despertaba el apetito.

-Vamos, come algo, aun nos esperan muchas horas.- Dijo Effie con una amable sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está Belle?- Inquirió, buscándola con la mirada.

-Vendrá enseguida.- Respondió el muchacho aún en su lugar. Respiró profundo y meditó; después de todo ahora debía pensar en lo venidero y dejar la melancolía atrás... por lo menos por ahora, además debía pensar en ganar los juegos, se lo había prometido a sus hermanos y era algo que pensaba cumplir, por muy difícil que fuera, y para lograrlo debía conseguir el peso que jamás tuvo viviendo en el distrito doce. Tomó una de las sillas más cercanas y se sentó ante la mesa, dispuesto a comer como era debido.

El chico miró nuevamente la mesa sin saber por dónde comenzar; algunos de esos platillos no los conocía y por ende no los había probado en su vida. Cerca de él había un gran faisán bañado en jugo de naranja que desprendía un aroma delicioso; y junto a él se hallaba una charola llena de las más hermosas y apetitosas galletas que jamás hubiera visto. Leo recordó las que exponían en la vitrina de la panadería del distrito, que de hecho, comparadas a estas no eran tan atractivas; a Miguel Ángel le encantaba mirarlas, pues siempre se veían doradas y decoradas con glaseado que representaba distintas flores y figuras de colores; pero por desgracia no podían hacer más que admirarlas de lejos ya que comprarlas era un lujo que no podían permitirse. Sin pensar, Leo tomó una servilleta de tela, la colocó en su regazo y comenzó a llenarla discretamente de aquellas doradas y coloridas galletas, pensando en guardarlas para su pequeño hermano.

-¿Llevaras un bocadillo a tu cuarto? De acuerdo, yo no soy partidaria de comer golosinas en la habitación, pero supongo que una vez no hace daño; pero no solo te llenes de dulces, hay mucho para probar.- Dijo Effie con una sonrisa. Leo cayó de su ensueño a la realidad de golpe; no podía llevar esas galletas a Mickey ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo... si es que lo veía otra vez. Comenzó a mordisquear una con desilusión.

Poco después Belle ingresó en el vagón, tomando asiento casi enfrente de Leo quien, en aquel momento, daba cuenta de un muslo de faisán el cual, muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que estaba delicioso. Effie sonrió a la chica, invitándola a unirse a la comida.

-Bien, ya casi todos estamos aquí.- Dijo la mujer con agrado.- ¡Si tan solo Haymitch se dignara a acompañarnos...!- Musitó con cierta molestia.

Leo paró de comer y miró a Effie; era verdad, Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor de los juegos que tenía el distrito doce no se había aparecido aun, y era obvio que tenía que estar ahí con ellos; como vencedor de los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre, Haymitch ahora debía fungir como mentor de los tributos, es decir, como mentor de Leo y Belle; Haymitch debía entrenarlos, aconsejarlos, ver por ellos y buscarles patrocinadores en cuanto llegaran al Capitolio.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó a Effie; la mujer se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

-La verdad, no lo sé, quizá se encuentre en su habitación, espero que se nos una pronto.- Repuso, esperando que este no se hallara ebrio, como acostumbraba a estarlo.

Pero sus esperanzas pronto se fueron al pozo, pues Haymitch apareció de repente, tambaleante, llevando una botella en la mano. Entró en el vagón con pasos torpes y mirando de reojo a los dos chicos se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en una silla cercana a Effie.

Aquella era la oportunidad, Leo dejó el muslo en el plato y miró a Haymitch, esperando para escuchar sus instrucciones; pero el hombre seguía en silencio, sin mirarlos y bebiendo directamente de la botella en su mano. El muchacho siguió esperando; cansado, se decidió a proceder por su cuenta.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó directamente. Haymitch no pareció darse por aludido.

Sin embargo, Leo no le quitaba los ojos de encima; el hombre por fin se dignó a mirarlo; apartando la botella de sus labios le interrogó.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí.- Replicó el muchacho, comenzando a exasperarse.- ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir?-

-El plan a seguir es continuar vivo, niño, ¿no?- Le respondió Haymitch con desinterés, provocando que la tortuga se exasperara aún más.

-Eso es obvio, pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?- Insistió, comenzando a molestarse más, pero tratando de no estallar; él siempre le decía a Rafael que controlara su carácter, ¿no es así? A fin de cuentas debía continuar con el ejemplo.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? La verdad no tengo idea, niño; cómo puedes ver no me han dado mucho con que trabajar.- Dijo, mirándolo a él y luego a Belle, que continuaba metida en su propio mundo.

Leo se estaba indignando; era obvio que en el Capitolio, e incluso en el distrito doce, habían humanos que desconfiaban de los mutos y que incluso les consideraban ciudadanos de segunda clase, razón por la cual durante los juegos, los mutos no solían tener patrocinadores a menos que fueran de especies fuertes, imponentes y de gran presencia o provenientes de distritos de profesionales como el uno y el dos.

El hecho de tener un patrocinador podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte dentro de la arena; ¿Te quedabas sin comida durante los juegos y no podías conseguir nada? no había problema si tenías un patrocinador dispuesto a pagarte un plato de sopa; ¿Resultabas herido y precisabas medicina? Un buen patrocinador podía comprarla y enviártela a la arena, ¿no encontrabas agua ni excavando? Un patrocinador podía enviarte una botella llena.

Uno de los deberes de Haymitch era conseguir a esos patrocinadores, gente que quisiera presumir de apoyar al ganador y estuviera dispuesta a pagar por eso, pero al parecer, Haymitch la tenía difícil al tener que representar no solo a dos chicos de un distrito pobre y menospreciado, sino para colmo, mutos de especies débiles, y por lo visto, se estaba dando por vencido desde el principio.

Leo se estaba cansando, se acercó a Haymitch y le arrebató la botella al tiempo que estaba bebiendo, para luego arrojarla contra la pared donde fue a romperse en mil pedazos; el hombre miró al chico detenidamente mientras Effie y Belle observaban, sobresaltadas.

-Escúchame bien, Abernathy; quizá a ti ya no te importe, pero da la casualidad de que a nosotros nos interesa salir vivos de esto.- Siseó el muchacho en un vacuo intento por aun mantenerse ecuánime.

-¿A los dos?- Inquirió Haymitch mirando de reojo a Belle, que observaba espantada la escena.-Me parece que estás hablando de más, muchacho.-

-¡Vas a ayudarnos si no quieres que te parta la nariz en mil pedazos!- Exclamó el muchacho ya realmente molesto, pues aquel hombre se estaba tomando sus vidas muy a la ligera.

Haymitch le observó por un momento, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, niño, si tienes esa determinación entonces no todo está perdido; ¡Ja! Y yo que creía que solo tu hermano era así de testarudo.-

Leo dio un leve respingo… ¿Acaso Haymitch había conocido a Rafael?

-Bien, niño, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Cómo… cómo ganar…- Murmuró aún algo aturdido por el comentario de Haymitch, volviendo a tomar asiento. El hombre le miró con detenimiento.

-Como ganar… bien, como sabes, eso no es sencillo, pero tampoco es imposible; lo que hay que saber de entrada es como ganar patrocinadores; es obvio que yo tengo que buscárselos, pero no pueden dejarme todo el trabajo a mí solo.-

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?- Inquirió Leo, entendiendo que él y Belle debían poner de su parte.

-Muy sencillo, juega su juego; sé que no es algo que te gustaría hacer, de hecho es algo que yo no hice en mis tiempos, pero te aconsejo que por tu bien… por su bien, lo hagan.- Agregó mirando a Belle nuevamente de reojo, aunque la chica parecía escucharlo sin mucha atención. Haymitch volvió a mirar a Leonardo.-Tienes que ser encantador muchacho, ganarte al público, echártelos a la bolsa; mientras más encanto despliegues más admiradores ganarás y eso puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir en la arena por falta de algo que puedas precisar.-

-Entiendo…- Musitó el chico aunque no sabía muy bien como haría eso; él era una persona tranquila y seria… aburrida, diría Rafael; gustaba de meditar y pasar su vida discretamente en recogimiento; ¿cómo haría de repente para ser encantador, adorable y querido por todos? Mickey era un experto en eso, en ser dulce y alegre de modo que todos de inmediato le querían y se alegraban con su presencia; era experto en ser adorable; quizá debía copiar un poco de la personalidad de su pequeño hermano.

-De acuerdo; ¿algo más?- Insistió el muchacho, dispuesto a no dejar escapar nada. Haymitch lo miró mientras se servía un vaso con jugo.

-Sí, pero ya lo sabrán cuando lleguemos al Capitolio; todo a su tiempo niño, todo a su tiempo.- Añadió, mirándolo por encima del borde del vaso; aparentemente cambiando su perspectiva con respecto a los tributos de ese año.

Después de la comida, Leo se dirigió a su habitación. Aquel lugar era realmente enorme, costaba trabajo creer que se hallaba dentro de algo tan estrecho como un vagón de tren. Contaba con una cama mullida y suave, mesa de noche, una cómoda llena de ropa variada, televisión y un baño; el piso estaba alfombrado con una esponjosa alfombra de textura tan agradable que daba gusto sentirla en los pies.

El niño tomó un baño; debía admitir que la ducha era sencillamente reconfortante; tenía una serie de botones variados que no solo daban agua caliente, fría o templada, sino que proporcionaban una serie de sustancias: aceites, champús, jabones líquidos o gel para baño, de distintos aromas y texturas. Leo salió del baño con un fuerte olor a flores y esencias al haberse equivocado y presionado distintos botones que terminaron llenándolo de casi todos esos productos.

Encendió la televisión y se recostó en la cama; a esa hora estaban repitiendo las cosechas, todas en un programa extendido con solo los mejores momentos de cada una de ellas. El chico se incorporó, prestando atención, ya que en sí eso debía ser un dato importante, saber de antemano a quien tendría que enfrentar en la arena.

El panorama era medianamente halagador, ya que había diversidad en los tributos de ese año; Leo observó con cierta preocupación a los del distrito uno, los profesionales, los que alimentaban y entrenaban desde su nacimiento para ese momento; aquellas eran verdaderas máquinas de matar y no era broma; el que parecía de mayor cuidado era un muto de león, enorme y de espaldas anchas procedente del uno y un muto de oso procedente del cuatro que le recordó a uno que intentó cazar en el bosque una ocasión… sin éxito.

Sin embargo, había otros que parecían más débiles, incluso un niño de doce años, lo cual hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Poco a poco llegaron a la repetición de la cosecha del doce y verla desde ese ángulo lo estremeció. El momento en que Effie nombraba a Belle y como la cámara se enfocaba directamente en ella cuando salía de entre las demás chicas; al chico le pareció ver detrás de la joven a dos chicas, una menor y otra mayor que Belle, con el mismo pelaje cobrizo de líneas oscuras tenues. Leo cayó en la cuenta por primera vez… ¿acaso Belle tenía hermanas o era hija única? Debía admitir que no sabía nada hasta ahora de aquella chica que se había convertido en su compañera de desgracias.

Después Effie nombraba a Mickey y Leo pudo ver lo frágil y pequeño que lucía cuando salió de entre la multitud; el miedo en sus ojos, la inseguridad en su rostro; luego él y Donny emergiendo de entre los otros como un par de locos desquiciados; el desconcierto en el rostro de sus hermanitos cuando él gritó su ofrecimiento y como luego, pese a no estar de acuerdo, Donatello luchaba por llevarse a Miguel Ángel, que a su vez, luchaba por quitar a Leo del camino.

Una risa amarga surgió de sus labios y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la enorme almohada que se hallaba detrás de él. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de su decisión y menos ahora que había visto la repetición de la cosecha; al contrario, debía ganar, estaba decidido, eso no lo ponía en duda, y debería esforzarse por conseguirlo a como diera lugar.

A la mañana siguiente el chico se puso de pie; notó que el tren se hallaba detenido; pensando que ya habían llegado, salió de la habitación con rumbo al comedor. Esperaba encontrarlos a todos, pero de nuevo, Haymitch era el gran ausente; el chico suspiró, derrotado, empezando a creer que era mejor no fiarse del todo de aquel hombre vencido por los años y el alcohol y que debería buscar por su cuenta la mejor manera de sobrellevar lo que se avecinaba.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hemos llegado?- Saludó a Effie y Belle que se hallaban sentadas ante la mesa, tomando luego el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, querido. No, nos hemos detenido para la reposta; ¿dormiste bien?- Replicó Effie con aquel tono alegre que parecía no abandonarle nunca.- Espero que sí, porque hoy tenemos un día muy, muy, muy importante, era justo lo que le decía a Belle ahora mismo.-

Leo miró de reojo a la chica; parecía menos pasmada que ayer, pero aun guardaba un silencio casi sepulcral, cortado solo por su pausado respirar. El chico le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Buenos días, Belle.- Le dijo amablemente, logrando que la joven girara un poco su rostro para mirarlo, correspondiéndole con una breve sonrisa. El chico prefirió no presionar.- ¿Así que un día importante?- Le dijo a Effie, esperando que le pusiera al tanto de todo.

-¡Así es!- Replicó la mujer, emocionada por fin de tener un oído interesado en escuchar lo que tenía que decir.- En algunas horas llegaremos al Capitolio; ahí se encontrarán con su equipo de preparación y después de unos retoques…-Añadió, mirándolos con un ligero mohín, como si estuviera viendo a dos pordioseros colados en el tren.- ¡Iniciará el desfile de carrozas!-

El alma de Leo se le fue a los pies. El desfile de las carrozas, aquel evento en el que los tributos eran subidos a una carroza para ser presentados ante todo Panem; pero no era solo subirse y pasearse así nada más, no, antes, como Effie había dicho, debían pasar con su equipo de preparación, un grupo de estilistas que arreglaban al tributo en cuestión con ropas diseñadas para ellos exclusivamente. En el desfile de carrozas se acostumbraba que los tributos fueran con un atuendo que hiciera alusión a la industria de su distrito (distrito uno: joyería y artículos de lujo, los chicos solían ir vestidos con ropas elegantes, joyas y cosas de esa especie; distrito siete: proveía madera; los tributos solían salir vestidos con cosas referentes a la naturaleza o de árboles "como en obra escolar de kinder garden" había dicho Rafael en una ocasión), y siendo la minería y el carbón la industria del doce, las ropas que solían ponerles no eran precisamente muy halagüeñas.

Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, al chico le preocupaba hacer el ridículo frente a todo el país.

-Si Rafa viviera… ya puedo imaginar cómo se reiría si me viera.- Murmuró para sí.

-¿Decías algo, querido?- Inquirió Effie, para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

-No, nada, nada.-Replicó Leonardo, mirando de reojo nuevamente a su compañera… ojala él pudiera volverse catatónico como ella.

El tren comenzó su marcha otra vez.

Tal como dijo Effie, el arribo al Capitolio no tardo en suceder.

Leo admiraba por la ventana del vagón aquella enorme ciudad de altos edificios y cúpulas brillantes, hogar de la gente más despreocupada e insensible del mundo, se decía el chico. El tren llegó a la estación deteniendo su marcha; había una gran multitud en los andenes, esperando por observar a los tributos como iban llegando.

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para detenerse a posar para las cámaras; Effie, y por fin, Haymitch que hacía de nueva cuenta su aparición; se llevaron a ambos chicos escoltados por un grupo de agentes al interior de un enorme edificio recubierto de brillantes cristales que reflejaban la luz del sol de manera casi cegadora; aquel era el centro de entrenamiento. En su interior fueron separados y llevados a salas distintas.

Leo fue subido a una especie de camilla donde un grupo de hombres con batas blancas y cubre bocas le rodearon. Comenzaron a observarle detenidamente y tras un breve dialogo entre ellos comenzaron a trabajar sobre el chico, aplicándole una serie de tratamientos tanto con extraños aparatos como con herramientas sencillas, repasándolo de pies a cabeza.

Al terminar, el grupo abandonó la habitación dejando al muchacho solo. Leo se puso de pie y se observó las manos y las piernas; su piel estaba casi irreconocible para él; pues todas las cicatrices que se había hecho durante sus entrenamientos con Splinter y sus hermanos o en las cacerías habían desaparecido; incluso una vieja cicatriz en su rodilla izquierda, obtenida en una pelea contra Rafael a los ocho años ya no estaba ahí; el chico se sintió extrañamente melancólico; era como si le hubieran borrado todo su pasado de golpe y eso le hacía sentir algo… vacío.

De repente entraron tres personas más, pero a diferencia de los primeros, estos no llevaban batas blancas; al contrario, iban vestidos con lo que, Leo supuso, era la última moda del Capitolio. Ropas de telas finas y suaves, de colores brillantes; el cabello de distintos colores estrafalarios, peinados de las maneras menos convencionales que el chico hubiera imaginado, y con maquillajes escandalosos que resaltaban sus facciones aunque estas no fueran muy atractivas.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos tocó un verdecito!- Dijo uno de ellos… un hombre, pensó Leo, por la voz, porque su aspecto no dejaba nada claro.

-¡Ay, qué envidia! ¡Y pensar que yo pagué una millonada el año pasado para obtener un color como ese y nunca lo conseguí!- Exclamó una mujer que traía la piel de un marcado color rosa intenso; algunas personas del Capitolio solían pagar por cambiar el pigmento de su piel según la moda y en ese momento, Leo supuso que la moda era el rosa.

-No… no irán a cambiarme el color, ¿verdad?-Inquirió algo asustado el muchacho ante la idea. Los tres humanos rieron escandalosamente.

-¡Oh, no, por favor, niño! ¡Eso sería una blasfemia! Tienes un color hermoso, solo vamos a resaltarlo.-Dijo el hombre; por cierto, yo soy Flavius, ella es Venia y ella Octavia; somos tu equipo de preparación, debemos dejarte listo para el desfile.-

-Entiendo… mucho gusto… pero, ¿cómo piensan…?-

-Tú relax, niño, ya verás, ¡somos los mejores en esto!- Y sin decir más, Flavius, Venia y Octavia comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de Leo como una bandada de buitres sobre carne fresca.

Cuando la sesión terminó, Leo se miró al espejo; su piel brillaba con cierta intensidad, como si le hubieran agregado un colorante que resaltaba su verde natural otorgándole un suave resplandor que pareciera provenir de su interior; sus uñas se encontraban parejas, perfectas y sin ninguna cuarteadura, pulidas y manicuradas como si nunca hubiese tocado nada en su vida que pudiera dañarlas; en los costados de su rostro se habían encargado de dibujar una intrincado decorado con tinta dorada que solo era perceptible a ciertos ángulos y cuando le daba la luz.

El chico sentía que a cada minuto era menos él.

-¡Quedaste fabulosísimo!- Exclamó Octavia, palmoteando como una niña pequeña.- ¡Te garantizo que vas a arrasar! Ese tatuaje es lo más "in" de lo "in", nadie más sabe cómo hacerlo en el gremio de los estilistas de tributos, es algo que recién aprendí en el seminario de maquillistas.

-¡¿Tatuaje?!-Exclamó Leo horrorizado… ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué eso era permanente? ¿Tendría que vivir con eso en la cara… lo que le quedara de vida?

-¡Ay, verdecito, tranquilo! No es permanente, se te caerá en cuanto acabe el desfile y te des un baño; ¿acaso crees que me arriesgaría a marcar tu bello rostro cuando puede ser lienzo de otros diseños más? ¡Ay, no sabes! ¡Tengo mil y un ideas en la mente! ¡Vas a ser el más llamativo de todos los tributos, estoy segura!-

-Gracias...- Musitó el muchacho con una leve sonrisa; el equipo de preparación le sonreía con alegría; era el primer tributo que agradecía su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, nosotros acabamos aquí, pero no estés triste verdecito porque nos veremos muy pronto, para las entrevistas; por ahora te queda solo esperar a Cinna; ¡Te veremos en el desfile, adiós!- Dijo Flavius, saliendo por donde entró junto con Venia y Octavia. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Leo volvió a quedar solo.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo... debía admitir que aquello, por muy raro que fuera, no era tan horrible como temía; ahora solo era cuestión de esperar el siguiente paso.

Y este no tardó en darse.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un hombre, como de aproximadamente veintidós años, entró por ella. Era alto y esbelto, de espaldas anchas y aspecto varonil, moreno, de cabello oscuro y de suaves rizos; a diferencia del equipo de preparación, no vestía de manera estrafalaria y colores chillones, sino con un traje sencillo de color sobrio, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, que estaban extremadamente maquillados, el solo llevaba sus ojos resaltados sutilmente por un poco de delineador dorado.

-Hola, Leonardo; soy Cinna, seré tu estilista.-Dijo acercándose al chico.-Lamento mucho lo que pasó… lo de tu hermano y la cosecha.-Añadió con sinceridad, luciendo realmente apenado por la suerte del chico.

-Ho... hola, mucho gusto... Gracias- Replicó el chico extrañado, pues hasta ahora todo mundo le trataba como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Se giró para saludarle apropiadamente y Cinna le estrechó la mano con suavidad.

- Eres un chico muy valiente, por eso deseo hacer para ti lo mejor.-Dijo, volviendo a sonreírle con dulzura.-Bien, cómo sabes, el traje debe hacer alusión a la industria de tu distrito, por eso estaba pensando...-

-¿Polvo de carbón y overol de minero?- Inquirió el muchacho sin pensar, reparando luego en que había hablado en voz alta, pero no había podido evitarlo; había algo en Cinna que le hacía sentir la confianza suficiente para poder expresarse sin miramientos.-Lo siento.- Añadió algo apenado.

-Está bien.- Respondió el hombre, riendo.- sé perfectamente que es lo que han hecho mis antecesores; verás, es mi primer año en los juegos y quiero que hagamos historia, ¿te parece bien?-

-¿Tu primer año? ¿Es por eso que no te dieron un distrito mejor?- Inquirió Leo, cruzándose de brazos; no era un secreto que todos los relacionados con los juegos preferían trabajar con los tributos de distritos de profesionales. De pronto el chico dio un respingo; lo había vuelto a hacer, había hablado de más y había sonado grosero.- Lo lamento.- Repitió, volviendo a sentirse apenado.

-Olvídalo.- Replicó Cinna riendo de nuevo.- Y al contrario.- Dijo, negando con la cabeza.- Yo pedí exclusivamente el distrito doce, por ti.- Añadió, sonriéndole dulcemente.- Muy bien, sé que mis antecesores se han aferrado a la idea del minero, yo no quiero eso; por lo mismo, Portia y yo... Portia es la estilista de tu compañera, hemos pensado en algo que sea más... impactante; ¿no te da miedo el fuego, verdad?-

-No a varios metros de distancia.-

-¡Vaya, hasta haces chistes, genial!- replicó riendo Cinna.- Ven, te va a encantar.-

Rafa y Casey llegaron esa misma tarde al Capitolio.

Como Casey había dicho, tenía amigos que le debían enormes favores. Había pospuesto su descanso de las filas del ejército desde hacía tiempo, el cual tomó ahora para poder ausentarse; gracias a uno de sus amigos, lograron salir del distrito trece con discreción, ocultos de las cámaras de vigilancia, pasando el perímetro sin ser vistos.

Otro de sus amigos, que poseía un pequeño aero deslizador reconstruido que funcionaba de milagro, consiguió llevarlos por el bosque; el plan era alcanzar el tren en la reposta; Tras dejarlos en un punto estratégico, el chico y la tortuga, con sumo sigilo lograron colarse a pie hasta las vías del camino donde este se hallaba detenido.

Por desgracia, era el tren del distrito siete, no el del doce.

Pero por fortuna, otro de los amigos de Casey se hallaba ahí como custodio; este al ver a Casey en el camino y quedar al tanto de lo que querían, les brindó a él y a la tortuga dos uniformes para hacerlos pasar por parte del servicio de mantenimiento del tren, de ese modo pudieron viajar hasta el Capitolio, llegando de hecho, antes que el tren del doce. Tan solo arribar, bajaron del vehículo, perdiéndose entre la multitud que esperaba en la estación para recibir a los tributos.

Ahí no les fue difícil conseguir algo de ropa del Capitolio para ambos; Ataviados con grandes sacos sastre de colores oscuros, y pantalones holgados de tela clara, más un sombrero para Rafa que, inclinándolo sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, le ayudaba a disimular el parche que le cubría el ojo perdido, ambos estuvieron listos para mezclarse entre los civiles.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Inquirió Casey, mirando a la multitud en la calle que parecía muy emocionada, y sintiéndose perdido por primera vez en su vida.

-No lo sé... si no me equivoco, en unas horas será el desfile de las carrozas.-

-¿El qué?-

-Tú sígueme.- Le ordenó la tortuga comenzando a seguir a la gente.

Rafael no se había equivocado; obviamente el desfile se hallaba a minutos de comenzar y la gente se congregaba a lo largo de las calles de la ciudad, por las que, año con año, las carrozas que transportaban a los tributos solían dar una vuelta triunfal hasta llegar frente al palacio presidencial. Rafa obtuvo uno de los programas que eran entregados a todo aquel que los solicitara y, jalando a Casey del brazo, consiguió colarse hasta la primera fila a punta de codazos.

Rafa hojeó el programa, el nombre de su hermano figuraba en la última hoja. Ansiaba verlo de nuevo.

El desfile dio inicio; en las grandes pantallas colocadas en lo alto y a lo largo de la calle, aparecieron Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith, los legendarios presentadores de los juegos; saludaban a la gente del Capitolio y anunciaban las carrozas venideras, hablando de los atuendos de cada tributo.

Dentro de las caballerizas en el centro de entrenamiento, todo eran prisas, gente corriendo y estilistas arreglando a sus tributos.

Leo salió de la habitación donde le habían preparado seguido de Cinna; el chico iba ataviado con un traje negro intenso que le cubría hasta el cuello e incluso el caparazón, dándole un aspecto estilizado; la tela del traje era realmente fina, suave, y se amoldaba perfectamente a los músculos de su cuerpo; aun no alcanzaba a comprender las ideas del estilista, pero hasta ahora aquel traje era más de lo que esperaba. A su vez, Belle salió por su lado, con un traje similar al del chico y seguida por una elegante mujer quien, Leo supuso, sería Portia. Un asistente se acercó a ellos y ambos estilistas les hicieron una seña a los dos chicos para que los siguieran.

Llegaron hasta un carruaje parecido a los que usaban los gladiadores romanos; cuatro caballos de un color negro intenso yacían preparados para tirar de él. Aquellos animales estaban perfectamente entrenados, de modo que no necesitaban de nadie que los guiara. Leo subió al carruaje ayudado por Cinna para luego ayudar a Belle; cuando estuvieron arriba, Portia y Cinna se encargaron de los últimos detalles.

-Bien, este es el plan.- Dijo Cinna.- Su industria es la minería y el carbón, ¿no es así? Pues bien, nos hemos inspirado en ello, ¿Qué produces con el carbón? Fuego, ¿Verdad? Portia y yo hemos diseñado un fuego falso que se extenderá por todo el traje y que causará un gran efecto, ya lo verán.-

-¿Es por eso que me preguntaste sobre el fuego?- Inquirió el muchacho no muy seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Cinna le sonrió y le aferró suavemente el brazo, tratando de inspirarle confianza.

-Estarás bien, te lo prometo.- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Tras la salida del carro del distrito once, Cinna tomó un extraño artefacto y con él prendió fuego a los trajes de Leo y Belle. Ambos chicos se hallaban asustados, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no se sentía calor, realmente era un fuego falso y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Escucha, haz que te amen, sé cortés, amable y encantador; sé que no te será difícil, pero te beneficiará, ¿entendido, pequeño? Suerte.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, para luego dar una señal con la cabeza al guarda de los caballos. Este dio una palmada al líder de la cuadrilla y estos comenzaron a andar.

-¡Esto es realmente increíble!- Murmuró Casey, fascinado a su pesar, pues nunca había presenciado un desfile de carrozas y la verdad, era tan fastuoso, que era imposible no dejarse llevar.

-Si tú lo dices...-Replicó la tortuga con fastidio.- yo lo veo igual que todos los años.-

-¡Oh, mira eso!- Exclamó el chico emocionado al ver pasar la carroza del distrito once, encargado de la agricultura, y cuyos tributos iban vestidos con distintas hojas de cultivos y hortalizas.

-Increíble.- rumió Rafael.-A estas alturas y estos tipos siguen con las mismas ideas...-Sin quererlo, Rafa comenzó a reír.- no puedo creer que a los del distrito siete los sigan vistiendo como árboles de obra de kinder garden.-

-¿Qué dices? ¡No estuvo tan mal!- Protestó Casey, para quien el colorido de aquel evento le parecía impresionante.

-... Sí, se ve que los estilistas de los tributos del distrito once se han esmerado este año.- Decía Caesar en respuesta a un comentario de Claudius, narrando el evento a los presentes.

-Así es, esta vez han hecho una combinación muy interesante de... ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!-

Toda la gente se giró al grito de Claudius; los que se hallaban más cerca del centro de entrenamiento lanzaba gritos de verdadero asombro y algarabía.

A lo lejos, a toda velocidad, se veía aproximarse el último carro; los cuatro caballos de negro intenso parecían tirar de un vehículo incendiado. Las cámaras enfocaron el carro al tiempo que la gente se esforzaba por mirar bien de qué se trataba. Casey y Rafael imitaron a la multitud.

-¡Eso es... el carro del distrito doce!- Exclamó Caesar Flickerman con emoción.- ¡Miren eso! ¡Esos dos chicos realmente vienen en llamas! ¡Esto es realmente extraordinario!-

Y así era, el carro venía corriendo por las calles, llevando a ambos chicos de pie en la parte trasera. Las llamas falsas se extendían por detrás de ellos como si fueran un par de alas de fuego de color rojo intenso. El rostro de Leonardo, iluminado por las llamas, resaltado por el suave tatuaje y el tenue pigmento, que le daban un aspecto casi sobrenatural, aparecía en todas las pantallas a lo largo de la calle, pues los camarógrafos le estaban dedicando más tiempo en pantalla del que le dedicaban a Belle.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Leonardo, aquí!- Gritaban en uno y otro punto de entre el público tratando de llamar su atención; el chico, recordando los consejos de Cinna, levantó la mano, tímidamente al principio, para después comenzar a saludar a la gente con más serenidad; algunos le enviaban besos y el chico, animado y con la idea siempre presente de los consejos de Cinna, devolvía los besos, enviando algunos otros más; besos que la gente incluso luchaba por atrapar. Belle, sin embargo, se hallaba tiesa en su lugar, apenas levantaba la mirada y cuando lo hacía solo parecía aterrorizada; parecía tener miedo a caerse del carro y se aferraba a este con ambas manos, totalmente tensa.

Leo notó a la joven temblar. Se preocupó por ella, realmente todo aquello le estaba afectando demasiado y si seguía así seguro nadie querría patrocinarla si no es que incluso lograría que la mataran de inmediato al entrar en la arena. Obviamente él no tenía nada en contra suya, es más, al ser los dos del mismo distrito, había un acuerdo no escrito de no matarse entre sí pues si alguno sobrevivía sería tratado como paria al volver a casa.

Era obvio que su actitud podría ser ventajosa para Leonardo, pues así ella sería destruida por alguien más al comenzar los juegos y sería un problema menos para él y un obstáculo salvado para poder volver con sus hermanos; sin embargo él sabía que no podía permitir eso, no podía dejarla a su suerte; no era su deber, pero no dejaría que ella se auto saboteara (consciente o no) de aquella forma; mientras pudiera y estuviera en su poder, la ayudaría a pasar por ello lo más decentemente posible.

-Tranquila… recuerda lo que dijo Cinna.-Le susurró. La chica elevó un poco la mirada.

Leo le tomó de la mano para intentar transmitirle confianza; era una forma de decirle que, a pesar de todo ella no se hallaba sola y aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores, en él tenía a un amigo.

Con este gesto, la joven pudo levantar el rostro y ser enfocada de vez en vez por las cámaras (pues seguían dedicándole más tiempo a Leonardo), de modo que ya no parecía tan estática y de escaso interés.

Rafael, que veía el carro aproximarse, se adelantó un poco en su lugar, inclinándose hacia el frente. Ansiaba ver de cerca a su hermano, más allá de las enormes pantallas.

El carro pasó frente a él a toda velocidad.

Fue un segundo, una milésima de segundo, pero Rafael lo había visto.

Y Leo creyó ver a Rafael.


	5. Inicia el entrenamiento

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, a los que dejan review y a los que no también :D

Agradezco también a mi beta reader Haoyoh Asakura, sin su ayuda esta historia no podría seguir.

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, las situaciones, personajes y demás de estas historias no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo IV

Las carrozas continuaban su carrera a toda velocidad.

Leo se hallaba pasmado, ¿Era verdad lo que había visto o era solo una ilusión? Miraba de nuevo hacia atrás, esperando encontrar entre la multitud aquel rostro que creyó ver por un segundo.

El rostro de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, pues pronto la carroza se detuvo detrás de las otras frente al palco principal del Palacio Presidencial del Capitolio. En dicho balcón se encontraban sentados varios funcionarios importantes del gobierno de Panem, y en medio de ellos, en la silla principal, estaba el presidente.

Oroku Saki.

Oroku Saki, quien se hallaba al frente de Panem desde hacía muchos años, reelecto todas esas veces casi por unanimidad. Su familia se había encontrado ligada a la política desde siempre, prácticamente un Saki había sido parte de la fundación de Panem después de las catástrofes que destruyeran a Estados Unidos y el resto de la línea familiar ayudó con la implantación de la "república" en la que se sustentaba el gobierno de aquel nuevo país; de hecho, el padre de Oroku había sido presidente durante los días oscuros, había autorizado la creación de mutos y la destrucción del distrito trece, por no decir que fue uno de los principales responsables de la instauración de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando el padre de Saki murió y Panem se halló perdida sin su líder, Oroku tomó las riendas; nadie lo sabía, pero se encargó de desaparecer a los opositores que deseaban tomar el poder tras la muerte del presidente con la intención de cambiar las políticas que esclavizaban a los distritos; Oroku arrasó con sus enemigos de manera discreta y arrasó con las elecciones emergentes que se realizaron en aquellos momentos, ganando casi por unanimidad aquel puesto y manteniéndose ahí durante muchos años, en los cuales incrementó la presión sobre los distritos y por ende mantuvo la "tradición" de los juegos creada por su padre.

La música que acompañaba al desfile de las carrozas, cesó. El presidente Saki se hallaba frente a ellos y todo mundo guardó silencio, listos para escuchar sus palabras.

-Bienvenidos, tributos. Todos aquí en el Capitolio nos encontramos felices por su llegada y les damos la bienvenida.- Dijo el hombre con su voz, potente y solemne.- Deben saber que apreciamos su coraje y su sacrificio. Les deseo ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!-

El público aplaudió con emoción; Leo miraba a aquel sujeto con desprecio, pero luego desvió la mirada, no sería bueno si alguna cámara lograba captar su expresión. Las carrozas comenzaron de nuevo su marcha para volver al centro de entrenamiento.

Leo, recordando lo que había visto antes de llegar al palco, volvió a mirar hacia el lado donde creyó ver aquel rostro fantasma; pero no vio nada. Los carros entraron al centro de entrenamiento.

-¡Estuvieron grandiosos!- Exclamó Cinna, acercándose junto con Portia a Leo y Belle cuando estos bajaban del carro; Effie y Haymitch iban con ellos.

-¡Hablaran de nosotros todo el tiempo!- Chilló Effie con emoción, mientras los demás ayudaban a los chicos a bajar del carro. En cuanto Leo puso un pie en el piso, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado; pero está se cerró antes de que él pudiera acercarse y dos agentes de la paz se colocaron enfrente, impidiéndole el paso, pensando que querría escaparse. El chico se detuvo y los miró con molestia, con desafío.

-Vamos, Leo, es por aquí.- Le dijo Cinna, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia el ascensor que habría de llevarlos al apartamento que usarían durante su estancia en el Capitolio.

-¿Qué hacías, niño?- Inquirió Effie, desconcertada, cuando Cinna se acercó a ellos, llevando a Leo del brazo.

-Creo que le han impresionado las calles del Capitolio, ¿no es así?-Replicó Cinna, mirando al chico.

-Eh… sí, así es…- Murmuró Leo en respuesta.-Es… un lugar muy… hermoso.-

-¡Oh! ¡Entiendo, no te culpo, yo estaría igual si viniera de dónde vienes y de repente me encontrara con una ciudad tan glamorosa!-Dijo la mujer, emocionada, mientras entraban todos juntos en la caja de cristal que era el ascensor. Los apartamentos en el centro de entrenamiento eran otorgados según el número de su distrito; ellos al ser del doce estarían en la cima del edificio, es decir, en el penthouse.

Durante el trayecto, Leo se hallaba en silencio, ensimismado, pensando en aquella visión. Cinna y Haymitch le miraban con cierta preocupación, sin entender que era lo que le había puesto así de repente.

Llegaron al apartamento, el cual era aún más elegante que el tren en el que habían llegado. Leo y Belle observaban el lugar con asombro, pues nunca habían visto algo tan lujoso en su vida; paredes brillantes, como si fueran hechas de cristal; pisos alfombrados, muebles de terciopelo, cómodos y mullidos, un gran comedor con una mesa tan larga que bien podría albergar a varias personas, y piezas de arte dispersadas en todo el lugar, dándole un aspecto agradable vanguardista; el apartamento se hallaba dotado de la más alta tecnología, pues las ventanas podían abrirse a una orden o brindarte imágenes diversas según tus deseos; Leo pensó en lo fascinado que estaría Donny si pudiera echar mano a aquellas máquinas de avanzada.

-Sus habitaciones están por ese pasillo.- Dijo Effie.- La de Leonardo es la de la puerta de la izquierda, Belle, la tuya es la de la derecha; dense un baño y vuelvan para la cena, por favor.-

-Sí.- Murmuró el muchacho, mientras su compañera se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando iba a dirigirse hacia donde Effie le había indicado, Cinna le detuvo sutilmente del brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó en un susurro.

El chico se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias… iré a ducharme.- Replicó; no estaba seguro de si debía comentarle aquello; se alejó del grupo con rumbo a su habitación.

En las calles del Capitolio todo era música y fiesta; la gente aun celebraba la inauguración de los juegos.

Casey, aun asombrado por la fastuosidad, colorido y algarabía que presentaba aquella capital del exceso, miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaba junto a Rafael. La tortuga se hallaba en silencio desde que había visto pasar a su hermano en la carroza.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó, tratando de centrarse, después de todo habían ido hasta ahí por otra razón, no para participar de la "fiesta".

-¿La verdad? no tengo idea…- Rumió la tortuga, volviendo luego a ensimismarse.

-Tu hermano se veía muy bien.- agregó Casey; su comentario logró arrancarle a la tortuga una sonrisa.-y se ve que la gente lo adora.-

-¿Sí, verdad? Pero ¿Qué esperabas? Es mi hermano, es obvio que se viera bien y que la gente lo adorara.- Replicó este, sonriendo feliz. Por un momento comenzaba a pensar que todo aquel esfuerzo había sido una pérdida total, pero el solo hecho de recordar que había podido ver a su hermano en persona, aunque fuera por un momento, le hizo sentir que no había sido en vano y le devolvió la confianza.-Quizá eso le ayude a sobrevivir.- Murmuró después con cierta melancolía que trató de disimular. Sacudió la cabeza y retomó su aplomo.- Debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, y luego…-

-¿Luego, qué? No podemos ir a verlo, lo sabes.-

-¡Sí, sí, no tienes que repetírmelo!-Gruñó Rafael.-Si tan solo pudiéramos contactar a Haymitch…-

-¿Haymitch? ¿Haymitch Abernathy? ¿Lo conoces?-

-Sí… algo… si pudiéramos contactar con él, él podría…-

El chico guardó silencio. Haymitch podría ponerlo en contacto con Leo, aunque fuera por medio de una carta; quizá por ahora no fuera mucho, pero por lo menos Leo sabría que él estaba vivo y que se encontraba en el Capitolio, que no se hallaba solo.

-Busquemos donde quedarnos y luego trataremos de infiltrarnos al estudio donde se llevaran a cabo las entrevistas… ahí veremos a Haymitch.- Dijo Rafael, aunque la verdad, esperaba, si era posible, ver a Leonardo y no a Haymitch si lograban infiltrarse a ese lugar.

Leo salió de la ducha; tal y como el equipo de preparación le había dicho, el tatuaje de su rostro se había esfumado, lo cual a fin de cuentas le dio cierto alivio.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda que se hallaba en la habitación; esta se hallaba llena de ropa hecha a su medida, como si al saber que él sería quien ocuparía ese cuarto, un grupo de sastres se hubiera encargado de hacer todo un guardarropa variado solo para él. Tomó una camisa blanca holgada y unos pantalones de tela delgada, algo cómodo y poco formal, y salió con rumbo al comedor. Seguía consciente de que debía ganar peso y además, toda la actividad del día le tenía hambriento y agotado.

Al llegar se encontró con Haymitch, Effie y Belle, quienes ya comenzaban con la cena; Cinna y Portia no se encontraban ahí, lo cual a fin de cuentas el chico lamentó, después de todo, el estilista había sido muy amable con él y le agradaba mucho; habría querido agradecerlo por toda su ayuda, en especial por lo ocurrido en las caballerizas.

-¡Oh, por fin llegas!- Exclamó Effie al verlo aparecer, indicándole una silla vacía frente a ella, situada al lado de Belle. El chico se acercó y tomó asiento.-Estábamos hablando del desfile; ¡El público quedó fascinado con ustedes dos!-

-Sí, pero eso ya pasó, ahora debemos enfocarnos en el siguiente paso. Tendrán tres días de entrenamiento en grupo en compañía de los otros tributos, habrá maestros especializados en distintas técnicas; procuren aprender un poco de todo y observar a los otros sobre que módulos tomaran, ¿está claro?, posteriormente tendrán otros tres días de entrenamiento conmigo y después de eso tendrán la sesión con los vigilantes, en la cual deberán mostrar todo lo que tengan, pues la calificación que ellos den a sus habilidades podría ser muy útil a la hora de buscar patrocinadores, ¿entendido?-Dijo Haymitch, mientras cortaba un trozo grande de un gran filete bañado en salsa que tenía frente a sí.- Ahora, necesito saber cuáles son sus talentos, ¿saben hacer algo en especial?-

-Sé cazar…-Murmuró Leo.- Además… sé pelear.- Añadió no muy seguro de si debía hacer referencia a las enseñanzas que había recibido de su padre.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- Replicó Haymitch, mirándolo al tiempo que esbozaba una elocuente sonrisa que a Leo le sorprendió; pero el hombre se giró hacía Belle en ese momento.- ¿Y tú, querida? ¿Sabes hacer algo más que convertir el oxígeno en dióxido de carbono?-Le preguntó a la chica; Leo pensó que aquello era innecesariamente grosero.

-Pues… yo…- Murmuró Belle algo angustiada.-La verdad es que no soy buena peleando.-

-Lo supuse.- Replicó Haymitch.-Asegúrate de pasar por todos los módulos posibles o si no tu único talento será lo primero que pierdas cuando inicien los juegos.-

-No tienes por qué ser tan duro.- Dijo Leo con cierta molestia.

-No soy duro.- Respondió Haymitch, mirándolo, para luego tomar un bocado de filete, luego, con la boca llena (cosa que hizo que Effie protestará por sus malos modales) añadió.- Más duros serán con ella en cuanto comiencen los juegos, y si no se aplica ahora no vivirá para contarle al mundo lo "duro" que he sido. Este es el momento de la verdad, muchacho, los buenos modales.-Afirmó mirando a Effie.- Se han quedado en el pasado.-

Leo comprendía que Haymitch tenía razón, después de todo con la vida en juego había que ser duros para aplicarse y encontrar la forma de salir airosos de esa prueba; sin embargo no iba a darle la razón, no ahora por lo menos, por lo que siguió mirándole con cierta molestia mientras el hombre cortaba otro trozo de aquel enorme filete.

Al terminar la cena, Leo se retiró a su habitación; sabía que debía dormir pues el día de mañana sería muy difícil; sin embargo le era imposible; muchas cosas le rondaban en la cabeza: pensaba en Donny y Mickey que seguramente estaban alistándose para dormir en esos momentos; era obvio que lo habrían visto en el desfile de las carrozas y no podía evitar sonreír, preguntándose qué les habría parecido a sus hermanitos aquel increíble diseño de Cinna… "fantabuloso" susurró, pensando en lo que seguramente habría dicho Mickey.

Sin embargo, lo que más le venía a la cabeza era aquella imagen… el fantasma, pues eso debía ser o bien una ilusión de su atribulada mente, porque, ¿de qué otra forma Rafael podía haber estado ahí, en el Capitolio?

"Pero los fantasmas no visten a la moda del lugar donde se aparecen" le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza y eso solo lograba torturarle más; sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de perderse en conjeturas ni era el momento de desvariar, no ahora, por lo que tenía que darle una explicación lógica; era obvio que en aquellos momentos se sentía solo, más solo de lo que había estado en toda su vida, más solo que cuando perdió a su padre en aquella explosión, y es por eso que su cabeza evocaba a la gente que amaba para tenerles a su lado; pero… ¿de esa forma? ¿Acaso era posible que…?

Sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió con las mantas. No iba a terminar de darle vueltas si seguía aferrándose de esa forma y por ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir; ya mañana, cuando hubiese tiempo, buscaría la respuesta si la había; por ahora otras cosas debían ocupar su mente y no quería desconcentrarse.

No ahora.

La mañana llegó y tras desayunar, todos los tributos fueron conducidos por sus mentores a la sala de entrenamiento; en esta había varias estaciones con diferentes maestros a las cuales dirigirse, desde lucha con espadas hasta como preparar trampas o encender fuego sin herramientas. Leo pensó en pasearse por cada uno de ellos, aprender lo más que le fuera posible para complementarlo con los conocimientos que Splinter le había dado y a eso le añadiría las trampas, pues conocía solo algunas cuantas que Rafael le había enseñado durante las cacerías; también consideró ver algunas técnicas de supervivencia, como buscar refugio y algo de camuflaje.

Se dirigió primero a la estación de trampas. El maestro comenzó a explicarle la intrincada manera de como atar una cuerda, de modo que fuera imperceptible y reaccionara atrapando al primero que pusiera un pie en ella; Leonardo prestaba toda su atención a ello, pero de vez en vez echaba un ojo a sus compañeros tal y como Haymitch le había recomendado.

Los tributos profesionales pasaban casi todo el tiempo en las estaciones de batalla y, arrogantemente, muy poco en los de trampas y supervivencia lo cual era de esperarse, aquellos chicos se sabían seguros en cuanto a patrocinadores se trataba y por lo regular no tenían por qué temer en cuestión de quedarse sin comida o recursos; además, era obvio que confiaban en su fuerza y destreza, por lo cual parecían enfocarse solo en combatir con mayor ferocidad.

Belle por su parte parecía estar sufriendo más de lo esperado; le costaba trabajo usar armas y no podía repetir bien las técnicas que el instructor le enseñaba, no tenía puntería al lanzar cuchillos y ni pensar en usar una lanza; los profesionales no paraban de burlarse de ella y Leo sentía verdadera compasión por la chica.

Tras acabar con las trampas, Leo se encaminó al de espadas, con la intención de orientar un poco a su compañera, ya que se encontraba ahí; pero justo en el momento en que él tomaba una de las armas de entrenamiento, Belle botaba la suya para dirigirse a otra estación.

-Bien, no importa.- Dijo el entrenador al ver que la chica se alejaba dejando a Leo solo.- Entrena con él, les ayudará mucho a los dos.- Añadió el hombre, haciendo una seña a otro tributo.

Era el chico conejo del distrito siete. Este pareció muy feliz al ver a la tortuga, e incluso le hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él, algo que a Leo dejó asombrado.

El entrenador les dio algunas instrucciones básicas de movimientos de defensa y combate; cuando consideró que habían asimilado la lección, les dejó para que entrenaran solos mientras iba a asesorar a otros dos chicos. Leo y el chico conejo, comenzaron a dar algunos mandobles y a entrechocar las espadas.

-Es un honor el poder conocerte y entrenar contigo.- Dijo de repente el conejo, tras chocar de nuevo la hoja de su acero con la de Leonardo.

-Gracias… pero, ¿por qué me dices eso?- Inquirió el chico extrañado, pues la actitud de aquel muchacho le era inesperada.

-No cualquiera hace lo que tú hiciste por tu hermano; alguien que posee el don del auto sacrificio por los demás es dueño de un alma generosa y un corazón noble, es por eso que es un honor entrenar a tu lado, no siempre se encuentran personas así.-

-Gracias…-Replicó de nuevo la tortuga, con una leve sonrisa.- Soy Leonardo Hamato.- Añadió, presentándose.

-Lo sé, "El chico en llamas".- Agregó el conejo con una risita.- Soy Usagi Miyamoto, un placer.-

-Mucho gusto… Espera, ¿Qué es eso de "El chico en llamas"?-

-¿No lo has oído?- Inquirió el conejo con sorpresa.- Así te llaman en la prensa; Caesar Flickerman te bautizó así después de tu entrada en el desfile, la gente está loca por eso.-

-No… no tenía idea…-

-Sarina, nuestra acompañante, estaba furiosa con nuestros estilistas, dijo que una publicidad como esa no se consigue con el típico diseño de…-

-¿Árbol de obra de kinder garden?- Añadió Leo sin pensar, dándose cuenta cuando ya había hablado. Usagi se echó a reír.

-¡Sí, exacto! ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Digamos que no es la primera persona que lo piensa así.-

-En fin, dice que tendremos que poner mucho de nuestra parte en la entrevista si queremos alcanzar lo que hicieron ustedes… bueno, tú.-

-No iba solo en esa carroza.-

-Como si lo fueras…- Murmuró Usagi.- No quiero ser grosero, pero así lo ve la gente. Tu compañera solo se destacó unos escasos momentos, creo que fue cuando le tomaste la mano (lo vi en la repetición esa noche) por lo demás estaba muy ausente y casi no la tomaron en pantalla; algunos hablan como si el distrito doce solo hubiera enviado un tributo.-

-Odio esto.- Musitó Leo; no tenía intención de decir aquello, pero era algo que le venía consumiendo desde hace muchos años; la forma en la que el gobierno les orillaba a eso, a ceder a sus hijos, hermanos, familia a una fiesta de sangre solo para la diversión de algunos cuantos insensatos.

-Yo también.- Replicó Usagi casi al instante, con la mirada baja y la espada en alto.-El año pasado enviaron como tributo a mi mejor amigo…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento mucho…-Dijo Leo con sinceridad; entendía cómo debía sentirse aquel muchacho al respecto, ver en pantalla el día a día de su amigo hasta el inevitable final… pues el tributo del distrito uno había ganado los juegos pasados así que sabía lo que ocurrió con el amigo de Usagi.

-Gracias.-Respondió el conejo con una leve sonrisa.

Terminaron con la estación de espadas y ambos decidieron continuar juntos en las siguientes. A Leo le agradaba mucho aquel chico, aunque no estaba seguro de si debía de hacer amigos en aquel lugar, no por desconfianza, sino por el hecho de que, al entrar en la arena, bien podrían verse obligados a matarse entre ellos y el simple hecho de pensarlo le desagradaba.

Sin embargo, pudo más la buena compañía que el temor en el porvenir. Usagi resultó ser un buen compañero de entrenamientos, y se notaba que, a lo igual que él, había recibido alguna instrucción externa en el pasado aunque parecía restringirse, quizá por consejo de su mentor. Leo había notado que el chico parecía manejar la espada con facilidad y delicadeza, como si no le representara algo nuevo o difícil; incluso logró vislumbrar en sus movimientos la gracilidad de un espadachín consumado.

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, incluso fueron juntos a la cafetería que el centro de entrenamiento tenía exclusivamente para los tributos; tomaron un par de charolas, las cuales llenaron hasta el tope (pues Usagi también consideraba que debían ganar peso mientras pudieran), y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la pared, pasando por enfrente de la de los profesionales, que, cual grupo de chiquillos de escuela, habían tomado una solo para ellos y no dejaban sentar en ella a nadie más.

-Como si nos hiciera falta.- Murmuró Usagi, levantando la nariz y cerrando los ojos en actitud muy digna, provocando que Leo se echará a reír.-Me recuerdan a los chicos de mi escuela, ¿a ti no?-

-Ya lo creo.- Comentó la tortuga.- Los chicos del centro del distrito no solían juntarse con los de la veta… o con mutos.-

-Te entiendo, en casa es igual; los leñadores no solemos ser bien vistos por los hijos de los comerciantes, siempre nos hacen a un lado.-

-¿Así que eres leñador?- Inquirió Leo con curiosidad, al tiempo que cortaba un trozo de carne y se lo metía a la boca.

-Sí, desde los seis años.- Respondió Usagi asintiendo mientras enredaba espagueti en su tenedor y lo metía en su boca; luego, mientras masticaba agregó.- En el distrito siete empezamos a trabajar desde muy pequeños… bueno, los que somos hijos de leñadores… perdona que hable con la boca llena, ¡pero es que esto está delicioso!-

-No hay problema.- Rió Leo. De reojo le tocó ver como los profesionales les miraban con asco; siendo entrenados para los juegos desde pequeños no solían carecer tanto de comida como los tributos de distritos más pobres, por lo que ver a aquel par "atragantándose" les parecía desagradable.-¿Ya viste como nos miran?-

Usagi echó un discreto vistazo.

-Parecen muy incómodos; ¡En verdad me recuerdan a los de la escuela!-

-Hagamos que se sientan más incómodos.- Sugirió Leo, pues ya los profesionales le estaban hartando con sus aires de superioridad y la forma en que los veían, sin mencionar las veces que se habían burlado de Belle. Tomó con las dos manos una enorme pierna de pavo que tenía en su plato y sin más le hincó los dientes, arrancando un gran pedazo y masticándolo sin cuidado alguno de los modales mientras los veía.

Usagi, partido de risa, imitó su ejemplo; se llenó las mejillas con una serie de huevos cocidos y comenzó a masticarlos a toda prisa, volviendo la cara hacia la mesa de profesionales mientras les sonreía alegremente.

Estos mejor volvieron la vista hacia sus platos, murmurando entre ellos; ambos chicos se echaron a reír.

-Por cierto.- Dijo Leo, cuando por fin comenzaban a calmarse.-Tú practicas artes marciales, ¿Verdad?-

Usagi, que en ese momento se hallaba bebiendo un jugo, terminó, por la sorpresa, escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca en la cara de Leo. Al darse cuenta de que lo había bañado, el conejo, muy apenado, tomó una servilleta y se dispuso a secarlo.

-¡Oh, lo siento, de verdad, es que eso no me lo esperaba…! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! - Añadió en un susurro.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… fue mi culpa.- Dijo la tortuga, secándose por su cuenta.- No debí soltarlo de ese modo… Lo supe por tus movimientos, es demasiado obvio para quien está… entrenado.- Murmuró no muy seguro.

-¿Entonces… tú también…?- Musitó Usagi; luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza, haciendo memoria.- Hamato… Hamato… ¡Hamato!- Exclamó, logrando que todos en el comedor voltearan a verlo; el conejo se encogió en su lugar y cuando todos dejaron de mirarlo, se irguió poco a poco.- Ahora lo recuerdo… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Tú eres hijo de Hamato Yoshi! ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Conociste a mi padre?!- Exclamó Leo en voz baja, mirando, sin poder creerlo, al chico.

-Tu padre conoció a mi padre durante la guerra.- Repuso el conejo con una sonrisa.- De hecho, mi padre dejó las filas del Capitolio siguiendo el ejemplo del tuyo; él fue instruido en el arte de la espada y me… me enseñó a mí en secreto.- Agregó, bajando la voz.- Siempre tuvo un gran respeto y gratitud hacia tu padre, dijo que le enseñó mucho sobre lo que era la vida; ahora me es un honor aun mayor el estar aquí contigo.- Añadió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El honor es mío.- Replicó Leo, correspondiendo a su reverencia de la misma manera.- Ojalá este encuentro se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias.-

-Sí… A mi padre le habría encantado volver a ver al tuyo.-

-Estoy seguro de que a él también le habría encantado.- Replicó el chico con una dulce sonrisa.-

Belle, que salía por fin de la fila con su charola, pasó por la mesa delos profesionales y siguió, en busca de donde sentarse; Leo, al ver a su compañera algo perdida, le hizo señas para que los acompañara, sin embargo, la chica bajó la mirada y se siguió de largo, ubicándose en una mesa sola en el rincón.

Leonardo suspiró levemente exasperado.

-Creo que le ha afectado mucho, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Usagi al ver lo ocurrido.

-Sí… su actitud solo va a provocar que la…- Leo no concluyó, lo que pensaba era demasiado horrible como para decirlo en voz alta.

-Haces bien en intentar ayudarla, pero si ella no pone de su parte no podrás hacer mucho.-

-Supongo… mira, ahí está tu compañera.- Le dijo la tortuga, disponiéndose a hacerle señas como había hecho con Belle.

-Ni te molestes.- Murmuró Usagi, revolviendo su espagueti con el tenedor.- No vendrá ni porque todas las mesas estén ocupadas.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-A ella no le gustan los mutos; de hecho mantuvo la distancia conmigo desde el momento en que fuimos elegidos.-

-¿En verdad?- Musito Leo. El conejo asintió.

-Sí, dijo que jamás haría una alianza con un muto, ya que si yo me mostraba amable con ella era porque seguramente pretendía aprovecharme de sus recursos.-

Leo frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender del todo.

-Ella es hija de uno de los vencedores del distrito siete.- Aclaró Usagi.- Su padre ganó los trigésimo novenos juegos del hambre; es un vencedor y por lo tanto ella nació y creció en la villa de los vencedores, nunca le ha faltado nada, y cuando esté en la arena es muy probable que su padre la patrocine, así que ella pensaba que yo quería aliarme para obtener esos beneficios.-

Leo suspiró; no solo por aquella forma de pensar tan terrible de la tributo femenino del distrito siete, que pasó junto a ellos mirándolos como si fueran infecciosos, sino también por las terribles reglas de aquel horrible juego; los vencedores de los juegos ganaban no solo fama, fortuna y una casa en la villa de los vencedores (que en el distrito doce solo era habitada por Haymitch), sino que su nombre quedaba fuera de la urna por el resto de sus años de elegibilidad; sin embargo, eso no garantizaba que sus hijos quedaran exentos, y aunque era obvio que al ser hijos de gente con dinero no tenían la necesidad de pedir teselas, por lo que sus nombres no figuraban más de lo necesario en la urna, aun así se daban casos, como el de esa chica, en que salían sorteados los hijos de algún vencedor, lo cual suponía algo más de "emoción" a los juegos pues se añadía el drama de ver al hijo de alguien querido por el público luchando por su supervivencia y con el plus de "¿logrará triunfar como su padre/madre?" ; Rafa solía decir, en sus "teorías de la conspiración", que de seguro los sorteos eran manipulados en esos casos para que esa persona en particular fuera elegida… y Leo comenzaba a creer que tenía razón.

-Por eso lo que lograste ha sido grandioso, Leonardo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A como te conoce ahora la gente, "El chico en llamas", no eres "tortuga" o "muto", eres solo un chico, alguien más; algo vieron en ti, desde el día de la cosecha, que solo vieron a la persona en el interior y no a un "algo" y creo que eso es bueno para todos nosotros.- Añadió, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Exageras, Usagi.- Replicó el muchacho, bajando la mirada algo incómodo ante la idea.

-No, solo te digo la verdad, y es algo de lo que deberías sentirte muy orgulloso.- Insistió el conejo con alegría.

Después del receso, ambos continuaron asistiendo juntos a las diversas estaciones hasta que el entrenamiento del día concluyó. Los mentores pasaron a recoger a sus respectivos tributos para llevarles de vuelta a sus apartamentos. Leo y Usagi se despidieron de lejos, con una gran sonrisa y la promesa de continuar la instrucción juntos al día siguiente.

Al llegar al penthouse, fueron recibidos por Effie, que, tratando de no parecer desagradable (cosa difícil con el mohín en su cara al verlos sudados por el entrenamiento), les envió rápidamente a ducharse. Belle se fue de largo, encerrándose en su habitación, frustrada y sin la menor intención de ocultarlo.

Por su parte, Leo entró en la suya repasando lo ocurrido en el día y sonriendo al pensar que tenía un nuevo amigo, aunque le dolía haber tenido que conocerlo en estas circunstancias; le dolía pensar en el inicio de los juegos y la suerte que podrían correr los dos, porque… ¿y si alguno tenía que matar al otro en algún momento?

Solo esperaba que eso no pasara, que alguien más diera cuenta de Usagi en la arena antes de que tuviera que hacerlo él.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un golpe con el puño a la pared… Se sentía como un miserable al pensar en la muerte de su nuevo amigo, en pensar siquiera en que debía morir; manifestarlo de esa manera le hacía sentir el más cobarde y terrible de los seres sobre ese planeta.

Y Usagi consideraba que Leo era bueno, "algo vieron en ti, desde el día de la cosecha, que solo vieron a la persona en el interior y no a un algo y creo que eso es bueno para todos nosotros"; bufó. Odiaba los juegos, odiaba al gobierno de Panem por todo lo que les había hecho y por lo que les obligaría a hacer… Rafael tenía razón, bien valía la pena rebelarse, pero cuando se está solo… ¿cómo hacerlo?

Se recostó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo sobre ella. Ya no quería pensar más, solo quería olvidar y hacer de cuenta que no estaba ahí, que se hallaba muy lejos, en los bosques del distrito doce, a lado de Rafael y sus otros hermanos… de su padre.

Y al recordar a su hermano, recordó al "fantasma" y al pensar en eso volvió a abrir los ojos, recordando de repente algo que quería hacer desde el viaje en tren.

Se levantó de repente y entró a la ducha; al salir se puso una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón delgado. Salió de la habitación hacia la sala; Effie se dirigía al comedor, ordenando a algunos de los sirvientes lo que tomarían para la cena; Belle aun no salía de su cuarto.

-Oh, querido, ya te ves más decente.- Dijo Effie con dulzura al verlo llegar.- ¿Alguna cosa en especial que se te antoje para la cena?-

-Eh… no, yo… lo que sea, da igual.-

-¡Dios! Estos niños de distritos pequeños, no saben nada de la vida; Te pediré un poco de ese faisán a la naranja que comiste en el tren, ¿lo recuerdas? Me dio la impresión de que te gustó mucho; por favor.- Dijo volviéndose hacia el sirviente, un chico moreno de expresión seria y vestido de blanco.- Añade faisán a la naranja a la orden, por favor.-

-Gracias.- Le dijo Leo al chico con una sonrisa; este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras emprendía la retirada.- ¿No pueden hablar conmigo?- Inquirió el chico al no haber recibido una respuesta verbal.

-No pueden hablar y punto.- Dijo Haymitch sentado en la sala.- Ese chico es un avox, muchacho.-

-¿Un avox?- Preguntó el muchacho con extrañeza.- ¿Qué es un avox?-

-Un sirviente.- Dijo Effie con tranquilidad.

-Un sirviente mudo.- Aclaró Haymitch.-Alguien acusado de traición y condenado a que le corten la lengua para servir de criado.-

Leo quedó pasmado; ¿así que eso era un avox? ¿Eso eran los sirvientes que día y noche rondaban el apartamento?, ¿gente condenada solo por no estar de acuerdo con el gobierno, cómo…?

En eso recordó lo que quería preguntarle a Haymitch, mirando al hombre le dijo.

-Eh… Haymitch… ¿podríamos hablar?-

-Sí…- El hombre miró al chico un momento.- ¿Has visto todo el penthouse? ¿Ya conoces la terraza?-

Leo negó con la cabeza.

-Ven, tiene una buena vista.- Añadió, comenzando a andar; Leo le siguió mientras Effie supervisaba la preparación de la mesa.

Llegaron a la terraza del penthouse, un pequeño balcón con algunos sillones y una mesa para el té; la vista desde ahí era preciosa; podía verse las calles del Capitolio y varios de los edificios más altos de la ciudad.

-Bonita vista, ¿verdad? algunos en lugar de apreciar eso solo piensan en tirarse, tienen complejo suicida, creen que es más correcto estrellarse en el pavimento que morir en la arena, pero les ha salido el tiro por la culata; la terraza está protegida por un campo de fuerza, si alguien intenta saltar, es regresado de golpe por este.- Explicó Haymitch mirando hacia el cielo.- ¿Y bien, de qué querías hablarme? Aquí puedes decir lo que quieras.-

Leo comprendió aquello como que el lugar no tenía ni cámaras ni micrófonos, por lo que podían hablar con libertad. Respiró profundo y sin dejar de mirar a su mentor, dijo.

-Haymitch… ¿cómo es que conoces a mi hermano, Rafael?-


	6. Sesión con los vigilantes

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan review y a los que no también ;D

Muchas gracias Guest por tu consejo, claro que no me enojo, al contrario, te agradezco con el alma que me des está clase de puntos; de hecho es algo que ya había notado, es un vicio que vengo arrastrando desde hace rato (incluso en los foros de rol me da por contestar así, ¡Dios!) y no hallaba como quitármelo; el que me lo hayas hecho notar me ha ayudado y en especial tus consejos; he procurado no hacerlo más, aunque a veces recaigo, espero que en este cap se note alguna diferencia :D

Me da gusto que la historia te agrade y que te hayas animado a comprar los libros; la verdad yo ando enviciada con ellos (incluso se los presté a un amigo y también se envició con ellos XD) Bueno, sí he puesto a Leo en el lugar de Katniss y he tomado algunas referencias de la historia (como lo de la chica en llamas), pero procuro no seguir la historia en su totalidad, habrá algunas diferencias así que por ahora no sé si Karai pueda entrar en ese rol ya que no la he ubicado desde el principio (el que cazaba con Leo era Rafa), pero veremos cómo me guía la musa y a ver que pasa, gracias por todo :D

Invasor's Queen: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! No sabes lo mucho que me anima y en especial los comentarios sobre Leo porque me ayuda a guiarme sobre cómo le irá en los juegos. Espero que te guste este cap :D

Dragonazabache: Sip, la mísmisima Haoyoh es mi beta y no te apures, la estoy aprovechando todo lo que puedo :D Perdona por lo de que sea impuntual, en parte es culpa mía (la tengo ocupada en el mundo muggle :D) pero no tarda en actualizar, ya verás ;) Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, créeme que era una de mis preocupaciones, hay muchas versiones diferentes de los juegos y casi todos empezamos con lo mismo que temí que pudiera aburrir, me da gusto saber que no lo consideras así. Le echaré un vistazo a los juegos de Kori, me da curiosidad :D ¡Muchas gracias! :D

SSMinos: ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te gustó :D En cuanto a la foto de mi avatar, ¡Sí! Es de Sherlock BBC (por ahí tengo dos fics de él, pero son Johnlocks XD) Soy super fan de esta serie y de su protagonista (es líndisimo!:D) no es ningún atrevimiento, pregunta lo que quieras. Gracias de nuevo :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella esta historia no sería posible.

Capítulo V

-¿Qué cómo es que conozco a tu hermano?- Haymitch no miraba a Leo; seguía absorto aun al cielo del Capitolio, como si hubiese algo muy interesante plasmado en él.

El chico seguía esperando una respuesta.

-O querrás decir que como le conocí; pero dime, ¿Acaso en el distrito doce había alguien que no conociera a esa tortuga bravucona y testaruda? Sería difícil que hallaras a alguien que no hubiese tenido un roce con él.-

-¿Tuviste un altercado con él?- Leo empezaba a sentirse decepcionado con la perspectiva de la respuesta; él esperaba... bueno, la verdad ni él mismo sabía que esperaba, ¿Qué Haymitch le hablara sobre su relación con Rafa? ¿Qué le contara algo importante... en qué sentido? ¿Qué le dijera que no estaba muerto y que le tenía oculto en el sótano de su casa o qué?

-¿Uno?-Rió el humano.- Varios; como te dije, tu hermano era un testarudo y bravucón cabeza hueca.-

Leo apretó los puños... no iba a tolerar que hablaran mal de su querido hermano.

-Pero era el cabeza hueca más noble que he conocido.- Añadió Haymitch con sinceridad y en su voz se podía percibir cierta nostalgia. Miró a Leo- Le conocí en el quemador, es el único lugar donde se puede conseguir licor blanco.-Aclaró, ante la expresión de extrañeza que Leo puso al saber que Haymitch rondaba el mercado negro del distrito.- La primera vez que nos conocimos venía eufórico; había cazado unos conejos y los llevaba a vender.-

Leo ubicó el día; fue cuando Rafael había cazado por primera vez, aquella en la que había vuelto a casa con la bolsa llena de manzanas y las presas en la otra, cubierto de polvo y con una gran sonrisa.

-Chocó conmigo y me tiró todas las botellas.-Siguió el hombre.- obviamente le exigí que me las pagara, podía ver en su rostro que reconocía su error... pero esa condenada tortuga nunca iba a admitirlo; se atrevió a decirme que me hacía un favor, que al romper mis botellas estaba ayudando a mi hígado.-

El chico esbozó una sonrisa... Sí, ese era Rafael, incapaz de admitir sus errores aunque los reconociera, y siempre buscando justificarse o salirse con la suya.

-Empezamos a discutir y de la discusión pasamos a los golpes, yo quería darle una lección, pero jamás me esperé que supiera pelear... ¡algunos del quemador incluso hicieron apuestas!-Rió.- Pero no pasamos a mucho; yo tenía resaca y él se hallaba agotado por la cacería y la poca comida; no pasamos de unos golpes sin importancia y lo dejamos en empate.- Sonrió.- Desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos.-

-Entiendo.-

Haymitch rió un poco.

-A partir de entonces nos reuníamos, a veces en el quemador, otras veces en mi casa; hacíamos "vencidas" o jugábamos a las cartas; ese bribón me ganó muchas monedas en varias partidas, aun creo que se escondía las cartas en las mangas; quizá no te comentó nada al respecto por temor a que le regañaras por apostar.-

Leo se cruzó de brazos, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, aunque era una sonrisa triste.

-Era un buen chico, muy alocado, pero con una gran perspectiva sobre la vida... y lo que decía... aquello...- Haymitch bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, pasándose después la mano por el rostro.-Lo... lo lamento, ¿Está bien? Solo lo lamento.-

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Escucha, es tarde, la cena debe estar servida así que mejor volvamos antes de que esa mujer venga aquí a gritar.-

Extrañado por su actitud, Leo quiso interrogarle de nuevo, pero el hombre ya había entrado al penthouse dejándolo solo en la terraza.

Después de la cena, el chico trató de hablar con Haymitch de nuevo, pero el hombre le estuvo evitando todo el tiempo, ya que incluso solo tomó unos cuantos bocados para luego levantarse e irse a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Leonardo entró a su habitación y se alistó para dormir, cepillándose los dientes y tomando un pijama de los que había en la cómoda. Su cama ya estaba preparada; imaginó que lo había hecho un avox y la simple idea le dio escalofríos; se recostó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Lo que le había contado Haymitch... la verdad es que en su vida habría imaginado que su hermano mantenía una amistad con el vencedor del distrito doce; no le extrañaba, ambos tenían una personalidad muy parecida y era obvio que congeniaran; pero el hecho de que él no se lo comentara... ¿Sería por, como suponía el humano, evitar un regaño si se enteraba de los juegos de cartas o habría otra razón de más peso? Tenía que haberla, después de todo, aunque obviamente Leo le prohibía a su hermano ese tipo de juegos y le habría regañado al saber que apostaba con aquel hombre, no era motivo suficiente para que este no compartiera el hecho de que tenía aquel amigo, pero entonces, ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Y qué era aquello que había puesto tan mal a Haymitch?

Se encogió de nuevo en su lugar, haciéndose un ovillo otra vez. Ahí estaba de nuevo, dándole vueltas a algo que a estas alturas quizá ya no tenía caso dilucidar, empeñándose en pensar en ello cuando debía concentrarse en no morir en los juegos, volver con Donny y Mickey. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse, anhelando simplemente en tener la mente en blanco y poder descansar.

Al día siguiente se reiniciaron los entrenamientos. Leonardo y Belle tuvieron que bajar solos, pues Haymitch se hallaba en su habitación completamente ebrio.

Como había prometido Usagi, continuaron trabajando juntos. Tras acudir a las estaciones que les habían quedado pendientes, decidieron repasar algunas de las que ya habían pasado, en especial, las de armas. Se acercaron a la estación de lanzas, encontrándose a algunos de los profesionales y Belle, que por más que escuchaba las instrucciones del entrenador no lograba usar el arma correctamente; la situación y las constantes risas de los otros tributos la tenían apabullada y los nervios la estaban dominando; había dejado caer la lanza por tercera vez en lo que iba de la sesión y el entrenador frustrado, había decidido tomarse cinco minutos para serenarse.

La chica estaba a punto de llorar, era más que obvio que todo aquello era superior a sus fuerzas; Leonardo, conmovido por la situación de su compañera, se acercó con la intención de ayudarle.

-Tranquila, Belle, no es tan difícil. Antes que nada debes dejar tu mente en blanco y...-

-Creo que así ya la tiene, ¿no te parece?-

Leo se giró, encontrándose con Ace, aquel enorme muto de León, tributo del distrito uno. Este, cruzado de brazos y con expresión irónica, miraba a los dos chicos. La tortuga decidió ignorarlo y volvió a enfocarse en su compañera; cuando apenas iba a hablarle de nuevo, Ace volvió a interrumpirle.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, todos sabemos lo que pasa con los tributos como ustedes; son los primeros en caer, y esa chica será un blanco fácil. ¡Acabarás entre mis garras!- Exclamó mirando a Belle quien comenzó a temblar y a llorar.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio.- Intervino Leonardo, interponiéndose entre la joven y el león.

-¡Oh! La tortuguita cree que me asustará con eso.-Ace rió y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.- ¡Tú no eres mejor que ella así que no te metas!-

-¡Tú no eres mejor que nadie así que cierra la boca!-

-Te equívocas niño.-Siseó el león.- Provengo de una especia guerrera y de un distrito privilegiado; mis antepasados eran soldados de élite que destrozaban a sus enemigos con sus propias garras; en cambio, ¿qué son ustedes? ¡Basura de especie menor! ¿Sabes para que usaban a los tuyos durante los días oscuros? Para transportar armas o equipo a través del campo de batalla y en el mejor de los casos les hacían transportar bombas en su cuerpo, llegar a una base y hacerla detonar junto con el transporte; así es tortuga, eres carne de cañón, siempre lo has sido y es en lo que acabarás.-

-No te confíes, la "carne de cañón" podría sorprenderte.-

Ace rió nuevamente, luego se acercó a Leonardo, amenazante.

-¡Da gracias a que las reglas prohíben que peleemos antes de los juegos, sino te acabaría aquí mismo!-

-Al contrario, es una pena para ti que no podamos hacerlo, así te dejaría incapacitado para participar en los juegos y salvarías tu vida.-

El león se lanzó contra la tortuga, tomándole del cuello con fuerza; Leo le sujetó la muñeca ejerciendo presión en el punto adecuado, consiguiendo que lo liberara, aquello dejó sorprendido al león.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-El entrenador y otros asistentes llegaron corriendo, separándolos en el acto.-¡Saben que está prohibido pelear!-

-¡Nos veremos en la arena, maldita tortuga! ¡Veremos cuánto dura el "chico en llamas"!- Los asistentes se llevaron a Ace escoltado hacia donde estaba su mentor.

Usagi se acercó corriendo a Leo, quien había sido alejado de la estación de lanzas por otro grupo de asistentes y dejado al margen.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no fue nada.-

-Esto no es bueno, te estará cazando en la arena, tendrás que cuidarte mucho de él.-

Leo esbozó una media sonrisa; aquello no sería nada nuevo, es decir, dentro de la arena debías cuidarte de todos.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento y tras despedirse de Usagi; Leo y Belle tomaron el ascensor al penthouse. Tan solo abrir la puerta Haymitch ya se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a este, esperándolos. Leo rodó los ojos y avanzó, saliendo del elevador.

-Ahora no.- Se le adelantó a su mentor; seguro ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido con Ace.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a regañarte?-

-¿No nos esperabas por eso? Después de todo me vi inmiscuido en una pelea ilegal, eso va a afectarme, ¿no es verdad?-

-Al contrario muchacho, has demostrado que eres rudo y que nada te intimida, si esto se sabe...-Haymitch sonrió abiertamente.- Eso en publicidad vale oro, buen trabajo.-

Leonardo sonrió y, sí, respiró más aliviado. Temía que aquel suceso con el arrogante león le perjudicara en cuestión de puntajes ante los vigilantes y que si los patrocinadores se enteraban fuera a repercutir de mala manera; pero lo dicho por Haymitch le tranquilizaba.

-En cambio tú, linda...- Se acercó a Belle.- será mejor que pienses en cómo mejorar esto, te has puesto como el blanco de todos ellos, saben que eres fácil, que no das pelea y que pueden matarte en cualquier momento; ¡necesitas endurecerte más!-

-Lo sé... -

-¡Pues demuestra que lo sabes, linda, porque no me estás dejando mucho con qué trabajar!-

La chica le miró con molestia.

-¿Y para qué? ¡Ya sé que soy caso perdido! ¡¿O es que acaso crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta?! ¡Todos lo prefieren a él, incluso tú! ¡Sé que si tienes que proteger a alguien lo protegerás a él!-

Haymitch guardó silencio; la chica le miró enojada y se fue a su habitación.

Leo no pudo decir nada, aquello había sido tan raro que se quedó sin habla. Haymitch, pasándose la mano por el rostro, miró hacia dónde se había ido la chica y luego miró al muchacho.

-¿Vas a juzgarme otra vez?-

-No.- Leo se sentó en la sala, Haymitch se sentó frente a él.-No es verdad eso, ¿o sí?-

-Niño...-Susurró el mayor, volviendo a pasar su mano por los ojos y su boca.- Cuando eres mentor... cuando solo eres uno y tienes dos niños a tu cargo, a veces tienes que dirigir todos tus recursos al que crees que puede lograrlo.-

-Pero no puedes desproteger al otro.-

-No, y no lo hago, no la doy del todo por perdida.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Como les dije la otra vez, venderlos a ustedes no es fácil, tienen que darme con qué trabajar y hasta ahora tú eres el único que lo ha hecho; no solo porque escuchas y aprendes, porque haces caso de lo que se te dice... escuchaste a Cinna y seguiste sus consejos, eso complementó su trabajo, el traje no hizo que te amaran en el desfile, fuiste tú dándole vida a esa visión.-

Leo se sonrojó.

-Además sabes pelear, pero en especial estás dispuesto a pelear; te has propuesto salir de esa arena y volver al distrito doce... ¿Crees que no es más fácil elegir al que lucha por vivir que al que se ha dado por vencido?- Continuó Haymitch. El hombre carraspeó y desvió la mirada, luego lo miró otra vez.- Además, tu familia ya ha sufrido mucho... por... -negó con la cabeza.- Si me preguntas directamente sí, de los dos te he elegido a ti por diversas razones, pero no dejaré a Belle desprotegida; la entrenaré lo mejor posible en nuestra sesión privada y procuraré venderla, pero ella debe poner de su parte en la sesión con los vigilantes y en la entrevista, es todo, no puedo hacer más.-

-Entiendo.-

Haymitch bajó la cabeza y luego volvió a levantarla, viendo al muchacho.

-Escucha, eres fuerte muchacho y muy hábil, no se necesita ser un experto para darse cuenta, pero tu punto débil es tu piedad, sientes demasiado y te apiadas con todos, entiendo que Belle y su actitud te inclinan a ayudarla y cuidarla, pero en estos momentos ese es mi trabajo, tú solo debes preocuparte por ti y por salir de esa arena; deja la piedad de lado, haz alianzas si quieres, está permitido aunque sabes que es bajo tu propio riesgo; ese chico conejo parece bueno y puede ayudarte; pero enfócate en el objetivo, debes salir de ahí y volver a tu casa.-

Haymitch se levantó y se alejó de la sala, dejando a Leo solo con sus pensamientos. Entendía el punto de su mentor, pero no podía comulgar del todo con él. Suspiró... los juegos definitivamente iban a arrancarle toda su esencia si no le arrancaban la vida.

El último día de entrenamiento en grupo pasó, y la tensión entre Leo y Ace era bastante palpable. No coincidieron en las mismas estaciones, pero cada vez que se topaban, el león lo miraba con verdadero odio; Leo procuraba ignorarlo y eso parecía incrementar la rabia de Ace, que añadió a las miradas asesinas un gesto amenazador con sus garras; Leo se rió al ver eso y sintiéndose un poco "malvado" en el plan de hacerlo exasperar más, le dedicó una mirada de aburrimiento y desprecio al más puro estilo de Rafael.

Posterior a eso, tuvieron las sesiones privadas con sus mentores, lo cual Haymitch padeció de dos maneras distintas, pues si bien con Belle fue difícil que lograra que diera un simple golpe con un arma sin que él perdiera la paciencia, con Leo fue todo lo contrario; había pocas cosas que enseñarle, pues el chico estaba perfectamente entrenado (cosa que el hombre ya se esperaba) y más le sirvió de bolsa de golpeo que de otra cosa; el pobre hombre, que dados los años de vida sedentaria y alcoholismo, se hallaba fuera de forma, recibió todos los golpes, patadas y diversas técnicas de la tortuga, la cual para colmo del orgullo del vencedor del distrito doce, había coronado la sesión diciendo que "se había moderado" durante la práctica.

El pobre Haymitch acabó con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y la espalda hecha polvo.

Sin embargo, si bien Haymitch no podía servirle de mucho en lo que a entrenamiento físico se refería, sí era una gran ayuda en lo referente a consejos sobre supervivencia dentro de la arena. Leo escuchaba sus relatos con respecto a lo que pudiese encontrar, según sus experiencias, y tomaba nota sobre ello; además, el hombre le sugería que hiciera acopio mental de todo lo visto en los juegos del hambre de los años anteriores, los cuales bien podían servirle a la hora de encontrarse ahí adentro.

Por fin llegó el día de la presentación ante los vigilantes. Cada uno de los tributos debía presentarse ante ellos y demostrar su talento; cada año la forma de las presentaciones solía variar, en algunos los tributos eran libres de elegir que presentar, en otras los mismos vigilantes imponían el reto; al final estos calificaban a cada uno de los tributos según su desempeño y, aquella calificación, la cual era mostrada a todo el público, solía ser muy importante a la hora de conseguir patrocinadores.

Se hallaban todos sentados en la cafetería del centro de entrenamiento esperando a ser llamados; se les convocaba según por su distrito, el chico primero, la chica después, para luego volver a su apartamento sin tener contacto con los demás, por lo cual, el resto no podía saber qué era lo que habían hecho los otros. Leo y Usagi, como venían haciendo últimamente; se hallaban sentados juntos, conversando sobre cualquier cosa mientras esperaban su turno, de modo que pudieran calmar sus nervios.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que pidan este año? ¿Será de libre elección o impuesto por ellos?-

-No lo sé.-Leo apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos.- Tal vez sea de elección libre, ¿Qué harías si fuera así?-

-Mmm... No sé, quizá podría bailar, soy bueno bailando.-

Leo se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que Usagi; los demás tributos solo les echaban miradas reprobatorias.

-¿Y tú?-

-No sé bailar.- Aclaró la tortuga, provocando que el conejo riera de nuevo.- Pero mi hermano menor me enseñó algunos trucos de magia.-

-Si necesitas sacar un conejo del sombrero, soy tu hombre, amigo.-

Ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que haría Ace?-

-Escribir una canción sobre su ego... suponiendo que sepa escribir.-

Ambos volvieron a reír; Belle, que se encontraba cerca de ellos, se levantó alejándose y comenzando a pasearse de manera nerviosa. Ambos chicos solo la miraban ir y venir; estaban conscientes de que quizá sus risas le estaban crispando los nervios, pero por más que trataban de evitarlo les era imposible, no solo porque cada que se reunían se divertían mucho juntos, sino porque aquellas tonterías que decían les hacían sentir menos tensos en la espera.

Uno a uno fueron llamados ante los vigilantes hasta que tocó el turno de Usagi; Leo le deseó buena suerte y continuó, solo, esperando a ser llamado.

Por fin mencionaron su nombre. Leonardo se levantó y entró en el gimnasio.

Los vigilantes se hallaban sentados en un balcón, degustando platillos sustanciosos y bebiendo copas de vino. Leo, levemente intimidado, avanzó hasta el centro del gimnasio.

-Leonardo Hamato, distrito doce.- Dijo la tortuga, esperando las instrucciones.

Seneca Crane, el vigilante en jefe, aun desde su asiento, miró a la tortuga.

-Bien, Señor Hamato, tendrá que pasar una prueba con cierto grado de dificultad que usted es libre de elegir, según consienta sus capacidades. Hay cuatro niveles: "A", "B", "C" y "D", dígame, ¿cuál es el que prefiere?-

El chico les miró fijamente; necesitaba una buena calificación, ¡era vital! Sin perder el aplomo, dijo:

-Nivel "D".-

Algunos de los vigilantes comenzaron a reírse, Seneca Crane arqueó una ceja y soltó una risita burlona. ¿Qué pretendía ese chiquillo? ¿Qué lo mataran antes de entrar en la arena? Sin embargo le daría gusto, ya se encargaría de detener la prueba cuando viera que se salía del control de la tortuga, después de todo, necesitaban a los veinticuatro tributos en la arena a la hora de los juegos.

-De acuerdo, muchacho, tú lo has pedido.-El vigilante pulsó un botón en el panel colocado junto a él.

Alrededor de Leo emergieron seis androides más altos que él, cada uno portando un arma diferente, por su parte, él no tenía ningún arma a la mano pues estas se encontraban en una pared ubicada lejos de él.

Los vigilantes se acomodaron en sus asientos; sería divertido ver como apaleaban a ese niño.

Leo cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo; debía concentrarse, debía hacerlo por los que amaba, por Donny y Mickey.

Los androides comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, uno de ellos llegó primero y lanzó un golpe con la espada que llevaba en la mano.

Pero justo cuando la hoja iba a golpear al chico, este la detuvo entre sus manos.

Los vigilantes estaban atónitos, e incluso algunos se inclinaron en sus asientos para poder ver mejor lo que ocurría; Leonardo movió sus manos hacia un lado, girando así los brazos del androide y sacándolo de equilibrio; este pretendía zafar su arma de entre las manos del chico al mismo tiempo que otro se acercaba a ellos para golpear al muchacho, pero Leo dio una patada al primer androide, quien con el impacto terminó por soltar la espada, y haciéndose con ella, le lanzó un golpe al segundo, dando un tajo en su pecho el cual comenzó a dar chispazos, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el muchacho atravesó el pecho de la máquina, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los otros se aproximaron en grupo, incluyendo al primero que aún seguía en funcionamiento; los androides iban armados con hachas, cuchillas y mazos con picos; sin dar tregua, se lanzaron contra la tortuga, dispuestos a matarle.

Pero el chico era difícil de tocar; de un salto pasó por encima del primer androide, cayendo detrás de él y atravesándolo con la espada dejándolo fuera de combate, sacó la espada del cuerpo desactivado justo a tiempo para contener el brazo del que llevaba el mazo, el cual ejercía presión tratando de vencerlo y golpearlo, pero el chico empujó con más fuerza, logrando alejarle lo suficiente para barrerle las piernas de una patada y luego dar un salto para dar una patada de giro al del cuchillo que ya se hallaba a un lado, aprovechando el impulso para dar con la espada un tajo al que iba armado con el pico; el del cuchillo se acercó de nuevo acompañado de sus otros compañeros, el del mazo y el último, que iba armado con una cadena; este último logró sujetar el brazo del chico con ella, dando un jalón que le hizo trastabillar.

Los vigilantes seguían observando; algunos sorprendidos, otros esbozaban sonrisas irónicas, pensando que hasta ahí había llegado la sorpresa. La tortuga parecía estar inutilizada por fin al haber sido sujetada con la cadena, los otros dos androides se lanzaron hacia él.

Pero el chico tiró de la cadena y con ella al androide, usándolo de escudo cuando el que traía el cuchillo se lanzó en su contra, logrando que este apuñalara a la máquina y no al muchacho; Leo empujó el "escudo" hacia su atacante, dejando el campo libre para el androide de la maza al cual le cortó la cabeza con la espada para luego atravesar a los otros dos que yacían en el piso con la misma.

Agitado, cansado, dejó la espada en el piso e hizo una reverencia a los vigilantes.

-Gracias por su atención.- Y dando media vuelta se alejó dejando a los hombres boquiabiertos.

Al volver al penthouse y después de darse una ducha, el chico se quedó en la sala.

Sabía que Haymitch querría verlos después de la sesión, es más, tendrían que esperar juntos los resultados que transmitirían esa misma noche. Aburrido y sin tener por el momento nada qué hacer, repasaba un nudo aprendido en la estación de trampas; el maestro les había tomado cariño a él y a Usagi, porqué eran los únicos que habían asistido a su clase y eran muy atentos, por lo tanto les había enseñado un nudo sencillo, rápido de hacer y que solía ser muy fuerte si lo sabías hacer bien; al chico le había parecido sencillo y entretenido; pensando que podía ser útil, se encontraba en el sofá, con los pies recogidos (cosa que si Effie lo hubiera visto le habría hecho bajarlos de ahí), con un largo ovillo de hilo haciendo una larga líneas de nudos.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás tejiendo?-

Leonardo se giró al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose con Cinna; el estilista, sonriendo, dio la vuelta al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

-Hola, no te oí llegar.-

-Estabas muy concentrado, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Coses?-

-No, ni coser ni tejer, no sé hacer nada de eso, solo practicaba un nudo.-

-Eres muy dedicado, ¿Y ya lo aprendiste bien?-

-Mmm... Creo que sí...- El chico miraba los nudos juzgando su propio trabajo.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito probar su resistencia... pero no sé de qué manera... necesito algo que atar...-

Cinna miró a su alrededor, al no encontrar nada ofreció sus manos a Leo, quien algo apenado, terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento y comenzó a pasar el hilo alrededor de las muñecas del muchacho.

-Gracias... de hecho, no te he agradecido aun por todo, Cinna.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú sabes, el traje, tus consejos... lo de las caballerizas.-

El estilista esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además de que el traje es mi trabajo, lo hago con gusto, en cuanto a los consejos y eso... ya te lo dije, pedí específicamente ser tu estilista porque quiero ayudarte.- El chico amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Insistió Leo, terminando de hacer aquel nudo alrededor de las manos de Cinna.

-Si no te importa... hay algo que quería preguntarte.- Dijo el estilista; Leo lo miró intrigado.- Es obvio que no querías escapar de ahí, eso me queda muy claro, y también es obvio que no te quedaste "maravillado" con las calles del Capitolio como le hicimos creer a Effie, así que... ¿Qué fue aquello que te hizo querer regresar a la calle?-

Leo guardó silencio, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y bajó la mirada, Cinna se preocupó.

-Lo siento, ¿Pregunté algo que no debía?-

-No, no, para nada...-Esbozó una breve y triste sonrisa.- Creí ver entre el público a... a mi hermano.-

-¿A Miguel Ángel?- Preguntó extrañado el estilista; Leo lo miró también con extrañeza por el hecho de que recordara el nombre de su hermanito.

-No... A otro.-

-¿Donatello?-

Leo le miró de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?-

-Muy simple, a Miguel Ángel por la cosecha y a Donatello porque Haymitch me lo contó...-

-¿Le preguntaste a Haymitch?- El chico estaba aún más sorprendido.

-Bueno, quería saber más de ti... después de todo, es bueno conocer más sobre la persona con la que trabajas.- Le sonrió.

-Oh, entiendo.-Leo correspondió con una breve sonrisa.

-Bueno, si no viste a Miguel Ángel o a Donatello...-

Leonardo suspiró.

-¿Haymitch te contó sobre todos mis hermanos?-

-Sí.- Admitió el estilista con serenidad.

Leonardo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Viste a Rafael?-

El chico asintió.

-Creí verlo... entre la multitud; ¡pero eso es imposible!, ¿no es así? ¡No es posible que alguien que ya no está contigo regrese de esa forma!- El chico tenía una expresión muy triste y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.- Quizá solo fue una alucinación mía... ¡sin embargo, fue tan real... y yo, yo... tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que saber si era verdad o era idea mía... por eso, por eso quería regresar y...!- No pudo seguir; hundió el rostro entre sus brazos.-Lo extraño mucho, Cinna...- Murmuró con voz ahogada.- lo extraño tanto y a veces no dejo de pensar, si acaso yo... si tan solo yo hubiera...-

Cinna le tomó del hombro con suavidad.

-Está bien, es obvio que extrañes a tu familia, y a él con mayor razón...- Suspiró.-... pero es hora de que te perdones.-

El chico asomó un poco el rostro.

-Leo, tengo poco de conocerte, pero siento que lo hago de toda la vida y por lo tanto te entiendo; Amas a tus hermanos con todo tu corazón, eres capaz de darlo todo por ellos, esta es la prueba.- Añadió con una media sonrisa.- por lo tanto aun no te perdonas por lo que le ocurrió, por no haber podido hacer por Rafael lo que has hecho por Miguel Ángel, pero estoy seguro de que intentaste salvarlo, de evitar que sufriera todo lo que sufrió y sé que sientes que el haberlo perdido ha sido culpa tuya, pero no es así, sabes perfectamente que no es así, que si hubiera estado en tu poder, habrías tomado su lugar.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Debí salvarlo... Cinna...-

-Él no debió morir, pero no estaba en tus manos, Leo, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, eso no lo dudes nunca.-

El chico comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- Siempre has estado al pendiente de tus hermanos, cuidándolos y dando todo por ellos, siendo fuerte por ellos, pero es obvio que ellos te aman de la misma manera, eres afortunado-le sonrió nuevamente.- siempre has sido el protector, pero quizá, tu hermano sea el que ahora ha decidido cuidar de ti, ¿no lo crees?-

Leo no pudo responder; Cinna lo acercó a él, haciendo reposar la cabeza del chico en su hombro.

-Ya, tranquilo, todo está bien... todo estará bien; además, mírate, tienes todo para salir airoso de esta prueba y volver a tu hogar a lado de tus hermanitos; eres inteligente, tienes carisma, la gente te adora... con justa razón, y... si hiciste en la sesión privada con los vigilantes este mismo nudo.- Mostró sus manos atadas.- Entonces te puedo asegurar que tendrás la mejor calificación de todas porque realmente nadie puede soltarse de esto.- Dijo, riendo y provocando que el niño riera también.

-Lo siento, ahora te lo quito... si es que consigo deshacerlo.- añadió, riendo aún más mientras luchaba por deshacer el nudo de las manos del estilista.

Haymitch entró junto con Belle en ese momento; al ver a los dos chicos y lo que hacían, arqueó una ceja.

-Por favor, para eso hay habitaciones.- Y siguió su camino dejando al chico y al estilista muy contrariados.

La noche llegó y todo el equipo del distrito doce se reunió en la sala del penthouse para ver la transmisión de las calificaciones.

Estas se otorgaban del cero al doce y se anunciaban en el orden del distrito, primero la del chico y luego la de la chica. Ace, el león del distrito uno, había recibido la máxima puntuación; Leo no se sorprendió al verlo, de hecho hasta lo esperaba; le había visto hacer exhibiciones de fuerza durante los entrenamientos comunitarios y conociéndolo habría optado también por el nivel más alto de la prueba; seguro los androides no fueron rivales para sus afiladas garras.

Después de varios tributos apareció la calificación de Usagi, el chico conejo había obtenido un once, lo cual dejó a todos muy sorprendidos, excepto a Leo que también lo imaginaba; el niño sonreía feliz al ver que a su amigo le había ido tan bien y esperaba que eso repercutiera de manera beneficiosa al momento de conseguir sus propios patrocinadores.

Y por fin, llegó la calificación del distrito doce; todos esperaban ansiosamente el anuncio de Caesar Flickerman, quien, de manera parsimoniosa mencionaba primero el nombre "Leonardo Hamato..."

-... del distrito doce.- Continuaba el presentador, la imagen de Leo, como había pasado con los tributos anteriores, apareció en la pantalla.- Obtuvo... ¡doce puntos!- Exclamaba el hombre muy emocionado.

Leo se quedó pasmado, ¿Era verdad lo que estaba viendo? A su alrededor los demás gritaban felices, jamás habrían imaginado semejante calificación; Haymitch había golpeado el aire con su puño, Effie aplaudía emocionada, mirando al muchacho y mirando a la pantalla alternadamente; Portia le felicitaba al tiempo que le sonreía y Cinna le tomó de la cintura, dándole una vuelta en el aire.

-Belle Thompkins, distrito doce.- Siguió Flickerman; Portia pidió silencio para poder escuchar.- obtuvo un... tres.-

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la chica sin saber qué decir; Belle se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de la sala a toda velocidad.

-¿Un doce?- El presidente Saki, en su oficina, revisaba algunos papeles mientras Seneca Crane, el vigilante en jefe, se hallaba sentado frente a él.

-Se lo ganó, realmente lo merecía.- Replicó con una sonrisa.- Si lo hubiera visto...-

-No sé qué estrategia estás llevando este año, Crane, pero me parece muy excesiva esa calificación para alguien de un distrito tan... mediocre.-

-Eso es lo relevante del caso, Señor, para venir de un distrito tan pobre y desolado, lo que hizo ese chico fue realmente extraordinario.-

El presidente frunció el ceño con extrañeza sin dejar de mirar a su jefe de vigilantes; dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos.

-De acuerdo, si quieres jugar a alentar al distrito doce, no me opongo; dales un poco de esperanza, eso no nos hace daño, lo siento más por ellos cuando vean a su muchacho ser de los primeros en morir, pero por lo menos por ahora que gocen la idea de tener un "héroe", para variar.-

-No lo sé, Señor, quizá el muchacho no muera tan pronto, es más...-

-¿Qué?-

-Es más... tal vez hasta podría ganar los juegos.-

El presidente miró al vigilante con verdadera duda, pero también con algo de molestia; más no con él, no, era algo que no lograba ubicar; había algo en aquella extraña calificación y en el tributo que la había obtenido, algo que le hacía sentir incómodo, como algo que le llamara desde el pasado.

Sin embargo aún no lograba entender que era.


	7. La Entrevista

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan review y a los que no también! :D

: A mí también me encanta Haymitch! XD su relación es algo similar, pero no pretendo hacerla igual, a ver que sale en el resto de la historia ;)

I love kitten too: No, el que reciba la puntuación más alta significa para el público que es un tributo por el que vale la pena apostar o patrocinar, al contrario, las calificaciones bajas significa que el tributo es fácil de matar :D

Dragonazabache: Sorry, es que Belle no es guerrera, no está en forma y es muy tímida, eso se reflejó en su sesión y por eso le dieron esa calificación ojalá te guste este cap y te aclare esas dudas :D Por cierto, haoyoh está trabajando su próximo cap no creo que tarde en subirlo ;)

Invasor'sQueen: XDDD Me alegra que ese par te hagan reír, Jeje… lo sé, Belle es algo desesperante, tiene sus razones creo yo, pero aun así cualquiera querría ahorcarla, y sí, yo también pagaría por leo en los juegos, por lo menos sé que mi dinero iría a buen camino XDD Ojalá te guste este cap :D

Nekos Dream: No te apures, los libros los puedes hallar en pdf en el foro de "purple rose" ahí los puedes descargar ;) Gracias por lo que me dices y por tu consejo, creo que sí lo entendí y trataré de aplicarlo, por cierto, si buscas fics en español muy buenos, te recomiendo muchísimo el de mi beta haoyoh asakura, se llama el verdadero enemigo y es buenísimo! Échale un ojo, vas a ver que te va a encantar, solo que aguas, no es apto para cardiacos; besos y gracias de nuevo ;)

Disclaimer: los juegos del hambre y teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes y situaciones no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores, suzanne collins, peter laird y kevin eastman.

Gracias a mi beta haoyoh asakura, sin su ayuda este fic no sería posible.

Capítulo VI

La posterior cena al anuncio de las calificaciones osciló entre la alegría y la aflicción, pues si bien todos se hallaban felices por el resultado de Leo, el de Belle era realmente preocupante.

Haymitch sabía que aquello le dificultaría aún más el conseguirle un patrocinador a la joven y que, esa calificación, aunada a lo ocurrido con Ace el otro día, había dejado bien claro que ella era un objetivo fácil; esperaba lograr un "plan de contingencia" para el día de las entrevistas, razón por la cual Portia tuvo que quedarse después de cenar, pues ella era vital en dicho plan, había que darle un "look" que la volviera atractiva y respetable, y Haymitch quería tenerlo todo listo lo más pronto posible; Cinna por su parte, siendo que ya tenía preparado lo que Leo usaría esa noche y dado que no tenía una emergencia que resolver como su compañera, se quedó otro rato charlando con el chico, hasta que Portia salió de su conferencia con el mentor.

Tras despedirse de ellos, Leo se fue a la terraza; la noche era fresca y no sentía ganas de estar en su habitación, por lo que pasar un rato en aquel lugar le pareció una buena opción. Se quedó pensativo, dando vueltas a lo dicho por Cinna. Era verdad que al dolor de haber perdido a su hermano se unía el sentimiento de culpa por no haberlo salvado. Desde aquel fatídico día no paraba de pensar en qué pudo haber hecho para evitar aquella tragedia y la verdad nunca llegaba a nada que no fuera solo torturarse y sentirse peor, extrañarlo más y desear que nada hubiese pasado, ni su muerte, ni la cosecha, simplemente estar los cuatro juntos en aquella pequeña casa de la veta.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la terraza y se incorporó un poco; creía que se trataría de Haymitch, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con Belle.

-Lo siento... no creí que estuvieras aquí.- La chica parecía muy apenada.

-Está bien... ya me iba.-

-No, no, está bien, tú llegaste primero.-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Perdón, aún no te he dado las gracias.- Dijo la chica, con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué?-

-Agradecerte.- Repitió.- por lo que hiciste por mí el otro día con Ace... el defenderme.-

Leo, recordando de repente, negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes porqué, somos compañeros... debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros.-

Belle le miró no muy convencida; después de todo aquello no podría aplicarse siempre, y menos cuando estuvieran dentro de la arena. La chica tomó asiento en la silla libre.

-¿Sabes? Debo admitir que nunca entendí a Miguel Ángel, hasta ahora...- Dijo la joven mirando sus manos, las cuales, tenía entrelazadas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En la escuela... él siempre se veía tan alegre y era tan bromista...-

Leo recordó lo dicho por Mickey el día de la cosecha; había reconocido a Belle como su compañera de grupo; sonrió al escuchar aquella descripción sobre su hermanito.

-Cuando lo escuchaba reír de esa forma y le veía siempre tan sonriente... no lo entendía, no comprendía como alguien como él podía ser tan feliz, viviendo en la veta, siendo un muto, con todo en contra, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera todavía razones para sonreír?-La joven esbozó una media sonrisa.- Pero comencé a comprenderlo el día de la cosecha, cuando tú y tu otro hermano salieron tras él de esa forma y luego cuando tú te ofreciste para tomar su lugar... y viendo todo lo que haces, tus esfuerzos para... para ganar, por ellos... Es obvio que alguien sea tan feliz cuando tiene a tantos que le quieren.-

El chico sonrió. Algo indeciso, se animó a preguntar.

-¿Tienes... tienes hermanos, Belle?-

-Sí, una hermana menor y otra mayor.-Sonrió tristemente.- Sabes, en casa las cosas son tan... difíciles; mi padre trabaja en la mina, mamá es costurera por lo tanto, por ese lado no estamos tan mal; a veces hemos debido tomar teselas, pero muy ocasionalmente, nada de cada mes, solo cuando el trabajo escasea; prácticamente no somos tan "pobres"; sin embargo ellos discuten todo el tiempo y mis hermanas y yo no somos muy unidas y... no lo entiendo; tal vez no tenemos los problemas económicos que otros tienen, pero aun así no somos felices, no soy como Miguel Ángel, no tuve a alguien corriendo detrás de mí, ofreciendo dar su vida por la mía.-

-Belle...-

-Y aquí solo soy una decepción... pero supongo que no se puede esperar más de alguien con una vida decepcionante, ¿no lo crees?-La chica sollozó.- Olvídalo, quizá lo mejor que me puede pasar es acabar en la arena...-

-No puedes pensar así, tienes que luchar, Belle.-

-Por favor, ¿Luchar? ¿Yo? ¡Ya me has visto! Además, Haymitch dice que todos me ven como un blanco fácil y tiene razón.-

-Pero aun puedes hacer algo, es cuestión de que te propongas hacerlo; haz recibido instrucción, tal vez sea poca, pero si te concentras en tomar lo más básico de aquellas lecciones aun puedes defenderte.-

La joven lo miró; Leonardo continuó tratando de animarla.

-Además, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedas ganar sin enfrentar a nadie, solo tratando de mantenerte a salvo y oculta; y si encuentras a alguien deja que se confíen, que piensen que eres fácil, podrías usar la misma estrategia que usó Johana Mason, ¿No lo crees?- La referencia era por la chica del distrito siete que había ganado los juegos algunos años atrás; les había hecho creer a todos que era una llorona cobarde, pero en cuanto estos bajaron la guardia demostró ser una asesina cruel e implacable.

-No creo que eso funcione dos veces.- La chica sonrió un poco.

-Podría ser que sí, ya te creen un blanco fácil, ¿qué puedes perder por intentar?-

Belle rió un poco más.

-Gracias Leonardo... No puedo creer que a pesar de que deseas ganar más que nada, aún me des consejos de supervivencia; insisto, tus hermanos son muy afortunados.-

-Gracias.- Leo sonrió. No sabía qué ocurriría estando dentro de la arena, no sabía siquiera si aquello le podría jugar en contra, pero aun así no era capaz de sabotearla en su beneficio; la chica necesitaba ayuda, aparte de la que Haymitch pudiera brindarle (y sabía perfectamente que el humano no era de los que motivaban a la gente con palabras), y si él podía por lo menos, ayudarla un poco en ese sentido, no perdía nada con apoyarla.

Por fin, el día de las entrevistas había llegado. Cinna, Portia y los respectivos equipos de preparación habían llegado desde temprano para preparar a los chicos.

Tras sumergir a Leo en una tina llena de una sustancia cremosa y rosácea, le hicieron darse un baño y luego pasaron a arreglarle las uñas y la piel; Venia volvió a hacerle un tatuaje facial, dibujando unas llamas tenues y rojizas que partían de sus ojos hacia los lados de la parte superior de su cabeza, dando a su mirada un aspecto interesante y a veces fiero, según el ángulo desde el que se viera su rostro.

Al final, Cinna le hizo usar una camisa roja de seda y un traje sastre color negro en cuyos puños había un decorado de llamas que brillaban cambiando su intensidad según el movimiento y que parecían subir por los brazos del chico, tras ponerle unos zapatos de piel negra, el muchacho estaba listo para arrasar con todo Panem.

Fueron trasladados al estudio de televisión; afuera de las instalaciones ya se hallaba toda una horda de gente esperando por su llegada. Leo y Belle comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos.

Al entrar se encontraron con el resto de los tributos, los cuales aún recibían los últimos retoques por parte de sus respectivos equipos. Leo vio a Usagi y le saludó desde su lugar; el conejo, sonriendo, le correspondió agitando la mano para luego hacerle una señal de "pulgares arriba" refiriéndose al look de la tortuga; Leo correspondió de la misma manera, pues si bien el traje de su amigo no era como el que Cinna le había hecho (el conejo llevaba una camisa verde con un traje sastre color café, obvia referencia a los árboles), al menos el chico lucía maravillosamente.

Se le dio la entrada al público, el cual comenzó a acomodarse en los asientos del auditorio.

Rafael y Casey, que habían estado ocupando un apartamento vacío en un barrio bajo durante su estancia en el Capitolio, se introdujeron entre la multitud, ataviados con otras ropas conseguidas en una tienda de segunda mano, pero siempre siguiendo la moda actual para pasar desapercibidos. La tortuga quiso colarse tras bastidores, pero los agentes de la paz encargados de cuidar el evento se lo impidieron. Casey tuvo que llevarse al chico con discreción para no llamar mucho la atención de aquellas personas y lo instó a ocupar un lugar entre las butacas, en espera a que terminaran las entrevistas y tratar de interceptar a Haymitch a la salida del evento. A regañadientes, la tortuga aceptó a hacerlo.

-Créeme, será mejor esperar aquí hasta tener la oportunidad perfecta, además, imagino que te gustaría ver la entrevista a tu hermano, ¿no?-

-Sí... supongo que sí.-

-¡Aun no entiendo que fue lo que hizo para obtener esa calificación!- Dijo Casey, con admiración.-Según he oído muy pocos logran una cifra como esa, y menos alguien de un distrito como el doce.-

-No me dices nada nuevo, Casey, ¿olvidas que yo he visto estas cosas toda mi vida?-

-Tú sabes lo que hizo ahí dentro, ¿verdad?-

Rafael esbozó una sonrisa malévola que solo picó más la curiosidad del muchacho.

-¡Anda, dime! ¿Qué hizo?-

-No te lo diré, a menos que me ruegues.- La tortuga cruzó las piernas cómodamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus manos, riendo con cierta malicia. Imaginaba lo que Leo pudo haber mostrado ante los vigilantes, y no le extrañaba en lo absoluto la calificación obtenida, al contrario, lo raro hubiera sido que tuviese una menor.

El auditorio se llenó y pronto, el equipo de producción comenzó con las últimas llamadas; tras una señal final, las luces del estudio y de las cámaras se encendieron.

La música inició; en el escenario, sentado dando la espalda al auditorio, se encontraba Caesar Flickerman, con un brillante traje color azul rey y su cabello a juego, mientras en las pantallas que se hallaban al fondo del escenario aparecían imágenes suyas en distintas poses. El hombre dio vuelta a la silla, dando la cara por fin a la gente mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y el público le aplaudía con euforia. Rafael dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-¡Buenas noches, Panem! ¿Listos para la ronda de entrevistas? ¡Hoy verán aquí a todos los tributos que ustedes conocen y aman! ¡Así qué, comencemos!-

La gente se deshacía en aplausos y gritos, Casey aplaudía por inercia y por pasar desapercibido, mientras que Rafa, nervioso, miraba hacia el extremo izquierdo del escenario, pues en el extremo derecho había una gran plataforma con veinticuatro asientos, que era donde los tributos permanecerían durante todo el show, por lo tanto, del lado izquierdo sería dónde vería aparecer a su hermano.

Tras la presentación de Flickerman, comenzaron a salir cada uno de los chicos, ataviados con sus mejores galas y dirigiéndose a la plataforma; iban por orden de distrito por lo que el primero en salir fue Ace, seguido por su compañera, Sasha, una chica humana de dieciséis años; todos iban tomando asiento conforme salían; al final salió Leonardo seguido de Belle, tomando los dos últimos asientos en la parte superior de la plataforma.

Rafael miró a su hermano y sonrió... ¡Si tan solo pudiera ponerse de pie y llamar su atención, decirle que estaba ahí!

Las entrevistas dieron inicio; Caesar comenzó a invitarlos por orden al escenario; el tributo en cuestión ocupaba una silla a lado del presentador y contaba con tres minutos para ser entrevistado; poco a poco fueron pasando, cada uno esforzándose por captar la atención de la gente, de ganar su simpatía o despertar su interés de un modo u otro; Ace hizo gala de su fiereza y Usagi de su simpatía.

-Bien, muchas gracias, ¡Crissa, del distrito once, damas y caballeros!- Flickerman despedía así a una chica humana que, enfundada en un vaporoso vestido color salmón, saludaba alegremente con la mano a la concurrencia.- Ahora, alguien que sé que muchos de ustedes han estado esperando, ¿no es así? Ustedes lo conocen como "El Chico en Llamas" y nosotros lo conocemos como el encantador ¡Leonardo Hamato!-

En cuanto mencionaron su nombre, gran parte del público se volvió loco; Casey, aplaudiendo emocionado, miró a Rafa, esbozando una gran sonrisa; en el rostro de la tortuga se podía ver los nervios y la emoción entremezcladas, más la lucha consigo mismo para no ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia el escenario a abrazar a su hermano.

Leo por su parte estaba muy nervioso desde el inicio del show y el escuchar aquella presentación y su correspondiente ovación por parte de la gente no ayudaba a atenuar aquella sensación; además a eso debía sumarle el desagrado que sentía por la gente del Capitolio, que podían alabarlos ahora y sin embargo tenían la esperanza de verlos matarse al día siguiente; la cabeza casi le daba vueltas y el estómago le presentaba un vacío desde hacía varias horas.

Sin embargo se puso de pie, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía. Repasó la estrategia que había acordado con Cinna; el estilista le había aconsejado que se mostrara tal y como era, a la vez de que podía apoyarse con algunos cuantos trucos si le hacía falta, como por ejemplo, si se sentía incómodo en el escenario y no sabía cómo hacer para hablar a la gente, podía mirarlo a él y hacer de cuenta que le hablaba como si estuvieran charlando a solas; a eso, Leo añadió el recordar el encanto natural de su pequeño hermanito, Miguel Ángel; apoyado en eso, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa que consiguió que algunas chicas entre la concurrencia, entre mutos y humanas, gritaran de emoción.

Leo llegó hasta donde se hallaba Caesar, ambos se saludaron estrechando las manos y el presentador le invitó a tomar asiento junto a él.

-Bienvenido, Leonardo, ¡Vaya! Sí que has estado rompiendo corazones desde que llegaste al Capitolio, ¿Qué se siente?-

-¿En verdad?- dijo el chico con voz incrédula y apenas audible, pues aún se sentía muy tenso y aquella pregunta inesperada le había descolocado tomándole por sorpresa.

Caesar rió alegremente, a lo igual que la concurrencia.

-Anda, sí, hazte el inocente muchacho, como si no te dieras cuenta, ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Tu entrada en el desfile de las carrozas… debo decir que me dejó sin aliento y que a mucha gente también, ¿verdad?-

Caesar se giró hacia el público, el cual asentía entre aplausos mientras que algunas chicas gritaban palabras que a Leo, por los nervios le parecían ininteligibles; Rafael que sí podía entender los constantes "Leo, te amo" que provenían de aquellas jovencitas alocadas, las miraba como si fueran alguna especie de bichos muy raros, mientras que Casey luchaba por contener la risa ante la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-De hecho.- continuó el anfitrión.- Haz causado tanto revuelo que hasta tienes un club de fans, ¿no es así, señoritas?-

El grupo de chicas que Rafa había visto, aumentó su gritería y los aplausos; fue cuando Leo notó que todas ellas vestían de negro y traían la piel pigmentada de verde, casi de su mismo tono, a la vez se habían hecho una copia más o menos acertada del tatuaje que Venia le había hecho en el rostro aquel día.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir ante todo esto, jovencito?- Preguntaba Caesar con tono pícaro mientras le daba un suave golpecito con el codo.

-No sé qué decir…-Y la verdad, Leo se hallaba sin palabras.- Solo puedo decir, que me siento muy halagado; muchas gracias.- Juntando las manos frente a él les hizo una pequeña y muy respetuosa reverencia; aquello solo provocó que los gritos de las chicas ensordecieran a casi toda la audiencia.

-¿Lo ven? ¿Ya ven porqué lo aman?- Insistía Flickerman entre risas.- Dime Leonardo, ¿no sentiste miedo al ir en ese carro envuelto en llamas?-

Leo negó con la cabeza, con la expresión más encantadora de que pudo disponer, de más está decir sobre la nueva oleada de chillidos que arrancó a sus fans.

-No, en lo absoluto… el fuego me gusta.- Dijo, sonriendo de manera natural. Miró a Cinna de reojo, este le hizo una indicación con la cabeza.- De hecho…- El chico suspiró.- aún traigo las llamas conmigo.-

-¡¿En verdad?! ¿Podrías mostrarnos? ¿Verdad, amigos? ¡Que nos muestre!-

Leo se puso de pie y siguiendo las indicaciones de Cinna, comenzó a girar suavemente en su lugar; el traje de repente empezó a arder, envolviéndolo en llamas, dándole un aspecto sobrenatural e impresionante, como una criatura mística que se había dignado a pasar unos minutos entre aquellos indignos mortales.

El público rugía emocionado; las chicas verdes gritaban hasta quedarse afónicas; Ace miraba a la tortuga con ganas de devorarla a las brasas, y Casey le miraba impactado.

Rafael se hallaba perplejo; su hermano realmente parecía salido de otro mundo, uno muy distante e inalcanzable y no solo por el hecho de hallarse recluido como un tributo, sino que ese aspecto, aunado a su personalidad dulce y amable, pero de mirada fiera y decidida, hacían un contraste increíble que atraía hasta al más reacio a verle.

Leo dejó de girar, sintiéndose levemente mareado, pero sin dar muestras de ello; su traje aparecía intacto de nuevo, brillante y elegante como si nada hubiera pasado. Caesar le tomó de la mano y lo guió de nuevo a la silla.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡¿No les pareció grandioso?!- Decía a la concurrencia quien aún no paraba de gritar.- Leonardo, eso fue muy especial, muchas gracias por hacerlo.-

-De nada.- El chico hizo una ligera inclinación.

-Se entiende porqué te has posicionado como uno de los favoritos, además de que tus calificaciones te han colocado como los primeros de la lista, ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que hiciste frente a los vigilantes para que te dieran esa puntuación?-

-No, no puedo, es un secreto.- Replicó el chico con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia. Caesar, pretendía insistirle, pero Leo seguía reacio a responder.

-Ahora, hablemos más de ti, el día de la cosecha, a todos nos conmovió lo que ocurrió en el distrito doce, es decir, lo que hiciste por tus hermanos, porque según sé, tienes más de uno, ¿fueron a despedirse de ti antes de partir?-

-Sí.- Replicó el chico con una mirada triste.

-¿Y, qué les dijiste antes de marcharte? ¿Nos lo puedes compartir?-

El chico asintió con la cabeza, incapaz por el momento de decir alguna palabra; buscó entre la audiencia de nuevo a Cinna, el estilista asintió con la cabeza, como una señal de apoyo a la cual el muchacho podía aferrarse; haciendo de cuenta que solo le hablaba a él, dijo:

-Les prometí que ganaría.-

-Y no dudo que lo hagas, como no dudo que tus hermanos estén muy orgullosos de ti, ¿quieres decirle algo a Miguel Ángel y Donatello, aprovechando que estás aquí y que te están viendo?-

El chico miró a Flickerman con una mezcla de agradecimiento y confusión; sabía que aquello lo hacía el hombre por aumentar el raiting y dar un toque aún más dramático al asunto, pero para Leo, el pensar en dirigirse a sus hermanos, en poder decirles nuevamente algunas palabras, era algo invaluable, pero… ¿acaso debía permitir que el presentador usara sus sentimientos para aderezar su programa?

Buscó nuevamente a Cinna, como en busca de un consejo; el estilista le miraba fijamente y movía los labios, diciendo "aprovecha la oportunidad".

El chico miró a la cámara, luchando por no deshacerse, respiró hondo y dijo:

-Mickey, Donny… Rafa…-

Rafael levantó la mirada al escuchar que también se dirigía a él; sintió un nudo en la garganta y su ojo comenzó a brillar por las lágrimas.

-Los amo, estaré bien, no se preocupen.-

-Hermoso, Leonardo, eso ha sido muy hermoso, muchas gracias por todo… Damas y caballeros, Leonardo Hamato, ¡El chico en llamas!-

Caesar se levantó del asiento junto con Leo, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia a la audiencia, luego se despidió del presentador y volvió a su asiento mientras el público aplaudía con fervor.

Posteriormente, Caesar llamó a Belle, la joven iba ataviada de manera elegante, dando un aspecto interesante y distinguido. El presentador comenzó a entrevistarla y la joven se esforzó por destacarse lo más posible.

Sin embargo, ni Leonardo ni Rafael le prestaron la más mínima atención. El primero miraba de vez en vez a las cámaras que enfocaban a Flickerman y a su compañera, pensando en sus hermanitos, seguro de que habían visto la entrevista y recibido el mensaje, y esperando que confiaran, que no se preocuparan, que tuvieran fe.

Rafael también se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos, viendo a su hermano desde su lugar con aquella mirada perdida; casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y la idea de no poder hacer algo más que estar ahí, observando, le volvía loco; si tan solo él pudiera, si estuviera en sus manos, sacaría a Leonardo de aquel horrible lugar que se había convertido en su jaula de oro y armaría él solito una revolución que tiraría a todo el Capitolio y sus malditos juegos del hambre.

El problema es que no podía hacerlo solo.

Casey le miraba de reojo y le dolía no poder hacer nada por su amigo; imaginaba lo que debía pasarle por la mente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; lo único que podía intentar era acercarlo a Haymitch Abernathy lo más posible.

La entrevista a Belle terminó, la joven volvió a su asiento solo para la despedida de Flickerman y el recordatorio de que mañana se iniciarían los juegos; después todos los tributos se pusieron de pie mientras se escuchaba el himno de Panem, al terminar, la transmisión acabó y los chicos desfilaron por donde entraron, listos para volver al centro de entrenamiento.

-Ahora.- Rafa tomó de la mano a Casey y salieron del auditorio a toda velocidad, colándose entre la gente para salir primero. El humano apenas y podía seguirle el paso al mutante, quien se movía con una agilidad de la que nunca le creyó capaz; nadie creería que aquel chico estuvo a punto de morir y que tenía poco de haber sido dado de alta del hospital.

Los autos con los tributos comenzaron a abandonar uno a uno la estación, obviamente, el del distrito doce sería el último; Casey, aprovechando la multitud, guió a Rafael a un hueco que le dio acceso al estacionamiento.

Ahí todavía había una gran fila de elegantes autos negros en espera de salir. Rafa pudo ver el último, que era sin duda el del distrito doce; el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en la poca distancia que había entre él y su hermano.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó la tortuga, jalando a Casey del brazo.

Sin embargo en cuanto comenzaban a escurrirse, unos agentes de la paz les detuvieron, bloqueándoles el camino. Rafael iba a comenzar a discutir, pero Casey le tomó del brazo y lo alejó de los agentes, no servirían de nada si acababan arrestados.

-Ven, tengo una mejor idea.- El chico arrastró a la tortuga a unos cuantos pasos de ahí. Refugiados detrás de un pilar de los tantos que sostenían el techo del estacionamiento, Casey sacó del interior del abrigo que usaba ese día, un papel y un bolígrafo; se los entregó a la tortuga para que escribiera un recado que, a regañadientes, Rafa terminó de garabatear.

Dejando a su amigo oculto tras la columna, Casey se dirigió a la comitiva del distrito doce. Los agentes volvieron a interponerse y él detuvo su paso, pero no se quedó callado.

-¡Oh, por favor! Solo quiero verlos de cerca, por favor, no les haré daño… ¡Leonardo!- Gritó al ver al chico que se acercaba al auto a lado de Cinna. La tortuga volteó al escuchar aquel grito solitario y vio al humano, a quien le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, pues no se le permitía hablar con nadie que no fuera su equipo y mucho menos acercársele. Haymitch le hizo entrar en el auto junto con Belle.

-¡Por lo menos déjeme darles un recado!- Insistía el humano a los agentes que no parecían querer dar su brazo a torcer. Effie, al escuchar el alboroto, se acercó hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Por favor, procuren no tratarlo mal, hay que ser buenos con el público.- Dijo la mujer con un tono alegre.-Hola, jovencito, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Casey sonrió; no estaba muy seguro de si sería una buena idea, pero al parecer sería la única oportunidad que se le presentaría; temía que la mujer pudiera cometer la indiscreción de leer la nota, pero confiaba en que para ella no significara nada más que un mensaje sin sentido; decidió arriesgarse entonces.

-Hola… escuche, me gustaría, si no fuera molestia, que le diera esto a…-

-¿A Leonardo?- Inquirió Effie con suspicacia.

-No, no… al señor Abernathy.-

Effie arqueó una ceja, extrañada ante la propuesta.

-De acuerdo, querido, se lo daré, quédate tranquilo.-

-Gracias.- Casey esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tras entregarle la nota a la mujer, se alejó corriendo.

Effie entró en el auto y este arrancó; las ventanas tenían vidrios polarizados, por lo que no se podía ver nada al interior. Rafael, desde su pilar, se quedó observando el vehículo en movimiento, luchando con el impulso de correr tras él o saltarle encima.

-¡Listo!-Casey llegó junto a Rafa.- Ella le dará la nota a Abernathy.-

-Gracias, Case.- La tortuga seguía mirando el vehículo alejarse.

Leo, con los brazos cruzados, se hallaba hundido en el sillón escuchando a todos celebrar por lo bien que habían ido las entrevistas; halagando el trabajo de Portia que había conseguido que Belle se destacara un poco más de lo que habían esperado, pero en especial felicitaban a Cinna por su trabajo que había mantenido la reputación del "Chico en Llamas" muy en alto.

-No lo hice solo.- Cinna miró a Leo y le sonrió.- Sin él nada de esto sería posible.-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nuestra estrella!- Chilló Effie, aplaudiendo con emoción.

El chico quiso sonreír, pero no le fue posible. Cinna, tocó suavemente su hombro y le habló en un susurro.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Leo; sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto seguir este juego, pero míralo de este modo, vas a ganarles en su propio juego.-

El chico sonrió débilmente, agradecido por el apoyo de Cinna.

-Sin embargo.- Siguió Effie sin notar el pequeño dialogo entre el estilista y el chico.- Leo no es nuestra única estrella con un club de fans; por increíble que parezca, el Señor Abernathy aún tiene algunos seguidores.-

Haymitch, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la pared del auto, miró a la mujer como si por fin las pelucas tan estrafalarias que solía usar le hubiesen apretado mucho la cabeza. Effie, sin perder su aire juguetón, sacó la nota de su bolso.

-Un chico te dejó esto.- Dijo cantarinamente. Portia, Cinna y los equipos de preparación empezaron a reírse y a hacerle bromas; Leo y Belle miraban a su mentor sin poder evitar reír un poco por la situación.

Haymitch, hastiado les miró a todos, tomó de mala gana la nota que Effie le tendía con una sonrisa pícara, y la abrió con aburrimiento.

Pero después de repasar las líneas, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

-Haymitch… ¿Está todo bien?-

El hombre levantó la mirada; era Leo el que le hablaba, el chico parecía sinceramente preocupado.

-No, no es nada… olvídenlo.-

-¿Algún viejo amor?- Quiso saber Effie, aun usando su tono pícaro. Haymitch la miró con molestia; después de eso no se volvió a hablar del asunto.

No tardaron en llegar al centro de entrenamiento.

Leonardo y Belle se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones; debían bañarse y luego asistir a la cena, para después acostarse temprano; al día siguiente iniciaban los juegos y debían descansar todo lo que les fuera posible.

Haymitch se dirigió a la terraza, cerró la puerta que la comunicaba con el penthouse al llegar.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de jardín, se hallaba nervioso; no podía creer lo que había visto.

Casi temblando, sacó la nota del bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a releerla.

"Necesito hablar contigo, estaré mañana en la plaza principal después de que empiecen los juegos.

Porque todos seguimos por la senda del sinsajo".

Era inconfundible…la letra, el lema…

Aquello solo podía venir de Rafael.


	8. ¡Qué empiecen los juegos!

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estamos con otro cap de esta locura. Muchas gracias a los que están siguiéndola, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan review; espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Violeta: Gracias a ti y a Nekos, procuro trabajar eso que me han señalado, me está resultando algo complicado porque la verdad no es que arrastre el error de la autora, ya chequé mis otros fics y es algo que vengo trayendo desde hace un buen… pero procuraré ir puliéndolo lo más posible :D en cuanto a Belle XDDD La verdad ese era mi fin con ese personaje, no es una heroína, no es alguien que cree para ser amada o aceptada, de hecho le tengo un plan específico y necesitaba que fuera así, alguien en cierto modo odioso y exasperante; creo que lo conseguí (créeme, tengo un plan para ella, no te apures ;))XDDD Y claro que procuraré dar un vistazo a los pobres hermanitos durante todo esto. Besos ;)

Dragonazabache: Gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta que me digas eso porque así sé que la historia no va tan pérdida jeje. Creo que esas respuestas las tendrás más en el siguiente cap que en este, pero ahí vienen, don't worry. Por cierto, haoyoh no tarda en actualizar y no te apures, no tengo ningún problema en pasarle los recados, después de todo la tengo a un lado, no me cuesta nada XDDD Besos y cuídate mucho ;)

Invasor'sQueen: Gracias! XDDD la verdad me inspiré en ustedes para ellas, bueno un poquito XDDDD y no te apures, yo estoy en la misma disyuntiva que tú y como la fanautora me cuesta aún más ;_; Sí, Habría sido bueno que Rafa se llevara a Leo, pero los habrían matado ahí mismo… o bueno, quizá solo a Rafa, a Leo lo necesitan ;_; Muchas gracias por lo que me dices y al contrario, gracias tú por dedicarme parte de tu tiempo al leer y dejar tu comentario. Besos :D

Guest: Gracias! Y sí, sé que lo de Leo y las vueltas pudo sonar creepy, pero no podía ponerlo a dar saltos y eso, se supone que tiene que ocultar lo que sabe hacer; haberlo hecho ahí habría sido revelar sus cartas antes del juego y darles la oportunidad a los otros de preparar una estrategia ahora que saben que tiene esa agilidad; además, la cosa era lucir el traje, crear ruido e interesar por la banalidad del glamour televisivo, después de todo, se trata del Capitolio, gente aficionada al lujo que se deja atraer por eso; además, a Leo no le agrada la idea de quedar como un niño tontito (de hecho suspiró antes de hacerlo e iba enfurruñado en el auto, no sé si lo puse bien o se notó) pero no le quedaba de otra, el otro plan es para la arena. Gracias por tu coment y un gran beso.

I love kittens too: De nada, cualquier duda ya sabes ;) gracias! Y de eso se trataba, de ponerlo como un artista enigmático e inalcanzable para levantar más el interés de la gente por él, eso es la estrategia publicitaria, por eso como le decía a guest, no podía hacer piruetas o algo más de ninja porque eso es estrategia para el campo de batalla y delatarla desde antes habría sido fatal. Leo si aprecia a Belle, por lo menos por el hecho de que él siempre se inclina a proteger al débil y belle se halla tan perdida que necesita esa protección en lo más que pueda tenerla. Besos y gracias por todo :D

Iukarey: ¡Muchas gracias! XDDD Bienvenida al club, no hay cuota XDDD! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap; que bueno que el mensaje de Leo te pareció así (la verdad temí no poder reflejar lo que sentía en ese momento XD) y sí, así se escribe Haymitch ;)Muchas gracias por eso y por todo. Besos :D

SSMinos: Gracias por tu comentario! :D Sí, en cierto modo fue porque la intimidaron, pero también porque no es una guerrera y ahí se juzga que tan bien puede defenderse, por ese lado la pobre sale perdiendo :D Se ponen tensas, sí, pero ya aflojaran; XDD Gracias por lo que dices y sí, la gente del Capitolio es cruel, es como los antiguos romanos, apoyaban a los gladiadores, pero para verlos matarse en el coliseo; Besos y nos estamos viendo ;)

Megumi-Elric-x: Que padre tu Nick! O.O Gracias por lo que me dices, eso me anima mucho a seguir *-* XDDD Creo que ya vamos a formar el club de Leo con tantas que se han apuntado "Las chicas en llamas" eso sonaría bien XDDD Gracias. Besos y nos estamos viendo ;)

Disclaimer: los juegos del hambre y teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus autores, Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría seguir :D

Capítulo VII

El sol llegó y con él los juegos.

Leonardo casi no había podido dormir, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que le fue casi imposible; La angustia que venía apoderándose de él desde que salieran del estudio de televisión se iba acrecentado en su interior hasta formar sobre su pecho un peso invisible que no le dejaba respirar a plenitud; el chico sentía una especie de ahogo, como si sus pulmones se negaran a llenarse del todo de aire por más que intentaba hacerlo.

Había que admitirlo, era la hora en la que todo se decidía y al niño le daba miedo pensar en lo que vendría y en lo que podía pasar; Confiaba en su destreza, en las enseñanzas de su padre y en su propia disciplina que le había convertido en un guerrero fuerte y hábil, pero… ¿y si eso no era suficiente? Los demás tributos ignoraban sus conocimientos, ignoraban todo lo que Splinter le había enseñado, pero, ¿y si ellos tenían también un as bajo la manga? ¿Y si ellos poseían conocimientos de pelea superiores a los suyos y fuesen más hábiles? Después de todo, los profesionales eran criados para eso, era un secreto a voces que en los distritos uno y dos había gimnasios especializados en la formación de tributos y que todos los niños asistían ahí desde muy temprana edad; ¿qué tal si en esos lugares les enseñaban técnicas para parar lo que él sabía hacer? Su padre se los decía mil veces, es bueno confiar en uno mismo, pero era riesgoso confiar demasiado, si se cegaba creyendo que era invencible podría convertirse en un blanco fácil y eso lo asustaba.

¿Qué tal si a pesar de todo, de sus entrenamientos constantes, de su experiencia como cazador, de haber pasado la prueba de los vigilantes de aquella forma tan satisfactoria, era asesinado en el primer día? Existía esa posibilidad, tenía aquella incertidumbre atormentándolo desde hacía horas, ¿Qué se sentiría morir? Recibir un golpe con un arma o ser atravesado por las garras de Ace y no saber más; ¿Qué tanto podría doler?

¿Así se habría sentido Rafael cuando los agentes de la paz lo capturaron junto con sus amigos y los llevaron a la plaza pública? Era obvio que cuando lo arrestaron, Rafael tenía las manos atadas por el temor a lo que le pasaría a sus hermanos si él peleaba, por lo tanto se resignó y se dejó llevar a su ejecución… Leo lloró al pensarlo; si su hermano sintió la misma angustia y el mismo miedo que él estaba sintiendo ahora, debió sufrir mucho; aquella era la angustia del condenado a muerte y era la peor agonía que podía existir. Saber que había llegado tu hora y que no puedas hacer nada al respecto, ver que se aproxima el golpe final y no poder detenerlo por el bien de los tuyos, no poder despedirte de los que amas de frente, decirles tus últimas palabras, darles un último beso antes de partir.

Se incorporó; las manos le temblaban y su respiración aún era pesada. Pensaba en sus hermanos y la angustia era mayor… ¿qué les ocurriría si él moría? Sabía que eran hábiles y podrían cazar si fuera necesario, pero, ¿y si pasaba algo malo? ¿Y si los atrapaban en el acto? Cazar era ilegal y era castigado severamente, por eso Rafael y él habían optado por hacerlo ellos mismos sin dejarles participar, para evitarles cualquier problema si eran capturados; sí, es verdad, sus hermanos no eran tontos y eran más hábiles de lo que él pensaba, pero… ¿y si por alguna causa fuera de su control eran detenidos? O peor aún, ¿si eran elegidos en la siguiente cosecha?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, encogió las piernas y ocultó su rostro en el regazo. Debía dejar de torturarse de esa forma, ese no era el momento de dejarse llevar por el pánico, la angustia y los ¿Qué tal si…? No dejaba de sentir el miedo a la muerte, de sentirse como un condenado en vía de la ejecución; pero a diferencia de su hermano a él no se le ataba las manos con la amenaza de que podía pasarle algo a su familia si se defendía, al contrario, era justamente lo que querían, que se defendiera, que luchara por salir de ahí con vida, que diera un gran espectáculo.

Y es ahí donde venía la disyuntiva, ¿sería capaz de matar?

Cuándo estuviera en la arena y tuviese a un tributo frente a él, ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? ¿Tendría la sangre fría para simplemente golpear a alguien con un arma a sabiendas de que con eso le estaría privando de la vida? La simple idea le daba asco, el pensar en matar a un inocente (porque hasta los profesionales, aun con su sed de sangre, podían contarse en ese grupo) le hacía sentir horror y repulsión… ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo evitar que su corazón detuviera su mano a la hora de…?

Se levantó y se dio una ducha; aún seguía temblando ligeramente, pero procuraba mentalizarse, enfocarse en lo que, por ahora, le parecía más importante, salir de ahí vivo para volver con sus hermanos. No sentía hambre por los nervios, pero era mejor llenarse todo lo que pudiera, así que salió a tomar el desayuno, después de todo, no sabía si en la arena tendría la posibilidad de conseguir comida pronto. Belle llegó poco después y parecía más cansada que él, sus ojos se veían rojos como si hubiera pasado la noche entera llorando y parecía más demacrada de lo normal, era como si la joven se hubiese consumido en una noche; daba más pena que en todos los días que llevaban viviendo en el Capitolio.

Haymitch llegó después, parecía más nervioso de lo que Leo hubiera esperado verlo pues sus manos tenían un ligero temblor y las ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban que tampoco había pasado una buena noche; llegó a pensar que quizá aquella extraña nota que recibiera la noche anterior tuviese algo que ver, después de todo, el mentor se venía comportando raro desde que la había leído, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pues aunque tuviera poco de conocerlo, Leo sabía que Haymitch no era de los que compartían sus problemas con los demás y resultaría en vano en esos momentos involucrarse en un asunto que él no podía ayudar a resolver, además, su cabeza se hallaba aún enfocada en lo que se venía.

Los tres salieron del penthouse y subieron a la azotea del centro de entrenamiento; ahí les esperaba un aerodeslizador. Los demás mentores comenzaban a despedirse de sus respectivos tributos; Haymitch abrazó a Belle, le dio algunos consejos y le deseó suerte, dejándola ir al interior de la nave; luego se giró hacia Leo.

-Escucha…-Empezó el humano, nerviosamente.- Estarás bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes todo para ganar, enfócate en eso y no le des tregua a nadie, usa todos tus recursos y estarás bien; ahora, no bajes de la plataforma hasta que termine el conteo, cuando eso pase aléjate de la cornucopia, sé que tienes las habilidades como para salir airoso de ahí, pero no tomes riesgos innecesarios, corre lejos de ella hacia el bosque y estarás bien.-

Leo asintió, no se sentía capaz de hablar.

-Otra cosa…- El mentor se quedó mirando al joven; tentado a decirle lo que aquella nota significaba, la buena noticia sobre su hermano, pero no podía… ¿Cómo arriesgarse? ¿Qué tal si no era verdad y era solo un engaño? ¿Para qué darle una noticia tan impactante justo antes de iniciar la lucha por su vida? Él debía concentrarse en los juegos, no podía distraerse con nada más.-Olvídalo… suerte.- Y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Haymitch… gracias por todo.-

Haymitch solo asintió con la cabeza. Liberando al muchacho de su abrazo le dejó ir al aerodeslizador.

Al subir la tortuga se le asignó un lugar casi enfrente de Usagi que también presentaba signos de no haber descansado bien; ambos chicos se sonrieron nerviosamente y se desearon suerte asintiendo con la cabeza y sin mediar palabra. Una mujer ataviada con una bata de médico pasó por cada uno de los chicos, inyectándoles en el brazo un chip rastreador con el que los vigilantes podrían conocer su ubicación una vez dentro de la arena. La nave aterrizó en una base parecida a una fortaleza en donde cada uno fue llevado por una puerta diferente. Leo alcanzó a ver a Usagi que era ingresado por una entrada lejana a aquella por la que debía entrar él.

Escoltado por unos agentes de la paz, Leonardo fue ingresado en una austera habitación gris donde solo había una mesa junto a un panel de control pequeño empotrado en la pared, un sillón grande y en la esquina un tubo de cristal en cuyo interior se hallaba una plataforma redonda. El chico fue dejado solo en ese lugar, cerrándose la puerta tras de él. Nervioso, temblando,sin saber qué ocurriría ahora, Leo se quedó de pie, en medio de aquella sala en la cual no había ni una sola ventana y por lo tanto le era difícil ubicar en donde se encontraba realmente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Cinna entró a través de ella.

-¡Cinna!- Exclamó el chico, feliz de ver una cara amiga. El estilista, que llevaba un paquete en las manos, le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintiéndose renuente a soltarlo.

Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo y cuando por fin se separaron, le entregó el paquete.

-Toma.- Dijo a media voz.- este no es un diseño mío, es uno estándar realizado para todos los tributos… si lo hubiera hecho yo, lo habría blindado.- El hombre esbozó una semi sonrisa, tratando de parecer animado, pero fallando miserablemente.

-Gracias.-Murmuró Leo, intentando corresponder de la misma forma y fallando de la misma manera; comenzó a desembalar el paquete; dentro venía un pantalón de una tela impermeable color gris claro, una playera negra de tela flexible y un rompe vientos negro con vivos azules, ligero, con capucha y cinturón, también había un par de botas de piel suave que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo, y con suela antiderrapante, lo cual sería muy útil en algún terreno escarpado. El chico comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Cinna; cuando al final se colocó el rompe vientos, El hombre se acercó a él y le prendó el broche que los amigos del quemador le habían obsequiado al muchacho; este miró al estilista con sorpresa.

-Lo dejaste en tu habitación, pensé que te gustaría llevarlo contigo.-

Al chico le extrañó el hecho de que Cinna se paseara por su habitación con aquella libertad, pero no le dio mayor importancia, y solo se limitó a esbozar otra sonrisa nerviosa, la tensión no le daba para más.

-Gracias.- Susurró sinceramente. Lo había olvidado a causa de los nervios y la verdad le habría dolido mucho no llevarlo consigo a la arena; aquello era muy valioso para él pues el broche representaba un pedazo de su distrito, de su hogar; la gente con la que había convivido se lo había enviado y era un recordatorio de lo mucho que le querían. Era como si sus hermanos y sus amigos estuvieran ahí a su lado y eso le hacía sentir menos solo.

-Es un placer.-El hombre le rozó suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, después guardó silencio unos segundos bajando la mirada brevemente, para volver a posarla en el rostro del chico, esforzándose de nuevo por sonreír .-Será mejor que comas algo antes de que todo empiece, aún faltan algunos minutos.-

Leo quería negarse, no sentía hambre a causa de los nervios y por el sustancioso desayuno que se había obligado a sí mismo a tomar, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Cinna hasta el sillón; el hombre pulsó unos botones en el panel y del centro de la mesa emergieron algunos cuantos platillos de guisados variados, pan, agua y fruta. Leo tomó algunos trozos de fruta, pues no se consentía a poder comer alguna otra cosa, y comenzó a mordisquearla lentamente; pero el temblor en sus manos parecía no darle tregua y sus nervios eran tales que sentía que no podía pasar bocado.

-Creo que no puedo más…- Aceptó por fin, incapaz de darle otra mordida. Sin querer que aquello se desperdiciara, miró a Cinna y tímidamente le preguntó- ¿Lo quieres?- el estilista le sonrió con ternura, tomó el pedazo de fruta y continuó mordisqueándolo por él.

Se hallaban sentados uno a lado del otro. Leo retorcía sus manos con ansiedad, su pierna derecha temblaba mientras esperaba el momento del lanzamiento; todo lo que le venía persiguiendo desde la noche anterior seguía ahí, exacerbado por el hecho de hallarse en la antesala de la muerte. La respiración aún se le dificultaba y sentía la boca seca. El miedo y la incertidumbre seguían ganando terreno en su corazón mientras un nudo terrible se le formaba en la garganta, y a pesar de que tenía ganas de llorar se esforzaba por evitarlo lo más posible aunque la idea de salir corriendo se le presentaba una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Cinna, buscó con su mano la del chico y al encontrarla la aferró con fuerza a lo que Leonardo correspondió de inmediato. Aquello le hacía sentir mejor. Hasta ahora, Cinna era la única persona del Capitolio que realmente parecía entenderle en aquellas circunstancias, veía la realidad de aquellos juegos y la crueldad de la que los tributos eran objeto; más que buscar honor y gloria con su trabajo, Cinna había buscado la forma de ayudarle, de hacerle inolvidable, de ubicarlo entre los favoritos para que el público no lo abandonara y eso era más de lo que Leo podía pedir; el estilista usaba su talento para mantenerlo con vida, pues era la única forma que él tenía para lograrlo y el chico agradecía profundamente aquella comprensión, cariño y dedicación, aquel apoyo incondicional que iba más allá del deber (pues dudaba que los demás estilistas estuvieran en ese momento con sus tributos), aquel hombre se había convertido en su amigo, uno muy preciado.

Dudando un poco, pero animándose al final, Leo recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Cinna; el hombre pasó su brazo por los hombros del muchacho y atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho, abrazándolo de manera protectora.

-Gracias por todo, Cinna.-

-No digas nada.- susurró el hombre, pegando su frente a la del chico.- Vuelve con vida y entonces sí me dices todo lo que quieras.-

-"Tres minutos para el lanzamiento".- Dijo una voz femenina por un altavoz, haciendo que Leo y Cinna comenzaran a separarse un poco. El niño miró al estilista y esbozó una breve sonrisa, Cinna tomó suavemente el mentón del chico, levantando su rostro y depositando un dulce beso en su frente, luego, ambos se pusieron de pie.

Se acercaron a donde se encontraba el largo tubo de cristal y la plataforma. Leo miró aquel espacio con incertidumbre, luego vio a Cinna, quien le esbozaba una sonrisa dulce.

-Estarás bien, sé que puedes lograrlo. Si me estuviera permitido apostar, apostaría por ti.-

-Gracias, Cinna, gracias por todo.- Insistió el chico, por si acaso no lograba volver para decírselo como le pedía.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer más.- El hombre volvió a abrazar al muchacho fuertemente, para luego acompañarlo hasta la plataforma circular; Leo subió a ella, el tubo de cristal bajó ensamblándose con la plataforma y Leo miró de nuevo a Cinna, quien seguía ahí de pie, cerca de él, negándose a irse antes de que el chico lo hiciera.

Rafael y Casey llegaron a la plaza principal desde temprano; aquel era un enorme lugar pavimentado con adoquines grises, rodeado de grandes y elegantes almacenes de paredes blancas con grandes cristales; había jardineras en diversos puntos del lugar en donde, flores y árboles criados en el distrito once servían de ornato para aquellos citadinos que jamás habían pisado un bosque; varios cafés aledaños con pintorescas mesas con sombrillas ubicadas en los exteriores servían los excesivos y elegantes desayunos a los que la gente del Capitolio se hallaba acostumbrada.

Mucha gente se hallaba reunida ahí, tanto en las elegantes bancas cercanas a los frondosos árboles o en las mesitas de los cafés; todos habían tomado buenos lugares para poder ver en la gran pantalla que se hallaba en ese lugar, el inicio de los juegos.

Rafael y Casey habían tomado una banca casi enfrente de la pantalla. La tortuga no le quitaba la mirada de encima a aquel enorme televisor, movía la pierna sin cesar y se retorcía las manos de manera nerviosa; se hallaba ansioso, y más que nada, luchando consigo mismo y sus deseos de destrozarlo todo en afán de desahogar la furia que le carcomía por dentro.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- Intentaba animarlo Casey, pero la tortuga solo emitió un gruñido, sin dejar de mirar de manera fija el televisor.

Cuando el gran reloj que se hallaba en una torre cercana, marcó las diez, la gente se acercó aún más alrededor de la pantalla; esta se tornó oscura; el escudo del Capitolio apareció en el centro y la voz de Claudius Templesmith, el otro presentador de los juegos, se dejó oír.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡Qué empiecen los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre!-

Leonardo miró por última vez a Cinna. La plataforma comenzó a elevarse a través del tubo de cristal llevándolo hacia la superficie. Al emerger, se encontró con un hermoso prado en el bosque, con césped verde y brillante, era una superficie plana rodeada de árboles en cuyo centro se alzaba la cornucopia, una enorme construcción que emulaba aquel cuerno de la abundancia del que hablaban las leyendas antiguas, solo que este estaba hecho de metal dorado, diseñado de tal forma que parecía un entretejido de hilos de oro, como si aquello hubiese sido tejido a mano por algún dios enorme y misterioso. Desperdigado en el prado había mochilas, armas y un sinfín de equipo necesario para la supervivencia en aquel bosque, pero aquellos regalos mejoraban mientras más cercanose se hallaban a la cornucopia, estando lo mejor en el interior de esta, pero para poder conseguirla habría que meterse en el baño de sangre en el que aquello iba a convertirse una vez les dejaran bajar de las plataformas.

En las pantallas de todo Panem la gente podía ver el bello paraje, la enorme y reluciente cornucopia con sus tentadores regalos y los veinticuatro círculos formados a media luna frente a ella. Rafael seguía atento a la transmisión, igual que en el lejano distrito doce, Miguel Ángel, Donatello, Abril y su madre seguían el inicio desde la casa Hamato, pues aunque en la plaza pública había montada una pantalla que se hallaba transmitiendo lo mismo, ellos preferían la intimidad de su hogar, para poder darse ánimos entre ellos, como familia.

En aquellos círculos aparecieron los tributos, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro. Leonardo, quien había respirado profundamente antes de ver la luz, se hallaba decidido a darlo todo y renovando su promesa de luchar por su vida, se encontraba listo para lo que tuviera que hacer... fuera lo que fuera.

Miró los equipos desperdigados y los que se hallaban en la cornucopia; había desde mochilas pequeñas y simples hasta unas más grandes y cargadas de mucho equipo; aquí y allá podían verse armas distintas: hachas, mazos con puntas, cuchillos, cadenas con hojas afiladas; en el interior de la cornucopia había un par de brillantes espadas, largas y de hojas delgadas. Aquello era un botín muy tentador, pero… ¿se atrevería a ir por ellas?

Un holograma apareció sobre la cornucopia, en él aparecía un enorme "60" en números dorados.

El conteo había iniciado.

-"59, 58, 56…"- Se oía contar a la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

Rafa, aferrándose al asiento, se inclinaba hacia la pantalla, nervioso.

Mickey y Donny se tomaron de las manos, angustiados y sin apartar la mirada del televisor, Abril, abrazada a su madre, luchaba consigo misma para forzarse a mirar.

-"…33, 32, 31…"-

El presidente Saki, en un salón de su hogar, miraba la transmisión cómodamente, rodeado de su familia.

Leo recordaba los consejos de Haymitch, correr lejos de la cornucopia, pero… ¿Irse sin nada? ¿Dejar todo ahí? ¿Dejarle esas espadas a Ace para que le fuera más fácil partirlo en dos?

-"…14, 13, 12…"-

No lo haría; era hora de dejar el miedo y las inseguridades atrás; él podía hacerlo, tenía una oportunidad y solo tenía que saber aprovecharla, solo tenía que…

Sonó un estallido y con él varios gritos. Azorado, Leo se giró hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel escándalo y lo que vio lo dejó mudo. El estallido se había dado en el lugar donde se encontraba el tributo del distrito ocho, aquel niño de doce años.

Frente a las plataformas de los tributos había una mina activada que era desactivada en cuanto el conteo terminaba, justamente para evitar que los tributos tomaran ventaja corriendo antes que los otros; al parecer, aquel niño por los nervios, se bajó antes de lo debido activando el aparato y volando en mil pedazos; los gritos eran de aquellos que se hallaban más cerca al momento de la explosión; Belle que se hallaba justo al lado, acabó bañada en sangre y vísceras de aquel muchacho, temblando y gritando fuera de control. Leo estaba impactado, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que las piernas le temblaban por la carga de adrenalina y el horror de ver todo aquello.

De pronto vio que los demás corrían y volvió en sí; la impresión, el estallido y el sonido del cañón que anunciaba la muerte de un tributo y que sonó justo después de la explosión, no le habían dejado escuchar en cuanto acabó el conteo. Regañándose a sí mismo y superando el horror de lo ocurrido, salió corriendo de la plataforma con dirección a la cornucopia, ¡aun podía ir por esas espadas!

-¡Vamos Leo, tú puedes, vamos, vamos…!- Murmuraba Rafael mordisqueándose los nudillos de la mano derecha sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Casey también se hallaba absorto, jamás había presenciado unos juegos del hambre y verlo por primera vez lo tenía sin palabras; aquello era una verdadera matanza donde las garras de Ace se destacaban destrozando a varios tributos, mientras que los demás profesionales alcanzaban algunas armas y se unían a la masacre; el verde y brillante césped se encontró regado de sangre.

Leonardo corría a toda velocidad, moviéndose agilmente y evitando las batallas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, con la vista puesta sobre el paquete con las espada, decidido a alcanzarlas, tomar algo más de equipo y alejarse de la cornucopia, sin embargo, Liberia, una muto de pantera, tributo del distrito dos, saltó hacia él con la intención de derribarlo.

El chico la vio de reojo y reaccionó al instante y con un rápido y grácil movimiento logró quitarse de su camino; la chica cayó en el césped sobre sus pies y manos y luego volvió a lanzarse contra la tortuga, pero este ya la esperaba en una postura de defensa y dio una patada de giro, acertando justamente en la boca del estómago de la chica, sacándole el aire y dejándola en el piso.

Pero antes de que Leo pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Dominus, un tributo humano, compañero de Liberia, comenzó a lanzarle cuchillos; Leo, haciendo uso de toda su agilidad y dominio, logró esquivar cada uno los proyectiles que este le lanzaba sin que uno solo llegara a rozarle siquiera; Dominus quedó desarmado, pero no se dio por vencido, se lanzó contra Leonardo para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la tortuga le recibió con otra patada que lo lanzó lejos de él.

Nuevamente, Leo iba a retomar la carrera, pero vio para su decepción como Ace había llegado al interior de la cornucopia y se hacía de las espadas; El león lo ubicó con la mirada con un gesto que demostraba todo el odio que le profesaba a la tortuga. De pronto, Leonardo sintió que alguien le sujetaba por detrás, levantándolo unos palmos del piso; las manos férreas y llenas de pelo castaño, las garras negras y afiladas, la fuerza de sus brazos y la altura, era obvio para la tortuga quien le había atrapado.

Aquel muto de oso del distrito cuatro al que Leo había notado durante la repetición de la cosecha y que le recordaba a aquel que había intentado cazar hacía tiempo.

Ace, al verlo capturado, se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban con una gran sonrisa, las ansías asesinas reflejadas en sus ojos y blandiendo las espadas. Danae, ese era el nombre del chico oso, ejerció más presión en el cuerpo de la tortuga con sus manos; era obvio que aquel par tenían una alianza, una en la que parecían participar todos los profesionales.

Asustado, pero no dispuesto a morir, Leo comenzó a agitarse; Ace corrió hacia él pero justo en el momento en que levantaba la espada para asestarle el golpe, la tortuga le dio una gran patada en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás; el impulso del movimiento hecho por Leonardo y la sorpresa de aquella defensa, hizo que Danae aflojara su agarre lo cual la tortuga aprovechó; se giró encarando al oso, pero no duró mucho ahí, pues de un salto apoyó los pies rápidamente en los brazos del oso para luego con otro rápido impulso saltar sobre su cabeza y caer detrás de él.

Era hora de irse de ahí, pero no sin antes tomar algo; Leo alcanzó a tomar una mochila no muy lejos de él (había avanzado lo suficiente en la cornucopia, por lo cual esperaba que hubiese algo bueno en ella) y pasando un brazo por una de las correas de esta, se la echó al hombro; luego se dispuso a correr lejos de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo vio algo que lo hizo detenerse.

Belle se hallaba aun estática sobre la plataforma, con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, temblando como una hoja y bañada en la sangre del chico que había estallado. Sasha, la compañera de Ace, acababa de cortar el cuello de la chica del distrito tres cuando vio a Leo y notó luego a Belle. Sonriendo con malicia, la joven comenzó a correr con dirección a la chica gato.

-¡Demonios! ¡Belle!- Gritó Leonardo, cambiando la dirección que había tomado para dirigirse a donde estaba su compañera.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos estás haciendo?!-Rafa, al ver lo que hacía su hermano, se paró de un salto de su asiento y agitando el puño le gritaba a la pantalla; la gente de la plaza se le quedaba mirando, horrorizada.

-Eh… je, je, je, discúlpenlo, es que le apostó mucho dinero, ¿saben? Con eso de que son de la misma especie.- Decía Casey, tratando de alejar a los curiosos.- ¡Rafa, compórtate! ¡No queremos llamar la atención!- le dijo después en un susurro.

La tortuga se quedó de pie, sin hacer caso a su amigo, solo mirando la pantalla con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro y susurrando.

-Por favor… sal de ahí…-

Sasha se acercaba cada vez más a Belle, que seguía paralizada en su lugar, jadeando y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas; cuando la tributo del dos estaba a punto de atravesar a la chica gato con la espada que había conseguido en la cornucopia, Leo alcanzó a llegar a tiempo y quitó a su compañera de la plataforma, tacleándola. Al caer al piso, Belle, azorada, miró a Leonardo; temblando, agitada y sin mediar palabra se levantó y salió corriendo hacia los árboles lo más rápido que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas.

Sasha comenzó a correr tras ella, pero Leo le barrió la pierna haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al piso. La chica, jadeante, con los dientes apretados y mirándolo con furia se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, al mismo tiempo que la tortuga, y se lanzó contra él, blandiendo la espada mientras este la esquivaba con facilidad; la joven lanzó otro golpe, y Leo al esquivarlo, pisó una parte resbalosa del piso cayendo sobre el césped. La chica sonrió con maligna satisfacción al verlo, indefenso, frente a ella.

Leo la vio acercarse hacia él, sus manos temblorosas tentaban el terreno buscando una roca o algo con que poder defenderse, pronto sintió la rugosa y aspera superficie de una rama, larga, delgada y con escasas hojas, la cual tomó rápidamente; a su mente vinieron las enseñanzas con el bastón bo; el chico se puso de pie y contuvo el siguiente golpe sosteniéndola en alto de forma horizontal con sus dos manos, recibiendo en ella el golpe de la espada de Sasha. Esta retrocedió, levantando el arma de nuevo y arremetió contra la tortuga otra vez, Leo se puso en guardia aun con la rama en las manos, y la chica, gritando de frustración, se lanzó a atacarlo repetidas veces; él, haciendo girar su nueva e improvisada arma, repelía las estocadas con presteza; pero por desgracia, la rama era endeble y tras tantos golpes, Sasha logró partirla por fin por la mitad.

La chica volvió a sonreír de manera triunfal, ahora Leonardo estaría a su merced por fin, pero el chico aún conservaba las partes y cuando Sasha arremetió contra él, Leo, usando las ramas como si fueran espadas, repelió los ataques con limpias y firmes estocadas que lograron desarmar a la chica y hacerla caer de espaldas al piso. Ambos miraron la espada en el piso; ansiosa y desesperada, Sasha se arrastró rápidamente para alcanzarla al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Leo; pero Sasha no pensaba dejarle el arma a la tortuga tan fácilmente, y arrancando un puñado de césped y tierra se la lanzó al muchacho en los ojos, logrando quitarlo del camino y recuperando su arma.

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido. Ace con la nariz chorreando sangre (pues Leonardo se la había roto con la patada), corría hacia donde los dos se encontraban; los ojos del león parecían echar chispas, sus colmillos afilados y sus garras se destacaban de manera amenazante. Leo se talló lo más rápido que pudo; le ardían y tenía la visión borrosa. No podía enfrentar a Ace en ese momento y en esas condiciones; era arriesgado y se hallaba en desventaja, además, Danae, el chico oso, corría detrás del león para apoyarlo. La tortuga se echó las ramas a la espalda, atorándolas en las correas de la mochila mientras corría hacia los árboles, subiendo a uno de ellos de un salto y alejándose del prado de la cornucopia saltando de árbol en árbol, Ace quiso seguirlo, pero otro borbotón de sangre manó de su nariz impidiéndole siquiera tomar impulso.

-¡¿Han visto eso?! ¡Qué gran inicio de los juegos, damas y caballeros!- Exclamaba Flickerman, dejándose oír por todas las televisiones de Panem.

-¡Así es, Caesar! Y como todos esperábamos, Ace del distrito uno dominó en la cornucopia acabando con una gran parte de los tributos.-

-Pero en especial, sin duda la gran sorpresa la ha dado...-

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡El chico en llamas, Leonardo Hamato, ha demostrado que realmente está que arde!-

El presidente Saki observaba la pantalla fijamente, en silencio; su respiración se había vuelto pesada y sus puños se crispaban mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el frente de manera involuntaria, la sorpresa y el estupor habían hecho presa de él al ver como se desenvolvía aquel chico, el famoso chico en llamas.

Aquellos movimientos... las patadas, los giros, las técnicas limpias, estilizadas y perfectas, el uso de aquella rama como un bastón bo primero y luego como si fueran espadas; eso era algo que él conocía perfectamente... él y aquel espécimen, ese muto rebelde.

La rata 4264.

A él no le había tocado enfrentarlo durante la guerra, sino a su padre, el anterior presidente de Panem que también conocía las artes marciales con las que habían alimentado el cerebro de aquel muto y con las cuales le había entrenado a él, su hijo. Nadie más las conocía, pues no era un conocimiento que querían difundir en cualquier muto, solo aquellos con características especiales que aseguraran un beneficio para el Capitolio y la verdad no habían sido muchos; nadie más había tenido acceso a esa información específica; y ahora aparecía ese chico, venido del distrito más pobre de todo el país, demostrando ser todo un maestro de aquellas artes ancestrales.

Eso significaba solo una cosa, esa rata había sobrevivido a la guerra. Su padre lo había dado por muerto en la última batalla antes de la rendición de los distritos, pero no había sido así, ¡Aún vivió otros años más y había entrenado a esos chiquillos, convirtiéndolos en armas mortales vivientes!

Se levantó y salió de la sala sumido en el silencio; los que le rodeaban le vieron irse, murmurando entre ellos, tratando de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba. Oroku Saki entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta y tomó el teléfono.

-Díganle a Seneca Crane que quiero verlo, ¡ahora!-

Se sentó en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos, reviviendo en su cabeza una y otra vez aquellos movimientos que había visto. Aquel chiquillo era una amenaza, representaba todo lo que el espécimen 4264 había hecho, alguien podía pensarlo así, alguien podía ver en él algo que pusiera en peligro el destino de Panem, y su poder sobre el país.

Y no pensaba permitir que eso ocurriera.

-¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Lo viste?!- Exclamaba Mickey, emocionado, con lágrimas en los ojos que contrastaban con la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro; aferraba los brazos de su hermano mayor y miraba a ratos la pantalla del televisor y a ratos a Donny, para luego mirar a Abril y su madre.-¡Puede ganar, sé que él puede ganar! ¡¿Verdad?!-

-¡Sí, Mickey, Leo puede ganar, él es mejor que todos esos!- Donny sonreía ampliamente, aferrando también los hombros de su pequeño hermano, animándole y haciéndole sentir más tranquilo. Abril y su madre aun miraban impactadas a la pantalla, con la boca ligeramente abierta en una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa; la señora O'neil se había llevado una mano al pecho de tan agitado que sentía el corazón, casi temía que este pudiera salírsele de golpe.- Será mejor que empiece a preparar la comida, si no lo hago en este momento se pasará la hora.- Donny acarició la cabeza de Mickey y se puso de pie para comenzar con su labor.

-No puedo creerlo.- Musitaba lentamente la señora O'neil.- Sabía que su padre les había entrenado... qué él sabía cosas de la guerra, pero...- Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para mirar a Mickey.- ¿Cómo es que logran hacer todo eso?- Logró decir por fin con la sorpresa aun presente en su voz.

-Son secretos ninja.- Repuso Mickey con un tono seudo misterioso, haciendo que Donny volviera sobre sus pasos, le diera un coscorrón y luego retomara su camino. Abril, que había notado algo raro en el semblante de Donatello, se separó de su madre que seguía interrogando a Miguel Ángel, y se acercó a él.

La chica llegó a la pequeña cocina, que realmente se hallaba en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba la sala donde se hallaba el televisor, solo que algo alejada, razón por la cual bajó un poco la voz al dirigirse al muchacho.

-¿Estás bien?- Posó su mano en el brazo de Donny.

-Sí, sí, yo... ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

La chica le miró, arqueando una ceja. Conocía a Donny a la perfección y sabía cuando algo le preocupaba; el chico, derrotado, suspiró, bajando los hombros.

-Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.-

-¿Pero por qué? Es verdad que Leo aun está dentro de la arena y es obvio que es razón para preocuparse, pero... viste lo que hizo, conoces sus habilidades, ¡salió bien librado del baño de sangre de la cornucopia!-Añadió con emoción y tratando de animarlo.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Y no es eso lo que me preocupa, Abril... es decir, sé que mi hermano tiene todo para salir de ahí como un vencedor...-

-¿Entonces?-

Donny suspiró otra vez.

-Abril, conozco a mis hermanos más de lo que ellos pudieran conocerse a sí mismos, y aunque Leo siempre se ha mostrado ante nosotros como una persona férrea, seria, centrada, inamovible... sé que en el fondo no es del todo así.-

-Donny, no te entiendo.-

El chico se pasó la mano por el rostro para luego cruzarse de brazos; su voz sonaba angustiada, miró a su amiga, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se esforzaba por no dejar salir.

-Sé que Leo saldrá vivo de esta, sé que volverá de nuevo al distrito doce, lo sé bien, pero... ¿Has pensado cómo volverá? Leo es más sensible de lo que muchos creen, aunque nunca lo demuestra abiertamente, las cosas le afectan más de lo que afectan a otros... ¿Crees que mi hermano pueda vivir con eso? ¿Con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y lo que le falta dentro de ese infierno?- Se autoabrazó y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, luego volvió a ver a Abril.- Has visto a Haymitch Abernathy, ¿no? Sé que muchos lo consideran un loco alcoholico, pero yo sé lo que hay detrás de eso, no he hablado nunca con él, pero sé porqué hace lo que hace... porque el alcohol es el único que le ayuda a olvidar, es lo único que le permite evadirse de las pesadillas que deben perseguirle desde que ganó los juegos hace veinticuatro años.-

-Donny...-

-Leo es una persona muy noble, ya lo conoces... lo has visto... ¿Cómo va a afectarle todo eso Abril?- Su voz se quebraba a causa del llanto que por fin escapaba de su control, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba.- ¡¿Qué demonios le perseguirán al volver?! ¡¿Cómo haré para poder ayudarlo?!-El chico se llevó las manos al rostro, luchando por ahogar los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta; Abril abrazó al muchacho con fuerza y este ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la joven, esforzándose por que su pequeño hermanito no le escuchara llorar, pues no deseaba transmitirle sus miedos y preocupaciones; la joven pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Donny, aferrándolo hacia sí, tratando de transmitirle de esa forma el amor y la comprensión que sentía hacia él y el resto de la familia.

-¡Eso es!- Gritó Rafael muy contento en medio de la plaza, golpeando el aire con el puño y dando un salto de felicidad; algunas personas compartían su alegría, gente que simpatizaba con Leo o que habían apostado en su favor; otros le miraban mal, ya fuera por sus malos modales o por que no simpatizaban con aquella tortuga pobre del distrito doce que, de la noche a la mañana, no solo había encantado a medio Panem, sino que había apaleado a varios de los favoritos.

-Así que es verdad… eres tú…- Se escuchó una voz casi ahogada, a sus espaldas.

Al oírlo, la tortuga se detuvo y se giró; tras de él, vestido con ropa demasiado casual y una enorme gorra que le cubría el rostro de las cámaras cercanas, se encontraba Haymitch, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca contorsionada al tenerla abierta por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se tornaba en una sonrisa; su expresión era mezcla de alegría, asombro y confusión.

-Hola, viejo.- Le saludó la tortuga, esbozando una gran sonrisa.


	9. Primer día en la arena

¡Hola! Aquí estamos de vuelta con esta locura XD Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, a los que dejan review tanto como a los que no; gracias por estar ahí ;)

I love kittens too: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te gustó la escena de Donny y Abril; me encantan estos dos juntos XDD espero que te guste este cap :D

Dragonazabache: ¡Muy cierto! Como no son ellos a los que van a matar, se les hace muy fácil decir eso; el libro lo puedes encontrar en el foro Purple rose, ahí lo tienen en pdf. XDD Yo también estaría como Rafa, con ganas de cargarme a medio mundo y sin saber qué hacer. Espero que este cap te guste, ya se aclararan algunas cosillas, aunque aun falta XDD Sobre lo del otro review, creo que llegó bien; en cuanto a Belle, sí, estoy consciente de que tipo de personaje es, y te agradezco lo que me dices; le tengo un plan a Belle, pero créeme, cuando tengo un bache, haoyoh me saca de apuros :D Así que no te apures, siempre ando consultando con ella. Gracias de nuevo y espero te guste el cap.

Iurakey: ¡Gracias! Oye, eso que me dices me halaga demasiado,no lo merezco :) pero gracias :D XDDDDDDD Sí, las espadas son suyas por derecho,pero que quieres, no le tocaban ahorita, pero ya veremos más adelante. XDDDDD en cuanto al club XDDDD No te apures, así andamos todas; besos a ti y le pasaré tus saludos a Haoyoh, gracias por todo ;)

Invasor'sQueen: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD no imaginé que la escena gore te fuera a gustar; bien por ti, el gore es neta! XDDDD pobre Belle, toda llena de vísceras y a ti te da gracia XDDD (bueno, la verdad fue a drede XD) En cuanto a Cinna... XDDD Creo que fuiste la única que captó lo que trataba de poner ahí; Cinna es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga de Hunger Games, así que creo que por eso hice lo que hice (sí, habló del punto dos que expusiste en el review) Lo malo es que Leo anda ahorita tan apurado en otras cosas (obvias, por cierto) que no se da cuenta; pero ya veremos cuando salga de la arena (sí sale) a ver como le va con su estilista XDD

Violeta: Muchas gracias, en verdad que me lo digas me hace sentir muy bien :D entiendo a que partes te refieres, de hecho, algunas también me han parecido difíciles de poner porque son del libro y siento que medio mundo ya las conoce y está de más que las ponga, pero a veces no me queda de otra porque son puntos que a fuerza debo poner (la entrevista, el desfile, etc), pero sí, quiero seguir mi propia historia aunque en algunos puntos tendré que coincidir con la saga porque lo necesito, o sea, es mi versión de THG pero como un What if? sobre como habría sido si Leonardo hubiese sido el protagonista. Aun así, seguiré tus consejos lo más posible porque siempre me ayudan a mejorar y eso te lo agradezco mucho.

SSMinos: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te haya dado esa impresión, espero mejorar en lo venidero :D Y que bueno que pienses eso de Belle, no es que la disculpe o algo, pero sí, es una niña asustada y no lo está manejando bien, Leo por otro lado tiene otro caracter y por eso lo maneja de otra manera, es cuestión de caracter supongo y por eso lo he tratado de poner de esa manera. En cuanto a CInna XDDDDDDDDDD También lo notaste! Aunque bueno, según yo, Cinna tiene 22 años, no está tan mayor (bueno, algo) así que no creo que haya mucho problema, ¿o sí? Espero que no XDDD XDDD me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya parecido tenso, no creí lograr eso, gracias ;)

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás son propiedad de sus autores, Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman respectivamente.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría seguir :D

Capítulo VIII

Casey y Rafa guiaron a Haymitch por varias calles, con rumbo al apartamento que estaban ocupando en la ciudad.

Ellos iban unos pasos adelante del mentor, quien los seguía de manera discreta, mirando de reojo alrededor de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que nadie le había reconocido y que no los estaban siguiendo. El hombre aún estaba impresionado de ver a aquel muchacho con vida, encontrarse frente a sí con alguien a quien suponía muerto, a quien había llorado y por cuya muerte se había culpado por mucho tiempo era algo difícil de asimilar; sentía la mezcla de sentimientos revolviéndose en su pecho, los ojos que le ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, por lo menos no ahí, sus manos se hallaban temblorosas por la impresión y la garganta seca por la ansiedad; había tenido tiempo para prepararse para este encuentro desde que recibiera la nota, pero por más vueltas que le había dado a la carta, por más que había meditado las posibilidades… no, absolutamente nada le había ayudado a asimilar aquel impacto que había sufrido al escuchar la voz de Rafael y en especial al verle de nuevo, de pie, vivo y frente a él.

Aunque el aspecto de la tortuga demostraba que no había sido algo sencilla su supervivencia y que obviamente se había aferrado hasta con los dientes a la vida. Pese a las ropas del Capitolio con las que ahora se vestía, Haymitch había podido notar algunas de las cicatrices que los golpes le habían dejado, su rostro parecía aún algo demacrado, pero sobre todo, lo más notorio era aquel parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo el cual dejaba muy clara la perdida que había sufrido tras el brutal golpe que le diera aquel agente con la cacha del arma. Habían tantas preguntas formulándose en su cabeza, tantas cosas que quería saber y decirle, que simplemente el camino hasta la guarida de los dos chicos se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de un enorme y lujoso edificio, entrando después por una puerta de servicio, siempre cuidando de no ser observados por nadie; al ingresar, subieron varios pisos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar a la última planta. Casey, sacando una tarjeta magnética de su bolsillo, anuló el código de la puerta de entrada la cual se abrió dando paso a los tres al interior de un apartamento que solo tenía una mesa, unas cuantas sillas y dos colchonetas.

Cuando por fin se hallaron seguros, Casey volvió a cerrar la puerta; el lector de la entrada no parecía presentar alteración alguna.

-Impresionante.- Murmuró Haymitch.

-Sí, Casey tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga.-

-No me refería a eso.- Dijo el hombre secamente, para luego tomar del brazo a la tortuga, acercándole así hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Rafael se sintió desconcertado ya que Haymitch nunca se había mostrado tan cariñoso o efusivo en el pasado, además, él no solía gustar de tales demostraciones de afecto; sin embargo, se sentía feliz de ver de nuevo a aquel a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos y un alma afín a lo que en ideas se refería; terminó por ceder y correspondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad. El hombre se separó un poco del chico, esforzándose por poner sus ideas en orden y así poder pronunciar alguna palabra; tras pasar saliva, al fin logró hablar.- ¿Cómo es qué…?-

-Larga historia, te la cuento después. Te presento a Casey Jones, sin él no estaría aquí.- Rafael se separó del humano.

-Hola.- Le dijo Haymitch al chico quien correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Gracias… sea lo que sea que hayas hecho. Ahora dime…- Aun de manera nerviosa, se volvió de nuevo a Rafael.- ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Qué...?! -

Rafael negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla cercana a la mesa ubicada en el centro del lugar.

-No te he traído aquí para hablar de mí, Haymitch.-

-Entiendo.- Replicó el humano, algo más tranquilo, comenzando a asimilar la sorpresa recibida. Se sentó en una silla vacía ubicada del otro lado de la mesa, frente a la tortuga y se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a Rafael.- Es por tu hermano.-

-Quiero ayudarlo.- La tortuga apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Haymitch.- Dime cómo puedo hacerlo.-

El hombre rió, bajando el rostro, para luego encarar a Rafael de nuevo.

-¿Ayudarlo? Sabes bien que no puedes sacarlo de ahí, chico.-

-Ya lo sé.- Rafa se cruzó de brazos; en su rostro se presentaba un gesto de molestia. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.- si no hubiese consecuencias ya lo habría sacado desde el día del desfile.-

Haymitch dio un respingo, abriendo aún más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Están aquí desde ese día?-

Rafa asintió; el hombre, riendo, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Sí que eres testarudo!… Mira muchacho, no te preocupes, tu hermano ha demostrado ser muy rudo, casi tanto como tú; ya lo viste hoy en la cornucopia, estoy casi seguro de que puede ganar.-

-Aquí la palabra clave es "casi".-

-Ese León lo tiene en la mira, lo odia porque ha acaparado toda la atención que este creía que le correspondía.-

-Sí, la culpa es de Leo por ser tan adorable.- Añadió Rafa con una media sonrisa, pues pese a la broma, realmente le preocupaba lo que ese muto loco pudiera hacerle.

-Tu hermano estará bien.- Insistió Haymitch con sinceridad.- Es muy hábil, está bien entrenado y está decidido a salir de ahí a como dé lugar, además, ha causado tan buena impresión que sé que no le faltaran patrocinadores; créeme, tengo más problemas con aquella muchacha que con él.-

-Esa no me importa.- Replicó el chico escuetamente.

-Lo sé.- Haymitch esbozó una media sonrisa.- En eso se diferencian tú y tu hermano, él es todo piedad.-

Rafa rió un poco, desviando el rostro hacia un lado; después la risa cesó, poniéndose algo serio, dijo:

-¿Le dijiste algo sobre la nota?-

-No, no me atreví, no estaba seguro de si era real y tampoco quería soltarle una bomba como esa justo antes de los juegos, podría haberse desconcentrado y a estas horas ya estaría en camino del distrito doce empacado en un cajón de madera.-

Rafa asintió, con la mirada perdida sobre la mesa; de pronto frunció el ceño, su rostro reflejaba verdadera furia; cerró el puño y la golpeó de repente.

-¡Malditos!- Murmuró- ¡Si tan solo hubiéramos…!-

-¿Hubiéramos qué, muchacho?- Le interrumpió el humano con desgano; sus hombros abajo, las manos sin fuerza sobre la mesa y en el rostro un gesto de fastidio.-No podíamos hacer nada.-

-¡Si hubiéramos comenzado un levantamiento antes de todo esto, mi hermano no estaría ahí atrapado, sirviendo de diversión a esos desgraciados!-

-Mira niño, no había posibilidades de iniciar esto, aun dudo que tengamos lo necesario para empezar.- Dijo Haymitch mirando a Casey, ya que imaginaba de donde venía él. Rafa, al notar la mirada del mentor, apretó los puños.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? sobre el distrito trece.- Soltó la tortuga.

-Así es.-

Casey miró a Haymitch, impresionado.

-Y no soy el único.-Añadió el mentor al ver la reacción del chico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Casey, algo conmocionado.- ¡¿Quién más lo sabe?!-

-Gente de confianza, muchacho, por ese lado puedes estar tranquilo.-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo! ¡Pudimos haber iniciado el levantamiento desde hace mucho!- Gritó Rafael.

-¡Niño, no todos los de tu grupo eran de fiar, por ahí hubo uno que cantó sobre la conspiración que estaban fraguando, solo que los agentes decidieron matarlos a todos para evitarse conflictos! ¿Cómo iba a decirte lo del distrito trece si no era seguro ni que se reunieran entre ustedes?- Haymitch giró el rostro hacia un lado con frustración, para luego mirar a Rafael.- ¡Ni siquiera debí hablarte del movimiento en primer lugar, no debí meterte en esto ni llenarte la cabeza con tonterías!-

-Tú no me diste ideas, esas ya las tenía.-

-¡Igual, no debí avivarlas! ¡No debí decirte nada ni animarte a luchar! ¡Si no te hubiera hablado de eso, si te hubiera dejado solo con tus ideas no te habría pasado nada! ¿Sabes que tu hermano me preguntó sobre cómo era que te conocía? Sí, supo que te conocía, quiso saberlo y yo no me atreví a decirle que yo era el responsable de tu... tu... "muerte", no me atreví a decirle que por mi culpa te habías unido a aquella conspiración, que yo tenía planes para ti y la rebelión. -

-Hiciste bien en no decirle, se habría enojado; no habría confiado en ti y en este momento te necesita.-

-No, no debí inmiscuirte en todo esto, eso es lo que no debí hacer, no debí darte entrada a todo esto de las conspiraciones y la posible guerra.-

-Para ser alguien que guía niños hasta su muerte, está resultando muy "ético" con la guerra, señor Abernathy.- Dijo Casey molesto, de pie cerca de la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

Haymitch le lanzó una mirada asesina, parándose de golpe con tal impulso que hizo que la silla que estaba usando cayera estrepitosamente al piso; avanzó hacia Casey con los puños cerrados.

-¡ ¿Acaso crees que eso me gusta, idiota?!-Los ojos de Haymitch irradiaban rabia, tenía el rostro desencajado y manaba de él una ferocidad casi asesina; Casey, asustado, retrocedió algunos pasos al ver la reacción del mentor. Rafael se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos.

-¡Ya, vamos, tranquilos los dos!-Les calmaba la tortuga mientras llevaba a Haymitch de vuelta a su lugar.- Case, Haymitch no hace esto por gusto.- Añadió con seriedad, mirando a su amigo mientras volvía a su lugar.

-Claro que no, es otro de los grandes "beneficios" de salir triunfador de esa maldita arena.- Gruñó el hombre, bajando la cabeza, pasándose las manos por el cabello y luego por los ojos.- Lo que daría por un maldito trago.- Rumió, bajando las manos solo para notar la mirada de Rafael que claramente decía "ni se te ocurra".

-Haymitch, si no me hubieras hablado de la rebelión, yo habría armado la mía.- Retomó el tema la tortuga.

El humano se le quedó mirando; era verdad, ese chico no necesitaba que se le alentara para rebelarse, estaba en su naturaleza y habría comenzado a buscar la manera de hacerlo con o sin su ayuda, y tal como lo pensó en aquella ocasión, cuando vio aquel brillo revolucionario en su mirada, era preferible que lo hiciera con su respaldo a que lo intentara solo.

Aunque a final de cuentas no había servido de nada, no había podido cuidarlo ni evitar que la familia Hamato sufriera; igual que como le había pasado en sus años anteriores como mentor, había pretendido ayudar a un chiquillo a atravesar una senda peligrosa para que saliera vivo y airoso, fallando nuevamente como le había ocurrido tantas veces.

-Lo siento, muchacho, lo lamento mucho... por todo...-

-Deja de disculparte, ¿quieres? No fue tu culpa.- Replicó Rafael, algo abrumado, esbozando una media sonrisa triste.- Lo lamentable es que el levantamiento aun no suceda.-

-Y ni sucederá.- Agregó el hombre. Casey al oírlo dio un respingo y levantó la mirada hacia él; Haymitch al notarlo, torció la boca con sorna y molestia al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.- ¿Qué? No me mires así, es la verdad; no importa que tan bien preparado pueda estar el distrito trece, si los demás no se unen no habrá levantamiento; sé que hay algunas cuantas cédulas en todos los distritos, pero unos cuantos no hacen un ejército y mientras la gente no tenga algo que la aliente, una esperanza, eso jamás ocurrirá.-

-Está el sinsajo.- Dijo Casey, empecinadamente, molesto cada vez más por la actitud de Haymitch; no le gustaba que hablara de esa manera, pues como nativo del distrito trece, creciendo en la disciplina militar que les preparaba para la inminente lucha y esperando desde niño el día en que se iniciaría la batalla por Panem… que alguien más llegara y desestimara la causa, sus esfuerzos, y que le dijera que aquello para lo que había sido preparado desde pequeño era imposible, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Haymitch soltó una risa burlona. El sinsajo... la famosa senda del sinsajo, la clave que los rebeldes usaban para identificarse entre ellos, inspirados por aquella ave que para el Capitolio representaba uno de sus mayores fracasos. Durante los días oscuros el gobierno había creado, entre sus otros mutos, al charlajo, un pájaro capaz de escuchar y reproducir voces y conversaciones humanas. Estas aves iban entre las tropas rebeldes, escuchaban los planes y volvían con sus creadores para entregar la información; pero cuando los rebeldes se dieron cuenta de esta estrategia, empezaron a brindar información falsa que ayudó muchas veces a ganar batallas; cuando el Capitolio se dio cuenta de esto, decidió deshacerse de los charlajos, matándolos en masa, pero algunos lograron huir, volando lejos, llegando a las tierras salvajes.

Ahí el ave luchó por su supervivencia y aunque a la larga no pudo lograrlo, por lo menos sí había conseguido dejar su legado, se habían cruzado con los sinsontes hembras de la región dando como resultado al sinsajo, un pájaro capaz de reproducir las melodías que escuchaban de las voces humanas. El sinsajo era para los rebeldes la muestra de cómo una especie condenada podía continuar existiendo a pesar de lo que otros dictaminaran para ella, que se podía sobrevivir a pesar de que el Capitolio decidiera lo contrario; representaba la libertad, la esperanza y la fuerza de seguir adelante contra todo, por eso para ellos el buscar la libertad de Panem era ir por la senda del sinsajo.

-¿En verdad, niño?- Haymitch insistió con hastío.- ¿Tienes un sinsajo? ¿Tienes a alguien que represente el ideal de los rebeldes, que dé la cara a la gente y logré que se levante contra sus opresores? ¿Tienes a un sinsajo que mueva a las masas y lo siga para lograr una revolución?-

Casey apretó los puños y los dientes al tiempo que se inclinaba molesto y amenazante hacia Haymitch. Era verdad que hasta ahora no podían asegurar que alguien pudiese mover así a las masas; es decir, se podría pensar que la presidenta Coin del distrito trece podría arengar a la multitud para tomar las armas en cuanto llegara el momento, pero debía admitir que no era muy seguro que la gente de los distritos se dejaran convencer así como así, por alguien que llegara a sus vidas de repente y les pidiera arriesgarse sin más; aunque claro, como nativo de aquel distrito rebelde, Coin era lo único que tenía, a la única que conocía que tenía el peso y la autoridad para pedir del pueblo una sublevación contra los opresores y el presidente Saki; se podía decir que, para Casey, como para muchos en el aquel distrito, Coin era su sinsajo y se aferraría a la esperanza de que ella pudiera obrar el cambio a como diera lugar, aunque Abernathy no opinara lo mismo.

Haymitch rió amargamente, imaginaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, a quien veía como su "sinsajo" y la simple idea le parecía estúpida y absurda. Rafael observaba a uno y a otro, suspiró al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-Sí, suena decepcionante arriesgar la vida para nada; pero eso lo veremos después, ¿quieren?-Le dijo a ambos.- Por ahora me interesa mi hermano.-

-Y yo te digo que no debes preocuparte.-Haymitch, ignorando a Casey y su mirada furiosa que claramente daba a entender las ganas que tenía de callarlo a golpes, volvió a mirar a la tortuga, ahora con decisión.-Estoy resuelto a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para sacarlo de ahí vivo, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso dejarlo, se los debo... a ti, a él, a toda tu familia.-

-Pero quiero ayudarlo, ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Seré su patrocinador si es necesario!-

-¿Patrocinarlo? ¿Tú?-El hombre rió a grandes carcajadas, logrando que a Rafael se le crisparan los nervios.- ¿Desde cuando eres rico? ¿Cómo pretendes hacer algo así?-

-¡Ya encontraré la manera!- Alegó el chico, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con frustración y decisión entremezcladas.

Haymitch volvió a negar con la cabeza, llevándose la mano a los ojos mientras reía.

-No dudo que lo hagas; mira, chico, como te dije antes, tu hermano ha logrado una gran impresión y se ha colocado entre los favoritos, a alguien así es fácil conseguirle patrocinadores...- El mentor miró el rostro de la tortuga, su expresión demostraba que seguía firme en su idea.- Pero si llego a necesitarlo te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias.-

Haymitch se puso de pie.

-Debo regresar al centro de entrenamiento; si necesitas hablar conmigo, que tu amigo.- Dijo esto último de manera ruda mirando a Casey, luego volvió a ver a la tortuga.- le lleve una nota a Effie Trinket, ella me lo hará llegar, ¿entendido?-

-Gracias, Haymitch.- Rafa se puso de pie también. El mentor volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Me da gusto verte con vida, muchacho.- Le dijo ahora más tranquilo y de manera sincera, mientras aun lo mantenía aferrado. Rafael sonrió; la verdad, también extrañaba a su viejo y necio amigo.

Haymitch se acercó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Casey, quien haciendo uso de su tarjeta magnética volvía a abrir la cerradura electrónica dando paso al mentor. El hombre bajó las escaleras de emergencia y pronto se halló de nuevo en la calle.

Rafael estaba vivo, y aquello representaba mucho para Haymitch, más no lograba quitarle el sentimiento de culpa. Es verdad que el llevar cada año a dos niños a su muerte en los juegos era algo que le pesaba y le hacía la vida más difícil, pero lo de Rafa había sido algo que no se podía perdonar; él lo había iniciado en aquella senda, la del revolucionario, la de aquellos que seguían al sinsajo; tenía la esperanza de que él pudiera convertirse en esa figura que necesitaban para iniciar el levantamiento, pues al ser hijo de uno de los rebeldes más afamados y temidos, la gente bien podría verlo como un guía y una esperanza; pero en lugar de lograr guiarlo para bien y protegerlo como se lo proponía solo había conseguido que casi lo mataran y la familia sufriera en vano.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, el chico ya era un paria, un rebelde que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida oculto de la ley imperante del Capitolio; quizá Rafael jamás volvería al lado de su familia, por su culpa, y lo menos que podía hacer Haymitch para resarcir su error era apoyarlo a él y a Leonardo en todo lo que pudiera; hacer lo posible para que Leo saliera con vida, aunque eso, juzgando su propia experiencia, no fuera mejor que morir.

Seneca Crane llegó al palacio de gobierno, atendiendo a un llamado explícito del presidente Saki. Este tipo de cosas no eran comunes, al menos no el primer día de los juegos, y como pese a todo, su ego no era tan grande como para hacerle pensar que era llamado para recibir alguna felicitación, había que decir que el vigilante en jefe se hallaba realmente preocupado.

El asistente personal del presidente Saki le recibió en la antesala de la oficina. No le dijo mucho al respecto de aquella inesperada audiencia, y la verdad, pese a lo sereno de su semblante, podía notar en la expresión de su rostro ligeras señales de desconcierto que le dejaban claro que ni siquiera él sabía a qué se debía aquella urgencia por verlo. Esto solo provocó que el siempre tranquilo y confiado Seneca Crane, sintiera que sus piernas temblaban y el estómago se le revolvía al tiempo que en su mente repasaba una y otra vez cada una de sus acciones y todo lo relacionado con la producción de los juegos de ese año, tratando de encontrar aquello que, por lo visto, había provocado la molestia del amo absoluto de Panem.

-Adelante, por favor.- Le dijo el asistente con voz seria, pero mirándolo como con casi las mismas dudas que le pasaban a él por la cabeza. Crane respiró profundamente y sin más, entró en la oficina lo más rápido que pudo, no era bueno hacer esperar al presidente.

-¿Quería verme, señor?-

Oroku Saki, recargado en la gran silla detrás del escritorio, con el codo sobre uno de los reposabrazos y el rostro apoyado en esa mano, miró al vigilante en jefe como si recién saliera de una larga ensoñación. Crane se sintió confundido, aunque no lo demostraba, pues esperaba hallarlo molesto, con aquella mirada fría, el ceño fruncido y la expresión adusta que tan bien le conocía de cuando algo marchaba mal; sin embargo, en esta ocasión parecía pensativo, como si algo le preocupara más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, como si hubiese visto algo que le había hecho ensimismarse en busca de una, quizá, lejana solución. Más de repente, aquella extraña expresión no duró mucho y pronto el presidente se irguió en su asiento, retomando su temple y su fría serenidad. Apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y el mentón en sus manos y miró fijamente al vigilante que, sin querer, dio un respingo al tiempo que un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo entero; había algo en la mirada del presidente que, aunque le conocía en sus momentos de peor humor, le hizo sentir aterrado, como si estuviera frente a una criatura, feroz, pero calculadora, que planeaba acabar con él de un solo golpe.

-Ese juego de darle un héroe al distrito doce...- Su voz sonaba seca, gélida, más seria de lo habitual, Seneca Crane jamás lo había oído hablar de aquella manera. El presidente guardó silencio de nuevo.

-¿Sí...sí...?- Le instó Crane de manera insegura, temeroso de haber cometido una falta.

-No me gusta, termínalo ya, no me importa lo que pase, pero el chico del distrito doce debe morir en la arena, ¿está claro?-

-Sí... sí, señor, como usted diga, veré que puedo hacer.-

-No lo veas, hazlo.- Dijo terminante.- Ese chico no puede vivir, ¿entendido?-

-Como usted diga, señor.- Seneca hizo una reverencia; Oroku Saki lo despidió con un ademán de la mano y el vigilante salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo mientras fingía serenidad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Crane, Saki volvió a ensimismarse, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, con los párpados a medio cerrar como una fiera al acecho de una presa; más le valía a Seneca cumplir aquella orden si no quería sufrir las terribles consecuencias.

Leonardo seguía su carrera de árbol en árbol, alejándose lo más posible de la cornucopia. Cuando por fin los terribles rugidos de Ace dejaron de escucharse y consideró que se hallaba a una distancia segura, se detuvo, aun manteniéndose en lo alto de un árbol.

Se sentó en una de las ramas, la cual era ancha y segura, se quitó la mochila del hombro, dejando las otras ramas que hasta ahora eran sus únicas armas, sobre sus piernas. Se quedó en silencio un momento, prestando atención nuevamente por si escuchaba algún ruido que le advirtiese de algún peligro, pero solo escuchó las detonaciones del cañón que anunciaban el fin del baño de sangre en la cornucopia y los tributos que habían caído en él.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... quizás eran más, pues durante su huida bien pudo haberse dado otros cañonazos a los que no prestó atención. Se preguntaba quiénes podrían haber sido y temió por Usagi; no le había visto durante toda su confrontación con los otros tributos, pues estaba demasiado ocupado con ellos como para notar algo más; sin embargo, pese a que le preocupaba el bienestar de su amigo, algo en su interior le decía que Usagi seguía con vida, quizá oculto por ahí, disponiéndose a emprender la supervivencia y quizá preguntándose también que había sido de él. Suspiró; no sabría en realidad quien o quienes habían muerto hasta que llegara la noche y en lo que eso ocurría no podía perder el tiempo; habían cosas que debía procurarse, necesidades que cubrir si quería seguir vivo, por lo tanto se dispuso a ver el equipo con el que contaba ahora.

Abrió la mochila y comenzó a sacar su contenido; dentro había un carrete metálico con una punta de cuerda negra asomándose en él; el chico, extrañado, tiró un poco de aquella punta sacando una larga línea de cuerda negra y delgada; parecía resistente, aunque se preguntaba que tanto podría serlo y de qué le serviría, la tensó al tirar de la bobina con una mano y la punta con la otra y pudo notar que era tan fuerte como un cable, pero al aflojar el estiramiento de la misma se tornaba bastante suave y fácil de manipular; soltó la que tenía entre sus dedos y esta volvió de golpe al interior del carrete, pues tenía un mecanismo retráctil.

Encontró también unas gafas oscuras, las cuales le parecieron inútiles y raras, pues al ponérselas notó que no protegían de la luz del sol, había también un saco de dormir, una botella vacía, un frasquito con desinfectante para agua y dos pequeñas cuchillas con dientes en uno de sus lados. Leo suspiró derrotado, al parecer el esquivar los ataques de Liberia y Dominus lo habían alejado de los mejores equipos, al contrario de lo que él pensaba.

Se puso de pie sobre la rama; ahora la prioridad era armarse y conseguir comida y agua. Guardó todas las cosas, excepto una de las cuchillas que dejó en el bolsillo del rompevientos; se puso la mochila en la espalda junto con las ramas, echó un vistazo alrededor y al ver que no había nadie en las cercanías bajó del árbol de un salto.

Necesitaba encontrar lo necesario para crear un arma; no le sería difícil hacer un arco y algunas flechas teniendo todo un bosque para hacerse de material. Durante su infancia había sido testigo de cómo su padre solía hacer aquellos sofisticados artefactos prácticamente con nada; el tallado de una burda rama para dejarla limpia y en forma, el corte de una sencilla muesca en el extremo de una simple vara, afilar un pedazo de madera para que pudiese atravesar casi lo que sea; era el arte del ninja que creaba sus armas con lo mínimamente indispensable, algo que les confería la posibilidad de subsistir en un medio hostil como en el que se encontraba ahora; agradecía en este momento el que su padre hubiese sido paciente y le enseñara las mejores técnicas para crear aquellas cosas sencillas, quizá era porque él era el mayor de la familia y debía guardar el legado… además de que era el más paciente y observador de todos sus hermanos.

Tenía que buscar entre las ramas bajas de los árboles si quería hallar una lo suficientemente buena y flexible para sus propósitos, ya que las superiores eran demasiado grandes y gruesas para lo que él necesitaba; además era más viable encontrar las varas para las flechas por los alrededores. Sin embargo, en cuanto puso un pie en la tierra, notó algo que le llamó fuertemente la atención, ya que consistía en otras de las necesidades que tenía que cubrir.

No muy lejos de dónde se encontraba había una vereda dónde las plantas se veían más verdes; avanzando por ella pudo ver que poco a poco la tierra que se hallaba seca iba convirtiéndose en barro, lo cual era una buena señal, pues si tenía suerte eso solo significaba agua y si había algún lago o arroyo también podría significar comida ya que no le sería difícil pescar. El muchacho echó a correr siguiendo aquel camino de rastros de humedad, prestando atención a su alrededor y llevando sus improvisadas armas en las manos, pues si algún otro tributo se encontraba en la zona, estas podrían servirle para desviar cualquier cuchillo o flecha que pudiesen lanzarle.

La vegetación cada vez era más prominente y frondosa y en los troncos de los árboles podía apreciarse algo de musgo, ¡Eso sí que era una buena señal! Emocionado, echó a correr a toda velocidad; el origen de esa humedad, aquella fuente de agua, no podía estar muy lejos; el piso empezaba a convertirse en un lodazal, tornándose algo resbaladizo y haciendo algo difícil el correr sobre él a pesar de la suela antiderrapante de las botas, sin embargo Leo no se detuvo y siguió su carrera.

Y así habría continuado si de repente su pierna derecha no se hubiera hundido hasta la rodilla en el lodo al dar el siguiente paso.

¿Cómo es que aquel lodazal tenía la profundidad suficiente como para que su pierna se hundiera de esa forma en él? Estaba desconcertado, no tenían nada parecido en los bosques del distrito doce por lo tanto no alcanzaba a comprender de qué se trataba, solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que ocurriera algo peor; pero de pronto sintió que algo se enredaba en su tobillo y lo aferraba con fuerza, como si una delgada, pero férrea enredadera continuara su crecimiento desde el fondo de aquel estanque de barro, subiendo alrededor de su extremidad y comenzando a tirar hacia abajo. Leo estaba aterrado, pero aún tenía el otro pie en lo que podía considerarse "tierra firme" a pesar de estar cubierto de aquel resbaladizo barro, por lo que trató de centrarse y no perder la calma. Soltando sus armas improvisadas, se asió de las ramas bajas de un árbol cercano y sosteniéndose fuertemente, luchó por sacar su pierna atrapada en aquel estanque, pero era en balde, el pie libre se resbalaba por causa del barro y las ramas de las que se sostenía se escurrían de sus manos.

Cuando su pie libre rozó por fin el cenagal, fue atrapado de inmediato por otra de esas cosas largas y delgadas. Ahora, siendo arrastrado de ambas piernas no pudo seguir sosteniéndose de las ramas, quedando sin apoyo alguno que le permitiera permanecer en tierra firme; desesperado, sintió como las enredaderas empezaban a subir aún más por sus piernas y su cintura; angustiado, peleaba por asirse con las manos de lo que fuera, incluso de la tierra, pero estando ésta cubierta de aquel resbaladizo fango era imposible evitar ser arrastrado por aquella cosa desconocida.

¡Debía hacer algo pero ya! Si no, esas extrañas enredaderas acabarían por arrastrarlo al fondo y ahogarlo. Desesperado, con las manos temblorosas y llenas de barro, logró sacarse la mochila de la espalda, abriéndola torpemente a causa del miedo y consiguió sacar el carrete de la cuerda retráctil; buscó con la mirada algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero era la única opción que tenía; debía darse prisa, las enredaderas continuaban subiendo y ahora podía sentirlas, cerrándose fuertemente alrededor de su torso. Luchando por controlar el temblor de sus extremidades, pasó uno de sus brazos por las correas de la mochila, acomodándola en uno de sus hombros, cuidando de no moverse mucho pues temía que los movimientos bruscos pudieran ayudar a las trepadoras al acelerar el hundimiento. Pronto ubicó en un árbol cercano una rama no muy baja, pero firme; tomó la punta de la cuerda, sacando un poco más de la misma y lanzó el carrete hacia ella.

Por desgracia el temblor de sus manos le hizo fallar el tiro; Leo vio como el carrete caía sobre el fango del estanque. Reaccionando a tiempo jaló de la cuerda accionando así el mecanismo retráctil de la bobina el cual volvió a la mano del muchacho en un segundo.

La enredadera dio un tirón más fuerte, lo cual hizo reaccionar de nuevo al chico. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró lanzar de vuelta el carrete, aferrando fuertemente el extremo de la cuerda; esta vez tuvo más puntería y el rollo pasó por encima de la rama, dando vueltas en ella y atorándose gracias al impulso con el que fue lanzado.

Aferrándose con fuerza de la cuerda, el chico comenzó a trepar por ella; las enredaderas jalaban aún más al sentir que su presa luchaba por escapar, pero Leo no pensaba ceder; la cuerda le cortaba la piel de las manos al hallarse tan tensa y al ejercer él tanta fuerza, el barro que tenía en ellas hacía que le ardieran las heridas, pero siguió escalando sin dar tregua, luchando por no dejarse hundir. Sintió que su cintura emergía del cenagal, lo cual le dio ánimos para seguir trepando; escalando por la cuerda, recogiéndola conforme subía, se debatía contra aquello que lo tenía atrapado y que aún se hallaban envolviendo su cuerpo; echó un vistazo rápido hacia abajo y lo que vio le dejó horrorizado.

Lo que tiraba de él, eso que se había enredado en su cuerpo, no era una planta acuática como él pensaba, retorcidos por su cadera y sus piernas se encontraban dos enormes y pegajosos tentáculos que aun tiraban de él con vigor. Leo se agitó, jalando de la cuerda con más ahínco, desesperado por salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; al aumentar el movimiento, los tentáculos tiraron con mayor brío y de entre el lodazal brotó de golpe el resto de la criatura a la que pertenecían, pero esta no tenía rostro, sin mencionar que de hecho no tenía cabeza; solo era una masa informe con una enorme boca llena de dientes largos y afilados que se esforzaba por alcanzar a su delicioso bocado.

Leo lanzó un grito de terror. Recordando la cuchilla que tenía en el bolsillo del rompevientos, la sacó y en un movimiento rápido apuñaló uno de los tentáculos que se hallaba en su cadera; la criatura lanzó un grito terrible; Leonardo seguía apuñalando una y otra vez, a cada cuchillada, un nuevo grito aún más estremecedor que el anterior, escapaba de aquel monstruo infernal.

Escurriendo una sustancia negra y viscosa, los tentáculos soltaron al chico, el cual aprovechó la repentina libertad para trepar por el cable a toda velocidad, perdiendo la cuchilla por el rápido movimiento, pero poniéndose a salvo en lo alto de la rama. Desenredó rápidamente el carrete, haciendo que la cuerda volviera a su interior y saltó con dificultad al siguiente árbol, siempre cuidando de no resbalarse pues si lo hacía volvería a estar a merced de aquel pantano mortal.

Estaba agotado, pero no paró hasta dejar muy atrás aquella vereda siniestra. Cayó de golpe en el piso y al incorporarse un poco se dio cuenta que había salido hasta un valle en el cual, como una recompensa a sus sufrimientos, encontró un pequeño estanque; no era mucho, ni siquiera cabía lo posibilidad de que hubiese peces en él, pero por lo menos le ayudaba en aquel momento de necesidad. Feliz, se acercó a él; con movimientos rápidos y algo torpes por el barro y las heridas en sus manos, sacó la botella de la mochila, la llenó y aplicó las gotas, dejándola reposar en lo que se lavaba las manos.

Al quitar el barro de ellas pudo ver las largas, finas y algo profundas cortadas que la "cuerda-cable" había dejado en sus palmas; habían dejado de sangrar, pero aún le ardían al contacto con cualquier cosa, y peor aún, al cerrar los puños; hizo un gesto al sentir como le punzaban, pero prefirió ignorarlo lo más posible. Se quitó las botas, el pantalón, el rompevientos y la camisa, quedando solo en ropa interior, pues esta era la única prenda que no se le había llenado de fango, (ventaja de la tela impermeable del pantalón); enjuagándolo todo en el pequeño estanque y dejándolo a secar sobre las rocas.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, bebió de ella y luego, con la cuchilla que le quedaba empezó a buscar lo que necesitaría para armarse, ya que había perdido las armas improvisadas. En un árbol cercano encontró una vara larga y flexible, la cual batalló para poder cortar por el dolor de sus manos. Miró a su alrededor, quería un lugar en el cual no hubiese cámaras, pues no quería que nadie en Panem fuera testigo de aquello que su padre le había enseñado, no porque supieran de lo que era capaz, aquello ya había quedado muy claro en la cornucopia; sino por el hecho de que el arte de la creación de armas era algo que sentía muy suyo, una parte íntima de su herencia que no quería compartir con nadie; sin embargo sabía que estaba de más la búsqueda de un lugar cerrado, por lo que regresó junto a su ropa (después de todo, no se había alejado mucho) y empezó a trabajar afanosamente en aquella pieza, tallando con la cuchilla la rama larga, quitándole las pequeñas hojas y la dura corteza desigual.

Al dejarlo liso y casi perfecto le dio forma a las puntas e hizo las muescas necesarias en la madera, sacó el carrete de hilo retráctil y usando los dientes de la cuchilla se dispuso a cortar la medida necesaria para atarla a la madera, aquello le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, pues la "cuerda-cable" era muy resistente y los dientes de la cuchilla no eran lo suficientemente afilados como para una tarea de ese calibre, sin embargo consiguió un pedazo de una buena longitud, creando así un sencillo arco.

Reunió un montón de varas largas de las que había desperdigadas en la zona y comenzó a trabajar tallándolas, limpiándoles la corteza, haciendo una muesca en una de las puntas para que entrara la cuerda y afilando el otro extremo lo más posible; habría deseado tener algo más que ponerles como punta, pero así serviría de todos modos, también habría querido tener plumas para ponerle a las flechas, ya que podían mejorar su vuelo, por fortuna no era del todo necesario y pudo prescindir de ellas, logrando al menos una bonita docena de flechas casi perfectas para empezar.

Revisó su ropa, ahora ya se encontraba seca por lo que comenzó a vestirse de nuevo; al ponerse las botas escuchó un sonido, como una especie de pitido a intervalos que venía hacia él desde arriba. Él sabía lo que era, no en balde había visto los juegos durante casi toda su vida; miró hacia el cielo y pudo ver que descendía en dirección suya un pequeño recipiente plateado, con forma oval, pero de extremos planos, atado a un paracaídas del mismo color; este cayó a unos pasos de él; Leonardo se acercó, tomó el recipiente y lo abrió con premura, jamás habría imaginado recibir el obsequio de un patrocinador y menos tan pronto.

Lo primero que encontró dentro fue una tarjeta, la tomó y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

"¡Lindas piernas! Ellas dicen que ojalá pudieran enviarte algo más."

Era la letra de Haymitch y la identidad del patrocinador le era obvia, "Ellas" es decir, su club de fans, las chicas gritonas del estudio de televisión que se habían teñido la piel de un color similar al suyo y que parecían estar a punto del desmayo a cada palabra que él decía.

Miró en el interior del contenedor y encontró una pequeña cajita; dentro de ella había un kit básico de primeros auxilios entre lo que se encontraba una botellita de salino, gasas de diversos tamaños, dos rollos de vendas, unas tijeras pequeñas, pastillas para la fiebre y un frasquito con gel de aloe vera para quemaduras menores.

Leo estaba impactado; cuando los juegos inician, las cosas suben de precio y van aumentando conforme los días avanzan; aun siendo el primer día, un set como ese debía costar una fortuna. Agradecido, levantó el rostro de manera que quedara visible, al tiempo que levantaba la mano sosteniendo el preciado kit de primeros auxilios.- Se los agradezco mucho.- Dijo sonriendo.

Se sentó junto a sus cosas y se dispuso a curar las heridas de sus manos ya que tenerlas abiertas y expuestas en aquel lugar podría ser muy peligroso. Aun se hallaba impresionado porque aquel grupo de chicas le hubiesen enviado aquel regalo tan costoso, seguramente habían cooperado entre todas y el solo pensarlo le hizo sentir extrañamente conmovido a la par de mal; él las había juzgado al igual que al resto del público, es decir, que le animaban un día para verlo morir al siguiente, sin embargo, ahí estaban ellas, reuniendo sus escasos recursos para salvarlo de una probable infección.

Cuando terminó de lavar las cortadas y desinfectarlas, colocó gasas en ellas y se vendó las manos. Aquello le hacía sentir mucho mejor; las heridas ya no le escocían tanto y con las vendas las mantendría protegidas de la tierra y la suciedad; una pícara idea brotó en su mente; levantó el rostro, se llevó la mano a los labios y sopló un beso hacia arriba, dirigido a todas aquellas chicas que tan amablemente le habían auxiliado; esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa dulce; se hallaba plenamente agradecido y, con aquel beso, les pedía perdón por haber malpensado de ellas. De pronto recordó las palabras con las que Haymitch iniciaba la esquela, "Lindas piernas", fue cuando recordó que estuvo semidesnudo enfrente de todo Panem; el rubor no tardó en subir a sus mejillas.

Ahora era momento de ponerse en marcha otra vez; el sol ya había avanzado demasiado en el cielo y no tardaría en ponerse, por lo que debía buscar alimento y refugio antes de la hora. Llenó la botella de agua y le puso las gotas para luego guardar ambas dentro de la mochila junto con el kit de primeros auxilios; también guardó las flechas, aunque obviamente estas sobresalían por lo que cerró la cremallera hasta donde topaba con ellas.

Tomó otro camino distinto a aquel por el que había llegado, pero grabando en su mente señales de la naturaleza que podrían ayudarle a encontrar el pequeño estanque si lo necesitaba otra vez. Sentía los músculos tensos y agotados por la pelea contra los tributos en la cornucopia y el bicho ese del cenagal, las piernas le parecían pesadas y el cansancio amenazaba con apoderarse de él, pues aquello era más extenuante que sus cacerías ilegales o los entrenamientos con su padre y sus hermanos; sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de buscar un refugio ahora sin hallar alimento primero, por lo que se mantuvo alerta, en busca de alguna señal que pudiera brindarle alguna reserva de comida.

Tras mucho camino recorrido, escuchó un ruido, como si algo se moviera entre la maleza; al principio se asustó, pensando que podría tratarse de un tributo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, pues los pasos parecían de una criatura pequeña, sin embargo no debía bajar la guardia, pues si algo había aprendido de su experiencia con el cenagal era que en ese bosque no todo era lo que parecía, así que esa criatura, fuera lo que fuera, que huía entre el follaje, por muy pequeña que pudiera ser también podría estar guardando un terrible y mortal secreto.

Escuchó nuevamente el ruido moviéndose a otra dirección, por lo que sacó el arco, montó una flecha y se deslizó rápida y suavemente tras él; aquello le recordaba los viejos días, lo cual, por un momento, le hizo sentir bien, feliz y en control; volvió a escuchar aquellas pequeñas pisadas moviéndose no muy lejos de él por lo que aceleró el paso, esta vez cuidando por donde pisaba, no caería en una trampa dos veces el mismo día. No estaba seguro de que podía ser aquello que perseguía, pero por muy extraña o salvaje que pudiese ser la criatura, si él disparaba primero bien podía servirle de cena.

Llegó hasta un árbol de tronco grueso y rugoso, la criatura se hallaba entre los arbustos cercanos a él; tenía que ser paciente y cuidadoso, dejar que se confiara para que saliera de su escondite y así poder cazarlo, por lo que se ocultó detrás del árbol y calmó su acelerada respiración. El ruido entre el follaje se hizo más nítido, lo que quería decir que la presa había salido y se hallaba cerca de él. Apuntando con la flecha, Leo salió de su escondite listo para disparar, sin embargo, al ver de lo que se trataba, sus dedos no soltaron la cuerda y la flecha jamás abandonó el arco.

Era un pequeño conejo, regordete y afelpado que olisqueaba el aire moviendo su pequeña naricilla con insistencia y miraba alrededor como ajeno a lo que le rodeaba. Leo bajó la punta de la flecha un poco, luego dudó y volvió a apuntarle, para después desistir por completo… No podía, ¡nunca jamás podría volver a matar y comer un conejo, no después de conocer a Usagi! Molesto, chasqueando la lengua contra los dientes y golpeando el piso con el pie, miró como el animalito se alejaba de él a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a la suya. Vencido, el chico se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino, con la esperanza de encontrar una ardilla o un ave que atrapar.

Por desgracia, el cielo se hacía cada vez más y más oscuro, por lo que las esperanzas de encontrar una buena presa sin convertirse en una eran cada vez más escasas. Si no quería que la noche lo agarrara a la intemperie debía trabajar en un refugio. Con la ayuda de la cuchilla que le quedaba y en ratos del arco, cavó un agujero cerca de un grupo de árboles, los cuales vio que, para su suerte eran pinos, por lo que sonrió ya que eso también le ayudaba; lavó la cuchilla con un poco del agua que tenía de reserva y luego cortó la corteza dura de uno de los troncos para llegar a la corteza blanda, arrancando un buen pedazo; juntó algo de hojarasca, sacó la bolsa de dormir, entró al agujero y se metió en ella, mordisqueando su corteza de pino; no era algo nuevo para él comer ese tipo de cosas, ya que cuando había un día de caza muy malo, Rafael y él solían comer corteza para dejar las pocas piezas obtenidas a sus hermanos menores.

El cielo se oscureció y entre las estrellas apareció el escudo de Panem al tiempo que el himno resonaba fuertemente por todo el lugar. El escudo desapareció y apareció la palabra "Los caídos", aquel era el anuncio de los tributos que habían muerto aquel día. Leonardo prestó toda su atención al anuncio.

El primero en aparecer fue un chico humano proveniente del distrito tres, luego su compañera, la chica a la que había visto morir a manos de Sasha antes de que se decidiera a atacar a Belle; luego otro humano, proveniente del distrito cinco, los dos chicos humanos del distrito seis… Leo estaba nervioso, esperando la siguiente imagen, fue entonces cuando apareció la del niño de doce años proveniente del distrito ocho que estallara al bajar de la plataforma, y aunque aquello había sido horrible, Leo suspiró aliviado; eso significaba que Usagi seguía con vida; luego apareció la imagen de un muto de jabalí, el tributo masculino del diez, seguido por el muto de toro que venía del distrito once y su compañera, Crissa, la chica humana del vaporoso vestido que precedió a Leo en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman.

Volvió a brillar el escudo del capitolio en el cielo y el himno terminó; esas eran todas las muertes del día.

Leo cubrió el agujero desde adentro con la hojarasca y se acomodó en el saco de dormir mientras sonreía… Usagi seguía vivo, y Belle también; el primero se las habría arreglado con sus habilidades y la segunda… quizá sí tenía la suerte de su lado. Río suavemente; el cuerpo entero le dolía por la tensión nerviosa y el esfuerzo. Pero nuevamente se hallaba intranquilo, preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrir durante la noche o en cuanto llegara la mañana; tenía aun la cuchilla en la mano y cerró los ojos; y aunque pudo conciliar el sueño no era este uno profundo y reparador, sino ligero y en estado de vigilia, lo suficiente para pasar la noche hasta la inminente llegada del sol.


	10. Así es el juego

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan review; se los agradezco de corazón.

Invasor's Queen: XDDDDDDD Niña, me mató tu review! Aun me parto de risa; XDDDD oye, ¿me vas a dar parte de lo que saques de la subasta? Aunque sea la mitad, que esas fotos se van a vender muy bien XDD Si Rafa se entera mata a Cinna y creo que a ti y a mi por andar de solapadoras XDDD Sip, Leo es un gran shinobi, el único inconveniente que tiene en un lugar como ese es su buen corazón, en cuanto a Belle, bueno, no es guerrera y entiendo porque te cae mal, y creo que luego te va a caer peor, pero ni modo, así lo exige la historia ;) Gracias a ti por dedicar tu tiempo en leer mis loqueras y por tu maravilloso review, y espero que te guste este cap :D

Dragonazabache: XD No, lo de Rafa y Haymitch no era tan malo… dependiendo el punto de vista, si Leo se entera mata a Haymitch XD En serio te recordaron a los krank? XD Yo pensaba más en el monstruo de Star Wars, el episodio VI, cuando a Luke, Han y Lea los van a aventar dentro de una duna… ok, confirmado, soy super nerd XDD eh… creo que el plan no te va a a gustar jeje, pero a ver qué pasa, Recién vi gladiador y me encantó! No la había visto antes,pero a raíz de tu review me puse a buscarla,la vi y quedé fascinada! *.* XDDD Ok, veremos si le puedes mandar eso, lo de los polvos sería una buena idea, por lo menos que lo deje rascándose un rato, eso sería bueno XDD Gracias por tu review. Besos.

I Love Kittens too: XDD Gracias por tu review! Vieras que yo también solía decirle Leito a Leo? Es tierno; aunque no lo había oído antes pero es lindo. Por suerte Leo no es como Bieber (ya ves que ese ya perdió el piso de a feo desde hace rato… ¿decir que Ana Frank sería su fan? Dios! Que ego! Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap ;)

Iurakey: Al contrario! Gracias a ti por leer y por tus comentarios :D En cuanto a tu pregunta… bueno, en los libros no lo dejan claro, de hecho en "En llamas" nos dejan ver que prácticamente todos los vencedores se conocen y son amigos porque cada año se reúnen en el Capitolio al llevar a sus tributos a los juegos, por lo que yo creo que o los rolan (un año uno, otro el que sigue y así) o asignan al más popular, como en el caso del distrito cuatro un chavo llamado Finnick Odair que era super popular por haber ganado a los catorce años y ser guapísimo, además de que se supone que deben ir dos por distrito, un vencedor para el tributo masculino y una vencedora para el femenino; si Leo gana, le tocará ser mentor y ya vería con Haymitch como se acomoda, creo que no me expliqué bien, quizá te dejé más dudas que antes, sorry XD En cuanto a la mochila, pues sí, no hay mucho de donde agarrar, pero lo bueno es que este niño es como Mcgyver, se las sabe arreglar XDDD de hunger games a jersey shore, no? no, no, mejor que se dejen de cosas sexys y se sigan matando. Muchísimas gracias por todo y espero te guste el cap. Besos :D

FortuneLadyStar: Gracias! En serio ibas a hacer un fic así?! Por favor, hazlo! Me encantaría leerlo y siempre es bueno tener variadas versiones de un tema, sería genial ver la tuya :D Gracias por lo que me dices, me halagas demasiado :3 Espero que este cap te guste, y sobre lo de Usagi… habrá que ver jeje. Besos, gracias y anímate a hacerlo! :D

Violeta: Gracias, viniendo de ti lo valoro mucho :D Y como ese ejemplo que pones del capítulo de la serie, hay muchos, por eso Leo es una excelente opción de líder :D Con respecto a lo que me dices de la ortografía… ¡GRACIAS! Me aclaraste una duda que tuve mucho tiempo y nadie me sabía responder y cuando alguien lo intentó se hizo tanto lío el solo que me confundió más; ahora lo he comprendido y por lo tanto procuraré prestar atención al detalle; gracias de nuevo y muchos besos, :D

Megumi-Elric-X: Gracias! Eres de las pocas que notó eso; no te gusta el yaoi? O.o jeje. Y ese es el problema con Leo, es muy bueno como para hacer algo así, pero va a tener que ponerse las pilas si no quiere que lo envuelvan en una cajita y lo manden a casa. XDD Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer el libro, la trilogía es muy buena y bien vale la pena (la película también es buena, pero creo que sólo la comprendemos mejor al haber leído el libro, en ese aspecto tienen algunos fallos) XDD Habría sido bueno ver mutos así jeje ¿Quién fue el malvado que te quemó el final? O.o ¿Ya leíste los otros dos? En verdad son muy buenos :D Gracias por tu review y espero que el cap te guste :D

NekosDream: Gracias! Me está costando deshacerme de mis vicios, pero sigo intentando, espero realmente llegar a mejorarlo :3 te agradezco lo que me dices, en verdad significa mucho para mí :D

Y la cosa se pondrá peor en los juegos, pero mejor dejo que lo leas :D Gracias por lo que dices de Belle, sé que es atorrante en varios aspectos, pero sí, eso es algo que también quería hacer notar, que no todos los tributos van confiados y hay quien de plano no tiene madera para estar ahí, aunque creo que Belle terminara por ser totalmente odiada, pero ni modo… lo dicta la historia (ok, eso sonó raro XD) Que bueno que hallaste los libros! No te vas a arrepentir, en verdad son muy buenos. Besos y gracias. :D

SSMinos: Gracias! Y sí, y aun lo que les falta. Pero no te apures, eso no le va a pasar, la verdad si lo intentaran ahí sí que Leo los mata. Aún faltan varios por caer, espero que este cap te guste y en verdad, no te apures, que por lo menos por ese lado va a salir intacto ;)

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás pertenecen a sus respectivos autores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic jamás vería la luz.

Capítulo IX

El sol apareció sobre la arena y al mismo tiempo resonó el cañón.

Leonardo al oírlo se despertó de golpe, desubicado y nervioso; las primeras horas de la noche había dormido en un estado de vigilia; semi consciente, pendiente de cualquier ruido o movimiento que se suscitara a su alrededor, o incluso cualquier cambio en el ambiente; sin embargo, el cansancio por todo lo vivido el día anterior, el esfuerzo físico en la cornucopia y con esa criatura, más la tensión nerviosa, había terminado por vencerle, sumiéndolo en un sueño profundo que pese a todo, no había sido reparador en lo absoluto. Al darse cuenta de que la hojarasca aún se hallaba sobre su cabeza, cubriendo el refugio, se riñó a sí mismo, primero por haber bajado la guardia y luego por lo tonto que había sido, pues por un momento creyó que ese cañón había sonado por él.

Hecho un vistazo hacia afuera y al ver el campo despejado salió de inmediato; guardó la bolsa de dormir dentro de la mochila y cubrió el agujero de nuevo, de modo que pasara desapercibido, pero también que pudiera hallarlo otra vez si lo precisaba. Se aseó las heridas de las manos, estas ya no parecían tan graves gracias a los desinfectantes; cambió las vendas por unas limpias y lavó las otras con algo del agua de su botella.

Tomó un rápido y frugal desayuno basado en agua y corteza; mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba quien habría sido aquel por el que el cañón sonó; volvió a pensar en Usagi y un nudo se le formó en el estómago al imaginar a su amigo, muerto en medio de aquel bosque; aquello le impidió continuar con su comida, pues la angustia de no saber de él no le permitía pasar bocado; también llegó a pensar en Belle, esperaba no ver a ninguno de los dos en el cielo de la arena esa noche.

Guardó de nuevo sus cosas y reemprendió el camino con la idea de intentar de nuevo la caza; tenía la esperanza de no toparse con más conejos regordetes que le impidieran hacerse de suministros decentes ese día. Sin embargo, quizá debía rellenar su botella de agua primero, pues ya se hallaba a menos de la mitad.

Recorrió el camino hecho el día anterior para volver al estanque, pero al dar vuelta a un árbol se encontró de frente con otro tributo; una chica, muto de comadreja, que venía del distrito cinco; su nombre era Finch y venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, sin dar señales de querer detenerse; Leo se puso en guardia, pero rápidamente notó que la chica parecía asustada y que en sus manos no llevaba un arma, sino uno de esos paracaídas con los que los patrocinadores hacían llegar sus regalos. Finch, iba tan rápido que terminó chocando de lleno con él, de modo que ambos cayeron al piso.

Finch, yacía sobre Leo y parecía apurada por salir corriendo de nuevo, por lo que hacía lo posible por ponerse de pie otra vez; pero la tortuga pudo ver que un hacha pequeña venía directamente a su cabeza cruzando el cielo del bosque. Leo se giró quedando sobre la chica, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, de modo que el hacha rebotó en el caparazón de la tortuga.

-¿Estás bien?- El muchacho revisaba con la vista rápidamente a la comadreja, para luego mirar hacia el lugar de donde provino el hacha, procurando estar alerta. Finch asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza, para luego arrastrarse en reversa, alejándose de Leo, aferrando el paracaídas con fuerza.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando, doce?!- Le soltó aun asustada, antes de pararse a toda prisa y retomar su veloz carrera; Leonardo se le quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería con sus palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo para meditar mucho en ello, pues pronto escuchó pasos que venían de la dirección de donde había venido el hacha. Leo se puso de pie de un salto, sacando el arco de su espalda y montándole una flecha rápidamente.

La chica del distrito siete llegó ante él; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro desencajado por la furia y la agitación, apretaba con fuerza otra hacha pequeña en una de sus manos y miraba al muchacho con una mezcla de asco, indignación, rabia y alarma.

-Debí imaginarlo… ¡¿Es tu cómplice, verdad?!-Se puso en guardia, sus piernas flexionadas, listas para esquivar un ataque, el hacha en ristre, lista para ser lanzada; sus ojos se movían de Leo hacia el camino tomado por la comadreja y se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, como no sabiendo qué hacer.

-¿Cómplice? ¿Pero de qué…?-

-¡Era de esperarse, entre mutos se alían para acabar con los humanos!- Siseó la chica con veneno.

-¿Alianza? Ella y yo no tenemos ninguna…- El chico iba a moverse, pero Tyrene, pues ese era el nombre de la joven, volvió a mover su hacha de manera amenazante; Leo volvió a apuntarle con el arco.

Tyrene seguía mirando a Leo y de reojo veía el camino. Quería acabar con él, pero también parecía que no deseaba dejar que la chica comadreja escapara. Empezó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a la otra hacha que había lanzado primero, pero sin quitar los ojos de encima de la tortuga que la seguía con la punta de la flecha lista para ser lanzada. Tyrene tomó su hacha y metiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles, para que estos le protegieran si Leo se decidía a atacarla, se alejó de ahí en la dirección a donde Finch se había ido.

Leo bajó la flecha, mirando hacia donde ambas habían desaparecido.

-No te entiendo, doce.-

Leonardo volvió a levantar el arco, apuntando a la dirección de dónde provino la voz; desde lo alto de un árbol, Finch asomó su cara de comadreja para luego bajar de un salto junto a él. El chico seguía apuntándole.

-Baja eso, ambos sabemos que no vas a usarlo en contra mía.-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Por qué simplemente no vas a hacerlo, ¡Duh! Si fueras como los otros no me habrías protegido y habrías matado a esa leñadora loca desde hace rato, le tenías ventaja.-

Y eso era verdad; ¿qué le habría costado dejar que el hacha aterrizara en la cabeza de la comadreja? Tyrene solo tenía un arma para defenderse, a diferencia suya que tenía una flecha lista, apuntando en dirección a su garganta y que llegaría a ella antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera lanzar el hacha; ¿por qué no lo había hecho, teniendo la oportunidad?

-Y te diré por qué, doce.-Siguió la comadreja, como si hubiera leído aquellas preguntas que se le formulaban en la mente.- Porque eres demasiado noble, lo cual no está mal allá afuera… a veces, pero aquí dentro eso te hace presa fácil, ¿eh? Yo por eso solo veo por mí.-

-Ese regalo… era para ella, ¿verdad? se lo robaste.-

-Sí, ya sabes, aquí no hay reglas y cada quien usa sus habilidades como puede; no soy buena peleando…- Se detuvo, arrepentida de haber hablado de más.- Pero soy ágil y sé robar; ya sabes, los míos eran usados en la guerra para robar y sabotear.- Abrió el contenedor que aún se hallaba atado al paracaídas y empezó a sacar el botín; dentro había una bolsa con buenas raciones de cecina, cuatro botellas de agua, cuatro hogazas de pan, dos latas de sopa y una bolsa con golosinas; Finch chasqueó la lengua, riendo luego con sorna.-Esta niña rica está demasiado mimada, esto seguro se lo mandó su papá.- Dijo, sacando lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

Leo comprendía ahora porque aquella chica se veía tan enojada y recordó lo dicho por Usagi; Tyrene era la hija del vencedor de los trigésimo novenos juegos del hambre, y obviamente tenía recursos de sobra para procurarle a su hija regalos diversos; además, se notaba que la había entrenado desde hacía mucho, pues siendo hija de un vencedor no tenía necesidad ni obligación de trabajar como leñadora desde pequeña, como Usagi; sin embargo, se notaba que manejaba bien el hacha y eso solo podía venir de la experiencia de su padre.

Finch se quitó la mochila que traía al hombro y guardó en ella una lata, dos panes y dos botellas; en la bolsa de las golosinas puso algunas tiras de cecina y en la de esta metió algunas golosinas, tras cerrar su mochila se acercó a Leo y le extendió los brazos, llevando en ellos las otras raciones que había separado; el chico la miró con sorpresa.

-Anda, quédatelo, te lo mereces.- Insistió la chica serenamente.

-¿Por qué?- El muchacho no estaba seguro de si debía aceptarlo, aquello pertenecía a la chica del distrito siete y no le parecía correcto por mucho que su padre pudiera financiarla. Finch, nuevamente como si le leyera el pensamiento, rodó los ojos.

-¡Ay, Leo, ya acéptalo!- Gritaba Rafa en la plaza pública, donde veía la transmisión a lado de Casey, Donny y Mickey en el distrito doce, junto con las O'neil hacían lo mismo.

-Olvídenlo, no lo hará.- Dijo Abril, apoyando su codo en la mesa de la cocina y el mentón en la mano.-A Leonardo no le gusta tomar cosas ajenas, ya lo saben.-

-Sí, lo sé, es demasiado honrado… pero ahí debe olvidarse de esas cosas.- Replicó Mickey, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia la pantalla, como si quisiera poder atravesarla para zarandear a su hermano y que así reaccionara y tomara el botín ofrecido por la comadreja.

-Me temo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mickey.- Donny se cruzó de brazos mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Sabía que en el fondo eso era ceder un poquito a faltar a sus principios, algo que a Leonardo no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero si lo veían con un poco de frialdad, bueno, Tyrene tenía un padre rico, no tardaría en reponerle aquellas cosas y hasta con creces; en ese aspecto, su hermano bien podía seguir el juego, pues al fin y al cabo la chica del siete no salía tan perjudicada.

-¡Aquí tienes que ver por ti, doce! Además, me salvaste la vida.- Admitió con un suspiro la comadreja.- Y no me gusta tener deudas sin saldar… aunque sé que aun te voy a salir debiendo, pero este es un buen pago para iniciar, ¿no?-

-No te estoy cobrando por eso, yo…-

-¡Ya lo sé, solo tómalo! ¿Quieres? No me hagas sentir mal.-

Leo aun dudó un poco, pero tomó lo que la comadreja le ofrecía; con cierta reticencia comenzó a guardarlo en su mochila.

-Gracias.- Dijo, al terminar de guardar las cosas.

Finch esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar; se detuvo y miró a la tortuga.

-En verdad, doce… no sabes usar esa cosa.-Le señaló el arco.- al menos no como se debe aquí dentro. Debes endurecerte un poco si no quieres que alguno de estos gañanes te mande a casa.-

Leo se quedó en silencio. La chica dio un salto a un árbol y se perdió entre las ramas rápidamente.

La tortuga siguió su camino, al tiempo que pensaba lo dicho por Finch; es cierto que él mismo se había mentalizado para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de salir de aquel horrible lugar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, llegada la hora, su corazón le traicionaba y detenía sus manos antes de atacar a muerte a alguien; era obvio que se defendería si le atacaban como pasó con Ace, Danae y Sasha en la cornucopia, y que no podría evitar defender a alguien que lo necesitara, como en ese momento ayudó a Finch o cuando quitó a Belle del camino de Sasha, pero… ¿podría matar solo porque sí? Pues había una gran brecha entre defensa y simple asesinato y no se consentía a cruzarla, pero ¿Habría alguna diferencia llegada la hora? ¿Si llegaba a matar a alguien, habría una diferencia dependiendo de lo que le llevó a ello? ¿El motivo, simple defensa o vil asesinato, le haría sentir mejor o peor al respecto? Y está bien que ahora acababa de faltar a uno de sus principios básicos, robar, pero quizá era inevitable, quizá ya era hora de que realmente echara toda la carne al asador y jugara el juego y ese era el juego, solo que no le gustaba la idea de perderse a sí mismo y acabar siendo lo que el Capitolio quería, una pieza que jugaba según sus normas sin importar nada, ¿Habría una forma de salir de ahí sin perderse, sin quitarle la vida a nadie? Suspiró descorazonado; eso solo lo sabría con el pasar de los días y la verdad, no se le antojaba averiguarlo.

Pensó muy bien sobre qué hacer ahora; es verdad que la intervención de la chica comadreja, aunque se negara al principio, le había ayudado mucho en lo que a reservas de agua y comida se refería, pero aun así no debía fiarse, pues obviamente eso no duraría mucho y aun no sabía cuantos días pasarían ahí dentro. Como la cecina y la sopa durarían algún tiempo, decidió guardarlos como reserva, el pan podría irlo racionando, pues si se endureciera podría suavizarlo con agua, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado; las golosinas no parecían ser perecederas, por lo que también podría ir consumiéndolas poco a poco según fuera necesario; el agua también podía racionarla, pero lo mejor era rellenar la botella que aun traía consigo, así contaría con tres, lo cual sería suficiente si se alejaba del estanque por un tiempo, por eso retomó su plan inicial; volver al estanque, llenar la botella y luego cazar algo; solo comería sus reservas si no lograba atrapar nada.

Subió a un árbol de un salto, pues se acercaba a la zona del estanque y por ende a la del cenagal del que había escapado, por lo que no quería arriesgarse a toparse con el mismo, otro igual o alguna otra trampa. Comenzó a saltar de rama en rama cuando escuchó un terrible gruñido y luego ruido de pelea.

El gruñido parecía ser de la voz de Danae, el muto de oso; Leo dio la espalda, dispuesto a alejarse de aquel lugar pues lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con él, y menos siendo que seguramente Ace estaría por ahí; dado que tenían una alianza, la tortuga no vio razón por la cual no la continuaran y permanecieran en manada, juntos, cazando a los demás. Se preparó para dar un salto, pero en eso escuchó un grito que lo dejó pasmado y le heló la sangre, haciéndole permanecer sobre la rama en la que se hallaba; se giró de golpe hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido de la batalla.

Aquel grito era de Usagi.

Terriblemente alarmado, Leo se dirigió hacia allá a toda velocidad, aun manteniéndose en lo alto de los árboles, saltando de rama en rama; deseoso de acortar más la distancia a cada salto; el corazón le latía a mil por hora, le asustaba lo que pudiera encontrarse, el no llegar a tiempo.

Tras el follaje del último árbol al que arribó, se encontró con un pequeño claro recubierto de césped seco y rodeado de árboles grandes y con ramas frondosas que apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol; Usagi se hallaba en el centro de aquel claro, tenía la mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo, el cual sangraba un poco; al parecer, Danae había logrado darle un zarpazo en él y quizá era lo más que había podido, pues el oso se veía muy cansado, y el conejo parecía dispuesto a seguir dando pelea. Sin embargo, el chico oso se lanzó de nuevo, usando todo su cuerpo y logró taclear al conejo justo antes de que este pudiera escapar; lo sostuvo entre sus dos garras, aferrándolo de los brazos, tal como hiciera con Leo en la cornucopia, pero quedando frente a frente; levantándolo un poco, comenzó a estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Leonardo no lo pensó ni un instante; tomó el arco, montó una flecha y apuntando rápidamente, la disparó; esta voló entre las orejas de Usagi y fue a aterrizar en el ojo izquierdo de Danae.

El chico oso soltó a Usagi al tiempo que lanzaba un terrible alarido y se llevaba las manos a la flecha, la cual sacó de un tirón, logrando que un gran borbotón de sangre manara de su cuenca. Encolerizado, con las fauces abiertas y mostrando amenazante sus enormes colmillos, miró hacia el lugar de donde vino la flecha y vio a la tortuga en el árbol; Usagi, aun en el piso, se incorporó un poco y miró a su amigo.

Lanzando otro alarido de rabia y dolor, Danae se fue contra el árbol en el que se hallaba Leo; por instinto, el chico saltó a la rama del que se hallaba detrás de él, para ver con horror como aquel oso, loco por el daño sufrido y la ira desbordada, arrancaba de sus raíces el árbol desde el que había lanzado la flecha, desechándolo de inmediato en cuanto lo vio en el otro. Sin pensarlo más, Leo saltó al siguiente iniciando la huida, Danae iba detrás de él, destrozando cuanto árbol se le ponía enfrente con sus zarpas; ansioso, Leo avanzaba más y más, tratando de mantener una buena distancia con aquel muto rabioso, mirando de vez en vez hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que tan lejos se hallaba y la verdad, no era mucha la distancia, pues la cólera hacía que el oso se sobrepusiera al dolor y le daba fuerzas para correr tras él, como si su único alivio llegara al verlo destrozado por sus manos.

Leo volvió a mirar al frente y abrió los ojos con horror; Ace venía en su dirección, también saltando de árbol en árbol; su nariz se veía inflamada, pero ya no sangraba y daba la impresión de ya no hallarse rota; seguro alguno de sus patrocinadores le había enviado alguna de esas costosas medicinas del Capitolio, capaces de curar huesos rotos en solo unas horas. El león se acercó aún más y cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlo, Leonardo saltó al piso, al que cayó rodando por la velocidad que llevaba; se levantó a toda prisa y continuó su carrera por el suelo, con Danae detrás suyo y Ace detrás de él.

Todo Panem se hallaba al pendiente de aquella persecución, la cual sería con seguridad una de las notas importantes a remarcar en los resúmenes de aquella noche; el chico en llamas, Leonardo Hamato, perseguido por dos profesionales al interior del bosque sin escapatoria alguna. Los que apoyaban a la tortuga se mordían las uñas al ver como aquel oso frenético casi le alcanzaba al estirar sus brazos.

-¡Estás muerto, tortuga! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Hasta aquí llega el "chico en llamas"!-Gritaba Ace detrás de Danae, corriendo a toda velocidad, con las garras listas para cuando pudiera atraparlo, los ojos inyectados de sangre por la ansiedad y riendo como loco; se notaba a leguas que quería vengarse por lo ocurrido en la cornucopia. Leonardo lo había dejado en ridículo y él se las cobraría destazándolo lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir y suplicar por la muerte enfrente de todo Panem.

Rafael y Casey, se hallaban en silencio, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla; la respiración de la tortuga era pesada, pausada, se mordía los nudillos de nuevo mientras miraba como su hermano corría por su vida; y aunque sabía que era ágil y veloz, no podía dejar de temer por él, pues si aquel par hallaban la forma de interceptarlo le sobrevendría una pelea muy difícil y si acaso esas criaturas lo vencían... ¡No! ¡Eso no podía pasar, no iba a ocurrir! Leonardo saldría bien de esta… Aunque ahora ya podía imaginarse lo que sus hermanos habían sentido al verlo a él en la plaza pública, aquel día en que lo "ejecutaron".

En el distrito doce, Mickey y Donny seguían la transmisión casi sin respirar; si bien se habían sentido aliviados cuando Finch había repartido su "mal habido" botín con su hermano, ahora estaban más que angustiados viéndolo perseguido por aquel par de bestias que por lo visto, no desistirían hasta matarlo; quizá el ataque al conejo no había sido más que un evento fortuito, algo que no había sido planeado, pero, si Leo lograba salir de esa, idea a la que se aferraban sin importar lo terrible que pintaba la situación, aquellos ya sabrían cuál era su punto débil, su preocupación por los demás (si no es que ya lo habían deducido cuando salvó a Belle), y quizá podrían usarlo en lo venidero para atraerlo a una trampa.

Leo siguió corriendo; escuchaba los pasos de aquel par muy cerca de él. Dio vuelta a un árbol y entró por una vereda dónde los árboles tenían musgo en sus troncos y el piso empezaba a convertirse en barro; Leonardo reconoció el lugar demasiado tarde, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás y tomar otro camino ni tampoco le convenía internarse entre los árboles porque siendo aquella zona, no sabía con qué otra cosa podía toparse.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, por lo que poco antes de llegar al punto donde había caído el día anterior, tomó impulso y dio un gran salto, salvando el cenagal que se hallaba frente a él y cayendo del otro lado muy apenas, sosteniéndose de una rama baja y moviéndose rápido para alejar sus pies de las orillas del fango, disponiéndose a correr de nuevo. En ese instante un alarido sonó detrás de él; se giró de repente y vio a Danae, que había caído de lleno en el estanque de fango; el oso se movía violentamente por el miedo, mientras gritaba y se hundía con velocidad.

-¡Ayúdame!- gritó el oso a Ace que llegó detrás de él; este se detuvo a tiempo al verlo hundiéndose en medio del fango y, asustado, dio un salto hacia una rama alta desde la cual miró a Leo para luego alejarse rápidamente de ahí, temiendo que la tortuga pudiera tener otra trampa oculta en aquel sitio, pues para él, Leonardo los había guiado hasta ahí a propósito.

-¡Por favor, auxilio... ayúdame... ayúdame!- chillaba el oso con voz ahogada y desesperada. Leo dio media vuelta, quería irse, debía irse… sin embargo, cerró los ojos y se detuvo; ¡no podía hacerlo, no podía irse mientras aquel chico suplicaba por ayuda! Se dio media vuelta y se descolgó la mochila de la espalda.

-¡Espera, voy a sacarte!- Buscó entre sus cosas el rollo de "cable-cuerda" con desesperación. Al hallarlo, lo pasó por encima de la rama que había usado él en su momento para escapar y ató el extremo del cable al tronco.- ¡Toma la cuerda!-

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Exclamó Casey sin poder creer lo que veía, pues ciertamente si él se encontrara como Leonardo, en medio de un área hostil en donde se estuviera jugando la vida y un enemigo le pidiese ayuda, ni de loco se detenía y mucho menos le ayudaba.

Rafael, esbozó una media sonrisa, aunque su rostro no dejaba de reflejar preocupación.

-Solo está siendo Leo.- Murmuró sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-¡Este chico quiere matarme!- Gritaba Haymitch, paseándose de un lado a otro del lobby del penthouse, mientras miraba la pantalla y se tiraba del cabello. Effie, Portia y Cinna, se hallaban con él en el mismo lugar, pues habían acordado seguir a sus chicos en los juegos, juntos.

-Bueno… sé qué es casi imposible que lo consiga…- Balbuceaba Effie.-Pero si lo logra podrá crear una alianza con ese muchacho, ¿no lo crees?-

-Aunque no creo que lo haga con ese fin, Miss Trinket.- Replicaba Portia con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro los nervios la consumieran.- Creo que el chico solo sigue su naturaleza… una naturaleza muy bondadosa, si me permiten decirlo.-

-¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues va a ser naturaleza muerta si no se aleja de ahí lo más rápido posible!- Rumiaba el mentor, detrás del gran sofá donde los otros tres se hallaban sentados, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada para que el chico se alejara de aquel lugar y comenzara a pensar más en sí mismo que en los demás. Pensaba en Rafael, en la promesa que le había hecho de sacarlo de ahí con vida... ¿Cómo cumplirlo cuando aquel muchacho se ponía en riesgo de aquella manera? De buena gana habría atravesado la pantalla para llegar hasta él y propinarle un buen zape en la cabezota.

Haymitch apoyó las manos en el respaldo del mueble y miró a la pantalla, a los titánicos esfuerzos de Leo por sacar a aquel chico del cenagal. En un momento, el peso de Danae y el fango del piso, le hicieron resbalar, de modo que parecía que se iba a ir de bruces contra el pantano, provocando que Haymitch apretara el respaldo con fuerza, Effie y Portia ahogaran un grito, y Cinna se levantara de su lugar de golpe. Rafael por su parte, cerró los puños con fuerza, haciéndose daño aunque aparentemente eso no pareció importarle. Donny, Mickey y las O'neil no decían palabra alguna, pues sentían que si abrían la boca o apartaban la mirada del televisor, Leo caería sin remedio en aquella fosa; sin embargo, el chico logró sostenerse del cable evitando aquel terrible final; todos respiraron aliviados al verlo; Cinna se sentó de nuevo, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultando el mentón y la boca entre sus manos mientras murmuraba "vamos, vete de ahí, por favor, ¡aléjate de ahí!"

El oso con dificultad había conseguido tomar la cuerda y con la ayuda de Leonardo, se esforzaba por salir del fango, pero le era muy difícil con este cubriéndole el pecho y los tentáculos de la criatura aferrándose a su cuerpo; Leo supuso lo que pasaría allá abajo, aquella cosa le estaría impidiendo moverse, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia el fondo como había hecho con él; pensó en lanzarle una flecha para conseguir que lo soltara, pero pronto desistió de la idea, pues no sabía muy bien en que área se encontraba y bien podría errar y herir a Danae; lo único que podía hacer era tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas. El chico oso se esforzaba por liberarse, hacía gestos provocados por el dolor del ojo herido, el cable que hería sus manos y la compresión que aquella criatura estaba haciendo en su cuerpo, pero se aferraba a la idea de salir de ahí. Leo también luchaba por sacarlo, tirando de la cuerda con energía, y aunque parecía en vano, pues el lodo en el piso seguía haciéndole resbalar y las manos le dolían de nuevo por las heridas del día anterior; el muchacho no cedió, sino que jalaba con mayor fuerza sin siquiera pensar en darse por vencido; pronto sintió que Danae se movía un poco hacia afuera; si podía mantener ese ritmo, pronto estaría libre.

-Ya casi... te tengo...- Gruñía Leo, tirando de la "cuerda- cable" al tiempo que sus manos sangraban de nuevo, pues el esfuerzo estaba abriéndole nuevas heridas. El cuerpo del oso parecía salir de a poco.

Pero la criatura emergió al mismo tiempo que Leo daba otro tirón; al parecer no estaba dispuesta a perder su alimento esta vez; estrujó el cuerpo de Danae con sus tentáculos y lo jaló con violencia al tiempo que lo destrozaba y lo atraía hacia su boca partiéndolo a la mitad; Danae lanzó un desgarrador grito de infinito dolor cuando la piel de su cintura se rasgó, dejando salir todos sus órganos internos; el sonido de su espina partiéndose en dos fue lo bastante audible; la cuerda escapó de sus manos sin fuerzas, regresando de golpe al carrete y haciendo que por la inercia, Leonardo cayera de espaldas. La tortuga, horrorizada, se puso en pie de un salto, tomó el arco, una flecha y la lanzó contra la criatura, luego otra y otra, pero sin resultado alguno, pues el monstruo ya se había sumergido con el cuerpo del oso despedazado en sus fauces; si ver el fango regado con la sangre y las intestinos de Danae no lo habían convencido de que no podía hacer nada más por ayudarle, el sonido del cañón le dejaba claro que ya no había nada qué hacer por él.

Temblando, asqueado y al borde de la desesperación, Leonardo logró reaccionar lo suficiente como para que el instinto de supervivencia lo sacara de ahí; se colgó el arco al hombro, tomó la cuerda, la mochila y salió corriendo de aquel horrible lugar, antes de que la criatura quisiera una segunda presa. Siguió el camino del otro día lo más rápido que pudo, pues sus piernas se hallaban cansadas, temblorosas y sin fuerzas, y llegó nuevamente al valle del estanque; pálido, pasmado, y sin parar de temblar de pies a cabeza; aun podía sentir el aroma del fango y las vísceras del oso, la visión del rostro de Danae, desfigurado por el horror y el dolor no se alejaba de su memoria, lo cual hizo que comenzará a vomitar.

Cuando se detuvieron las arcadas, se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había tallado sus armas, auto abrazándose, agitado, con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando frío, no paraba de temblar y sentía el corazón golpeando contra su pecho de manera violenta. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; recordaba las lecciones de su padre, sobre la meditación y la respiración zen que siempre ayudaba a mantener la paz de mente y espíritu, quería entrar en ese estado, calmarse por medio de aquellas técnicas, pero le estaba costando trabajo, sus sentidos se mantenían en alerta y le impedían concentrarse.

Rafael sentía una gran angustia en el corazón al ver a su hermano así; con los ojos casi desorbitados por el horror del que había sido testigo, la respiración acelerada y el terror reflejado en su rostro. Apretó nuevamente sus puños, aún más impotente que antes por no poder sacarlo de ahí y evitarle estas consternaciones; deseaba poder ir a la arena y rescatarlo, alejarlo de aquel infierno; se llevó las manos al rostro, pues la desesperación era tanta que sentía que comenzaría a llorar; si antes era consciente de lo cruel que era el gobierno de Panem, ahora que lo experimentaba en carne propia, que les había tocado a ellos ser quienes fueran separados de su hermano para verlo sufrir sin poder evitarlo, su rabia contra Oroku Saki y su gente aumentaba, y sus deseos de derrocarlo, de aplastar con sus propias manos al presidente, los funcionarios y sus familias se incrementaban en su interior con fuerza; y aunque sonara absurdo o extraño, agradecía que su padre no estuviera ahí para sufrir todo aquello, que no hubiese tenido que vivir la terrible experiencia de que le arrebataran a su hijo en la cosecha y tener que verle día a día luchando por su vida, pasando por aquellas experiencias tan traumáticas.

Leo decidió no seguir intentando las técnicas zen; en ese momento y en ese lugar sería inútil; pues no solo no lo conseguía, el problema es que si lo lograba, estar así, ahí, sería la muerte segura; pues si bien él podía mantenerse alerta durante la meditación, tampoco quería confiarse, ya que Ace podía estar aún por los alrededores, hallarlo y verlo como un blanco fácil; tuvo que conformarse con respirar profundamente, esperando que aquello le ayudara a mantener la calma.

Aún algo agitado sacó la botella semi vacía y se enjuagó la boca con lo que le quedaba de agua; ahora debía llenarla de nuevo; tenía las manos torpes por los nervios, por lo que la tapa se le cayó varias veces a lo igual que la botella; cuando por fin pudo estabilizarse un poco, la llenó, le aplicó el desinfectante y cerrándola la guardó otra vez; se quitó las vendas y limpió sus heridas, volviendo a sanearlas con el pequeño kit de emergencias, volviendo a vendarlas, lavando las otras vendas y recogiendo todo lo más rápido posible para luego salir corriendo. Una nueva preocupación se había apoderado de su mente; Usagi, debía buscarlo, él necesitaría asistencia después de la herida que le había hecho Danae, por lo que abandonó aquel pequeño valle, considerando seriamente el jamás volver por ahí sin importar cuanto lo necesitara.

Al salir por otra vereda trató de ubicarse; era obvio que ahora se hallaba muy lejos de dónde había visto a Usagi y de hecho, estando desde ese lado del bosque no lograba encontrar otro camino que pudiera llevarle a aquel claro; la única forma que tenía para ir de manera más o menos directa, sería regresando por la vereda del cenagal, pero de inmediato desechó la idea, pues no quería volver a ver aquel lugar ni volver a respirar el fétido aire del fango mezclado con sangre. Decidió intentar por otro camino, además, existía otro problema, no era seguro que su amigo se mantuviera aún en ese claro, quizá se había ido de ahí, lo cual era lo más natural tomando en cuenta que esa zona era de riesgo con Ace rondándola; de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, rogaba por que Usagi hubiese optado por alejarse del claro en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Por lo tanto ahora tenía otra prioridad, buscar a su amigo por los alrededores y si encontraba algo que cazar en el trayecto mucho mejor; no descartaba aún la idea del alimento y más ahora que había decidido reunirse con el conejo, pues aquella comida haría falta para los dos. Tomó rumbo hacia el norte, pues más o menos consideraba que el claro se hallaba por esa dirección y si Usagi se había ido de él tal vez se lo toparía en el camino.

Caminó por varias horas, atravesando diferentes rutas que más o menos consideró, podían mantenerlo en la zona en la que el conejo podría encontrarse; aunque por desgracia hasta ahora no había visto señal alguna de él. La noche no tardaría en llegar y quizá tendría que buscar pronto un nuevo refugio, pues se hallaba muy lejos del que había usado la primera vez; tampoco había encontrado ninguna criatura que cazar, lo cual podía ser descorazonador de no ser porque el aroma del fango y las vísceras del oso se hallaba impregnada en su memoria y aún tenía el estómago revuelto, razón por la que las reservas de Finch tampoco se le antojaban.

Al seguir andando escuchó un breve rumor; era como si una suave llovizna cayera no muy lejos de ahí; se detuvo en seco y decidió regresar; no confiaba en nada de lo que pudiera haber en ese lugar y menos ahora después de lo ocurrido a Danae; sin embargo, el mismo rumor comenzó a sonar por el lugar del que había venido; aquello le dio aún más mala espina y decidió tomar el camino a su izquierda.

Empezó a avanzar y pudo escuchar que el ruido se iniciaba en el lugar que acababa de abandonar; asustado, comenzó a correr, pues eso ya no era normal; parecía lluvia, sonaba como lluvia… ¿pero desde cuando la lluvia te persigue a donde quiera que vayas?

-¡Cuidado, doce!- Gritaba una voz femenina que a Leo se le hizo inmediatamente conocida. Finch venía corriendo de frente hacia él, perseguida por aquella extraña y misteriosa lluvia, sin embargo, su piel parecía quemada, del pelo le salía humo y su rostro mostraba algunas deformidades, como si sus facciones comenzaran a derretirse por el contacto de aquellas gotas que caían del cielo.

Leo quiso retroceder, pero a pocos metros detrás de él ya caía aquella lluvia misteriosa y ácida; no había donde correr, no había donde refugiarse. Finch y él iban a morir.

De repente, la chica comadreja le saltó encima, derribándolo al piso y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo lo más que le fue posible; Leo quiso evitarlo, dar la vuelta y ser él quien la protegiera, pero la chica no lo permitió; se sabía perdida, el ácido corroía su cuerpo llegando hasta lo más profundo de su interior, quemándolo todo a su paso; sabía que estaba a punto de morir por lo que ya nada importaba; se aferró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para cubrir a la tortuga y evitar que este la resguardara; era su forma de pagar la deuda que según ella había contraído con Leo y no iba a permitir que este le quitara el placer de irse de este mundo sin deberle nada a nadie.

Pronto la lluvia cayó sobre ellos con fuerza; Leonardo pudo escuchar la última exhalación de los labios de Finch, justo en su oído y poco después el cañón que anunciaba su muerte. El olor a carne quemada y ácido penetraba su nariz y la sensación de escozor por las salpicaduras que llegaban a aquellas áreas de su cuerpo que no se encontraban bien cubiertas le hacían sentir dolor. Aún más humo salía del cuerpo de la comadreja, por lo que Leo supo que mientras más tiempo pasaran ahí, este terminaría de derretirse y él sería el siguiente; debía buscar la forma de salir de esa zona.

Miró a los lados y pudo ver que la lluvia se concentraba ahora solo justo sobre ellos, a lo lejos, algunos árboles daban paso a un camino estrecho y oscuro, pero seco; en cualquier otro momento se la habría pensado dos veces antes de internarse en ese lugar, pero en esta ocasión no podía dudar. Tomó por los brazos el cuerpo de Finch y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el camino, llevándola en la espalda; no le agradaba en lo más mínimo seguir usándola como escudo, pero la verdad no tenía otra alternativa.

Llegó hasta los árboles y se detuvo; estos se hallaban muy cerca el uno del otro por lo que la senda solo podría permitir el paso de una persona. Depositó el cuerpo de Finch en el piso y miró el lugar del que había escapado. Pronto la lluvia ácida cesó; del piso solo salía el humo de los últimos residuos de aquella trampa.

Leo acomodó a Finch, acostándola sobre su espalda, cerrándole los ojos y colocando sus manos sobre su vientre, pudo notar que tenía algo aferrado en una de ellas; parecía una fotografía; el muchacho la sacó con algo de trabajo, pues los dedos se hallaban agarrotados; era la foto que le robara a Tyrene.

-Tenías pensado devolvérsela, ¿no es así?- Murmuró con la voz quebrada, mirando a la chica que yacía en el piso, deforme, oliendo a quemado; un cuerpo humeante e inerte que contenía un alma más blanca de la que ella misma sabía que tenía. Leonardo se guardó la foto en el bolsillo del rompevientos y se separó unos pasos del cadáver de Finch.

Un aerodeslizador apareció pronto en el cielo, sobre ellos; de su interior salió disparado un cable con una pinza en su extremo que agarró el cuerpo de la comadreja y lo elevó, guardándolo en el interior de la nave. Leo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, llevó sus tres dedos a los labios y elevó la mano hacia el aerodeslizador que se alejaba a toda velocidad; aquello era una muestra de respeto que se brindaba a los seres queridos en los funerales del distrito doce; Leo lo había visto muchas veces, incluso en el funeral de su padre; y ahora quería dedicarlo a aquella joven que, pese a que decía pensar solo en ella, había decidido salvarle la vida.

Cuando el aparato se alejó, Leo se dejó caer sobre las varas secas que cubrían el sendero. A rastras, pues no se sentía con fuerza para ponerse de pie, se internó en él, recargándose en un árbol, sintiendo los brazos y las piernas pesadas, cansadas; su corazón parecía aún más agotado que el resto de su cuerpo y los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro; había anochecido sin que se diera cuenta. El himno de Panem comenzó a resonar por toda la arena y tras aparecer el sello del Capitolio con la palabra "Los Caídos" empezó el desfile de imágenes. Primero apareció Vana, la chica humana del distrito cuatro, era por quien había sonado el cañón al amanecer; luego apareció su compañero, Danae, lo que hizo que Leo se abrazara las rodillas; y después del chico oso, apareció la comadreja, Finch. El himno concluyó al desvanecerse su imagen y todo pareció apacible de repente.

Leonardo ocultó el rostro en su regazo y comenzó a llorar; se sentía triste, cansado y completamente solo; era como estar atrapado en una horrible y eterna pesadilla de la que jamás podría escapar. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y parecía que la vida se le iba en cada lágrima. Poco a poco el cansancio fue venciéndole y se quedó ahí, dormido, recargado en aquel tronco, oculto en aquella estrecha y oscura senda.


	11. El Encuentro

Hola y bienvenidos una vez más a otro capítulo de esta locura :3

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan review, a todos se los agradezco por igual:

dragonazabache: Muy cierto, tienes razón es como el coliseo del futuro, esa impresión me dio cuando conocí esta saga; y sí, ese es justamente el problema de Leo, su corazoncito bueno y sacrificado; un lugar como la arena es una tortura para alguien como él (pobrecito, alguien así se trauma por que se trauma XD) Gracias por lo que dices de las buenas ideas :D y créeme, de que gana patrocinadores los gana y por muchos motivos :D Ok, trataremos de enviarle eso si se presenta la ocasión, aunque ahorita ya tiene agua de sobra XD Y no, cómo te decía, no la había visto (por una razón muy tonta de mi parte, resulta que le tenía un odio irracional a Russel Crowe, por eso evitaba sus pelis, pero después de verlo en los miserables me ganó el condenado y cuando me hablaste de gladiador... ¡Bueno, tenía que verla y me fascinó! Y es verdad, tiene al protagonista luchando por su vida, ganando el favor del público (bien merecido) te dan ganas de matar al maldito emperador (que nombrecito le pusieron XD) y sí, el análisis social es realmente profundo y da para un buen de reflexión, ¡Gracias por guiarme hacia esa gran película! :D Por cierto, ¿Ya ves? Te dije que Haoyoh no tardaba! XD

Iurakey: Gracias! Me alegra que te agrade ver un nuevo cap, eso me pone muy contenta :D XDD Bueno, el comen de rafa, es que él ya sabe como es su hermano y sabe que no tiene remedio, ni con un zape dejaría de ayudar a otros :3 Pobre de ti con lo del carterista! Qué rabia debiste pasar! O.O XDD Gracias por lo de Finch y Tyrene; y eso es precisamente lo que el Capitolio maneja con los juegos, la tortura de su gente al ver a sus hijos ahí, el miedo, el mensaje de "miren como matamos a sus hijos y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo", y por desgracia la gente mal alimentada y sin armas pues no, no puede hacer nada ;_; XDD Los sexys juegos? Pues gana Leo de calle, ya para que compiten XDDDD Gracias por todo de nuevo y gracias a ti por leer ;)

Megumi-Elric-x: XDDDDD Pues orale, el beso va para ti también, pero no vendas nada, niña, que ahorita ya tiene comida y cosas, no creo que le llegue a faltar algo :D CIerto, y lo malo es que Leo es muy sensible, así que aparte de saber que sintió Belle con la sangre, también siente el peso de la muerte de la pobre chica ;_; Gracias por el consejo,procuraré hacerlo porque tienes razón, los humanos también tienen lo suyo (de hecho, creo que somos las mejores máquinas de matar) lo tomaré en cuenta :D Ya veo con lo del yaoi, de hecho a mi también me gusta así (lo admito, también el lemon, pero por lo regular como resultado de hojas y hojas de mucha miel XD) Oh, ya veo, es lo malo de los sitios de fans, muchos que han leído los tres libros se olvidan que otros apenas van comenzando y sueltan comentarios sin pensar, lo malo es cuando no hay quien los modere para evitar los spoilers =/ échale un ojo a la peli, está muy mutilada en cuanto al libro se refiere, pero es entretenida ;)

Invasor'sQueen: totalmente de acuerdo contigo en esa moción! (Los del capitolio son unos malnacidos) *aplaude de pie a queen* no los quemes! La contaminación está muy dura! ;_; Gracias por lo que dices del cap! (en verdad, lo valoro mucho *.*) y lo de leo :D Es lo que más me preocupa, no salirme de personaje (es que el manejo de los personajes... a veces tiendo a desvariar y ellos conmigo XDD) XDDD Si Rafa hiciera eso lo meten a la cárcel o sí lo matan XDDD Y creo que no es la única vez que leo va a matar de un coraje a Haymitch Jeje y no le podemos dar un valium (sale muy caro XD) Tu coment de Cinna me mató! XDDDDDDDDDDDD no creo que Usagi llegue al canibalismo, al menos no por ahora Jejeje, y si Rafa viene y quiere algo yo por mi encantada! Ejem... digo, algo bueno, no me quiera dar cran del malo si es así entonces tú te haces cargo, y no el niño no es mío, aunque tenga ojos como los míos (ok, yo también ya me quedé en la canción XDDD) Muchísimas gracias de verdad por todo y nuevamente besos, Gracias!

Fortuneladystar: De verdad, gracias y ¡CON MUCHO GUSTO TE AYUDO CON ESO! Mira, este es mi mail : katara1978 (si no aparece aquí, lo puedes ver en mi perfil) Con toda confianza mándame un mail y te ayudo a abrirte la cuenta y a subir el fic cuando tú gustes :D Y sí, pobre leo que le ha tocado vivir cosas horribles ;-; (y las que le faltan, sorrry , sólo soy sincera ;_;) XDD No me acordaba que Itachi es comadreja, hace tanto que ya no veo naruto XD Sobre Usagi, creo que eso te lo respondo pronto jeje. Gracias a ti por leer y con gusto te echo la mano, ya sabes ;)

Violeta: Gracias, en verdad me halagas mucho con ese comentario :D Por desgracia Leo va a tener que pasar por muchas cosas y no creo que pueda durar mucho de esta forma, pero por ahora mientras él pueda ayudar lo hará. (por cierto, fé de erratas o lo que sea :3 Sobre el consejo que me diste de los acentos, en el cap anterior, resulta que ya lo tenía terminado cuando me llegó tu review anterior dónde me echas la mano con eso, y la bruta de yo subió el nueve sin revisar y por eso aun se ven esas faltotas de ortografía, pero creo que en este ya lo comencé a remediar; gracias de nuevo y por fa, si ves alguna otra falta, dímelo por favor que sólo así aprendo :D)

Denisse: Gracias! :D Qué bueno que te agradó; alguna duda que tengas sobre ella, no dudes en decirlo :D

SSMinos: ¡Gracias! XDD a mí también se me antojó :D En cuanto al nombre y el personaje, quisiera decir que es totalmente mío, pero no; Ya ves que en el libro la chica del cinco le llaman comadreja porque tiene cara con facciones que recuerdan a las comadrejas y es muy astuta (aunque en inglés le dicen "foxface") y en la peli se escucha que la llaman "FInch" yo sólo la transformé en una verdadera comadreja y la hice interactuar con Leo del modo como yo siento que esa chica pudo haber sido, porque la verdad ese personaje me cayó muy bien y me gusta, de hecho me dolió que muriera en el libro y la peli ;_; XDDDDDDDDDD con esa advertencia con más ganas corre Leo, mira que si lo alcanzan le hacen eso O.O Cualquiera huye pitando XDDD Amé que le dijeras pulpito al pulpito! *_* Gracias por lo que me dices,bueno lo de las habilidades es que siento que cada muto debía tener una utilidad durante la guerra (en el lugar de los cientificos no me tomaría la molestia de mutar un animal si no supiera como sacarle provecho :D que mala soy XDD) No he tenido el gusto de ver esa serie, es de televisión? es saga literaria? es americana o japonesa? (por que vi un poqito de la peli de Battle Royale y como que no me atrapó) Esa que mencionas suena interesante, me gustaría verla *.* Dónde la encuentro? :D Gracias por el dato, por leer y por tu comentario :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman respectivamente.

Gracias a mi Beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.

Capítulo X

Nuevamente, amaneció en la arena, pero Leonardo no lo notó hasta ya entrado el mediodía; había quedado tan agotado por todos los horrores vividos que su cuerpo simplemente se había aferrado al poco descanso que se le había proporcionado.

Cuando un rayo de sol logró colarse entre las apretadas ramas superiores de aquella estrecha vereda de árboles y le dio de lleno en los ojos, la tortuga comenzó a despertar; desubicado nuevamente con respecto a donde se encontraba, el dolor del cuerpo y las heridas de sus manos le hicieron volver de pronto a la realidad; nuevamente se riñó a sí mismo, ahora por haber dormido a la intemperie, sin cuidado alguno y sin ocultarse en algún refugio, a la vista de cualquiera que hubiese pasado por aquella zona, aunque siendo realistas, el camino de árboles era tan estrecho que jamás se le habría ocurrido a nadie buscar a alguien ahí.

Aun adolorido y con el corazón herido, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a remediar en lo posible las secuelas del día anterior; sacó el kit de primeros auxilios y volvió a curar sus heridas, tomando ahora también el tubo de aloe para quemaduras y aplicándose un poco en donde el ácido de la lluvia le había salpicado; obviamente aquel remedio no era suficiente para algo de esa envergadura, pero por lo menos le calmaba un poco el escozor que sentía. Tras guardar todo aquello, más la foto que Finch deseaba devolverle a Tyrene, recogió las ramas más fuertes que encontró desperdigadas en el sendero y con la cuchilla se dispuso a tallar más flechas, pues había perdido demasiadas el día anterior; ahora ya contaba con veinticuatro flechas nuevas que, sumadas a las que le quedaban, le brindaban un bonito y numeroso grupo de treinta, las cuales guardó en su mochila. Bebió algo de agua, pero no comió nada, aun sentía el estómago revuelto y por lo tanto no le apetecía tomar bocado alguno. Se levantó con desgano y empezó a andar, siguiendo aquella estrecha vereda hasta salir a otro claro amplio, verde y recubierto de flores; un lugar tan fresco y maravilloso que deleitaba a la vista; le recordó a uno que se hallaba en el bosque del distrito doce, un lugar al que su padre los llevaba a entrenar cuando eran niños, pues era más seguro cruzar al bosque para las prácticas ya que ahí no había posibilidad de ser observados o espiados. A Leonardo le hizo sentir bien el ver aquel lugar; su corazón se sintió más tranquilo ante su belleza y los amados recuerdos que le despertaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir algo de desconfianza por ese pequeño "oasis", a lo igual que por el resto del bosque; después de las experiencias con el cenagal y la lluvia ácida, aquello empezaba a parecerle una enorme trampa en la cual nunca se podía bajar la guardia. Caminaba con la cuchilla en la mano, al pendiente de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Atravesó aquel claro y siguió caminando, en busca de alguna señal que pudiera conducirlo hasta Usagi; siguió por mucho tiempo, tanto que Leo no podía decir con exactitud que hora podría ser; empezaba a cansarse y a desesperarse, temiendo que su búsqueda fuera inútil y que su amigo pudiese estar... ¡no, no quería pensarlo!, no se había escuchado el cañón, por lo tanto no podía ser posible; a menos que hubiese resonado durante el momento que estuvo dormido... Sacudió la cabeza; debía dejar de pensar esas cosas tan pesimistas y animarse, aunque fuera un poco; Usagi debía continuar vivo y quizá hasta lo estaba buscando; tal vez hasta se encontraran por ahí si continuaba andando.

Entró por un área, amplia con una gran arboleda; de pronto escuchó que algo golpeaba por detrás, no muy lejos de él, al tiempo que se sentía un calor sofocante; alarmado, Leo giró la cabeza al instante y vio que un grupo de árboles se encendía en llamas, mientras que del cielo venía volando una bola de fuego directamente hacia él.

Leonardo saltó, quitándose justo a tiempo de aquel lugar, justo cuando la bola aterrizaba de golpe encendiéndolo todo ante el impacto; siguió corriendo, pues obviamente después de esas vendrían más y no se equivocó; una a una, enormes bolas de fuego caían hacia el piso, como si las lanzaran desde la parte superior de la arena. Leonardo hacía uso de toda su agilidad y destreza para esquivarlas, corriendo a toda velocidad, logrando moverse antes de que las llamaradas le cayeran encima, pues al parecer, quien las estuviera disparando, estaba obstinado en darle de lleno.

Era imposible que hubiese llegado de "casualidad" al punto en el que tenían una trampa como esa, pensó la tortuga; era obvio que eso de casualidad no tenía nada, aquello había sido preparado expresamente para él, valiéndose de lo que Cinna había creado, de la imagen que le había formado y del sobrenombre que le habían dado en base a ello; se dio cuenta de la ironía...

... llamas para un chico en llamas.

-¡Te odio, Cinna!- Gritó al esquivar otra de aquellas bolas de fuego, saltando por encima de unos matorrales y yendo a caer en medio de un área rocosa, flanqueada por una montaña, raspándose al rodar sobre el piso. Al ponerse en pie salió corriendo de inmediato, pero de repente fue derribado por alguien que le cayó del cielo... o mejor dicho, de una roca de la parte baja de la montaña. Leo se repuso rápidamente y pudo ver a Liberia, la muto de pantera del distrito dos, encima de él, la cuchilla que llevaba en su mano, salió volando cuando la pantera le había impactado. Alarmado, echó un vistazo hacia el lugar del que venía huyendo, pensando que si no se deshacía de ella, las bolas de fuego los quemarían a los dos en el acto; sin embargo notó que estas ya habían parado; se habían quedado en esa zona o bien...

... las habían usado para llevarle justo a ese lugar, a donde se hallaba otro tributo con el cual debería pelear.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!- Se relamía la pantera, con ambas garras colocadas en su cuello.- ¡El chico en llamas! Casi te hacen a las brasas, tortuguita.-

Leonardo colocó sus manos en los antebrazos de la chica y presionó en cierto punto específico, logrando que esta lanzara un grito de dolor, soltándolo. La tortuga aprovechó para sujetarla de los hombros y empujarla lo suficiente como para conseguir recoger una de sus piernas, pateándola de modo que la lanzó lejos de él. La pantera cayó sobre sus pies; tenía los brazos inutilizados; por más que trataba de moverlos le era imposible; miró al chico con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror e ira, ahora más que nunca lo deseaba muerto.

-¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?!- La duda y el espanto ante aquella "brujería" la estaban aterrando.

-Es temporal.- Replicó el muchacho, tomando sus cosas, que habían caído al piso cuando la chica lo derribó, y disponiéndose a irse.- Dentro de unas horas podrás volver a usarlos.-

El rostro de Liberia era un poema a la sorpresa y el espanto conjugados; confundida, se debatía entre intentar atacarlo de alguna otra forma, o salir corriendo de ahí como realmente deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya que si le había hecho algo como eso no quería imaginar que otros "trucos" podría ocultar. Era la primera vez que enfrentaba algo así; desde muy pequeña había sido entrenada para pelear con grandes gurreros, para enfrentar a seres incluso más altos y fuertes que ella y soportar los peores golpes que pudiesen propinarle, y sin embargo, ni todos sus maestros o entrenadores la habían advertido de algo similar; de encontrar a alguien de apariencia inferior que lograse hacer lo que aquel chico le había hecho. Ya eran dos veces que la tortuga la atacaba de maneras inesperadas y contundentes; la patada en el estómago que le dio en la cornucopia y que la dejó sin aire y a merced de los otros (si no fuera por la alianza, seguro la habrían matado el primer día), y ahora esto, aquel extraño "hechizo" que la había dejado "lisiada". Psicológicamente, Liberia no estaba preparada para ello y ahora se encontraba asustada y sin saber cómo proceder.

Sin embargo, ella era del distrito dos, el lugar que entrenaba y dotaba de agentes de la paz a todo Panem, era una profesional y por lo tanto tenía su orgullo. Se mordió el labio, tratando con ello de controlar su miedo y corrió hacia la tortuga, con los brazos colgando y dispuesta a todo; aún tenía sus colmillos para poder atacar.

Leo al ver que se acercaba, tomó una posición de defensa, listo para recibirla; sin embargo, la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se detenía en seco; un hilo de sangre corrió por su cuello y cayó de bruces sobre la roca. Leonardo, impactado, vio como un hacha pequeña se hallaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El cañón resonó de repente; Liberia estaba muerta.

-¡Cuidado!- Se escuchó gritar a alguien.

Leonardo fue derribado, quitándolo del camino de otra hacha que iba en su dirección. Una mano blanca le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló, haciéndolo correr lejos de aquella zona y llegando a un pequeño cobertizo creado con una roca saliente de la montaña. Solo ahí, Leo pudo hablar con su salvador.

-¡Usagi!- Le daba gusto ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, y más cuando justamente se hallaba buscándolo; el conejo parecía encontrarse bien, salvo la venda hecha con un trozo de su playera y enredada en el brazo, donde Danae lo había herido; además de eso, se hallaba con varios rasguños en el rostro, las orejas, brazos y piernas, donde incluso su rompevientos y su pantalón presentaba algunos cortes.

-Fue Tyrene, la vi al límite de la arboleda, ella le lanzó esa hacha a Liberia.-

-Gracias.- Dijo Leonardo.

-Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?- Replicó el chico, sonriente.

Ambos miraron a la zona rocosa.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, en cualquier momento se dará cuenta de nuestro escondite y sin espacio para movernos seremos blancos fáciles.- Murmuró Leo.

-Lo sé… quizá habrá que salir de nuevo.-

-¡Espera!- Le detuvo la tortuga, antes de que Usagi hiciera cualquier movimiento. Tyrene salió de la arboleda y llegó a la zona rocosa, buscándolos con la mirada mientras sacaba su hacha de la cabeza de la pantera. Iba a ir por la otra que se hallaba en el suelo, pero un ruido la puso en alerta, por lo que se puso en guardia. Leonardo y Usagi observaban también, pendientes de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Desde otro punto en la arboleda, salió corriendo Calibur, un muto de lobo proveniente del distrito nueve. Cayó rodando al área rocosa y al ver a Tyrene se puso de pie de inmediato, listo para defenderse; la chica le miraba con ese desprecio con el que solía mirar a los mutos, se lanzó por el hacha que quedó en el piso logrando tomarla, pero no fue tan rápida como el lobo, cuyos reflejos naturales eran más agudos; este a sabiendas de lo que la muchacha haría en cuanto obtuviera el arma, decidió adelantarse, saltándole encima y clavando sus garras en la espalda de la chica, listo para clavarle los dientes en el cuello.

-¡Tyrene!- Usagi salió corriendo del cobertizo, seguido por Leonardo. Ambos saltaron hacia Calibur, pateándolo en la cara y haciéndolo caer al piso, lejos de ella. Los dos chicos quedaron en guardia, esperando cualquier movimiento que este pretendiera hacer.

-¡¿Acaso están locos?!- Gritó el lobo, poniéndose de pie, aturdido, para luego mirarlos como perro rabioso.-¿Por qué la defienden? ¡Nos han traído para matar, deberían dejar que la acabara...! ¡Bueno, si así lo quieren, así será!-

-Usagi, ve por Tyrene, yo lo entretendré.-

-De acuerdo.-

Usagi se acercó presuroso hacia su compañera; esta al verlo acercarse, trató de empuñar su hacha, pero esta cayó de su mano sin fuerza. Miró al conejo, con una mezcla de horror y odio, pensando que había llegado su fin, que aquel muto iba a matarla.

Pero al contrario de eso, Usagi la tomó en sus brazos y la echó sobre su hombro.

-¡La tengo!-

-¡Bien, ahora voy!-

Leo combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra el lobo, el cual arremetía contra la tortuga haciendo uso de todo su cuerpo, sus garras y sus terribles colmillos, y pese a lo grande y fiero que se veía, pues doblaba en tamaño a Leonardo, su espalda era más ancha y sus brazos más fuertes y largos, le costaba hacer frente a la tortuga, que, haciendo uso de su habilidad como artemarcialista, rebatía sus embates con movimientos gráciles, golpes potentes y ágiles saltos; al final, Calibur se lanzó de lleno contra él, embistiendo con la cabeza, listo a atraparlo entre sus dientes cuando estuviera cerca; Leonardo dio un salto, giró en el aire y golpeó con el codo la parte trasera de la cabeza del lobo, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el piso.

Cuando el chico lobo cayó al suelo, Leo se acercó y con trabajos lo arrastró hasta el cobertizo de roca donde Usagi y él se habían refugiado, para no dejarlo a merced de otros tributos y se reunió con su amigo. Llevando a Tyrene, los tres dejaron aquella zona rocosa.

-¡¿Qué... qué piensan... hacerme?!-

-Nada... ¿A dónde la llevamos?- Preguntó Leo.

-¡Ustedes piensan hacerme algo!-

-No.- Contestó esta vez Usagi.- Sé de un lugar, sólo sígueme.-

-De acuerdo.-

-¡No! ¡Ustedes van a hacerme algo!-

-¡Ok, está bien! ¡ya no nos ruegues pues, siempre sí te vamos a comer sólo para que no te quejes!- Exclamó el conejo, tratando de no reírse.

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltó la chica aterrorizada.-¡Malditos, suéltenme, no seré su cena!-

-Eres terrible, Usagi.-

-Lo sé, pero si me rascas por la oreja muevo la patita y eso me hace ver adorable; compensa, ¿no?-

Leonardo se echó a reír, ¡Vaya que ya extrañaba a ese conejo loco!

Usagi guió a Leo hasta lo que ahora era su guarida; un valle que se hallaba no muy lejos de ahí. Aquel lugar era enorme, la gran montaña formaba una férrea y alta pared que respaldaba un enorme y hermoso lago con una pequeña playa de roca; en el extremo derecho de la misma, había una cueva de buen tamaño, oculta a la vista. Llegaron hasta la cueva y depositaron a Tyrene sobre el piso con cuidado.

-Lindo lugar.- Dijo Leo, mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Es seguro?-

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí; lo encontré hace poco; después de mi encuentro con Danae, y hasta ahora ha sido seguro, es decir, el agua es buena, no hay trampas hasta dónde yo sé e incluso creo que hay peces que quizá se puedan comer, no parecen bestias monstruosas o cosas así.-

-¿Te topaste con algún monstruo?-

-Polillas carnívoras, se comieron a la chica del distrito cuatro.-

-Así que así fue como murió.- Murmuró Leo, estremeciéndose de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?- Susurro Tyrene, aún asustada y sin dejar de verlos.

-Comerte.-

La chica abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio lo crees? No vamos a hacerte daño... si es posible vamos a curarte, aunque sólo tenemos agua.-

-No, tenemos más.- Leo sacó el kit de emergencias de su mochila.

-¡Vaya! Sí que tuviste suerte en la cornucopia, ¿Eh?-

-No, eso no... me lo enviaron.-

Tanto el conejo como la chica le miraron sorpréndidos.

-Conviene tener a Cinna como estilista.-

-Si tú lo dices.- Rió Leo, torciendo el gesto de manera graciosa, acordándose de las llamaradas con las que le habían atacado. Se acercó a Tyrene para curarla; la joven dio un respingo y quiso retroceder.-En verdad, si quisiéramos matarte, te habríamos dejado a merced de ese lobo, ¿no crees?-

La chica bajó la mirada y exhaló un suspiro, bajando también su defensa. Leo le quitó el rompevientos, le levantó la espalda de la playera y comenzó a curarle las heridas que el lobo le había infringido.

-Gracias.- Murmuró la chica cuando la tortuga terminó. Leonardo esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Ahora tú.- Se giró hacia Usagi.-Necesitas curarte.-Se acercó al conejo, tomándole de las solapas del rompevientos, dispuesto a quitárselo.

El conejo se encogió en un gesto pudoroso y con expresión pícara, dijo en tono meloso.

-Pero… señor Hamato, aquí no, que la gente nos mira.-Leonardo se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, para luego echarse a reír junto con Usagi y luego soltarle un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Ya quédate quieto!- Exigió, riendo.

-Con esos golpes, no me quedaré quieto, me quedaré lelo.-

-Así ya estás, no me eches la culpa.-

-¡Oye!-

-Yo solo digo la verdad.-

-¡Eso no es cierto, no es verdad, me levantas falsos!-

Tyrene los observaba mientras discutían, y sin quererlo, esbozó una sonrisa, pero después volvió a ponerse seria.

-¿Por qué no me mataron?-

Leo y Usagi se giraron a verla.

-Calibur tiene razón, para eso nos han traído, para matarnos, así que... ¿qué planean? Y lo pregunto en serio, ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Cuál es su estrategia?-

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados, mirándose uno a otro y luego mirándola a ella.

-No tenemos ninguna.- Replicó Usagi y Leo asintió, pues él también pensaba lo mismo. Tyrene soltó una risa sardónica.

-¿Sin estrategia? Entonces, ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Cómo piensan salir de aquí?-

Los dos chicos siguieron callados. La joven bufó, levemente exasperada.

-Solo puede haber un vencedor; por lo visto ustedes tienen una alianza, por ahora, pero en algún momento tendrán que romperla si no quieren que...-

-Por ahora no queremos hablar de eso, ¿Está bien?-Interrumpió Leo ahora, bastante incómodo ante la idea que sin duda iba a plantear la chica; él y Usagi tendrían que separarse a la larga si no querían verse en la obligación de pelear entre ellos; Tyrene había expuesto algo que ambos no habían pensado o no habían querido pensar; se habían estado buscando el uno al otro solo para tener que separarse al final. La chica guardó silencio.

Un relampago cruzó el cielo; una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer en la arena; Leo se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, jalando a Usagi suavemente del brazo para que se adentrara más en ella, ya que se hallaba muy cerca de la orilla.

-Será mejor no salir por ahora, no sabemos que tipo de lluvia puede ser.-

-¿Qué tipo de lluvia?- Soltó el conejo con extrañeza.

-No querrás saberlo.-

-Pues si no podemos salir, no podremos buscar alimento.-

-Yo...- Leo miró a Tyrene y se sonrojó de repente.- ... yo tengo algunas... reservas...-

-¿En serio? ¿De tus patrocinadores?-

-No exactamente.- Abrió la mochila y comenzó a sacar las reservas de Finch. Tyrene abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Así que sí era tu complice.-

-No exactamente... ella... ella volvió después de que tú te fuiste, me dio esto por agradecimiento.-

-¡Maldita ladrona!- Murmuró la chica con rabia.-¡No sé como la mataron, pero se lo tenía bien merecido esa insensible y...!-

-¡Cállate!- Exigió la tortuga con tono autoritario, de tal modo que Tyrene se calló al instante y Usagi lo miró con sorpresa. El chico, algo apenado, bajó un poco la mirada.- Ella no era como tú crees... era una buena persona.-

-¡¿Tú cómo sabes?!- Insistió la joven, retomando su aplomo.

-Por que a pesar de todo sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal... sabía que había ahí algo importante para ti.- Sacó la fotografía de la mochila, esta se hallaba algo corroída de las orillas, pero el centro estaba en buenas condiciones; se la entregó a la joven.- Te estaba buscando... para devolvertela, pero no pudo, fue cuando ella... cuando ella...-

Tyrene tomó la foto; en la cual aparecían ella, su padre y su madre; bajó la mirada para luego ver a Leonardo, que se hallaba realmente consternado.

-Gracias.- Susurró avergonzada.

-Agradecele a ella.- Espeto la tortuga, mientras sacaba las raciones.

-¡Oh, sopa!- Exclamó Usagi, viendo la lata que había sacado Leo y tratando de aquel modo de calmar el ambiente.

-Sí, podemos dividirla... aunque deberemos tomarla fría.-

-No necesariamente.-El conejo sacó de su mochila una pequeña lata, similar a una de atún, pero más ancha.- Es un quemador artificial; solo abres la tapa y listo, funciona solo sin dar mucha luz, evita que alguien pueda verla a lo lejos... fue lo único bueno que me tocó en esta cosa.- Señaló la mochila.- Lo demás son solo cuerdas y cosas de poca utilidad.-

-A mí también me tocaron algunas cosas inútiles...- Replicó Leo, con una sonrisa.- ... estas gafas.- Sacó las gafas oscuras de la mochila.- No te protegen del sol.-

-¡Esas no son para el sol!- Intervino Tyrene.- Son para ver en la oscuridad.-

-¿Estás segura?- Los dos chicos la miraban con sorpresa. La joven esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Sí, mi padre me envió unas iguales en el nuevo regalo que me mandó.-

Leo se probó las gafas; como ya estaba oscureciendo, miró hacia la entrada de la cueva; aquello se veía como si fuera de día.

-¡Es increíble!-

-Sí, son muy útiles.- Tyrene guardó silencio, luego tomó su mochila, la abrió y sacó dos latas de sopa.- Ten.- Le dio a Usagi.- Ahora tendremos una cada uno.-

El conejo le sonrió, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias.-

La chica le sonrió con sinceridad.

No tardó en oscurecer; a pesar de la lluvia, el himno de Panem resonó en la arena, el escudo del Capitolio brilló en lo alto del cielo y tras de él las imágenes de los caídos del día, primero apareció Liberia, la chica pantera; a la que Tyrene miró fijamente para luego desviar la mirada; después apareció la chica humana del distrito ocho y por último Calibur, el lobo del distrito nueve, al terminar el himno, la imagen del lobo desapareció del cielo.

Leo y Usagi estaban pasmados; Tyrene los miró intrigada.

-Crees que murió por tu culpa, ¿no es así?- Le preguntó a Leo. El chico se giró a verla; no dijo nada, pero en su rostro podía comprenderse la respuesta. La chica resopló.

-Tú no pareces muy afectada.-

-¿Por la pantera? No.- Replicó, tratando de sonar dura.

-Pues no lo parece.-Añadió Usagi. Tyrene rodó los ojos.

-Para eso nos trajeron aquí.- Insistió la chica, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Y si realmente quieren salir de la arena, más les valdría hacerse a la idea.-

-No creo que siempre hayas sido así...-

-¡Mi padre me entrenó para sobrevivir a este lugar! ¡Así que, sí, siempre he sido de esta manera, porque así han querido que sea; no solo mi padre y la gente del distrito siete, sino también el Capitolio, todos esperan que repita la gloria de mi padre, que salga victoriosa, por lo tanto sólo actúo como se supone debería actuar!-

-Mi padre también me entrenó para esto.- Replicó Leo.

-El mío también.- Secundó el conejo.

-Pero lo hicieron pensando en que sobreviviéramos, no en ser vencedores; jamás nos exigieron que pensaramos de algún modo en específico... y tampoco creo que te lo hayan exigido a ti.- Siguió la tortuga.- No creo que tu padre haya querido transformarte en una máquina asesina, solo quería que sobrevivieras, quiso darte una herramienta para salir viva de esto si te elegían, pero no quiso imponerte una forma de pensar, no creo que haya querido volverte algo que tú no eres.-

Tyrene bajó la mirada y desvió el rostro; luego volvió a mirarlos.

-Quizá... Sin embargo, debo aferrarme a eso si no estaré como ustedes, temerosa de matar a alguien aun cuando eso significa mi boleto a casa. ¿O qué? ¿Piensan dejar que los demás nos matemos hasta que solo quede alguno de ustedes? Les recuerdo que si eso pasa, tendrían que pelear entre los dos y quizá... quizá eso les sería más difícil.-Insistió con el tema.

Los dos chicos suspiraron, pero sus miradas parecían serenas y firmes.

-Aún así... yo soy quien decide quien quiero ser, no mi padre, ni mi gente, ni siquiera el Capitolio.-

Tyrene y Usagi miraban a Leo con verdadero asombro y admiración.

-Eh... bueno, yo por si acaso me muevo de este lado...- Dijo el conejo, alejándose un poco de su amigo.- por que no quiero que me salpiques cuando te lancen un rayo, ¿eh?-

Tanto Tyrene como Leo se le quedaron mirando para luego reírse; la tortuga sin embargo alcanzó a su amigo y le dio otro zape. La chica dejó de reír y más serena, dijo.

-No creo que lo que hiciste haya matado a Calibur.- Admitió la joven con voz suave. Leo le sonrió, agradecido.

Como la lluvia no paraba y aunque así fuera, era muy tarde como para salir de la cueva, decidieron pasar la noche en ella, turnándose para vigilar. Leo, que era el menos herido, decidió tomar la primera guardia; Usagi tomó la segunda y Tyrene la tercera. Cuando el amanecer volvía a la arena, la chica los despertó a ambos.

-Vamos, niños, ya es hora de levantarse.-

-¿Dejó de llover?- Leo abría los ojos perezosamente.

-Sí, desde hace rato, y no fue nada de "lluvia peligrosa" como pensabas.-

Leonardo suspiró más aliviado, levantándose al mismo tiempo que Usagi; los tres salieron de la cueva y miraron el paisaje que brillaba por los rayos de sol reflejados en los charcos que yacían en la playa de roca. El lago parecía haber subido su nivel.

-Si quieren pueden lavarse la cara; ya revisé, el agua no es venenosa.- Dijo Tyrene.

-Genial... aunque quizá debamos conseguir el desayuno primero, ahora que podemos salir debemos aprovechar lo que nos rodea.- Sugirió el conejo.

-Podríamos pescar.- Leo miró el lago.

-Eh... no lo creo, ya lo intenté y no pude.-

-Es verdad, yo también lo intenté cuando di con el lugar, pero tampoco pude.-

-¿Saben pescar?- La tortuga los miró con suspicacia.

-No tengo ni idea de como se hace.- Admitieron Usagi y Tyrene al mismo tiempo a la par de que se cruzaban de brazos, aguantándose la risa.

-Me lo suponía.-

-¿Qué quieres? En casa no hay lagos como este, solo un montón de árboles, somos leñadores, no pescadores.-

-¿Somos? No te he visto en los bosques sacando leña.- Soltó el conejo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sepa cortar un árbol.-

-Pero no tienes la experiencia que yo tengo.-

-¿Ah, sí? Cuando quieras te demuestro que sé hacerlo mejor que tú y que...-

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ya entendí, buenos con la madera y no han pescado en su vida, dejen de discutir.-Leo empezó a quitarse el rompevientos, las botas, la playera y el pantalón.-Observen y aprendan.-

-Muuuuy bien, yo observo tooodo lo que quieras.- Replicó el conejo con tono pícaro.

-¡Así se consiguen patrocinadores, niño!- Exclamó Tyrene, riendo también.

-Graciosos.- Murmuró Leonardo, lanzándose después al lago.

Ya en el agua, la tortuga se desenvolvió con libertad; nadando ágilmente pues se hallaba en su elemento; y a pesar de que había un lago perdido en el fondo del bosque del distrito doce, lugar al que Splinter solía llevarlos para divertirse de vez en cuando, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de darse un respiro en el agua como ahora, ya que siendo la cabeza de la familia y el responsable casi en su totalidad de poner comida en la mesa, no siempre había tiempo para jugar. El chico se sumergió, capturando fácilmente a los peces que no lograban nadar lejos de él lo suficientemente rápido y pronto consiguió una buena cantidad de ellos, saliendo del lago con una enorme sonrisa. Usagi y Tyrene, sorprendidos, no pudieron hacer más que aplaudir, a lo que Leonardo correspondió con una reverencia.

Cuando Leonardo pudo volver a vestirse, Usagi y Tyrene decidieron enseñarle como podían aportar al desayuno de ese día; si bien aquel par no eran buenos pescando, sí sabían de frutos secos y bayas que crecían en los alrededores, enseñándole a la tortuga cuales se podían comer y cuales no; Leonardo aprendió rápido a diferenciarlos y entre los tres lograron hacer una buena colecta; con el quemador artificial de Usagi, las bayas, los peces y los panes (algo aplastados) que Leo aun conservaba de las reservas de Finch, pudieron disponer de un sustancioso banquete.

-¡Esto se ve muy bien!-

-¡Y huele bien!-

-Me muero de hambre.-

-¡A comer!-

Los tres comenzaron a servirse los pescados y las bayas con el pan. Leo miró a Usagi.

-Oye, olvidé preguntarte... ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¿De qué?-

Leo le señaló los arañones que, después de la curación del día anterior, parecían más tenúes.

-¡Oh, esto! Cuando Danae me atacó y di con este lugar... después de vendarme el brazo, salí a buscarte; me perdí en el bosque y me desubiqué por completo; pero después, de los árboles surgieron unos zarzales llenos de espinas que comenzaron a atacarme, parecían estar vivos.-

-¿Y te dices buen leñador?- Soltó Tyrene, risueña, para luego tomar un bocado de pescado. Usagi la miró con seudo molestia.

-Si hubiese tenido un hacha o una espada no habría tenido problemas, pero como me hallaba desarmado solo me quedó salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; fue como llegué a aquel lugar y los vi.-

-Yo llegué ahí por casualidad, luego vi a la pantera y a Leonardo.- Agregó la chica, bajando la mirada un poco al haber llamado a la tortuga por su nombre.

-Creo que lo usaron para reunirnos.- Continuó Usagi.-Sabían que estábamos todos nosotros en esa área y querían crear un enfrentamiento; y supongo que el que los árboles me atacaran fue una ironía.- Rió levemente.- Ya saben, por lo regular soy yo el que aporrea los árboles con un hacha en la vida diaria y luego nos visten de árbol para el desfile, fue una bonita ironía.-

-Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo.-

-¿Hicieron que te replegaras golpeándote con... carbón?- Inquirió Tyrene no muy segura, abriendo los ojos con extrañeza.

-No, bolas de fuego.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

-¿Tomaron lo hecho por Cinna y lo usaron en tu contra?-

-Sí, odio a Cinna.- Replicó la tortuga, torciendo el gesto de modo infantil, fingiendo molestia y tomando un bocado de pan.

-¿Sí?- Replicó el conejo, con sonrisa maliciosa y mirada suspicaz.- ¿Entonces, porqué dijiste su nombre mientras dormías?-

-¡¿Qué?!- La tortuga abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba, casi atragantándose; tosió por un momento, mientras Tyrene y Usagi reían.-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-¡Oh, sí qué lo es!- Siguió el conejo tozudamente.- Decías, "Cinna... Cinna..."- Y volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Qué no es verdad!-

-¿La verdad?-Intervinó la chica.- Sí lo hiciste.- Y rió también. Leo la miró con sorpresa y duda; una cosa era el bromista de Usagi, pero ¿Tyrene haciendo bromas? O era eso o en verdad...

-¡Mira tu cara! ¡Es todo un poema!- Soltó el conejo, esforzándose por parar de reír.-¿Entonces no te importa si trabaja conmigo si salgo de aquí? ¡Cinna!- miró hacia donde podía haber una cámara.- ¡Llámame!-Añadió, haciendo el gesto con la mano como si trajera un teléfono.

-¡No! Qué me llame a mí, yo soy la que saldrá de este lugar. ¡Cinna, ya sabes, te odia!- Dijo ahora Tyrene, señalando a Leonardo.-¡Pero yo no! ¡Llámame!-

-¡No, esa fue mi idea!-

-¡Él es mío!- Exclamó Leo; los otros dos chicos le miraron sorpréndidos y aguantándose la risa. Cuando Leo se dio cuenta de como sonaba eso, soonrojado y turbado, siguió.- ¡Saben lo que quiero decir... yo... él...! ¡Es mi estilista y solo trabaja conmigo! ¿Ya?-

Cinna, que al principio se reía de las locuras de Usagi y Tyrene, se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo dicho por Leonardo, para luego sonreír pícaramente.

-¡Wow! ¡Cinna!- Comenzó Effie de manera burlona, riendo coon picardía.- ¡Eso me suena a romance!-

Portia, asentía mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios para ocultar su risa.

-Envidiosas.- Replicó el estilista, con orgullo y sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Te dije! ¡Te dije! ¡Ahora sé por qué lo llamabas dormido y...! Eh... ¿Por... por qué me miras así? ¿En qué piensas?- Inquirió el conejo, aguantando de nuevo la risa.

-Estoy seriamente replanteándome mi decisión de no volver a comer conejo.- Murmuró la tortuga. Tyrene y Usagi volvieron a reír.

En eso se escuchó un terrible grito que los alarmó, haciéndolos ponerse en pie de golpe.

-Esa voz...-

-¡Es Belle!-

Leo tomó su arco y su mochila llena de flechas; él y Usagi salieron corriendo; Tyrene fue detrás de ellos.

Belle, y las tributos del distrito nueve y diez corrían a toda velocidad por entre los árboles, siendo perseguidas por una númerosa bandada de murciélagos,pero estos no eran normales; pues aparte de tener la capacidad de salir de día, tenían el triple del tamaño de un murciélago normal, las orejas muy largas, los ojos rojos como carbones encendidos y la nariz grande y aplastada de tal modo que les levantaba el labio superior dejando en evidencia dos enormes colmillos alargados y muy afilados. Uno de ellos cayó encima de la chica del nueve, que era la que venía más rezagada, ensartando sus colmillos en la parte posterior de su cuello; al hacerle brotar la sangre, comenzó a beberla de manera ruidosa; el aroma del rojo líquido atrajó otros de la bandada y pronto la chica yacía boca abajo en el piso, gimiendo lastimeramente con la espalda cubierta de aquellos animales. Belle y la otra chica, aterradas, no hallaban la forma de ayudarla, por lo que continuaron corriendo, el cañón se escuchó de repente.

Leonardo, Usagi y Tyrene llegaron cuando ambas chicas se hallaban acorraladas contra un enorme árbol y aquellos bichos estaban a punto de lanzarse a ellas. Leonardo lanzó una flecha contra la criatura más cercana a las jóvenes, atravesándolo justo en el centro y cargando el arco lo más rápido que le era posible para continuar con las otras.

Tyrene, que llevaba sus dos hachas en las manos, le dio una a Usagi; el conejo le hizo una breve reverencia en agradecimiento y entre los dos se dedicaron a abatir murciélagos, ayudando a Leonardo. La chica lanzaba el hacha, cortando las alas y corriendo a recuperar su arma a toda velocidad para repetir la faena; Usagi, con la ayuda de su agilidad natural, perfeccionada con su entrenamiento, saltaba de un lado a otro, cortando a aquellos bichos a la mitad sin necesidad de lanzar o soltar su arma; de ese modo, la gran bandada iba reduciéndose poco a poco.

En eso, un cuchillo atravesó el cielo, clavándose en la garganta de la chica del diez. Belle, que se hallaba a su lado, lanzó un grito de terror que hizo que todos se giraran a verlas, quedando horrorizados ante el espectáculo, pero poniéndose alerta de repente, pues el que la había matado debía estar cerca de ahí.

Pronto, de entre un grupo de árboles detrás de Tyrene, apareció Dominus, el chico del distrito dos, compañero de Liberia.

-¡Tyrene, cuidado!- Gritaron Leo y Usagi, aprestándose para atacar...

... pero era tarde; Dominus había clavado el cuchillo en el centro de la espina dorsal de la joven, retorciéndolo con saña. Tyrene abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, de su boca brotó un borbotón de sangre y sus piernas se vencieron ante el peso muerto que ahora era; el cañón resonó.

Y resonó dos veces, porque justo en el momento en que Dominus retorcía el cuchillo dentro del cuerpo de la joven, Leonardo había disparado una flecha que le atravesó la cabeza al muchacho en el centro de la frente. Éste cayó sin vida.

Leonardo, Usagi y Belle se quedaron ahí, en medio del bosque, estáticos sin poder mediar palabra alguna.


	12. Rastrevíspulas

¡Hola! Y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta locura; muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan review y a los que no, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Invasor's Queen: XDDD qué rápido sacas los albums, niña! Me sorprendes O.O Orale... pero, no me tocaría mejor 70/30? digo, yo lo pongo en escena a que se quite la ropa, merezco más de lo que saques en la subasta! ;_; XDDD Gracias por lo que dices y que bueno que te guste Usagi, admito, lo sé, que me estoy yendo con él muy OOC pero no lo pude evitar, es que bueno, me puse a pensar cómo sería él en una vida diferente a la que tiene en el canón, o sea, sin el feudalismo y eso y creo que podría ser una persona así, alegre y bastante alocada, optimista a pesar de todo :D Y no, no es pariente de Bugs... aunque bien podrían serlo XDD La verdad cuando escribí eso también me estaba dando risa (estoy loca lo sé) por eso lo puse XDD Sobre la cara que pusieron los chicos... eh, creo que eso va a tardar un poquito jeje. En cuanto a eso, bueno... sí hay bolas de fuego, eso sí... lo otro, bueno, sí, lo saqué de mi retorcida mentecilla jeje Gracias por lo que me dices de las muertes! *Billie baila* Eso es lo que quiero, que queden gráficas... lo más posible (soy sádica jaja) gracias por todo linda y espero que te guste este cap ;)

Nekos Dream: Gracias! fíjate que a mí también, sinsajo me dejó con un no sé que que sé yo (a un amigo que le presté los libros de plano no le gustó el final), sí te deja medio movida. Qué bueno que te gusten, gracias de nuevo... eh, bueno, de Usagi no puedo decir nada... chance y a lo mejor me vas a matar después de leer ;_; Y gracias también por el consejo, anotado y tomado en cuenta ;) aprecio mucho tus consejos, de verdad :D

Dragonazabache: Gracias! jeje bueno, siempre tuve la tentación de hacer mis propios juegos, pero como mis amigos no se iban a dejar perseguir por todas esas cosas, pues me agarré a estos pobres muchachos *Risa malvada* jajaja no, ya en serio, gracias de nuevo y no te apures, aquí estamos, algo tardecillas pero seguras; y no te apures, voy a amarrar a haoyoh ante la lap para que siga escribiendo y no tarde XDDD

Iurakey:Gracias por tu review :D No te apures, la respuesta a esa pregunta viene en este cap (creo jeje). XDDDD Sorry por lo del trauma, pero no puedo evitarlo (y creo que haoyoh tampoco, somos yaoistas de corazón) XDDD Si le dieran un regalo a leo por cada vez que muestra las piernas ya debería irse en ropa interior por toda la arena XDDDD sobre la cara de los muchachos... bueno, creo que eso será más adelante, ya verás porqué :D en cuanto a las bayas, buen punto, pero creo que por ahora está seguro. Gracias por todo y cuídate mucho. Sobre lo del carterista; qué horror, está bien que tal vez no traías nada demasiado importante y por ese lado no duele, pero el simple hecho de no poder andar segura, el sentimiento de impotencia y eso, me imagino lo mal que debiste pasarla. Pero hay que verle el lado positivo, por lo menos no te hizo daño y sólo fue la cartera y no tú ;)

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores; Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Nota: La fecha que doy aquí como el cumpleaños de Leonardo (y que vendría siendo el cumple de los cuatro hermanos) no es oficial, de hecho es el día de nacimiento de Leonardo Davinci, sólo que al ser Leo el mayor pues he elegido la de su "padrino" como la fecha de todos. Si alguien por ahí conoce el verdadero cumple de los muchachos, por favor, hágamelo saber; ya sería tarde para corregirlo en el fic, pero en verdad me gustaría saberlo : D

Capítulo XI

Si fuera por Donatello, ni él ni Mickey saldrían de casa y se quedarían encerrados todo el día, viendo los juegos.

Y es que para ellos, desde que se habían llevado a Leonardo al Capitolio, el televisor era la única forma de contacto que tenían con él. Por medio del aparato podían saber cómo estaba, dónde se encontraba, qué estaba haciendo y lo qué estaba viviendo; y cuando iniciaron en forma los juegos, era el único medio de saber si su hermano comía, dormía, si no estaba enfermo o herido, era el único modo de saber si estaba vivo.

Sin embargo, no podían darse el lujo de parar su vida para sólo estar en casa, debían continuar con sus rutinas porque, por mucho que su hermano se hubiese convertido en un tributo, por mucho que el gobierno se los hubiera arrebatado para convertirlo en una estrella, eso no significaba que hubiese algún privilegio extra que les permitiera desentenderse del mundo y todo aquello que los ayudaba a vivir; debían ir a la escuela y cumplir con sus horarios, además, él debía seguir asistiendo a la mina para ayudar al ingeniero con el mantenimiento de las máquinas; en fin, debían seguir luchando por el sustento diario y más ahora que no tenían a Leo y sus muy significativos aportes para seguir.

Así que lo más que podían hacer, era salir corriendo de la escuela o el trabajo para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, lo cual era algo difícil cuando medio mundo en el distrito les detenía en las calles para manifestarles su apoyo o para desearles buena suerte. Eran muestras de apoyo, a veces efusivas y llenas de orgullo por el excelente papel que la tortuga estaba haciendo en los juegos, a veces emotivas, porqué la familia Hamato era muy querida por una parte de la comunidad y más ahora que habían vivido tantas terribles perdidas (Rafael y ahora Leonardo), otras eran mudas porque la gente no sabía qué podían decirles que les hiciera sentir mejor; sin embargo era apoyo de corazón, incluso gente que hasta ahora sentía repudio por los mutos. Leo estaba consiguiendo lo que parecía imposible, que la gente que odiaba a los mutos y los veía como ciudadanos de segunda, los viera como lo que eran, seres vivos, pensantes y con sentimientos; estaba logrando cierta unión entre la gente del distrito que se hallaba algo dividida y sí, había que admitirlo, a pesar de lo terrible de la situación, los hermanos Hamato no podían evitar sentir orgullo por eso.

Sin embargo, tanto Donny como Mickey hubieran preferido mil veces que las cosas siguieran como antes sin importar nada mientras estuvieran todos juntos; era preferible que Leonardo siguiera con ellos aunque aún hubiese quien los viera como bichos indeseables por su naturaleza. Pues lo que había ocurrido el otro día; la muerte del oso Danae y la chica comadreja, Finch, había sido algo terrible, y Leonardo las había vivido muy de cerca; El rostro de su hermano, convulsionado por las fuertes emociones que había experimentado en esos momentos, era algo que no podían olvidar. Donny reafirmaba cada vez más su teoría sobre las pesadillas que seguirían a su hermano al salir de aquel lugar, y hasta Mickey, a quien Donatello luchaba por mantener con buen ánimo, alejándolo de cualquier pena (pues no le era ningún secreto que el niño se sentía culpable de que su hermano se encontrara en la arena, pese a que no lo era), no pasaba por alto aquellas situaciones ya que conocía bien a su hermano, entendía lo difícil que le era hacer cosas ajenas a sus principios (como el robo cuando lo de Finch) y lo sensible que podía ser; verlo tan lastimado después de la muerte de aquellos dos chicos, fue algo difícil de soportar para él e hizo que su sentimiento de culpa se incrementara.

Donatello salió de la mina y se dirigió a casa a toda prisa. Había estado ocupado desde la noche anterior, pues una de las bombas hidráulicas no servía y debían arreglarla antes de que los mineros bajaran esa mañana, ya que en caso de accidente no era conveniente tenerla descompuesta.

Para Donny aquellas máquinas le eran tan sencillas y tan fáciles de entender que su reparación no representaba ningún reto; desde pequeño había tenido la inteligencia y la curiosidad suficientes como para observar aquellos mecanismos rudimentarios, entenderlos y arreglarlos, de modo que su inserción como "aprendiz" del ingeniero de la mina era casi una burla, pues en menos de una semana, él ya sabía más que el mismo ingeniero y terminaba haciendo prácticamente todo su trabajo, en especial por que el hombre generalmente se encontraba ahogado en alcohol y Donny lo cubría porque, de saberse, lo despedirían y no sólo la familia del humano quedaría sumida en la desgracia, sino que hasta a él lo echarían, pues sólo era un aprendiz y no podían contratarle de otra cosa que no fuera eso dado su edad.

Esa mente curiosa y apta para la ciencia no sólo le había permitido entender el funcionamiento de las máquinas comunes, sino también de la máquina maravillosa que es el cuerpo de un ser vivo, razón por la que le conocían como el sanador de la veta, ya que era capaz de, a base de hierbas que hacía que sus hermanos le trajeran del bosque o que Mickey le procuraba en su huerto, más otros rudimentarios utensilios, sanar a algunos enfermos o heridos que no podían pagar la atención del hospital del distrito (haciendo lo que le era posible con lo que tenía, pues a veces había cosas que sólo la medicina podía curar) . Leonardo era consciente del asombroso desempeño de su hermanito y el grandioso intelecto que este poseía, por lo que se lamentaba de no poder enviarlo a una escuela decente de ingeniería o medicina, ya que por desgracia no era sólo cuestión de dinero (si fuera por eso, el chico lo habría sacado hasta de debajo de las piedras), sino por el hecho de que en el distrito doce no había tales escuelas, solo se podía cursar la preparatoria y después, los más pobres terminaban de mineros y los acomodados se encargaban de los negocios de sus familias o de poner uno propio si bien les iba; y como estaba prohibido viajar a otros distritos, los que poseían talento, como Donny, debían olvidarse por completo de ir a un lugar como el distrito tres, donde los niños armaban complicadas interfaces casi desde la primaria, o en el distrito seis, donde se enseñaban las complicadas y finas artes de la química y la medicina; los doctores que habían en todos los distritos eran enviados por asignación, como ocurría con los agentes de la paz.

Sin embargo, el chico se las arreglaba con los escasos recursos con los que contaba y todos en la veta confiaban en él incluso más de lo que confiaban en el médico del hospital; razón por la cual para los Hamato no era raro llegar a la casa y encontrarla llena de gente que buscaba a Donny por sus servicios o que le sacaran en medio de la noche por una emergencia (ocasiones en las que iba acompañado de Rafael, Leonardo o ambos), para tratar ya fuera heridas, infecciones de diversos tipos o enfermedades de todas clases (las cuales por desgracia, mayormente tenían su origen en el hambre), todos iban ahí para recibir ayuda de aquel "niño prodigio" de la medicina "lírica", pero ¿aquello suponía un ingreso extra para la familia? En lo absoluto, pues Donatello no solía cobrar por su ayuda, mucho menos sabiendo que ninguno de sus pacientes podía pagar, y al contrario, cuando había necesidad, incluso Rafael y Leonardo (últimamente sólo este) ayudaban a la familia del paciente en turno llevándoles algunas piezas de su propia cacería.

Por esa razón, cuando Donny entró en la veta y vio a Abril corriendo hacia él con apremio, no le extrañó, y cuando vio que una pequeña multitud se agolpaba en su casa, aceleró el paso, pensando que le traerían a alguien que necesitaba su ayuda.

Pero cuando vio que aquellas personas se hallaban muy bien vestidas y que cargaban diversas cámaras; cuando vio que tenían acorralado a Mickey, quien se veía nervioso y sin saber a dónde meterse, se dio cuenta que eran reporteros venidos directo del Capitolio.

Entonces pensó en Leonardo.

Asustado y creyendo lo peor, corrió desesperado hacia su hogar, seguido por Abril. Miguel Ángel al ver que su hermano se acercaba, sonrió, feliz al verlo.

-¡Donny!

-¡Háganse a un lado! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- El muchacho se abría paso entre los reporteros casi a codazos, pero estos, cuando lo identificaron, le permitieron pasar.

-¡Tú eres Donatello! ¿No es así? ¡El otro hermano del "chico en llamas"!- Dijo una de las reporteras. Donny llegó hasta Miguel Ángel, lo tomó de la mano y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, lo cual era difícil pues los reporteros no querían dejarlos ir.

-¡Queremos una entrevista!

-¡Háblanos de tu hermano!

-¡¿Qué opinan de que sea uno de los finalistas?!

-¡¿Qué sienten de qué haya logrado matar a uno de los profesionales?!- Inquirió otro con emoción.

Donny y Mickey, que ya habían conseguido llegar hasta la puerta, se quedaron helados. El mayor se giró y miró a los reporteros, los cuales mostraban expresiones llenas de admiración y alegría.

-¿Qué... dice?

-¿No lo sabían?

Donatello estaba temblando ligeramente; Mickey se quedó mudo, pasmado, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a hacer amagos por escapársele por la garganta. Los reporteros, unos, ciegos a estas reacciones, otros, confundiéndolas con emoción, seguían esperando respuestas y lanzando más preguntas.

-¡¿Qué nos pueden decir?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabe pelear así?!

-El que un tributo de un distrito tan pobre matara a un profesional no es muy común, ¿Puede hablarnos sobre como lo hizo?

Pero Donny no les hizo caso, entró a la casa llevando a Mickey, Abril se escurrió detrás de ellos y cerró la puerta.

-¿Crees... crees que sea cierto?- Inquirió Mickey, inocentemente; sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pero aquello le parecía difícil de creer.

Donatello encendió el televisor. En ese momento estaban retransmitiendo los mejores momentos de la más reciente jornada. Ace había recibido un regalo por parte de un patrocinador, que, según Caesar Flickerman, si el León se decidía a usarlo significaría graves problemas para los otros; pasaban la muerte de Liberia a manos de Tyrene y el cómo, cuando inició la lluvia, se creó un deslave en una montaña, la cual Calibur estaba escalando después de su pelea contra Leonardo y Usagi, de modo que el chico había caído al fondo del precipicio que yacía bajo sus pies; mostraron también el seguimiento que venían haciendo de la chica del distrito ocho, que a mediados del primer día se había cortado la mano con el filo de una roca, dicha cortada se había infectado sin los cuidados apropiados y estuvo agonizando todo ese tiempo hasta que por fin había muerto.

Luego la persecución de los murciélagos a Belle y las chicas del distrito nueve y diez; como estos cayeron sobre la primera, drenándole la sangre y como la segunda había recibido aquel cuchillo en la garganta por parte de Dominus, el cual también se había encargado de matar a Tyrene.

Y luego Leonardo que, en un instante, quitaba la vida de aquel muchacho con un certero tiro de gracia.

Donatello y Miguel Ángel lo miraban impactados; es obvio que sabían que existía la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, que casi nadie salía "limpio" de la arena y que realmente era muy raro el que lograba salir vencedor sin llenarse las manos de sangre, también estaban conscientes de que nada importaba mientras Leo volviera a casa, mientras volviera vivo.

Pero el simple hecho de verlo era algo para lo que, pese a todo, no habían logrado prepararse.

Y no es que vieran a su hermano diferente, no es que esto cambiara su opinión de él y de repente lo consideraran una especie de monstruo, al contrario, si era por salir de aquel lugar, ellos preferían que matara primero y preguntara después.

Lo que les dolía era la mirada de Leo después de haber descargado el arco, el dolor, la confusión y la mezcla de sentimientos que se estaba dando en su corazón y que se reflejaba en sus ojos; Leonardo, el chico que no podía soportar la simple idea de tomar algo que no era suyo... le había quitado la vida a alguien más.

Mickey se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Donny, este le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

-Está bien, Mickey, Leo estará bien.

El pequeño asentía con esperanza; realmente deseaba que fuera así.

Volvieron a golpear a la puerta; Donatello, harto, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella molesto, dispuesto a correrlos; pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Señores Hamato? Venimos para las entrevistas del seguimiento oficial a las familias de los finalistas.

Donny aún quería correrlos; ese no era el momento apropiado... de hecho ni ese ni nunca, pero no podía hacerlo; la única forma que tenían de apoyar a Leonardo era seguir el juego, cooperar y participar en todo ese circo que el Capitolio montaba alrededor de las familias de los tributos; una negativa de su parte podría traducirse como algo malo para su hermano o por lo menos así lo sentía, porqué, ¿qué les costaría desquitarse con un chico que ya tenían a su merced en una arena llena de peligros? ¿Qué tal si su trato despectivo hacia el canal oficial del Capitolio, derivaba en un ataque más certero hacia su hermano? Nada se lo aseguraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Miró a Mickey y este, comprendiendo, respiró profundamente, asintió y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa; Abril también trató de parecer feliz.

-Adelante.- Dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Usagi sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo de Tyrene, y con la ayuda de Leo, la recostó sobre el césped, cerrándole los ojos y acomodando sus manos sobre su vientre.

Quisieron hacer lo mismo con el resto de los tributos, pero no habían tenido oportunidad; el sonido del aerodeslizador, acercándose a ellos, les hizo apartarse lo suficiente para que los recuperaran. La gran garra metálica bajó, cargando primero a la chica del nueve, luego a la del diez, después a Dominus y por último a Tyrene.

Usagi se llevó al pecho el hacha que la chica le había dado, justo encima del corazón, mientras miraba como el cuerpo era elevado por los aires; Leo comprendió que debía ser algún saludo de respeto propio del distrito siete; él por su parte, le dedicó a la valiente joven el saludo del distrito doce, besando sus dedos y elevándolos hacia ella, a la chica que había dejado de lado su odio y había aprendido que en el fondo, mutos y humanos, eran totalmente iguales.

El cuerpo se perdió en el interior de la nave y esta a su vez aceleró, desvaneciéndose en el horizonte.

Ambos chicos sentían un gran vacío; tenían las manos temblorosas, las de Usagi por el golpe que no alcanzó a dar, las de Leo por el golpe que dio de forma tardía; un nudo en la garganta les impedía pasar saliva con facilidad y amenazaba con alterar aún más su ya agitada respiración; las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de desbordarse, en un momento que por desgracia no era el más indicado; temblaban de impotencia, por no haber podido salvarla... ¿Cómo era posible qué hacía apenas unos minutos se hallaban comiendo y bromeando juntos, y de repente Tyrene ya no estaba? Aquel día había iniciado de una manera poco común tratándose de ellos, de tributos, por un momento habían vislumbrado lo que sería vivir un día normal entre amigos, no entre enemigos obligados a matarse, por unos minutos habían olvidado que se hallaban en la arena y al parecer, el Capitolio no iba a permitirles ni siquiera ese respiro.

Aun sacudidos por la fuerte emoción vivida, trataron de poner en orden sus pensamientos; vieron a Belle que yacía aún sentada al pie del árbol donde la habían acorralado los murciélagos, los cuales ahora se hallaban muertos en el piso; la gata parecía muy alterada, con sus ojos desorbitados y su respiración agitada, al tiempo que emitía convulsos chillidos; el ataque la había dejado muy nerviosa y el que la garra metálica pasara justo a su lado para llevarse el cuerpo de la tributo del diez no había ayudado en lo absoluto. Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron, poniéndose de acuerdo sin necesidad de mediar palabra; debían moverse de ahí, volver al campamento y tratar de calmarse.

Leo comenzó a recuperar sus flechas de los cuerpos de los murciélagos, limpiándoles la sangre en el césped; logró recuperarlas todas, excepto la que se había llevado Dominus en la cabeza; se estremeció al pensarlo. Así hubiese tenido tiempo de sacarla, no lo habría hecho jamás.

Entre los dos ayudaron a Belle a ponerse de pie, llevándola con ellos hasta el campamento; al llegar la ayudaron a sentarse dentro de la cueva; la chica aun temblaba de manera casi incontrolable.

-Descansa.- Le susurró Leo de manera amable. -Lo necesitas.

La chica se hizo un ovillo sobre el piso y cerró los ojos fuertemente, temblando como si una gran fiebre se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. Leonardo, se acercó y le posó la mano en la frente, para cerciorarse de que no fuera ese el caso, pero la chica dio un respingo y se arrastró, retrocediendo asustada.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Y ante la voz amable de la tortuga, la chica gato se relajó un poco.

-¿Y bien, doc?- Preguntó Usagi en un susurro, acercándose a Leo.

-No parece tener fiebre, creo que solo es la conmoción...

-No suenas muy seguro.

-Bueno, no soy médico.- Pensó en Donny y en lo útil que le sería en esos momentos el tener algo de sus conocimientos; aunque él y Miguel Ángel habían fungido de vez en vez como sus enfermeros y por ende habían aprendido algunas cosas básicas, no era lo mismo a tener toda la preparación que él tenía, la cual, a opinión de Leonardo, superaba a la del médico más experto.-Quizá sólo necesite dormir... y comer algo, dejemos que descanse un poco y ya luego veremos.

Ambos se acercaron más a la entrada de la cueva.

-Tú... ¿Estás bien?- Se animó a preguntar la tortuga, mirando a su amigo. Este esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Sí... - Sus ojos se veían enrojecidos y la voz se le quebró de repente. Leonardo posó su mano en el hombro del conejo. Usagi respiró profundo, le miró, sonriéndole de nuevo y luego bajó la mirada para después volver a mirar a la tortuga.- Es sólo que...- Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y no pudo decir más.

-Está bien...- Leo lo abrazó, llorando en silencio; no necesitaban hablar, comprendía lo que sentía perfectamente.

-Perdóname... es qué...

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

Los dos se separaron, sentándose en la entrada de la cueva. Usagi se pasó las manos por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas; Leo hizo lo mismo con discreción.

-Ella era buena...- Susurró Usagi aun con la voz entrecortada.-No merecía esto...- Un sollozo escapó de sus labios; se llevó las manos al rostro y lo ocultó entre ellas durante unos segundos; luego, pasándolas por sus ojos para secar las lágrimas, esbozó una media sonrisa y miró a Leonardo.- Perdona, me he dejado llevar por esto y ni siquiera te he preguntado... ¿Tú, estás bien?

Leonardo le miró, no entendía bien a que se refería; pero al ver la expresión de Usagi lo comprendió; hablaba sobre la muerte de Dominus. La tortuga esbozó una sonrisa, que pese a esforzarse por hacerla ver despreocupada, no dejaba de ser triste.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

El conejo lo observó por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Sueles hacer eso siempre, ¿verdad?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso... ocultar lo que realmente sientes ante los que crees que necesitan de ti.

Leo bajó la mirada, desviándola un poco; parecía un poco incómodo, pero pronto volvió a recuperar el temple, de manera casi inmediata.

-No, nada de eso.

-Entiendo.-Susurró el conejo.- E imagino por qué lo haces.

Leo le miró con sorpresa, el conejo sonrió.

-Por ellos, ¿verdad? No te permites ser "débil", por ellos.- Añadió Usagi en un susurro que sólo pudo escuchar su amigo. La tortuga sonrió débilmente y no pudo más que asentir; era en vano que intentara negarlo, él y Usagi habían llegado a entenderse y conocerse muy bien en poco tiempo, y aunque él dijera lo contrario, el conejo sabría la verdad. Este le sonrió de nuevo.- Es hermoso de tu parte que les cuides de esa manera, pero también debes pensar en ti, guardarte las cosas de esa forma podría hacerte daño.

Leonardo esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Gracias... lo tomaré en cuenta.

-No, no lo harás.- Rió Usagi ligeramente.- Y no lo harás porqué eres un necio auto sacrificado.- Ambos rieron. El conejo respiró profundamente y luego suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo y luego a su amigo.- Pero está bien, no necesito que me digas lo que sientes para saberlo, y sólo puedo decirte una cosa... no debes sentirte mal por ello.

Leonardo bajó la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a Dominus?

-Sí... sé qué tenías la esperanza de no tener que matar a nadie... yo también tengo la esperanza de que, no sé, una piedra caiga, los aplaste a todos y yo no tenga que asesinarlos...

-Qué tierno eres.- Dijo la tortuga con sarcasmo, sonriendo de nuevo; el conejo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-...Pero estoy empezando a creer que... que tal vez...-Miró a su amigo y torció ligeramente el labio, perdiendo la sonrisa; sus ojos reflejaban verdadera tristeza y preocupación.- que Tyrene tenía razón; que a final de cuentas para eso nos han traído y no podremos evitarlo por mucho que lo intentemos.

-No siempre ha sido así.- Se aferró Leonardo.- En otras ocasiones ha ocurrido, tú sabes... Annie Cresta.- Dijo, refiriéndose a la ganadora de los septuagésimos juegos del hambre, una chica del distrito cuatro que por desgracia había enloquecido cuando su compañero fue decapitado y a raíz de eso se mantuvo oculta durante los juegos; los vigilantes habían decidido en cierto momento inundar la arena y siendo su distrito el encargado de la pesca, resultó ser la que mejor podía nadar; todos los tributos restantes se habían ahogado y ella había salido victoriosa sin mancharse las manos de sangre.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, quizá Belle había llegado hasta ese punto de esa forma, ocultándose y sobreviviendo de milagro.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos fiarnos de eso.- El conejo presentaba más decisión en su expresión; tomó la mano de la tortuga y la aferró con fuerza.-Sé que esto será muy difícil para los dos, amigo, pero debemos realmente aceptarlo y cumplirlo... si es necesario, si alguien nos ataca y no tenemos opción... hagamos aquello para lo que nos trajeron, sin remordimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

Leonardo bajó la mirada; odiaba como se escuchaba todo aquello. Usagi seguía mirándolo fijamente, preocupado porque el noble corazón de su amigo le costara a este la vida.

-Por favor...- Insistió el conejo.- Tienes que volver a tu hogar.

-¿Y tú no?- Replicó el chico de golpe y mirándolo de frente.- ¡Tú también debes volver a casa!

-Si te aplasta la roca, sí.

Leo se quedó mirándolo, mudo y luego se echó a reír de nuevo, acompañado de Usagi. Le dio otro zape y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, algo a lo que el conejo correspondió, ambos sin parar de reír. La tortuga pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo, pues si bien sabía que lo que su amigo decía era cierto e iba en serio, aun así, aquel momento, aquel respiro, le permitía sentir menos la presión sobre su pecho y la angustia que se había apoderado de su corazón desde la muerte de Tyrene, le hacía relajarse y olvidarse nuevamente, aunque fuera por un segundo, de que ahí debían matar o morir.

Belle, desde el interior de la cueva, los miraba y escuchaba con el rostro inexpresivo.

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar; comenzó como algo ligero y casi imperceptible, aumentando de a poco su intensidad; de la ladera de la montaña y del interior de la cueva caían algunas rocas pequeñas. Belle dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo; Leonardo y Usagi tomaron las mochilas y salieron junto con ella.

Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y pudieron ver brevemente como de la parte superior de la montaña se desgajaban enormes rocas que iban directo a ellos. Leo tomó a Belle y la echó sobre su espalda, de ese modo, junto a Usagi, esquivando a saltos las rocas que caían sobre ellos, abandonaron el valle lo más rápido que pudieron.

Al encontrarse fuera de él, el temblor cesó; el valle se hallaba sepultado en rocas.

-¡Por poco! ¡Pero mira que tino tengo!- Soltó el conejo, riendo.

-Boca de salación.- Replicó Leo, mirándolo con seudo molestia; Usagi sólo rió, después, más serio, dijo.

-Quedamos pocos, seguro quieren acelerar las cosas.

La tortuga suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Vamos, busquemos otro refugio, ¿puedes caminar, Belle?

La gata, aun asustada, asintió. Leo la depositó en el piso y los tres empezaron la marcha.

Rafael y Casey continuaban atentos a la transmisión de los juegos. Se habían movido del lugar de siempre, pues no querían crear un patrón de costumbre que hiciera fácil localizarlos si es que llegaba a saberse de su presencia ilícita. Ahora se hallaban en una plazoleta pequeña, pero concurrida, que se encontraba a unos pasos del centro de entrenamiento y en la cual también había una enorme pantalla proyectando los juegos día y noche; Rafa la había elegido porqué, en caso de que fuera necesario, sería más rápido llegar hasta Haymitch si se hallaban así de cerca.

-Pues bien amigos, tres de los ocho finalistas han caído ya.- Decía Caesar Flickerman en el estudio, a lado de Claudius Templesmith.- Pero eso hace más emocionante la fiesta, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, Caesar, Hemos estado siguiendo a cada uno de los finalistas; después de todo, entre ellos se encuentra el futuro vencedor de los Septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre, por lo que es obvio que ustedes allá en casa, querrán saber más sobre ellos, conocer más del posible ganador, por lo que continuaremos con nuestra serie de reportajes. En días pasados les presentamos las vidas de Ace Brenan, el impresionante tributo del distrito uno, quien es uno de los favoritos para alzarse con la victoria y la corona de laureles, y de Sasha Landon, su compañera, quien también se perfila como la posible vencedora de este año.

-Exactamente, Claudius; si estos dos quedan en la final sería algo muy interesante.- Ambos rieron.- También hemos visto la semblanza de Dominus Majors... aunque no le duró mucho el gusto de ser finalista, ¿verdad?-Los dos conductores volvieron a reír amenamente.- de Tyrene Butler, que fue una gran decepción para los apostadores si me permiten decirlo.

-¡Y qué lo digas! ¡Me hizo perder una fortuna!- Dijo Claudius de manera cómica y Caesar volvió a reír mientras fingía consolarlo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bueno, si me hubieras hecho caso y seguido mi corazonada...-El otro negaba con la cabeza.- Yo sí puse mi dinero a la segura.

-Sí, sí, mejor no me digas.

-En fin, Tyrene Butler no pudo con las expectativas que la gente del distrito siete tenía sobre ella, es una pena; pero su compañero, Usagi Miyamoto de quien ya vimos un reportaje hace poco, sigue en la carrera, lo cual aún deja algo de esperanza al distrito siete.

-A diferencia del distrito nueve y diez, cuyas últimas tributos, Iana y Pricia, de quienes también ya tuvimos algunas retrospectivas, fueron eliminadas hace poco.

-Así es Claudius, pero aún tenemos dos reportajes más, precisamente de los finalistas que, estoy seguro, jamás se habrían imaginado.

-¡Y eso porque desde el segundo "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco" el distrito doce no había tenido un finalista, ya no digamos dos!

Rafa, que hasta el momento se hallaba distraído, como ocurría cuando los presentadores interrumpían la transmisión en vivo, se irguió en su asiento y prestó atención a la pantalla.

-¿Qué es el "Vasallaje de los veinticinco"?-Preguntó Casey con curiosidad ante aquellas palabras, pero Rafa, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla, se llevó el dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-¡Justamente eso, Claudius!-Continuó Caesar.- Así que... Aquí está lo que estaban esperando, les daremos una probadita del reportaje que podrán ver completo esta noche... ¡Leonardo Hamato, "el chico en llamas"! ¡Qué lo disfruten!

Ambos presentadores desaparecieron de la pantalla y una secuencia de Leonardo en los juegos, yendo entre los árboles en los que había subido el primer día después de la cornucopia, apareció en escena pasando luego a una secuencia de la cosecha, donde Leo se ofrecía voluntario por Mickey; mientras la voz en "off" de Caesar Flickerman, narraba.

-Procedente del distrito más lejano de Panem, Leonardo Hamato no parecía tener la "suerte de su lado". Sin embargo, haciendo una gran entrada en el desfile de carrozas.- Ahora pasaban las imágenes de Leo en el desfile con sus alas de fuego, después presentaron algunas escenas de su entrevista.- más su personalidad, su simpatía y su carisma, se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los favoritos del público. Pero, ¿Quién es Leonardo Hamato y porqué nos ha robado a todos el corazón? Nacido el quince de abril del año 108 de la era dorada del Capitolio, Leonardo es el mayor de cuatro hermanos huérfanos de los cuales, uno murió hace apenas unos meses de causas desconocidas.

-¿Causas desconocidas?- Soltó Casey, arqueando una ceja y mirando a Rafael. La tortuga se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la banca, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No les conviene decir que "el chico en llamas" tuvo un hermano rebelde.

-... desde la muerte de su padre en las minas de carbón.- Seguía Caesar con su narración.- Pero mejor dejemos que sean sus amigos los que nos presenten al "chico en llamas" lejos del glamour del Capitolio.

Apareció Abril en la pantalla; vestida de manera sencilla y el cabello recogido de manera simple; sus ojos no cesaban de bajar a cada rato y se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja nerviosamente a cada momento. Rafael sonrió alegremente al verla.

-¡Wow! ¡Es preciosa!

-Olvídalo, Case, uno de mis hermanos la vio primero.

-Eh... bueno...- La voz de Abril atrajo la atención de ambos de nuevo.- Leo... Leonardo, él es un gran chico; nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y siempre ha sido el más noble que conozco.- Decía la chica con sinceridad.- Siempre hace lo posible por ayudar a quien lo necesita, es dulce, amable, responsable… él es el mejor.- Culminó aquello con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo conocí a su padre desde hace muchos años.- Decía ahora la señora O'neil, apareciendo su imagen en lugar de la de su hija; Rafael sonrió dulcemente al verla.- El señor Hamato era una persona muy valiente y dedicada, hacía todo por ellos y por la comunidad… No, no sé cómo es que sabe pelear así, ni usar el arco de esa manera, supongo que pudo aprenderlo durante su entrenamiento.

Rafael rió suavemente, mirando de nuevo la imagen de la señora y agradecido con ella; claro que ella sabía muy bien que su padre los entrenaba diaria y arduamente, de hecho, Abril llegó a recibir cierta instrucción que quedó inconclusa por la muerte de Splinter, por si corrían con la mala suerte de acabar en la arena tuvieran forma de defenderse, pero era claro que ella no diría nada, jamás delataría aquel detalle de sus vidas, siempre conservaría el "secreto" de que su viejo padre era todo un sensei de las artes marciales.

-¿Leonardo?- Decía ahora una chica, muto de lagarto, que Rafael reconoció como compañera de Leo en el grupo de la escuela.- ¡Dios! Ese chico es un amor… le tiene una gran paciencia a sus hermanos, en especial a… Siempre fue muy serio y muy callado, pero eso le daba un aire de misterio muy interesante.- Añadió con un ligero chillido de emoción. Leonardo, pese a su mutismo, su seriedad y su carácter reservado que le hacía parecer distante, era muy popular con las chicas.

Rafa notó que habían cortado el nombre de aquel al que le tenía tanta paciencia; rió de lado, seguro iba a mencionar su nombre y el Capitolio no quería que la gente comenzara a preguntarse más sobre ese hermano muerto por "causas desconocidas", por lo que preferían no dejar ni siquiera que se le mencionara. No pudo evitar reírse ante esto, pues le parecía gracioso que le vetaran de esa manera de la vida de su hermano.

-¡La verdad, jamás me habría imaginado que él pudiera llegar tan lejos!- Dijo ahora un chico humano, rodeado de amigos; Rafa lo recordaba bien, era de los típicos niños presumidos, de las familias acomodadas que vivían en el centro del distrito doce, chicos que se apartaban en la cafetería y en las demás actividades del resto de los mutos.-¡Vamos, Leo, todos aquí te apoyamos! ¡Distrito doce! ¡Distrito doce! ¡Distrito…!

-¿Ahora sí es Leo? Lo que es querer cinco minutos de fama.- Rumió la tortuga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo puedo decir que era uno de mis mejores alumnos.- Apareció en escena un viejo profesor, era humano, pero su cara recordaba a la de una vieja morsa que hubiese adelgazado de golpe y que tuviese una gran miopía, pues usaba enormes lentes de aumento; tenía un largo y poblado bigote de aguacero y una calvita. Rafael dio un respingo y hasta se irguió en su asiento al verlo; Casey al notarlo, le miró intrigado.

-¿Le conoces, verdad?

La tortuga asintió.

-Da geometría… estaba por reprobar su clase… ¡Pero no era mi culpa! ¡Ese hombre la traía conmigo! ¡Siempre me gritaba por nada y me castigaba a cada rato! No había día en que no me enviara con una nota para que Leo la firmara. La "ejecución" tuvo sus ventajas, porque fue antes de la entrega de calificaciones, si Leo hubiera visto que estaba a punto de repetir esa materia el que me habría ejecutado habría sido él.

Casey rió; era increíble que Rafael hubiese preferido un pelotón de fusilamiento que a su propio hermano; negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía a carcajadas.

-…siempre responsable, atento, servicial, entregaba trabajos limpios y bien hechos, a diferencia de…-Nuevamente el audio fue editado; Rafa se volvió a cruzar de brazos y bufó; no le era sorpresa que al que iba a mencionar era a él.- Sólo sé que es un gran chico y que espero que vuelva a casa… aunque dejaría de ser mi alumno.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Inquirió Casey.

-El vencedor se vuelve asquerosamente rico, y no tiene que trabajar ni volver a la escuela.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Solo puedo decir que es mi hermano y que lo quiero mucho.

Rafael volvió a erguirse en su asiento, adelantando un poco el cuerpo hacia el frente; su ojo, fijo en la pantalla, brillaba de una forma que hasta ahora Casey no le había visto más que sólo pocas veces; sus labios se hallaban trémulos, entreabiertos, y el corazón le resonaba dentro del pecho como si de repente quisiera salir de él.

Miguel Ángel, con su rostro inocente y sus grandes ojos, aparecía ahora en la pantalla; por lo que se veía detrás del chico, Rafa reconoció su viejo hogar.

-Dime, Miguel Ángel.- Era la voz de la reportera la que intervenía.- Tu hermano se ofreció voluntario y te quitó la oportunidad de la gloria, ¿no te sientes molesto con él por eso?

Rafael apretó los puños al tiempo que se mordía el labio con rabia. ¡¿Cómo carajos osaban preguntarle semejante cosa a su hermanito?! Lo que menos debía sentir Mickey en ese momento era algo parecido a lo que esa tipa mencionaba.

Sin embargo, el chico supo manejar la situación; esbozando una dulce sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

-Él lo hizo porque me ama demasiado y no quería verme partir, no quería que me pasara algo malo.

-Entiendo.- Rió suavemente la reportera.- ¿Te gustaría decirle algo por medio de la televisión?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Esperaré a que esté aquí para decírselo en persona.

Rafael sonrió ampliamente.

-Ese es mi hermanito.- Susurró.

-Leonardo es una de las personas más nobles y buenas que hay en este mundo.

Ahora era el turno de Donny, que aparecía en la pantalla con un semblante sereno y voz tranquila, evitando de ese modo que se notara el verdadero disgusto que sentía por los reporteros en ese momento. Rafael volvió a erguirse y a sonreír al verlo. Subió los pies a la banca y se abrazó las rodillas mientras lo escuchaba.

-Es capaz de hacer lo que sea por quien sea; jamás ha visto solo por él mismo, al contrario, él y… siempre se han sacrificado por nosotros.

Rafa sintió un nudo en la garganta, era obvio que Donny también había hablado de él.

-Sólo puedo decir que el Capitolio siempre toma lo mejor... creo que por eso siempre toma algo de mi familia.- Añadió, tratando de disfrazar su amargura; la voz le sonaba levemente quebrada y sus ojos se veían tristes y brillantes, pero sólo alguien que lo conociera bien, como Rafael, podía percatarse de ello y de la ironía que había en sus palabras. -No importa lo que otros crean, Leonardo será el vencedor, eso se los aseguro.

-¡Qué gran lealtad!- Intervino ahora Claudius al desaparecer la imagen de Donny, volviendo a escena los dos conductores.- Palabras que sólo un hermano puede decir, ¿No crees, Caesar?

-Quizá, pero la verdad creo que este jovencito tiene algo de razón.- Ambos rieron de nuevo.- Si desean ver las entrevistas completas, conocer el lugar donde creció Leonardo y saber más sobre su vida, acompáñennos esta misma noche en el resumen del día.

Casey miró a Rafael, quien yacía aun mirando fijamente la pantalla, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La tortuga asintió, al tiempo que bajaba los pies de la banca; discretamente se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y sorbió un poco, pero pronto recobró su talante acostumbrado, a pesar de no decir ni una palabra.

Le dio gusto ver a sus hermanos, aunque le dolió ver el claro sufrimiento plasmado en sus rostros; las marcas negras bajo sus ojos pese al maquillaje que los reporteros del Capitolio les habían hecho usar para que sus caras no brillaran en cámara y no se vieran tan desaliñados, el brillo en los ojos, por las lágrimas que en ese momento no eran libres de derramar, la tristeza disfrazada en sus voces que intentaban sonar claras, concisas y seguras; Le daban unos enormes deseos de abrazarlos, de poder salvar la distancia y estar a su lado, protegiéndolos... junto con Leo.

Ojalá y él hubiera podido verlos también... aunque sabía que era imposible.

Leonardo, Usagi y Belle seguían caminando por el inmenso bosque, entre los árboles altos y frondosos, en busca de un nuevo refugio.

Pese a que solo llevaban unas cuantas horas, Leo notó que el cielo se veía ligeramente más oscuro, como si no tardara en anochecer. Miró de reojo a Usagi y este le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento.

Los vigilantes estaban haciendo que llegara la noche más pronto en la arena, seguro alguna nueva trampa se avecinaba.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos, tal vez quieran que volvamos a reunirnos y hagan uso de algún truco nuevo.

-Mientras más pronto encontremos un refugio será mejor.

-Aquí la pregunta es... ¿Encontraremos uno?

-Podríamos subir a los árboles.

-No.-Leo negó con la cabeza.- No es conveniente, Ace puede trepar con facilidad, si nos ve allá arriba nos atacaría fácilmente... Busquemos una zona medianamente segura, cavaremos un refugio en la tierra.

-¡Sí! ¡Una madriguera!- Rió el conejo. Leo se echó a reír también con suavidad. Había olvidado que para los parientes lejanos de Usagi eso era algo común.

Siguieron caminando entre los árboles, buscando un área segura en la cual cavar; el cielo se hallaba ahora totalmente oscuro, sin querer, el anochecer los había atrapado a medio camino. Como llevaban las cosas de Tyrene, pues las habían rescatado de la cueva antes de que esta se derrumbara, los dos chicos decidieron detenerse a buscar las gafas de visión nocturna, pues era más seguro usarlas para hallar un refugio adecuado en aquella oscuridad.

El himno de Panem comenzó a resonar, lo cual llamó su atención; en lo alto apareció el escudo del Capitolio, seguido de la palabra "Los Caídos". Un nudo se formó en las gargantas de Leonardo y Usagi.

Primero apareció la imagen de Dominus, y Leo sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Está bien que había disparado esa flecha con la esperanza de evitar que aquel chico lastimara a Tyrene, pero ni lo había conseguido y solo le había quitado la vida en vano... ¿en vano? Negó con la cabeza; pudo haber matado a Usagi, a Belle o incluso a él, no había sido en vano, ya era hora de que lo aceptara.

No... Quizá jamás podría.

Luego apareció la imagen de Tyrene y ambos chicos sintieron que aquel gran vacío se apoderaba de ellos nuevamente y que las lágrimas amenazaban con emerger otra vez; respiraron profundo; en la oscuridad y en medio del bosque no era el lugar preciso para tirarse al llanto; luego apareció Iana, la chica del nueve que mataron los murciélagos, después, Pricia, la chica del diez que muriera a manos de Dominus. Al verla, Belle abrió los ojos con horror, recordando sin duda la forma que ese cuchillo había pasado tan cerca, ensartándose en la garganta de aquella joven, y como la garra metálica se la había llevado al interior del aerodeslizador para no volver jamás.

La imagen se desvaneció junto con la última floritura de la música; Belle se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, temblando de nuevo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

La chica abrió los ojos y vio a Leonardo, cerca de ella; Usagi se hallaba a su lado.

-Saldremos de esta... ya lo verás.- Le decía el conejo, tratando de sonar animado, a pesar de saber que era demasiado incierto lo que les esperaba.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sobre sus cabezas; una especie de crujido. Leo y Usagi levantaron la mirada, alarmados.

En la rama de un árbol cercano, justo por encima de ellos, se encontraba Sasha. Usando unas gafas de visión nocturna, había dado con ellos hacía apenas unos minutos y, aprovechando la distracción de las imágenes de los caídos, había llegado por encima de sus cabezas; traía la espada en la espalda y una gran sonrisa en el rostro; parecía que por fin iba a cobrárselas por lo que Leo le había hecho en la Cornucopia. Leo y Usagi, que habían alcanzado a tomar sus respectivas gafas, se las colocaron de inmediato y jalaron a Belle para quitarla del camino de la chica del distrito uno que ya se dejaba caer de un salto de aquel árbol, con la espada lista para asestar un golpe.

-¡Ahora sí, no te me escapas!- Gritó Sasha, lanzándose contra Leonardo nada más tocar tierra; con la espada en alto dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza. La tortuga, atenta a sus movimientos, los cuales podía ver a la perfección por las gafas, se movió grácilmente, esquivando así el golpe con facilidad; Sasha terminó golpeando el tronco del árbol que se hallaba detrás de la tortuga.

La hoja se había atorado, Sasha apoyó el pie en el tronco y dando un gran y rápido tirón la sacó de él volviendo a la carga; pero esta vez, Leonardo la recibió con una maniobra que le quitó la espada de las manos para luego darle una patada que la lanzó contra aquel árbol de vuelta; Sasha chocó fuertemente contra este, de espaldas.

Se oyó un zumbido. En la parte superior de aquel árbol había un nido de rastrevíspulas, un insecto mutado por el Capitolio en los Días Oscuros; las rastrevíspulas habían sido creadas a raíz de la avispa normal, pero su tamaño fue aumentado y su veneno potencializado, de modo que podía llegar a causar grandes mareos, alucinaciones y envenenamiento si se recibía su veneno en pequeñas cantidades y se curaba a tiempo, pero en dosis mayores y sin tratamiento podía ser mortal; otro rasgo de esta criatura era que después de picar, podía rastrear a su víctima a donde quiera que fuera; las rastrevíspulas habían servido para atacar a los rebeldes y actualmente el Capitolio solía tener nidos de estos bichos en algunos sitios estratégicos alrededor de los distritos, como una forma de control.

Las constantes sacudidas al árbol habían alborotado a las rastrevíspulas y las había hecho salir de él, furiosas. Rápidamente los insectos se lanzaron en picada hacia todos los tributos.

Sasha lanzó un grito, tomó la espada y salió corriendo por donde había llegado. Belle lanzó otro alarido y los tres comenzaron a correr en línea recta.

El cerebro de Leonardo trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de recordar todo lo que Donny, que siempre había sido muy observador y un erudito de todo aquello que fuera ciencias, le había explicado alguna vez sobre esos bichos. El humo servía para atontarlos y evitar que picaran, igual el fuego podría ahuyentarlos, pero... ¿Cómo detenerse para iniciar una fogata o hacer una antorcha? Por ahora no quedaba más que correr.

La nube de insectos seguía sobre ellos, picándoles sin misericordia; para fortuna de Leo, su caparazón le salvaba de la mayoría de los ataques, sin embargo, tenía algunos cuantos en los brazos y manos; Belle y Usagi, que no contaban con esa protección natural, hacían uso de las mochilas para resguardar sus espaldas, consiguiendo también que los insectos les picaran en las partes más accesibles de sus cuerpos. Belle, que iba en medio de los dos chicos, llevada de la mano por Leo, se sintió mareada de repente y terminó por tropezar, cayendo de frente y empujando a Leo con el golpe; la tortuga, cuya cabeza también daba vueltas; no logró sostenerse en pie; sus piernas flaquearon y le hicieron caer de frente; lo que la conmoción, el veneno y la alarma no les había dejado ver era que se acercaban al borde de un despeñadero, por lo que al caer, Leonardo se fue rodando cuesta abajo, seguido aún por algunas rastrevíspulas.

Cayo al fondo y sentía que su cuerpo se perdía cada vez más y más, como en esos sueños en los que sientes que caes desde lo alto a un abismo oscuro y sin fondo; sin embargo, en este sueño existía un fondo y era frío, inmenso y de hecho, extrañamente refrescante; le daba una gran sensación de bienestar e incluso hacía que los zumbidos de los insectos se perdieran totalmente.

Le parecía una sensación conocida, incluso, su mente le llevó de vuelta al distrito doce, a aquellos días cuando solía pescar junto con Rafael en aquel hermoso lago en lo más profundo del bosque…

…pescando… nadando… aquello era agua…

¡Agua!

Leonardo abrió los ojos de repente; aun su mente se hallaba dividida entre la alucinación y la realidad, pero pudo darse cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor; sobre exagerados los colores y las cosas del fondo (las cuales aún podía percibir, pues las gafas de visión nocturna se ajustaban al rostro por una banda elástica, razón por la cual no las había perdido con la caída) por el efecto del veneno, aun así, el chico pudo reconocer que se hallaba en lo profundo de un lago, ¿Y qué otra cosa decía Donny sobre las rastrevíspulas?

"Si entras al agua estarás a salvo, no podrán seguirte más".

Alarmado, nadó como pudo a la orilla y salió del agua; las rastrevíspulas habían dejado de seguirlo en el momento en el que había caído en el lago, pero sus zumbidos aún se escuchaban en la parte superior de la ladera; trepó lo más rápido que el aturdimiento le permitió y vio que Usagi yacía sobre Belle en el piso, protegiéndola de los insectos.

-¡No!

Leonardo se acercó a ellos, tropezando, pero cuando por fin estuvo cerca los arrastró hasta el borde del despeñadero y los arrojó al fondo; seguido de nuevo por los insectos, Leo se lanzó después cayendo tras ellos en el agua; las rastrevíspulas se alejaron del lago después de un rato.

Leo estaba al borde de la inconciencia, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de desmallarse, no cuando sus dos amigos, aún más envenenados que él se encontraban en el agua con el gran riesgo de ahogarse. Espabilándose lo más posible, el chico arrastró con esfuerzo a Usagi y a Belle hasta la otra orilla.

Al llegar a esta los sacó a tierra y se dejó caer junto a ellos; pero aún no podía tirarse a la inconciencia como su cuerpo se lo pedía con ansías; debía hacer algo… debía… ¡¿Qué hacía Donny en esos casos?!

Hacía varios años, cuando él y Rafa comenzaron con las cacerías, se habían topado con unas cuantas rastrevíspulas de los nidos cercanos al distrito doce; estas les habían picado y perseguido hasta que habían conseguido llegar al agua; cuando volvieron a casa, mareados, pálidos y a trompicones, Donny, alarmado, se había dedicado a atenderlos con la ayuda de Miguel Ángel.

Primero les había sacado los aguijones, pues si no lo hacían sería peor… ¡Los aguijones! Leo comenzó a sacar los de sus manos y brazos a las carreras, al ver que Belle y Usagi comenzaban a moverse, se acercó a ellos, a gatas, tambaleándose.

-… Vamos… los aguijones…- Mascullaba, quitándole a Usagi uno que tenía en el dorso de la mano, en donde, a lo igual que a Leo, le había quedado una enorme bola debajo de la piel de la que brotaba un pus verdoso y pestilente, igual que en las otras picaduras.-… quítenselos.

Entorpecidos pero algo conscientes, tanto Belle como Usagi comenzaron a obedecer; Leo, que había acabado de sacar los suyos, les ayudaba a ambos como podía.

-Esto… esto no será suficiente…- Balbuceaba, para luego llevarse la mano a la cabeza pues había sentido que la tierra se movía de repente de manera muy violenta y que los colores de las cosas a su alrededor cambiaban de intensidad de fuerte a fosforescente. Belle se llevaba las manos al rostro y chillaba, como si aquellos murciélagos diurnos la estuviesen atacando otra vez, agitaba las manos por encima de su cabeza y gritaba cosas incoherentes mientras que Usagi se hacía un ovillo y respiraba agitadamente mientras temblaba sin parar; él había recibido más veneno que Belle.

Leonardo lo miró, asustado, maximizado su terror por el efecto del veneno de rastrevíspula ya que este atacaba justamente la zona del cerebro encargada del miedo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para que esta dejara de dar vueltas y le permitiera recordar lo siguiente que hacía Donny cuando se enfrentaba a una picadura de esas cosas.

-¡Hojas!- Exclamó en un murmullo. Donatello usaba unas hojas específicas que siempre hacía que él y Rafa le trajeran del bosque cada vez que iban ahí, por lo que Leonardo las conocía a la perfección. ¿Las hallaría en aquel lugar? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada más y por lo visto ni Haymitch ni el mentor de Usagi iban a enviarles algo para aquel predicamento.

-¡… van a matarnos, van a matarnos, van a matarnos!-Chillaba Belle de manera angustiosa, aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.- ¡Quieren que hagamos lo que tenemos qué hacer, solo así nos dejaran en paz!

-Escucha, Belle… ¡Tranquila!- Exigió Leo, aunque sabía que ni él mismo podría cumplir una orden como esa en ese momento.- Debo… debo ir a buscar… medicina, por favor, cuida a Usagi, procuraré no tardar, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo, tomándole de los hombros y haciendo que le viera de frente.- Tienes que estar alerta hasta que yo regrese, ¿está bien?

La chica, temerosa, con los ojos desorbitados a causa de las alucinaciones y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, alcanzó a asentir levemente. Leo no se sentía muy tranquilo de dejarlos solos, pues Sasha podría hallarse aún por la zona y al verlos vulnerables podría atacarlos, pero no había otra alternativa. Sacó la cuchilla de su mochila, porque en caso de necesitar defenderse no se sentía capaz de usar el arco, y se encaminó a dónde se hallaban los arbustos, con la esperanza de dar con aquella hoja que su hermano usaba para curar.

Trastabillando, con los pies torpes y la cabeza dándole vueltas, la tortuga recorría lo más rápido que le era posible aquellas largas hileras de arbustos desperdigados por enfrente de él. Sus piernas no lograban soportar el sobre esfuerzo y le hacían caer continuamente, pero la voluntad le hacía ponerse en pie de nuevo y continuar con su búsqueda. Se detenía ante cada arbusto con las características del que buscaba y reemprendía el camino en cuanto lo descartaba.

De repente escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos. Sudando frío y con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente, miraba de un lado a otro en una postura de defensa y con la cuchilla lista por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Podía escuchar su propio corazón estrellándose contra su caja torácica y sus manos sudorosas que hacían que la cuchilla resbalara de su mano; pese a ello, la aferró con fuerza y se mantuvo alerta, sintiendo que cada vez que respiraba necesitaba aún más aire para llenar sus pulmones.

De la nada se escuchó un terrible rugido y Ace cayó sobre la tortuga, derribándolo sobre el piso; Leo se defendía torpemente a causa del veneno, y el León, rugiendo y sometiendo al chico con el peso de su cuerpo, evitando que pudiera liberarse, levantaba en alto las espadas, las cuales brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Antes de enterrarse en el cuerpo de Leonardo.

El chico lanzó un grito de terrible dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir el acero abriéndose paso por su carne; la cabeza le daba aún más vueltas y el mundo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor a pesar de las gafas de visión nocturna.

Se oyó un estallido y el piso debajo de Leonardo se derrumbó haciéndole caer hasta el fondo golpeando terriblemente su espalda contra la roca, en la parte superior de aquel agujero, la imagen de Ace se perdía hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Las espadas habían desaparecido también, el cuerpo de Leonardo se hallaba intacto; el chico se incorporó de un salto, sin embargo todo seguía oscuro; miró a su alrededor, aquellas paredes de roca sólida, sostenidas por arcos de madera vieja… le era tan familiar.

Lo reconocía… A los niños en la primaria los llevaban cada año a hacer visitas a las minas para que aprendieran sobre la industria de su distrito (Rafa decía que para que se fueran haciendo a la idea de lo que les esperaba), por eso conocía aquel lugar.

Era la mina del distrito doce.

Leo odiaba aquel lugar, cada año en las visitas se ponía enfermo aunque no lo demostraba, pero la respiración se le agitaba y las manos le temblaban por lo que las ocultaba en los bolsillos; desde que Splinter había muerto en ese lugar, el sólo pensar en la mina le daba un ataque de ansiedad.

Justo como el que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Agitado, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, miró hacia arriba, al agujero por el que había caído, pero no vio nada con que poder salir; ahí no se hallaba el ascensor con el que hacían bajar a los mineros y con el que hacían bajar a los chicos de su clase en la visita, ni tenía la cuerda-cable a la mano para ayudarse.

De pronto escuchó un rumor de gente que asustada corría hacia él; Leo se giró de pronto y vio a muchos mineros asustados que iban hacia dónde él se encontraba, corriendo y gritando que se pusiera a salvo. Pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, con el pelo pegado al cuerpo por el polvo negro del carbón, como solía verlo llegar a casa, Splinter le miraba asustado, angustiado, temeroso por su destino y por el que le esperaba a su hijo.

-¡Pa… dre!- Murmuró el muchacho. Splinter llegaba hasta él y lo cubría con su cuerpo mientras la mina estallaba y los sepultaba a ambos entre las rocas.

Leo abrió los ojos, ahora no era su padre el que yacía sobre él, sino Finch, con el rostro deformado y el cuerpo manando humo, el olor a ácido y carne quemada impregnando su nariz, el horror del cuerpo que empezaba a deshacerse sobre él, ahogándolo… sepultándolo.

Leonardo comenzó a gritar.

-¡Leo! ¡Despierta, esto no es real, esto no es real! ¡Tienes que despertar!

El chico se incorporó de un golpe… aquella voz había sido la de Rafael.

Miró a su alrededor aun entre las brumas de la alucinación, pese a eso pudo reconocer lo que le rodeaba; eran aquellos arbustos, el césped, los árboles que se veían aún más grandes y monstruosos que antes, sin embargo, estaba ahí, en el bosque; Ace no estaba, ni la mina, ni Splinter, Finch o Rafael.

Aterrado, a gatas, tanteó el terreno con la mano y tomó la cuchilla, la había tirado al inicio de todo. Siguió andando, a rastras; al parecer el veneno le estaba dando un breve respiro, pero amenazaba con volver a llevarlo a aquel horrible lugar con más fuerza que antes.

Sus manos topaban con varias plantas y raíces; las miraba y las descartaba, tomaba otra y hacía lo mismo, agarró otra…

¡Esa era!

¿O no? tenía las características, pero a estas alturas ya no podía confiar en sus sentidos. Tendría que arriesgarse, de todas formas si no lo intentaba moriría.

Tomó la hoja y tal como Donny solía hacerlo, la masticó lo más rápido que pudo y colocó la plasta en el dorso de su mano, apretándola con vehemencia y desesperación. La sabia de la hoja tuvo su efecto, el pus brotó aún más rápido, como si hubiera destripado un grano de acné enorme y a punto de reventar. Conforme este abandonaba su cuerpo, la enorme bola que tenía en la mano se reducía; quería repetir la acción en todas las heridas restantes, pero estaba preocupado por sus amigos; tomó más hojas para volver lo más rápido posible con Usagi y Belle.

Siguió el camino de arbustos, el cual iba en línea casi recta sin veredas ni avenidas por lo que no podía perderse a pesar de lo mareado que estaba; a lo lejos vio el árbol tras el cual había dejado a sus amigos y la luz de la luna se destacó sobre las aguas del lago.

De pronto se escuchó un grito; Leo se quedó paralizado… ¿era su mente que volvía a alucinar o había pasado algo? El muchacho aceleró el paso, despavorido, pues aquel grito había sido de Usagi.

Llegó al campamento y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado.

Usagi se hallaba en el piso, de su cuello manaba mucha sangre; a su lado, Belle con una de las flechas de Leonardo en la mano, lo miraba, pasmada, temblando, salpicada de sangre.

-¡Belle… Belle…! ¡ ¿Qué diablos hiciste?!- Gritó el muchacho histéricamente, tropezando más que corriendo para llegar a lado de su amigo, el cual le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios trémulos, esforzándose frenéticamente por respirar.

-Te… tenemos qué hacer lo que tenemos que hacer…-Murmuraba la gata, temblando terriblemente, poniéndose de pie con trabajo y retrocediendo asustada.- ¡Sólo hice lo que debíamos hacer!- Gritó desesperada.

Leonardo la miró de manera asesina; se habría levantado a matarla ahí mismo…

… pero no quería abandonar a Usagi.

La gata, aterrada, salió corriendo y chillando como una loca, perdiéndose en dirección contraria. Leo abrazaba a Usagi al tiempo que miraba hacia el cielo, a alguna cámara que estuviera deleitándose con su sufrimiento en aquel momento.

-¡Haymitch! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- Chilló alterado.-¡Ayúdalo!

El chico bajó la mirada, pues había sentido algo que rozaba su mano; se encontró con los ojos de Usagi, vidriosos y dilatados, su temblorosa mano, con el pelo pegado por la sangre, cuyo escape había tratado de detener, rozaba la de Leo de manera trémula.

Leonardo le tomó la mano, llorando convulsamente.

-Tranquilo… ya viene la ayuda… ya viene, por favor… por favor, no te mueras…

Usagi le estrechó la mano con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, mirándolo fijamente, volviendo a dirigirse a él sin mediar las palabras.

"Tienes que volver a tu hogar".

Luego los ojos del conejo se abrieron aún más, una ligera sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios.

El cañón sonó.

Usagi había muerto.

Leonardo soltó un grito desgarrador al tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo del conejo, desmayándose sobre él.


	13. Cacería

¡Hola! Gracias por continuar leyendo esta locura. Perdón por la tardanza, problemas de conectividad :(

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan y no dejan review, se los agradezco mucho.

Violeta: Qué bueno que te gustó el cap. Debo admitir que con el cap 10 batallé mucho y no quedé muy a gusto con el resultado final, conforme sí, pero no a gusto jeje. Que bueno que te gustó el 11 y espero que este te guste también; No te preocupes, ya le tocará su merecido a Belle. Gracias por tus comentarios, me sirven muchísimo, lo sabes :D

Iurakey: Gracias por lo que dices! XDD Me hiciste reír mucho :D Y sí, sólo quedan esos pocos así que el final se acerca XDD Bueno, todo eso viene de la familia de Saki y ya sabes como se las gastan así que no es de extrañar. Gracias a ti por leer y sí, es a ti a la que le escribo, sólo que cuando pongo tu nick el corrector me pone la "i" como "I" o sea, en mayúsculas. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

I Love Kittens too: Gracias por tu review, ¿me creerás que casi lloré cuando lo escribí? Gracias por leer :D

Fortuneladystar: XDDD Sí imaginé que Belle terminaría siendo muy odiada... sorry! Pero la necesitaba para esto, gomen. XDDD Que bueno que te gustó el cap; la verdad lo del maestro al principio ni lo había pensado, salió solito, jeje. Gracias por lo que me dices, yo creo que tu idea debe ser muy buena también. Sobre el facebook, claro! Me encuentras como Stella Jackson, o con el correo wentzandteppei , de perfil tengo una foto mía vestida de bruja cargando un gato negro, ya sé que no me conoces físicamente, pero quizá sea la única loca que ande vestida así en su perfil jeje. avísame con un mensaje cuando me agregues que eres tú, por fa :D

Invasor'sQueen: *Escondida detrás de un sillón* Eh... ya, tranqui, linda, tranqui... ya pasó... no me vayas a pegar! Gracias por lo que dices del cap y... ¿Qué quien reprueba geometría? Eh... pues... yo ;_; soy una papa en esas materias y no sabes cómo padecí con geometría y mate, creo que hasta eso, esto salió autobiográfico XDDD En cuanto al acuerdo, bueno, ya si lo pones así (que no había pensado en lo que Rafa podría hacernos ¡gulp!) ya me parece mejor, ok, acepto XDDD Gracias por todo linda, y espero que te guste este cap ;)

Denisse: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también te agrade, ya casi llegamos al final! :D

Dragonazabache: Gracias por tu coment! Sabía que odiarían más a Belle, pero sorry, para eso la necesitaba y ya está por terminar de cumplir su función jejeje soné muy cruel. En cuanto a si soy pariente de Haoyoh, sí, somos hermanas así que si quieres que la amarre, la amarro, no problem, hasta con grillete en el pie y todo y tobillera detectora por si se escapa XDDDD

SSMinos: Qué envidia que andes de descanso! XDD Sorry, esta vez no hubo destape jeje, XDDD Sí recuerdo a venus, de hecho mi sister tiene un vhs con el capítulo donde aparece (lo compramos de remate en un video club, puedes creerlo?) En cuanto a lo de Leo y no querer quitar una vida, bueno, no he tenido el privilegio de leerme los comicsw ;_; y me basó en las series de tv, por lo que ahí bueno, pues leo no es de los que matan (ninguno en realidad, aunque creo a Rafa más capaz de algo así sin remordimientos, no lo sé jeje), XDD gracias por lo de Casey y Rafa; Usa y Leo como Peeta y Katniss... habría sido genial! no se me ocurrió jejeje, lástima ;_; Sorry por lo del conejo, pero Belle lo va a pagar, ya verás :D Gracias y besos :D

Megumi-Elric-x: Gracias! Vieras que no había pensado en la pareja de Usagi y Tyrene XDDD pero bueno, ya están juntos en el más allá, a ver si se les hace jeje. XDDDD ¿tu hermana no lee fics? Es curioso ¿O lee de otro tipo? Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho, espero que este cap te guste :D Besos ;)

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, situaciones, personajes y todo lo relacionado con ellos no me pertenece a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría seguir.

Capítulo XII

Leonardo abrió los ojos. Sentía que la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, tenía la garganta irritada de tanto gritar y el cuerpo agarrotado. Un horrible aroma impregnaba el aire; era como si siguiera sumido en aquella espantosa pesadilla que había tenido recientemente.

Pero cuando se percató de que tenía algo en sus brazos, cuando bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta... entonces supo que no había sido una pesadilla...

... era la terrible realidad.

Aún aferraba el cuerpo sin vida de Usagi; este yacía rígido y con los ojos muy abiertos, cubierto de sangre y el pus verdoso que manaba de sus propias picaduras y las de Leonardo.

La tortuga, sollozando, le depositó suavemente sobre el césped y con el agua del lago le limpió toda aquella suciedad, dejando su pelo lo más blanco y suave posible.

Le cerró los ojos y le colocó las manos sobre el vientre, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-Adiós amigo mío, te quiero mucho... gracias por todo...

Se separó de él, llegando al pie de un árbol cercano; el ruido del aerodeslizador ya se escuchaba, acercándose por el aún oscuro cielo.

Pronto apareció por encima de ellos, la garra metálica salió de su interior, tomó el cuerpo de Usagi y lo elevó por los aires. Leonardo beso sus dedos y los elevó hacia el cielo, hacia su amigo, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que no podía ni quería parar. El conejo se perdió en el interior de la nave y esta despareció en el horizonte de nuevo.

Leonardo se dejó caer al pie del árbol y,ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas, comenzó a llorar de manera desgarradora.

Rafael miraba la escena desde la plazoleta, con un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba respirar; Donny, Mickey, Abril y su madre también seguían el sufrimiento de Leonardo a través de la pantalla en su hogar, incapaces de parar su propio llanto, era la única manera que tenían de acompañar al muchacho en su profundo dolor.

Effie lloriqueaba, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelito mientras Portia se hallaba sin palabras ante el giro que había dado todo esto; jamás habría imaginado que Belle sería capaz de algo así. Cinna, en silencio, se mordía los labios y no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla, deseando poder hacer algo para que el sufrimiento de Leonardo fuera menor.

Y Haymitch simplemente no podía decir nada; había logrado que algunos patrocinadores pagaran la medicina contra rastrevíspula y apenas iba a encargarse de ello cuando la gata mató a Usagi... ahora parecía que ya estaba de más enviarla, pues Leonardo se veía menos afectado por el veneno y el conejo, que era quien más la precisaba ya no podía utilizarla.

En cuanto a Belle... al parecer su suerte estaba echada.

Leonardo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó de nuevo al lago; se quitó las gafas, el rompevientos, el pantalón, la camisa y los lavó, pues se hallaban cubiertos de la sangre de Usagi y del pus verdoso del veneno de rastrevíspula de ambos; también se lavó a sí mismo, refrescando su rostro una y otra vez, pues aun sentía los efectos del veneno, aturdiéndolo. Esperando a que su ropa se secara, tomó las hojas que había conseguido, las masticó y las puso sobre las picaduras; de estas siguió brotando el pus, reduciendo el tamaño de las bolas que se habían formado bajo su piel.

Mientras hacía todo esto, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, en las rastrevíspulas, en Usagi... Belle...

Al pensar en ella una furia indescriptible se apoderó de él y dio un golpe sobre el césped con el puño.

Todo había sido su culpa... si no se hubiese compadecido de la gata, si no la hubiera estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo, Usagi estaría con vida; pero fue su debilidad lo que mató a su amigo, fue su debilidad y su negativa a matar lo que los había llevado a eso, ¡Ya todo habría terminado si no hubiese sido tan estúpido!

Volvió a golpear el césped con furia.

Hasta aquí había llegado todo, se había terminado el señor "Tortuga amable".

Cuando su ropa estuvo seca volvió a vestirse, se puso nuevamente las gafas, tomó su mochila, se echó el arco a la espalda y comenzó a caminar; tenía tres objetivos que cumplir... tres objetivos que eliminar, y mientras más rápido ocurriera mucho mejor.

Rafael, Donny y Mickey vieron la expresión en la mirada de su hermano antes de ponerse las gafas, y sintieron escalofríos.

El chico caminó por varias horas siguiendo la orilla del lago, pues era probable que se hallaría con alguien si se mantenía junto a él. Le pareció extraño que, con todo el tiempo que había pasado no hubiese salido aún el sol; seguro los vigilantes querían darle un final dramático a los juegos con todos los tributos peleando a oscuras y aquello sólo lo hizo enojar aún más; al pasar por un árbol cercano escuchó el sonido de la lente de una cámara ajustándose en el interior del tronco. Leo, sin detenerse, la vio fijamente, con odio y desafío en su mirada.

En la sala de los vigilantes, un enorme salón blanco donde estos, vestidos del mismo color y sentados ante una gran computadora de panel y teclado virtual, controlaban lo que ocurría en la arena; Seneca Crane miraba en la pantalla la imagen que aquella cámara en el árbol había captado; el odio, el dolor, la furia y el desafío que se revolvían en el interior de aquel chiquillo pobre del distrito doce.

Y comprendió que si ese chico seguía con vida, el presidente Saki pediría su cabeza.

Aunque no había sido culpa suya, él hasta ahora lo había intentado todo para matarlo; le había puesto trampas, le había disparado con fuego e incluso lo había guiado hasta dónde se hallaban los tributos más peligrosos para que dispusieran de él, sin embargo, aquel chico se las había ingeniado para salir bien librado de todo.

Aún así lo intentaría otra vez.

Miró el mapa virtual sobre la pantalla y detectó otra luz, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Júntenlos.

-Sí señor.

Uno de los vigilantes comenzó a pulsar algunos botones del panel.

Después de un rato y un gran tramo andado, Leonardo dio con un tronco caído que servía de puente entre una orilla y la otra; lo cruzó y llegó al otro lado del lago, continuando su travesía, internándose en el bosque, acelerando cada vez más el paso; aún sentía un ligero aturdimiento por el veneno, pero este no le impedía moverse, además, la rabia y la resolución le daban más fuerzas para caminar que cualquier otra cosa.

Llegó a un pequeño claro rodeado de algunos árboles de tronco delgado. Escuchó un estruendo y se preparó para lo que pudiese ocurrir, listo por si debía correr para escapar de alguna nueva trampa y en guardia por si debía enfrentar a alguien. Miró al lugar de dónde provenía aquel ruido y vio que de entre unos matorrales y árboles, Sasha llegaba hasta ahí, dando un salto.

Al parecer se hallaba por la zona y los vigilantes habían usado algún truco para llevarla hasta él.

La chica, que aún llevaba las gafas de visión nocturna, echó un vistazo rápido al lugar del que venía y luego a Leonardo, comprendiendo lo mismo que él. Sasha no parecía haber sido atacada por las rastrevíspulas, o por lo menos aquellas picaduras no eran tan escándalosas como las que Leo tenía, pues la joven solo mostraba unos círculos violáceos y grandes en las manos, el cuello y la cara; al parecer o un patrocinador le había enviado el antídoto o bien, en la cornucopia debía haber algún remedio para eso, si era así, eso le dejaba claro a Leonardo lo que ya sospechaba, que tanto ella como todos los profesionales habían hecho de aquel lugar su campamento desde el principio, controlando armas, medicamentos y alimentos para su propio beneficio. Sasha al ver a Leonardo, sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Por fin, hemos estado prometiéndole esto a los espectadores desde hace tiempo, creo que ahora sí podremos darles el espectáculo que se merecen, ¿no lo crees?- Sacó la espada de su espalda e hizo girar el mango en su mano, la tomó posteriormente con firmeza y se puso en guardia.

-Y qué lo digas.- Murmuró la tortuga, llevando en la mano la cuchilla, la cual preparó para el ataque.

-No lo tomes personal... Ok, sí es personal; pero también me urge acabar contigo para luego terminar a Ace, a tu amiguita no la cuento porque es pan comido, con un golpe y hasta ahí llegó.

-Deja de hablar y ataca.-Le instó, molesto.

Sasha se lanzó contra Leonardo, con la espada en alto y en el rostro un gesto de furia mezclado con alegría; le daba gusto enfrentarse a él de nuevo y tener la oportunidad de, ahora sí, cobrarsélas todas.

Empuñó la espada y se dispuso a dar una estocada; Leo se movió, esquivándola, pero Sasha, que aprendía de sus errores, estiró su pierna hacia el lugar al que Leonardo se había movido con la intención de derribarlo.

Pero Leonardo ya lo veía venir, dio un salto y pateó a la chica en la cara, haciéndola caer de espaldas; esta, sin soltar la espada, se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a lanzarse al ataque; Leonardo la esperaba serenamente de pie, frente a ella.

-¡Me gustaría prolongar más esto! ¡Dar un buen espectáculo!-Sasha dio un mandoble y logró rozar el rompevientos del muchacho, quien le había esquivado nuevamente.-¡Pero creo que eso se dará cuando me enfrente a Ace! ¡Lo siento, doce, pero hasta aquí llegas!

La chica hizo otra maniobra y si la tortuga no se hubiera movido seguro le habría cortado el cuello. La joven volvió al ataque, girándose para quedar frente a él y corriendo directamente hacia Leonardo para por fin dar la última estocada, su objetivo, la cabeza del muchacho.

Él corrió también directamente hacia ella, agachándose en el proceso y golpeándola en el estómago.

La chica abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente al sentir el golpe, sus manos soltaron la espada; Leo se irguió, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Del estómago de Sasha manaba un borbotón de sangre que empapaba su playera y caía sobre el césped; la mano de Leo, aquella con la que la había golpeado, se hallaba llena de sangre; en esa mano traía la cuchilla.

Leonardo sacudió de golpe su brazo hacia un lado, quitando así la sangre de la cuchilla; Sasha cayó de rodillas, pálida y sudando frío, luego se derrumbó de cara contra el piso.

El cañón sonó.

Sasha había muerto.

Rafael, en la plazoleta, miraba aquella escena estático y temblando. Le impactaba el rostro de su hermano, la fría serenidad con la que veía el cádaver ante sus pies.

-Increíble...- Murmuraba Casey a su lado sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

La tortuga simplemente no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Donny abrazó a Miguel Ángel, ambos miraban, pasmados, la escena en el televisor. Abril, temblando, se aferró a su madre, quien no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y su espalda.

-Tranquilos, niños... recuerden... sólo así podrá volver...- Repetía la señora una y otra vez, tratando así de calmar a los tres chiquillos, aunque ella misma se hallaba intranquila; pese a todo, los cuatro no podían evitar estremecerse ante la expresión vacía en el rostro de Leonardo.

-Oh... eso fue... tan... - Balbuceaba Effie, sentada en el sofá; sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían y su cerebro se negaba a darle las palabras adecuadas a su boca.

-Se ha transfigurado.- Murmuró Portia.- Se ve diferente.

-Sí...- Replicó Haymitch con amargura.- Ahora ya piensa como tributo.

Cinna volvió a apoyar su mentón entre las manos, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Leonardo tomó la espada que la chica dejó caer y la guardó en su espalda, atorándola entre el caparazón y las correas de la mochila; se alejó del cádaver de Sasha, escuchando el ruido del aerodeslizador que pasaba muy por encima de él, deteniéndose sobre la joven, lanzando la garra metálica y recuperando el cuerpo. La tortuga no se giró para verla en lo absoluto; no más despedidas, no más honores, no más nada; sólo había algo en su cabeza.

"Va uno, faltan dos".

Cuando el aerodeslizador se alejó por completo, el himno de Panem resonó en la arena; Leonardo se detuvo y miró hacia arriba; tras la acostumbrada imagen del escudo del Capitolio apareció la palabra "Los Caídos".

La imagen de Sasha apareció en el cielo y después de unos segundos, al desvanecerse, apareció la de Usagi. Leo sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban por primera vez desde que había dejado aquel fatídico lugar en el lago; su corazón se revolvía en su pecho y en la garganta volvía a formársele un nudo al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo; al acabar el himno, la imagen del conejo desapareció; Leonardo respiró profundamente; se sentía aún más resuelto que antes.

Siguió caminando. Su cuerpo, pese a todos los horrores vividos, no parecía estar cansado o hambriento; la idea de salir de ahí esa misma noche alimentaba su voluntad y aquello era lo que le hacía seguir. Se encaminó por los matorrales por los que había llegado Sasha; aquel lugar no parecía presentar nada anormal. Siguió por ese camino, pues seguro llevaba hacia la cornucopia y quizá Ace se encontrara por ahí.

Mientras más rápido lo matara, mejor.

La concurrencia aumentó en la pequeña plazoleta; todos los transeúntes se reunían ahí o en los cafés cercanos, pues era obvio que habiendo sólo tres tributos en la arena, era cuestión de tiempo para que se reunieran y surgiera el vencedor.

Casey miraba a la gente con una mezcla de extrañeza y asco... aún más del que le hacían sentir antes; todos estaban ahí en espera de las dos últimas muertes, vitoreando cuando Leo había acabado con Sasha, aplaudiendo y cobrando apuestas entre ellos.

Miró a Rafael de reojo, que no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Te... te encuentras bien?- Estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta, alguna bravuconada que la tortuga le soltaría en un gruñido, pero aún así no podía evitar preguntarlo, lo notaba tan ajeno a todo el escándalo a su alrededor que necesitaba saberlo.

Pero Rafa seguía en silencio, obervando a su hermano; la forma de moverse, el semblante de su rostro... hasta podía adivinar la mirada de sus ojos ocultos por las gafas...

Leonardo se veía igual que cuando cazaba a su lado en el bosque, sólo que esta vez había en él un dejo siniestro que le hacía temblar.

-Se está perdiendo, Casey...- Murmuró como respuesta tardía; el humano se giró a verlo.-mi hermano... se está perdiendo a sí mismo.

Y aquello lo dijo con un hilo de voz que, pese a ser apenas audible, sonaba triste... angustiado.

Leo corrió entre los árboles; alcanzó a ver no muy lejos la marca que había colocado sobre el refugio bajo tierra en el que durmió la primera noche.

Se hallaba a unos kilometros de la cornucopia.

Siguió corriendo, pero de pronto presintió algo y dio un salto, cayendo sobre sus pies unos pasos atrás, lo cual hizo justo a tiempo, pues Ace, pretendiendo derribarlo, se había dejado caer desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Mira nada más... por fin nos vemos otra vez.-Dijo el león con sorna; no parecía afectado por la muerte de Sasha, pero sí se veía demasiado maltrecho; la melena sucia y alborotada, las manos y piernas raspadas, la ropa rasgada en distintos lados; Leo pensó que quizá había tenido que verselas también con algunas trampas de los vigilantes; no usaba gafas de visión nocturna, al parecer no las necesitaba, sus ojos parecían adaptarse a la oscuridad con facilidad.

Sacó las dos espadas de su espalda y se puso en guardia; Leonardo sacó la que tomó de Sasha y se puso en defensa, sin decir nada, sin expresar nada; una máscara fría y silente que sólo esperaba reaccionar ante el ataque.

El león se lanzó contra él, con una espada al frente y la otra arriba, pretendiendo que, cuando Leo detuviera con la suya el ataque de la primera espada, poder asestarle el golpe con la segunda directo en la cabeza.

Leonardo detuvo el golpe de la primera cómo Ace esperaba, pero flexionó las rodillas dejando gran distancia entre su cabeza y la segunda espada; bajó de esta forma hasta el piso y se giró, barriéndole las piernas al otro con una patada y haciéndolo caer hacia su izquierda, lo cual aprovechó para mover rápidamente la espada hacia el león, haciéndole un largo corte en el abdomen.

Ace cayó de rodillas al césped y se llevó la mano a la herida; no era profunda, pero sangraba mucho; miró a Leonardo, este yacía de pie, mirándolo a través de las gafas y con la espada en defensa.

Molesto, el león se paró de un salto, con ambas espadas en las manos y mirando a la tortuga con rabia; sin embargo no se lanzó contra él en ese momento, pues debía aceptar, aunque le doliera, que el chico tenía una excelente instrucción para manejar aquella arma, y atacarlo sin un plan podría significar su final.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, rodeándolo, buscando la forma de llegar hasta él de modo que pudiera asestar el golpe certero que le diera el triunfo.

Saltó, aprovecharía su agilidad, velocidad y reflejos naturales para llegar por arriba de la tortuga; iba a comenzar el descenso sobre su cabeza, empezaba a preparar las espadas para atravesarlo; pero Leonardo dio un salto, colocándose a su nivel y lo pateó primero con una pierna y luego con la otra, haciéndole mucho daño en la cara primero y luego rompiéndole algunas costillas; el león cayó al piso, sus espadas volaron lejos de sus manos.

Ace se incorporó lo más rápido posible. Sabía que el chico estaba instruído, que era ágil y hábil ya que le había hecho daño en la cornucopia... ¡Pero jamás imaginó que tenía la fuerza y habilidad suficiente como para dar un salto tan alto como el suyo! Es verdad que lo había visto moverse entre los árboles y eso le indicaba que era ágil, pero... ¡¿Cómo aquella tortuga pudo percibir su movimiento, captando que se hallaba sobre él?! ¡¿Cómo pudo reponerse tan rápido y saltar de modo que llegó en un instante ante él, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en asestarle el golpe final?!

No lo admitía, pero se estaba asustando... quizá este chico pudiera matarlo... ¡No! No podía dejarse llevar por eso, él era un león, venía del distrito uno, era un profesional, uno de los favoritos, ¡Él iba a vencerlo!

Leo se dirigía hacia él; Ace alcanzó a tomar una de las espadas y se lanzó en su contra; las dos hojas chocaron, soltando chispas en la oscuridad, sólo para apartarse de nuevo y volver a chocar con aún más furia y encarnizamiento. Ace sudaba frío a cada movimiento que ejecutaba y que veía con desolación que no lograba su objetivo; Leonardo atacaba y se hallaba próximo a acabarlo, le había rozado un par de veces en los costados y en una pierna; no habían sido golpes contundentes gracias a la agilidad del león, que en cuanto sentía el acero retrocedía de inmediato.

Ace, se lanzó de vuelta, empuñando su arma; Leonardo, hábilmente, metió la punta de la suya entre las manos del león e hizo volar la espada de sus manos, la cual cayó lejos de los dos; por el impulso, Ace cayó de rodillas frente a Leo, este iba a golpearlo con la espada, pero el otro se rodó, alejándose a tiempo.

La tortuga giró el rostro hacia dónde se hallaba y comenzó a avanzar hacia él; para Ace, en ese momento, Leonardo se le presentaba cómo un enorme y terrible monstruo sediento de sangre. No era ya aquel chiquillo extremadamente noble y tonto que iba por ahí salvando a sus enemigos de las trampas mortales de la arena, por el contrario...

Él mismo era una trampa mortal.

Aterrado, retrocedió un poco, sentado en el césped; luego sus ojos se abrieron como si algo le hubiera iluminado el cerebro. Hizo un ligero y rápido gesto de desagrado, pero igual palpó el bolsillo de su rompevientos y sacó una pildora.

-Y... ahí está, damas y caballeros... aquel regalo que puede dar un gran giro a la situación.- Decía Caesar, apareciendo en un pequeño recuadro en la esquina izquierda de la transmisión de la pelea.- Para los que no lo recuerden, les pondré al tanto; Durante la guerra, se crearon algunas pildoras potencializadoras para el uso de los mutos; estás pildoras incrementaban la fuerza y la fiereza de aquellos mutos que las ingirieran; por lo regular los mutos de grandes felinos solían usarlas y con ello lograban ganar ellos solos con ejércitos completos.

-Recuerden.- Intervinó ahora Claudius.- que dentro de la arena no hay reglas y que el uso de potencializadores está permitido si un patrocinador te lo facilita; es cómo si te enviarán un arma, lo cual también está permitido.

-Inicialmente, Ace parecía renuente a usar ese potencializador, pero por lo visto ahora sí lo está considerando.

-Bueno, yo también lo consideraría en esa situación, créeme.- Rió Claudius. El recuadro desapareció y la transmisión siguió su curso.

Ace se echó la pildora a la boca lo más rápido que pudo, quitándose del camino de un salto, pues Leonardo ya se acercaba a él.

De repente, el león comenzó a gritar mientras se encogía en su sitio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza; los músculos de sus brazos y piernas parecían expanderse y sus garras crecían aún más afiladas; los colmillos se destacaban al emitir este un rugido estremecedor que le hacía abrir sus fauces al máximo, y sus ojos parecían inyectados en sangre.

Con la mirada de un demonio, el león se giró para ver a Leonardo y luego se lanzó contra él; Leo dio un salto para quitarse de su camino, dando un giro en el aire y cayendo lejos de Ace; este lanzó otro rugido, le miró con orgullo y esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

-Ahora sí... ¿quién es la presa?- Murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo usual.

-Tú.- Replicó Leonardo sin perder la calma en lo absoluto.

El león se volvió a lanzar contra él, dando fuertes zarpazos, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero la tortuga esquivaba con gracia y agilidad cada intento de Ace, los cuales solo terminaban por destrozar los troncos de los árboles cercanos. Encolerizado, el león volvía a arremeter contra leonardo...

... este, con una sonrisa de lado, hizo un movimiento con la espada, cortando la garra de Ace de un tajo.

El león lanzó un terrible alarido al tiempo que se sujetaba el muñón sangrante con la mano que le quedaba; miró a Leonardo, aún más encolerizado, con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia y el dolor físico mezclados y la respiracion agitada por el esfuerzo y el efecto del potencializador. Corrió hacia la tortuga, dispuesto a destrozarlo entre sus fauces.

Pero Leo dio un salto a la vez que blandía la espada, cortando el pecho del león en diágonal al tiempo que caía al piso. Ace se quedó ahí, de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos; de su pecho había brotado una gran cantidad de sangre que incluso salpicó a la tortuga. El león cayó de espaldas, aquel tajo le había rebanado el corazón y se desangraba de manera profusa e incontrolable.

El cañón sonó, Ace estaba muerto.

Todos en la plazoleta estaban impactados; ahora nadie decía una sola palabra; ni vitores, ni cobro de apuestas, aquella acción de parte de la tortuga había sido tan impresionante que todos se hallaban demasiado pasmados como para hablar.

Leo se puso de pie; sacudió la espada y la guardó en su espalda. Ahora sólo faltaba una.

Le dio la espalda al cuerpo de Ace y comenzó a avanzar, preguntándose cómo haría para encontrar a Belle, ya que seguramente la muy cobarde estaría oculta en algún sitio lejano; tendría que darle cacería.

Seneca Crane miraba la acción de la arena en la pantalla, sin poder creer que aquel león no hubiera podido con aquella insignificante tortuga.

Ahora, si no habían logrado matarlo, y si Belle no lograba hacerlo (lo cual era más que obvio), sólo había una cosa por hacer.

Hacerlo uno de los suyos, que la tortuga fuera totalmente del Capitolio.

El aerodeslizador cruzó el cielo nocturno y llegó sobre Ace, levantando su cuerpo y alejándose en cuanto lo tuvo en su interior.

De pronto, el piso comenzó a temblar; Leonardo, alarmado empezó a correr y más cuando vio que del suelo emergían grandes columnas de roca afilada, como agujas enormes que aparecían en cada lugar que él pisaba.

Siguió corriendo, saltando cuando era necesario, esquivando aquellas agujas que deformaban el piso y parecían guiarlo hacia un lugar en específico.

Atravesando unos árboles, Leo se encontró con un enorme claro.

Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, la enorme cornucopia tejida en oro se erguía magnífica e imponente ante sus ojos. Aún había algunas mochilas en su interior y unas cuantas fuera de ella, eran los restos del campamento montado por los profesionales.

Leonardo escuchó otro ruido, sacó su arco, le montó una flecha y apuntó hacia la dirección de donde este provenía; no estaba seguro de si habría alguna trampa o aparecería alguna criatura, por lo que era preferible usar esa arma para un posible ataque a larga distancia.

FIrme, pero agitado, algo tenso, no dejaba de apuntar hacia esa dirección, en espera de lo que pudiera suceder.

El ruido continuó hasta que cesó de repente, de entre los arbustos apareció Belle, desaliñada, con las enormes protuberancias en distintas partes del cuerpo por los piquetes de rastrevíspula; corriendo, agitada y temblorosa; cayó a un metro frente a Leonardo, como si algo la hubiera lanzado ahí de repente.

Los ojos de la tortuga se abrieron desmesuradamente... ¡Ahí estaba!... ¡la maldita, la desgraciada asesina! ¡La culpable de la muerte de Usagi! Dio un paso y estiró bien la cuerda del arco.

Al escuchar el movimiento, Belle levantó la mirada y se encontró a Leonardo; la visión de la tortuga, con los ojos cubiertos por las gafas negras, bañado en sangre y apuntándole con el arco, la hicieron lanzar un lastimero gemido.

-Yo... yo no... yo sólo... yo...-

La chica balbuceaba, lloraba, se hallaba de rodillas ante Leonardo y le miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las manos temblando sin control alguno; parecía que su corazón se hallaba al límite y que su cuerpo no podría contener por mucho tiempo aquella agitación.

-Yo no quería esto... yo no quería venir... nadie quería venir y ahora están muertos... todos muertos, sí, todos... mueren, muertos, bien muertos...-

Leo bajó levemente el arco al escucharla, pero de inmediato lo volvió a apuntar hacia ella; la gata al ver el movimiento, gritó.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡sólo déjenme... déjenme... no quiero...yo, no quería...!-

Leonardo abrió los ojos como si algo le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza; Belle seguía sollozando, llorando de manera convulsa.

-¡... hacer lo que hay qué hacer...! ¡Yo no quiero hacer lo que hay que hacer, ya no, ya no más, no quiero morir!-

Y entonces lo comprendió, Leonardo lo vio claramente en los ojos dementes de aquella pobre chica; la vio tal como era, tal como eran todos los tributos que habían estado en la arena.

Belle sólo era una niña, una niña llevada ahí en contra de su voluntad para hacer algo que no quería ni podía hacer, una niña que había vivido miles de horrores, que había sido orillada a la locura y que en su afán de supervivencia había hecho algo que no había sido su intención hacer.

Igual que los otros; Tyrene lo había dicho, la gente esperaba de ella que ganara a como diera lugar y por eso mataba; LIberia, Dominus, Ace, Sasha, Danae... todos habian sido criados para matar y salir vencedores y por eso lo hacían.

E incluso él, había tenido su momento de locura y había hecho algo que nunca había pretendido hacer.

Todos ellos eran niños orillados a la matanza, a la locura, a la muerte.

En todo Panem, la gente se hallaba en silencio, estática, pasmada ante los televisores; algunos lloraban sin poder contenerse; la pobre gata vuelta loca, la pobre tortuga orillada a realizar una crueldad.

-No va a matarla, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba un niño a su madre en la plazoleta dónde Rafael y Casey miraban todo sin perder detalle; la madre, incapaz de responderle a su hijo, sólo estrechó su mano entre las suyas.

Rafa, Donny y Mickey también se preguntaban lo mismo, sin saber si en realidad querían conocer aquella respuesta.

La gata aún balbuceaba y lloraba incoherencias; Leonardo bajó el arco.

-Esto está mal...- Murmuró con voz ahogada.

Rafael sonrió abiertamente. Ese ya sonaba como el Leonardo que conocía, el que era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien desvalido, sin importar lo que aquello pudiera significar.

Donny, Mickey y las O'neil, también se sentían más aliviados, pues por un momento pensaron que Leonardo se había perdido a sí mismo para siempre.

Seneca Crane estaba furioso; no era aquello precisamente lo que buscaba y las cosas no podían quedarse así.

Bien, si el chico no ganaba bajo sus términos, entonces era preferible que ese año no hubiese vencedor.

Hizo una señal a otro de los vigilantes, este pulsó un botón.

Belle aún temblaba, llorando de manera desconsolada, con la cabeza hacia abajo y aferrada al césped bajo sus manos.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar. La gata levantó su desquiciada mirada hacia Leonardo, este buscaba la nueva trampa, para saber como actuar.

Bajo sus pies, el piso se abrió haciéndolos caer.

La tierra en el interior iba apartándose, creando un gran pozo oscuro y profundo que a Leo le recordó las minas y estuvo a punto de sumirlo en el terror.

Sin embargo trató de controlarse; se aferró a la pared de tierra, apoyándose en algunas salientes y buscó a la gata con la mirada; esta había caído en una pequeña formación de roca, aún más abajo que él, luchando por aferrarse a las piedras.

Leo pasó su brazo en el arco para colocarlo en su hombro, puso la flecha entre sus dientes y se quitó la mochila, sacando el rollo de cable-cuerda con desesperación; los torpes movimientos provocados por el miedo le hicieron perder la espada y la mochila con todo el resto de su contenido, el cual cayó al fondo del pozo.

Con una sola mano hizo en la flecha con el extremo de la cuerda, aquel fuerte nudo que aprendiera en el entrenamiento y con el que había atado las manos de Cinna; miró a la gata, que luchaba por escalar las paredes con desesperación, se quitó la flecha de la boca.

-¡Belle, sujeta la cuerda!- Le gritó, lanzándole la bobina de la misma, esperando que la sujetara; en cuanto la tuviera saldrían de ahí.

La gata seguía desesperada aferrándose a las rocas, Leo no sabía si había entendido lo que le había dicho y ni tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo.

Pues el fondo del pozo volvió a unirse con un terrible estruendo.

-¡Belle, toma la cuerda!-

Pero debido al ensordecedor estruendo, al violento movimiento de la tierra al volver a unirse de abajo hacia arriba, la gata resbaló, soltó las rocas y cayó al fondo.

-¡Belle!-

Y la tierra se unió aplastando y sepultando su cuerpo en sus entrañas. El cañón sonó.

Leo estaba azorado, pero tenía que reaccionar. Dio un tirón al cable y recuperó la bobina rápidamente.

La tierra seguía uniéndose, pronto lo haría en el área dónde él se hallaba. La tortuga dio un salto hacia la pared contraria y luego de vuelta a la de enfrente, de salto en salto salvaba algo de distancia.

Alcanzó a ver la cornucopia.

Tomó el arco, montó la flecha rápidamente y apuntó a uno de los huecos del fingido tejido de oro. Disparó.

La flecha voló, saliendo de la tierra, llegando a la cornucopia y, aunque parecía un tiro imposible, atravesó aquel agujero, llegó hasta la otra pared de la cornucopia, pero no pudo clavarse en ella, por lo que el impulso recibido al chocar la hizo volver y cómo Leo tenía tomada la cuerda-cable, el peso del chico la empezaba a jalar por el mismo camino que había recorrido.

Sin embargo, al llegar al agujero se atoró de manera horizontal.

Leo dio otro salto a la pared, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, tomado de la cuerda.

Y emergió de aquel pozo de golpe al tiempo que este se cerraba, sellándose la tierra por completo.

La gente de la plazoleta se hallaba muda por aquella impresionante demostración de fuerza, habilidad, puntería y sobre todo, de supervivencia.

Rafael tenía el corazón en la garganta, no podía decir nada, simplemente el ver a su hermano a salvo le parecía irreal y a la vez maravilloso. Casey, al ver al chico "volar" de aquella manera, saliendo del agujero, extendiendo su cuerpo de manera grácil y cayendo al piso de pie, sólo pudo murmurar una cosa.

-Un... sinsajo...-

Rafael, extrañado, se giró para verlo.

Leonardo se quitó las gafas y miró hacia el cielo, a dónde sabía que podía haber una cámara. Sus ojos reflejaban odio y desafío entre mezclados.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El vencedor de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre! ¡Leonardo Hamato!- Exclamaba Claudius Templesmith, su voz resonaba en los altavoces de toda la arena.

De los mismos emergió un rugido ensordecedor; era la gente del Capitolio que vitoreaba a su nuevo campeón. El sol apareció en el cielo, la luz del día se hizo en la arena otra vez.

Leonardo, agitado, destrozado por dentro, temblando levemente, aún miraba hacia arriba, incapaz de hacer algo más.

Pronto un aerodeslizador llegó sobre él, una escalera metálica salió de la nave y llegó hasta el muchacho. Leo tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al fin se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus manos y uno de sus pies en los escalones; una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo para evitar que cayera y la escalera volvió a subir a la nave.

El aerodeslizador se alejó de la arena a toda velocidad.


	14. La Victoria

¡Hola! Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, a los que dejan review y a los que no. :D

Violeta: Perdón, a mí también me dio pena hacerle eso a Usagi, pero no había opción; lo de Peeta y Katniss se pudo porque eran del mismo distrito y todo eso, con Leo y Usagi habría sido difícil. XDDD sí, ya Belle está muerta (creo que ha sido la muerte más celebrada jeje) Y sí, planeó seguirle con el resto de la saga, creo que sería difícil dejarlos así, en una dictadura como esa sin llegar al final, por lo menos eso pienso :D gracias por leer.

Iukarey: Sorry! Perdón, no me había fijado que lo había escrito así, lo siento :D jeje me alegra que te hayas sentido como los espectadores; no me lo tomes a mal, es sólo que es bueno saber que hubo esa empatía, :D XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Me mataste con lo de la pildorita azul; es verdad, me recuerda a "esa" pildorita :P eh… a la historia todavía le falta un buen, espero que te guste :D Gracias.

Fortuneladystar: Perdón por la tardanza! T.T espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez :D XDD Vieras que a Sasha me la imaginaba casi como a Glimer? No sé por qué jeje gracias por lo del face; y cuando quieras te ayudo con lo del . gracias por leer y te veo en el face cuando quieras ;)

I Love Kittens too: Es verdad, ganó, pero a un costo muy elevado, y sólo su familia podrá ayudarle con esa carga, algo que no será fácil de hecho. Gracias por leer :D

Dragonazabache: Gracias linda! El que digas eso me hace sentir muy bien, en especial porque trataba de reflejar más o menos eso que comentas y saber que sí se nota es muy bueno :D Y sí, Casey se ha dado cuenta de eso y no es el único, lo malo es que eso mismo le va a causar un buen de problemas a Leo jeje. Gracias por leer :D

Invasor'sQueen: XDDDDDDDDD No me quiero ni imaginar qué clase de torturas has imaginado, hasta miedo me dan (gulp! O.O) y muy de acuerdo contigo ¡REVOLUCIÓN! ¡DADME UN BOLETO GRATIS PARA EL ESTACIONAMIENTO O DADME LA MUERTE…! Ok, creo que ya me norteé XDD Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, en verdad me conmueve :D Y ya verás lo que le harán a Leo XDDD Gracias linda, gracias por leer :D

Nikole2029: Muchas gracias. Y bueno, creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, y aún faltan algunas cosillas más por agregar. Gracias por leer :D

SSMinos: Gracias! Imaginé que quizá lo dirías jejeje muchas gracias por lo que dices, me alegra saber que te gustó y que quedó decente (es que describir escenas de peleas es complicado y siempre me queda la duda de ¿se entendió?) y sí, el error de Ace fue confiarse, ya ves que a muchos les pasa eso, creen que una musculatura grande equivale a fuera y por ende a triunfo. XDDD Habría sido bueno lo de Usagi y Leo, pero habría sido complicado siendo de distritos diferentes. xDDD No creí que sonará tan fuerte esa línea, me da gusto (soy sádica jaja) Leo no va inconsciente; la corriente eléctrica en la escalerilla metálica es para que no se resbale mientras la suben a la nave. Espero que te guste este cap, creo que más o menos se explica aquí lo que Casey quiso decir. Gracias por leer :D

Ayasen: Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por leer :D

Disclaimer: los juegos del hambre, teenage mutant ninja turtles, situaciones, personajes y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

Gracias a mi beta Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.

Capítulo XIII

-¡Ganó! ¡Ganó! ¡Leo volverá a casa!- Gritaba Mickey, dando saltos de alegría, abrazando a su hermano mayor en una incontrolable algarabía. En esos momentos el pobre niño ya no pensaba en nada más; ni en la pobre Belle que había perdido la vida, ni en todos los sufrimientos vividos en las últimas semanas; lo único que su corazón le permitía sentir era la más grande felicidad al saber que su hermano había sobrevivido y que en breve volvería con ellos a casa, todo lo demás, la verdad, no importaba.

-¡Lo sé, Mickey, lo sé, pronto lo veremos de nuevo!- Donny correspondía al abrazo, estrechando a Miguel Ángel con todas sus fuerzas; es verdad que el temor por lo que Leo podría venir cargando no se alejaba de su mente, pero tampoco era impedimento para sentir la misma felicidad que su hermanito; Leo estaba vivo, volvería a casa, y mientras estuviera vivo todo lo demás tenía remedio, fuera como fuera. Abril y su madre lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo, siendo abrazadas por Mickey que saltaba y daba vueltas con ellas del gusto.

Afuera de la vieja choza, la gente de la veta comenzaba a reunirse, golpeando a la puerta, deseosos de felicitar a la familia por la buena nueva. En el centro del distrito doce, la gente que había visto los juegos en la plaza pública, vitoreaba con verdadera alegría; por primera vez en más de veinte años, el distrito doce tenía un vencedor. El alcalde comenzó con los preparativos para los festejos y la bienvenida oficial.

En el interior del aerodeslizador, Leo se encontraba sentado, con las piernas recogidas sobre la silla, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón en ellas.

En su mente se repetía todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas; la muerte de Usagi, la de Sasha y Ace por su propia mano, la locura de Belle y su muerte, aplastada por aquellas paredes de roca.

Sentía un sollozo atorado en la garganta, los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas contenidas, las manos adoloridas por la fina cuerda-cable que había reabierto las viejas heridas, su cuerpo entero protestando por fin por el exceso al que había sido sometido y el aroma a sangre fresca que le había bañado de pies a cabeza.

Un avox entró al compartimento en el que él estaba, llevando una charola en la mano. La depositó en la mesita a su lado, en ella había un vaso de cristal con jugo de naranja y una pajilla muy decorada. El avox hizo una reverencia y se alejó, dejándolo solo.

Leo miró el vaso con furia y de un manotazo lo tiró por el piso, el vaso se hizo pedazos dejando el jugo regado por todos lados.

El aerodeslizador aterrizó en el techo del centro de entrenamiento; Leonardo bajó de la nave, seguido por dos agentes de la paz. Le recibió un grupo de médicos que lo escoltó al interior del edificio; ya ahí le hicieron subir en una camilla en la cual, le inyectaron un sedante; el chico no supo de sí por varias horas.

En las calles del Capitolio todo era alegría y fiesta; la gente salía y bailaba; gritaban y celebraban por el nuevo campeón.

Rafael miraba fijamente hacia el centro de entrenamiento, aún sentado en la banca. Casey lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿En qué piensas?

La tortuga sonrió tristemente.

-Ocurrió otra vez, Leo lo hizo por sí mismo... lo hizo sin mí.

Casey rió suavemente, al tiempo que bajaba el rostro y luego miraba a su amigo de nuevo.

-Bueno, sé que si lo hubiera necesitado habrías hecho lo que fuera por ayudarlo, no debes sentirte mal.

-No me siento mal, soperutano.- Murmuró la tortuga con una sonrisa.- Me siento... raro, cómo si hubiera sobreactuado, viniendo aquí como un loco histérico con planes de tirar el Capitolio piedra por piedra para que me dieran a mi hermano, cuando en el fondo sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de salir de esto por sí mismo.

-Sí, pero así eres tú... preocupón hasta el extremo.-Rió el humano.- además... en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo, si mi hermano hubiese sido traído aquí para... para esto, habría venido corriendo para estar a su lado, aunque no pudiera verlo ni él pudiera verme, habría venido aquí para guardar su espalda en caso de que me necesitara; y te aseguro que tus otros dos hermanos han de haber deseado lo mismo, estar en este lugar aunque no pudieran hacer nada más, pero el simple hecho de estar aquí les habría dado consuelo y la tranquilidad de encontrarse listos y dispuestos para lo que fuera; fuiste afortunado de poder estar aquí, cuidándolo y presto a servirle si se daba el caso.

Rafa se le quedó mirando, con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro. Casey, al notarlo, también extrañado, preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Quien lo diría... sí hay algo adentro de esa cabezota tuya, dijiste algo con sentido.

-Baboso.- Replicó Casey, dándole un zape y riendo, junto con Rafael.

-Oye, por cierto...- La tortuga miró de nuevo a su amigo.- ¿Por qué dijiste "sinsajo" cuando viste a mi hermano salir de aquella fosa?

El chico entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas; mirando al frente, suspiró.

-Bueno... no lo sé, cuando lo vi surgir de ahí, "volando" de aquella forma... me hizo pensar en esa ave, ¿sabes? Me recordó a los sinsajos... y si lo piensas, en eso se convirtió.

Rafael dio un respingo y aún más extrañado, lo miró, instándolo a seguir.

-Sí, es decir...- Casey bajó más la voz.- Es obvio que querían matarlos a los dos, parece que no querían que sobreviviera ninguno y sin embargo... tu hermano lo logró, desafió la decisión del Capitolio y sobrevivió, igual que cuando intentaron matar a los charlajos y estos sobrevivieron en su descendencia... Tu hermano se convirtió en un sinsajo.

Rafael se quedó en silencio, con la mirada pérdida, sopesando lo que Casey había dicho; poco a poco la luz se hizo en su cerebro.

-Oh, no...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... sólo que creo que Leo acaba de hacerla en grande esta vez.- Dijo, mirando hacia el centro de entrenamiento.

Leonardo abrió los ojos; se sentía algo aturdido, mareado; cuando logró enfocar mejor la mirada, vio que se hallaba en un cuarto blanco, sin más muebles que la cama en la que se encontraba, se incorporó poco a poco, sintiéndose aún cansado y sacó su mano de debajo de la delgada sábana que lo cubría, llevándosela a la cabeza. En ese momento vio algo... al principio pensó que se trataba de un error, que sus ojos cansados le estaban haciendo ver cosas, sin embargo, parpadeó y revisó de nuevo, mirando la palma de su mano con atención.

Las cicatrices que le dejara la cuerda-cable, aquellas finas y profundas líneas que cruzaban a lo largo de la palma de su mano, habían desaparecido.

Tampoco se encontraban las picaduras de rastrevíspula; las marcas y las protuberancias en sus manos y brazos ya no estaban y estaba seguro que las de sus piernas también se habrían ido. Todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo habían desaparecido en su totalidad.

La puerta se abrió y entró otro avox, llevando una charola con comida. La colocó en el regazo de la tortuga y se dispuso a alimentarle.

-No... yo... espera, puedo, puedo solo.

El avox desistió y le entregó la cuchara. Era una comida sencilla y pequeña, al parecer no querían que su estómago se resintiera al recibir demasiada comida después de estar tanto tiempo en ayuno. Leo recordó; la última vez que había probado bocado había sido aquel desayuno de pescado junto a Tyrene y Usagi. El estómago le dio un vuelco, tanto por el dolor del recuerdo como por la física necesidad de alimento. Aunque no tenía ganas de comer nada, decidió ingerirlo, no había pasado por tanto sólo para morirse ahí de hambre.

Tras la comida entraron los doctores y volvieron a sedarlo; Leonardo no opuso resistencia, estaba tan cansado... además, sabía que no podía pasarle nada malo.

¿Cuánto tiempo duró esta rutina? El chico no podía decirlo con seguridad; sólo sabía que varias veces se repetía lo mismo; despertaba, un avox le traía comida y tras ingerirla le volvían a sedar. Siguió así hasta que un día, después de despertar, el avox en lugar de traerle la comida, lo cual le decepcionó porque ahora sí tenía hambre, le trajo un paquete de ropa que le dejó a los pies de la cama. Tras una reverencia, volvió a dejarle solo.

Leo se levantó y tomó la ropa, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente con horror.

Era la misma ropa con la que había entrado a la arena; el pantalón gris de tela impermeable, la playera negra, las botas y el rompevientos.

¿Acaso era una pesadilla? ¿Todo lo que había vivido era un mal sueño y apenas iba a entrar en la arena? ¿Debía pasar por aquello otra vez?

"No seas tonto" Le dijo la voz en su cabeza que, extrañamente siempre le recordaba a la de Rafael. "Es la ropa con la que debes encontrarte con los otros, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Era verdad, siempre el vencedor debía reunirse con su equipo de preparación, vistiendo el mismo modelo que llevaba en la arena. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, esta se abrió de repente.

Al otro extremo de un largo y blanco pasillo se encontraban Haymitch, Effie y Cinna, quienes le sonreían amplia y alegremente. Leo salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar lentamente, acelerando el paso hasta correr para llegar a ellos. Llegó con Haymitch y le abrazó con fuerza, olvidándose por completo de que cientos de cámaras les rodeaban, tomándoles fotos y enviando la escena a los televisores de todo Panem.

-Bien hecho, muchacho, buen trabajo.- Le murmuró Haymitch al oído. Effie le daba palmaditas en la espalda, al tiempo que balbuceaba un sin fin de cumplidos.-Ve con Cinna, anda.- Le instó el mentor. El chico asintió.

Cinna, sonriendo, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, guiándolo hacia el ascensor. Los flashes de las cámaras seguían destellando sin parar; la puerta del ascensor se cerró detrás de ellos, dejando el tumulto atrás.

Comenzó el ascenso, y Leo comprendió que el hospital en el que había estado se hallaba en el sótano del edificio de entrenamiento. Miró a Cinna, que aún rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo; el hombre también le miró, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sin pensarlo, Leonardo lo abrazó con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello; Cinna le rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra sí mismo; el estilista le escuchaba sollozar en su oído, por lo que le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-Tranquilo... ya todo pasó... estás bien ahora.

El niño seguía llorando, por lo que, cuando el ascensor llegó hasta el penthouse, Cinna pulsó el botón para evitar que la puerta se abriera y así darle tiempo para desahogarse. Leonardo siguió así durante un rato, aferrado al estilista quien no paraba acariciar su cabeza y hablarle dulcemente.

Cuando el chico estuvo más tranquilo, se separó un poco de Cinna.

-Lo... siento...- Murmuró, apenado.

-Está bien.- Cinna le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla.- Es de lo poco que puedo hacer por ti, así que déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda, ¿Sí?- Sonrió, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Leo se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.-Bien, ahora, sonríe, no dejes que te vean así, si no los harás llorar también.

-¿A quién?

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Aquí están!

Leo se giró y se encontró de frente con Flavius, Octavia y Venia, los tres ayudantes de Cinna; la tortuga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que se abalanzaban sobre él y lo sacaban a jalones del ascensor.

-Cinna, pícaro, ¿qué le hacías ahí dentro?- Inquirió Octavia, mirando al estilista con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nada de lo que me habría gustado.- Replicó el estilista saliendo detrás de él, riendo. Leo se giró a verlo con extrañeza, mientras los otros tres aún le llevaban, guiándolo de la mano hasta el comedor, el cual estaba repleto de diversos y abundantes platillos.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Dijo Flavius, y Leo se giró ahora a verlo a él sin alcanzar a comprender.- ¡Hoy es tu gran noche! Anda, debes comer algo, ven.

Después de comer, le llevaron a su habitación, dejando a Cinna fuera mientras ellos se encargaban del muchacho. Flavius le programó la ducha y lo metió de un empujón mientras ellos sacaban sus cosas para arreglarlo; Leo se miró en el espejo del baño, notando que, efectivamente, todas sus cicatrices conseguidas en la arena habían desaparecido por completo; no tenía las feas marcas de los piquetes de rastrevíspula, ni las manchas de las salpicaduras de ácido en la piel.

Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil hacerlo con la memoria.

En cuanto Leo se duchó y salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una bata de toalla suave, Venia le jaló y lo llevó a un sillón, donde todos comenzaron a trabajar con él.

-¡Oh, qué envidia! Te pulieron totalmente, ese es un trabajo caro.

-¡A mí me encantaría que me hicieran algo así!- Dijo Octavia, arreglándole las uñas.

-¿Esto es necesario?- Preguntó Leo, sintiéndose algo agobiado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero que preguntas haces niño!

-¡Hoy es la coronación! ¡Tienes que verte como nunca!

-Eso suena horrible...-Murmuró el chico con desagrado; los tres ayudantes le miraron como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-¡Ay, que bobito eres!- Soltó Flavius, negando con la cabeza.- ¡Oh, por cierto!-Le dio un coscorrón que tomó al chico por sorpresa.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-Por hacerme derramar mi mejor mezcla suavizante... la estaba guardando cuando casi te caes en esa fosa al tratar de salvar al oso; ¡Creí que moriría del susto!

-¡Es verdad! Yo estaba haciéndome un facial cuando salieron las rastrevíspulas, ¡Casi se me queda la cara con la expresión de espanto por verlo con el tratamiento sobre el rostro!

-¿Recuerdan los murciélagos? ¡Justo estaba preparando mi desayuno cuando los vi! ¡Creí que sería el fin!

Leo se desconectó por un instante, mientras que el equipo seguía parloteando sobre los juegos, siempre hablando de dónde estaban o qué hacían cuando ocurrió una u otra cosa.

-¡Listo! Bueno, yo habría querido hacerte más, algún tatuaje dramático e imponente, algo de mis nuevos diseños, ¿sabes?- Dijo Venia.- Pero Cinna dijo que nos limitáramos a lo básico.- Torció ligeramente el gesto.- No sé qué idea tendrá ahora en mente.

Leo los escuchaba vagamente; los tres, sin notar que el muchacho estaba prácticamente en otro mundo, seguían hablando.

-... pero no sé qué se le ha metido en la cabeza, ¡En fin! Será para la gira de la victoria. Bien, ¡nos vemos durante la ceremonia!

-¡Suerte!

-¡Besos!

Y los tres salieron de la habitación, agitando la mano, sonriendo ampliamente y dando saltitos de alegría.

Después de que el equipo saliera, entró Cinna, llevando una bolsa para trajes con una percha, una caja y una pequeña maleta; Leo al verlo, regresó poco a poco a la realidad. El hombre le sonrió con dulzura.

-Creo que ya aprendiste el truco para seguir el hilo de sus conversaciones, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Leo, algo desorientado.

-Ese precisamente.- Rió Cinna.- Ausentarse y sólo responder con "sí, aja, ¡qué interesante!"

Leonardo se echó a reír.

-Bien...- El estilista abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y sacó la percha; llevaba una camisa de tela suave, muy fina, de color amarillo tenue que desprendía algo de brillo ligero ante cualquier movimiento y un pantalón negro de fino casimir.-Aquí tienes.

-Esto es bastante... inusual...- El chico arqueó una ceja, mirando su vestuario.

-¿Para venir de mí?- Rió Cinna; Leo también rió.- Créeme, esto te sentará bien ahora.

Leonardo desató el nudo de la bata de baño para comenzar a vestirse, pero se detuvo al ver que Cinna seguía ahí; el hombre al notarlo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Te diré que de hecho está de más, ya todo Panem te ha visto semi desnudo... "lindas piernas".

El muchacho se echó a reír de nuevo, esta vez con ganas. En menos de un minuto se encontraba vestido.

Cinna se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verlo; el chico se veía tan dulce y bello con aquella ropa; era justamente lo que buscaba. Se acercó a él y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, al tiempo que tomaba su maleta; la abrió y sacando su equipo comenzó a maquillarlo él mismo; sólo algo de polvo para evitar que su rostro brillara en cámara y algunos toques para resaltar la inocencia de sus ojos.

Leo se miró al espejo de reojo; parecía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, casi le parecía estar viéndose a sí mismo si poseyera la dulce e inocente personalidad y expresión de Miguel Ángel; esta le devolvía la mirada con extrañeza desde el espejo.

-Esto sí que es raro.

-Yo soy el experto aquí.- Le riñó Cinna en broma.- Así que no me discutas. Ten.- Le entregó los zapatos. El chico se los puso y se levantó, mirándose al espejo otra vez; eran unos zapatos sencillos, con un tacón muy bajo por lo que se veía con su estatura real, o sea, muy pequeño.

-Siento que estoy viendo a Miguel Ángel.

-Disculpa, él es lindo, pero no tanto como tú.

Leo miró a Cinna, dando un respingo. El hombre le abrazó con fuerza.

-Estarás bien, ¿entendido? Todo saldrá bien.

Leo asintió, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender a que se refería.

Cinna le acompañó hasta el estacionamiento del centro de entrenamiento, ahí ya les esperaba una limusina, la misma que le había llevado al estudio el día de las entrevistas.

Haymitch se hallaba fuera de ella; al ver llegar al muchacho, sonrió, y se adelantó hacia él con los brazos abiertos; en un segundo, Leonardo se encontró preso en un abrazo de Haymitch; el muchacho estaba extrañado, no creyó que al humano le fuera a durar tanto la euforia y la efusividad.

-Escúchame bien...- Le siseó en el oído por lo bajo.- hay un problema, el presidente está molesto contigo...

Leonardo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero controló rápidamente su emoción; quería preguntarle, saber a qué se refería, pero esperó a que Haymitch siguiera hablando, este rompió el abrazo, pero aun rodeando los hombros del chico con su brazo y llevándolo muy pegado a él, le dirigió hacia el auto mientras continuaba.

-... el que le hayas perdonado la vida a Belle provocó algo en el público, ellos sintieron pena por ella y el que la perdonaras a pesar de lo que había hecho te hizo ver como alguien misericordioso... de hecho, ya hay quien te llama de esa manera.- Soltó una risita con sorna.- En fin, el Capitolio quería que ganaras bajo sus términos, que mataras a Belle porque así son los juegos, cuando te negaste quisieron matarlos a ambos, pero no sólo trataste de salvarla nuevamente sino que saliste vivo de ahí; los has dejado mal, muchos que no habían entendido la gravedad de los juegos ahora los consideran algo cruel y monstruoso.

-Pues me alegra.- Dijo el chico secamente. Haymitch bufó exasperado.

-Pues a mí no... No mucho... Es bueno que la gente se dé cuenta, que despierte y huela el café, pero no es bueno que tú hayas sido quien se los hiciera ver; el Capitolio piensa que los has dejado en evidencia y no están contentos con eso.

Leo se estremeció sin querer al pensar en lo que aquello podría significar.

-No sé qué medidas tomaran para minimizar esto, quizá no quieran hacer mucho hincapié en ello, quizá quieran darle un giro, pero si te preguntan sobre Belle, sobre por qué no la mataste... di lo que sea, inventa algo, que creíste que el arco tenía un problema, lo que sea, ¿entiendes?

Leo se quedó en silencio al tiempo que abordaban la limusina.

Llegaron al estudio de televisión. Leo fue conducido por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una plataforma, dónde Haymitch y Cinna se despidieron de él, este último deseándole suerte y esbozando una sonrisa; Leonardo correspondió, comprendiéndolo todo; seguro Cinna estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, por eso aquel "look" de niño bueno e inocente que no era capaz ni de romper un plato, mucho menos de enojar a propósito al amo y señor de Panem.

Se escuchó música, el programa estaba dando inicio.

Tras la presentación de Caesar Flickerman y los aplausos del público, se escuchó más algarabía, Flickerman comenzó a presentar al equipo de preparación de Leo y estos a salir a escena. Primero fue el turno de Flavius, Octavia y Venia, quienes saludando, la mar de contentos y felices, iban casi dando saltitos de alegría por el escenario; luego fue el turno de la acompañante, Effie Trinket, que, ataviada con uno de sus caros y elegantes atuendos salió al escenario, saludando con la mano y sonriendo, feliz por fin de estar en el equipo ganador.

Luego fue anunciado Cinna; el hombre salió al escenario de manera reservada, con una leve sonrisa y agradeciendo con una ligera reverencia la recepción por parte del público, los cuales estaban ansiosos no solo de ver lo que había hecho para Leo esa noche, sino por lograr usar cualquier cosa que él hiciera.

Posteriormente fue anunciado Haymitch; este salió al escenario con una media sonrisa, agradeciendo solo con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza y yendo a ocupar su lugar con el resto del grupo.

-¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡El vencedor de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre! ¡Leonardo Hamato! ¡El chico en llamas!

La plataforma sobre la que Leo se hallaba de pie, empezó a elevarse; el chico respiró profundamente, se sentía como si fueran a lanzarlo a la arena otra vez.

"Bien, Leo, interpreta tu papel una vez más" Pensaba el muchacho.

Cuando por fin la plataforma se detuvo, el chico escuchó un estruendo; eran los gritos del público que se había vuelto loco con su presencia; gritaban, aplaudían, silbaban y lloraban de euforia. Leo hizo una ligera reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario. En la primera fila se encontraban las chicas con su piel teñida en verde, las fans de Leonardo; este al verlas, sonrió agradecido, se detuvo frente a ellas, les hizo una reverencia apropiada al tiempo que les decía "gracias". Aquello desató aún más la locura en el auditorio.

Caesar, riendo alegremente, se acercó al chico y lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, guiándolo al sillón individual que habían colocado en el centro, a lado del que usaba el presentador. Leo tomó asiento y Flickerman hizo lo mismo; la gente seguía gritando y aplaudiendo.

-Bienvenido, Leonardo, es un gran placer tenerte aquí de vuelta... y no te lo digo sólo porque me hiciste ganar mucho dinero, ¿eh?- Rió Flickerman, el público rió con él y Leo esbozó una débil sonrisita al tiempo que bajaba el rostro y lo volvía a levantar.- Debo admitir que la verdad, después de las entrevistas, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver en mi estudio.

-¿La verdad? Yo también pensé lo mismo.

El público rió de nuevo, a lo igual que Caesar.

-Bien, muchacho, muy bien hecho, tu trabajo en la arena fue realmente grandioso, dime ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

El chico sonrió tranquilamente, con encanto y serenidad.

-Bueno, Señor Flickerman... no subestime en lo absoluto lo que se puede lograr en el centro de entrenamiento; nuestros maestros son unos expertos en diversas técnicas, lograron maravillas con cada uno de nosotros.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- Exclamó Caesar alegremente, el público parecía tragarse el cuento, y más cuando Leo lo aderezaba con aquella inocente sonrisa.- Pues un aplauso a los entrenadores del centro de entrenamiento para tributos, hicieron un gran trabajo, ¿no les parece?- El público aplaudía fuertemente, mientras que Leo, internamente, pedía perdón al espíritu de su padre por darle el crédito de su trabajo a quienes no lo merecían (excepto el de nudos, a ese lo amaría por siempre), pero era obvio que no podía hablar abiertamente sobre quien había sido su verdadero maestro.

-Leonardo, debo decirte que nos diste unos juegos muy emocionantes, en verdad, eres hasta ahora uno de los vencedores que más nos ha tenido al filo del asiento, ¿lo sabías? A cada uno se nos detuvo el corazón en muchos momentos de la competencia con cada una de tus acciones; pero dinos, ¿cuál era tu estrategia? Por qué es algo que no nos quedó claro, ¿confiabas en lo aprendido y esperabas a quedar en los últimos para sacar todo tu potencial o dudabas que tu breve entrenamiento te pudiera ayudar contra los otros tributos más fuertes?

-Eh... bueno... la verdad... no tenía una estrategia hecha, Señor Flickerman...

-¡No! ¿Entonces lo que le dijiste a Tyrene era cierto? ¿No tenías un plan en mente?

-Así es.

-¡Increíble! Pero es obvio que fue lo que pasó, ¿no es cierto? Fuiste víctima de tu humildad, porque si algo sé de ti y eso sólo por lo poco que llevo de conocerte, es que eres alguien muy humilde, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó al público, estos asentían al tiempo que gritaban "sí".

-Quizá...

-"Quizá" ¿No es adorable, damas y caballeros? ¡Este chico me mata! Hiciste un gran trabajo en esa arena, ¿no es así?- La gente respondía en un "sí" masivo de nuevo, Leo se sentía asqueado, pero igual esbozaba una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.-Así que, dime, ¿estás listo para un resumen de los mejores momentos?

Los ojos de Leonardo se abrieron con sorpresa por un segundo. Había olvidado que siempre, el ganador debía ver aquel nefasto resumen después de los juegos. Sintió la garganta seca y el corazón le dio un vuelco para luego palpitar como un desesperado; de buena gana habría dicho que no y habría salido corriendo, pero no tuvo otra alternativa que asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Adelante!

En una pantalla aparecieron escenas de la cosecha, su ofrecimiento como voluntario y la lucha de Mickey y Donny por no dejarlo ir, luego la de Donny por llevarse a Mickey; Leonardo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Luego la escena del desfile de carrozas y Leo dio un respingo al recordar que ahí era donde había creído ver a Rafael. Trató de calmarse y de que su semblante pareciera lo más sereno posible, pues en un recuadro, en la esquina de la pantalla, mostraban sus reacciones en vivo ante lo que veía en pantalla y no quería mostrar aquello a esa gente, ávida de cualquier retazo de sus sentimientos que pudieran usar cómo el tópico de sus charlas vacías. Escenas de las entrevistas previas y las calificaciones de los vigilantes fue lo siguiente a presentar.

Después pasaron a los veinticuatro tributos emergiendo en las plataformas en torno a la cornucopia y Leo se estremeció de nuevo sin querer; el ver a todos ahí, vivos de vuelta, le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago y que su corazón volvía a intentar la graciosa huida de su pecho. Empezó el conteo, faltaban cinco segundos para terminar, cuando el niño del distrito ocho, asustado y muy nervioso, bajó el pie de la plataforma, volando en pedazos al instante. Leo aferró sus manos al reposabrazos del sillón; si verlo destrozado había sido horrible, aún peor era verlo en el preciso momento en que había estallado.

Luego, él salía corriendo de la plataforma e iniciaba la carrera por las espadas; la tortuga miraba todo aquello con una extraña sensación, como si no recordara haber hecho ni la mitad de todo aquello. Pasaron como se deshizo del ataque de Liberia y esquivaba los cuchillos de Dominus, para luego patearlo y deshacerse de él también, luego cuando cayó preso en las garras de Danae y cómo se libraba de él al tiempo que le rompía la nariz a Ace, de aquello pasaron inmediatamente a la pelea contra Sasha, omitiendo como había salvado a Belle al quitarla de la plataforma y del camino de la chica del uno; al parecer no querían seguir promoviendo la imagen de "Leonardo, el misericordioso", no si podían evitarlo.

El baño de sangre en la cornucopia había sido terrible; Leo vio como la gran mayoría había caído por las garras de Ace, las zarpas de Danae, los cuchillos de Dominus y la espada de Sasha. Vio como Usagi había tratado de acercarse a ayudarlo cuando Danae le había capturado, pero Liberia, que ya se había recuperado de la patada que le diera la tortuga, se interpuso, dándole buena pelea; el conejo se había logrado deshacer de ella con unos buenos golpes de una estilizada técnica que a Leo dejó boquiabierto; pero en el momento que Usagi se había librado de la pantera, Leo ya había saltado al árbol, por lo que el conejo tomó lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo.

El ver aquello que no había visto en su momento, el enterarse de que Usagi había tratado de ayudarlo, sólo le hizo pensar en todas aquellas cosas que ya no tuvieron tiempo de hablar, por lo que la tristeza y las ganas de llorar amenazaron con apoderarse de él en ese momento; respirando profundo lo más discretamente que pudo, siguió atento a la pantalla, ansiando internamente que acabara ya esa tortura.

Pasaron más imágenes suyas; de cómo, buscando agua, había caído en aquel cenagal y su impresionante escape de los tentáculos de esa criatura, luego le pasaron saltando de árbol en árbol; apareció en escena la chica del distrito ocho, que corriendo para buscar un refugio, había resbalado, amenazando con caer en un acantilado, cortándose la palma de la mano izquierda con una afilada roca; y cómo la compañera de Danae, la chica del distrito cuatro, había caído en la trampa de un grupo de polillas que, al alcanzarla en su huida, dieron cuenta de toda la carne de su cuerpo, dejándola hecha un montón de vísceras, sangre y huesos.

Luego él y el tiro certero que hiciera al ojo de Danae con la flecha (curiosamente, notó que omitieron la parte dónde había creado el arco y Leo supuso que no habrían querido pasar o repasar las lecciones de cómo hacer un arma a todo Panem), la persecución del oso y el león que culminó con Danae en el cenagal, omitiendo nuevamente sus desesperados intentos por rescatarlo; Finch, derritiéndose bajo la lluvia ácida, pero las tomas fueron cuidadosas y evitaban mostrar que le estaba protegiendo. Leonardo sentía que se ahogaba.

Ahora él volvía a aparecer en escena, corriendo por el bosque, esquivando bolas de fuego y gritando "¡Te odio, Cinna!", cosa que hizo reír al público, e incluso a los mismos Leo y Cinna. Su pelea con Liberia y el cómo esta cayó muerta por el hacha de Tyrene; luego su enfrentamiento con Calibur, aunque esta vez omitieron como él y Usagi habían salvado a la chica y se la habían llevado de aquel lugar. Luego, escenas de la chica del ocho, la mano en la que se había cortado se veía muy mal, demasiado negra y tenía pus; el rostro de la joven mostraba angustia ante esto y parecía tener fiebre; luego la lluvia que desgajó aquella montaña que Calibur estaba escalando y que le hizo caer al vacío.

Ace peleando con algunas extrañas criaturas de tierra que casi se lo tragan; Sasha a punto de ahogarse en una cascada; Dominus atravesando una serie de plantas carnívoras; la chica del ocho con la mano totalmente negra hasta que ella cayó al piso sin vida; la del nueve muerta por los murciélagos, la del diez por el cuchillo de Dominus, Tyrene por la misma causa, y él por la flecha de Leonardo.

Y luego lo que más le dolió, el ataque de rastrevíspulas, la muerte de Usagi a manos de Belle, la cual pudo ver en su totalidad; la pobre y loca gata, murmurando una y otra vez que iban a matarlos y que quería salir de ahí, mirando histérica a todos lados hasta ver las flechas de Leonardo, tomando una y apuñalando el cuello del conejo, la llegada de Leo y la huida de Belle.

El muchacho ya sentía el corazón en la garganta; se esforzaba por respirar profundo y con discreción; no les daría el gusto de llorar a su amigo enfrente de todos, eso era sólo suyo y lo reservaría para su intimidad, ya mucho habían gozado con su sufrimiento de primera mano cuando todo ocurrió.

Y luego de eso su transformación... la frialdad en sus ojos, la tétrica serenidad en su semblante; el cazador y el ninja mezclados en uno sólo, en una máquina de matar peor que las que podían crear con los chicos de los distritos de profesionales.

Vio su pelea contra Sasha y se horrorizó; sus propios movimientos le parecían irreales, su semblante vacío le parecía ajeno y atemorizante, pero lo que más le asustaba era que esa persona, ese ser que estaba peleando contra aquella chica bien pudo haberla matado de un sólo golpe, y contrario a eso, parecía que estaba jugando con ella antes del golpe final, como si se deleitara con hacerla sufrir de esa forma, haciéndole creer que tenía una oportunidad de ganarle, de salvar su vida, cuando en realidad no tenía ninguna.

Sasha caía muerta y luego seguía su pelea con Ace. Nuevamente se repetía la historia; el león creía tener dominada la situación dada su fuerza y su naturaleza, pero Leo volvía a jugar con él, a "divertirse" haciéndolo padecer de aquella forma que al verla en ese momento le parecía cruel; lo más "decente" habría sido acabarlo de un golpe, no asustarlo de esa forma, no llevarlo al límite del horror ni orillarlo a usar aquello que se negaba a usar.

Por fin, Ace caía al piso en un charco de sangre y Leo se retiraba de ahí, con el mismo semblante insensible que tanto le atemorizó; luego, llegaba a la cornucopia, con Belle.

Pero sólo pasaron una secuencia muy editada de cuando la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies; nada de la locura de la gata, nada de sus dudas con respecto a matarla, sólo los dos cayendo en el vacío como una especie de última prueba de supervivencia; Belle era aplastada por las paredes de roca al ser incapaz de salvarse a sí misma, él lograba salir victorioso, sano y salvo, gracias a su ingenio y habilidad.

Nada más, ni una sola muestra de su intento por salvarla.

El Capitolio no quería "héroes piadosos" y aparentemente su estrategia era no hablar mucho al respecto.

La pantalla se tornó oscura, El himno de Panem resonó en el lugar y una puerta se abrió en el fondo.

El presidente Oroku Saki, apareció por ella, elegantemente vestido con un traje sastre negro y una camisa blanca; le seguía una niña que cargaba un cojín de terciopelo rojo en la cual llevaba una corona de laureles hecha de oro. Todos se pusieron de pie. Ambos llegaron hasta el centro del escenario y se colocaron ante Leonardo.

El chico contuvo la respiración; odiaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón por lo que les había forzado hacer a todos. Dominus no había matado a Tyrene, aquella infección no había matado a la chica del ocho, Belle no había sido la culpable de la muerte de Usagi; el presidente Saki, él era el verdadero culpable de todo, del dolor de tantos, de la locura de Belle, de la pérdida de tantas vidas jóvenes...

Sin embargo debía contenerse y no demostrarlo, de por sí, sabía que él tampoco le era de su agrado, que le odiaba por haberles hecho quedar mal; lo que menos necesitaba era avivar la llama. Así que guardó la compostura y se mantuvo sereno, dejando que todo siguiera su curso como era debido.

Oroku Saki le miró fijamente a los ojos y el chico sintió un escalofrío; aquella mirada parecía decir tantas cosas; manifestaba odio; le odiaba y era bastante obvio para el muchacho que si en ese preciso momento, el presidente pudiese matarlo sin consecuencias, lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

-Felicidades.- Le dijo de manera casi sombría, o por lo menos esa sensación le dio a la tortuga. El chico se limitó a murmurar un escueto "gracias", sería lo más que compartiría con él. No le tenía miedo, a pesar de todo, al menos no por su persona; había pasado ya por tantos horrores que lo que ese hombre deseara hacerle no le intimidaba en lo absoluto.

Pero temía por sus hermanos, porque ese tipo podría tomarla contra ellos sólo por hacerlo sufrir, y nuevamente por ellos debía acatar, adoptar el papel del chico bueno que Haymitch y Cinna, había diseñado para él.

La niña se acercó al presidente, este tomó la corona y se la colocó en la cabeza al muchacho; la gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar con emoción. En las calles, dónde se transmitía la ceremonia por las pantallas gigantes, los ciudadanos saltaban y bailaban con algarabía.

Rafael observaba todo, se hallaba feliz por ver que su hermano era celebrado de aquella manera, pero le preocupaban las secuelas y las consecuencias, pues no le pasó inadvertida aquella mirada de odio por parte de Saki, y comprendía perfectamente a qué se debía.

Pues se hallaba coronando a su peor pesadilla.

Tras la coronación, el programa llegó a su fin; Caesar dio las buenas noches a Panem y el logo del Capitolio apareció en las pantallas.

El resto de la noche, Leo tuvo que pasarlo en la mansión del presidente, dónde se llevaba a cabo una cena en su honor. Flavius, Venia y Octavia se hallaban fascinados al estar en una fiesta tan importante y elegante por primera vez en sus vidas; Effie también parecía encantada con aquel giro en su carrera; Haymitch tenía la tarea de presentar al chico con tanto político influyente que se les pusiera enfrente y los patrocinadores que habían estado dispuestos a pagar lo que el muchacho pudiese precisar en la arena; Leo se vio obligado a tomarse fotos con todos y cada uno de ellos. Los únicos respiros que tuvo fue cuando Cinna o Haymitch iban a su rescate para que comiera algo o descansara; y cuando su club de fans (que gracias a Haymitch, había logrado que les permitieran el paso a la fiesta), le abordaron para conversar (resultando más amena esta charla que todas las otras que había tenido) y tomarse fotos (estas sí las aceptó con gusto)

De reojo lograba ver de vez en vez que el presidente le miraba y en cada una de esas ocasiones, era con el mismo odio, con aquella amenaza asesina perfectamente reflejada en sus ojos; a Leo le extrañaba tal reacción, ¿En verdad era sólo por qué no había matado a Belle? ¿Por qué no hizo lo que ellos esperaban? ¿Era eso o había más?

¿Y en verdad... quería averiguarlo?

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, el amanecer les había llegado en plena fiesta.

Leonardo se hallaba exhausto; durante horas fue sonreír, saludar, agradecer, tomarse fotos y estar en el personaje de "niño bueno", "valiente y digno vencedor de los juegos"; de vez en vez terminaba atrapado en conversaciones insulsas y vacías de mucha gente vestida de manera elegante y estrafalaria; rechazando cortésmente las peticiones de piezas para bailar por parte de cientos de damas... y caballeros.

Por fin tuvo que despedirse de los políticos, en especial del presidente Saki. Este le estrechó la mano, esbozando una amable y carismática sonrisa, que, a pesar de todo, a Leonardo le dejaba claro que en él se había ganado, sin esperarlo siquiera, a un enemigo mortal.

Estremecido ante aquel funesto pensamiento, el chico abandonó la mansión junto con Haymitch, Effie y Cinna.

Pero al llegar al centro de entrenamiento aquella nefasta sensación casi le abandonó por completo, pues sólo le habían llevado hasta ahí para que recogiera lo que quisiera llevar consigo.

Y así, al fin, poder subir al tren que lo llevaría a casa.

¡A casa! ¡Volver al distrito doce! ¡A lado de sus hermanos, de Abril y Magda, su madre! ¡Volver a sus bosques, el lago, las montañas! Aquel hermoso lugar que siempre le recordaría a Rafael.

Había estado ansiando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre lo vio lejano, casi irreal; y al fin, pese lo difícil y doloroso que había sido aquel camino, el viaje llegaba a su fin, podría volver con los seres que amaba.

Entró en su habitación; la verdad no había nada que quisiera llevarse, pues obviamente la ropa con la que había llegado al Capitolio había sido desechada cuando lo recibieron y no había nada que quisiera conservar; pero pronto vio sobre la mesa de noche el broche que sus amigos del quemador le habían dado, aquella ave con la flecha en el pico encerrada en un círculo. Sonrió, seguro eso había sido cosa de Cinna.

-Logré recuperarlo cuando volviste de la arena, pensé que no te gustaría perderlo.

Leo se dio la vuelta y encontró al hombre, de pie, en la puerta. Sonrió levemente, al tiempo que tomaba el broche.

-Gracias; me habría dolido mucho perderlo.

Cinna se acercó a él, sonriendo, le tomó suavemente del mentón y levantó su rostro con suavidad, para mirarlo a los ojos. Leo, levemente sonrojado, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, Cinna.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer... ha sido todo un honor trabajar para ti, además, soy tuyo, ¿No lo dijiste?

Leo se echó a reír junto con él, ahora más sonrojado, luego la sonrisa volvió a tornarse triste; Cinna lo abrazó.

-Estarás bien, ya lo verás... siempre estaré aquí para ti... Sé que no podré verte hasta dentro de seis meses cuando comience la gira de la victoria, pero...

-¡Oh, no... Había olvidado eso!- Murmuró el chico con desgano. El vencedor, después de seis meses de ganar los juegos, debía hacer una gira por los doce distritos y el Capitolio para recibir "honores" por parte de la gente de todo Panem; era una forma de mantener vigente la amenaza de los Juegos del Hambre y lo que estos significaban; mantener vivo el horror, el miedo y la incertidumbre; otro evento de tortura disfrazado de festividad; y ahora él tenía que ser la estrella de semejante burla.

Cinna le tomó de los hombros, frotándolos suavemente para animarlo.

-Lo harás bien.- Le sonrió.- Podrás con eso, sólo por ahora no pienses en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda, ¡Vas a ver a tus hermanos!

Leo sonrió.

-Y por lo menos, por esos seis meses procura dejar todo esto atrás... lo más que puedas, disfruta a tus hermanos, disfruta estar vivo, por favor; ¡estás vivo y eso es muy valioso!

Leonardo volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con dulzura y gratitud. Sabía que no sería sencillo, que no podría dejar todo atrás tan fácilmente por más que lo deseara, y que los recuerdos, las tristezas, cada una de las horribles cosas que pasó en la arena le acompañarían hasta el final de sus días; serían sus eternos compañeros por más que los rechazara, por más que quisiera borrarlos y hacer de cuenta que sólo fueron una horrible pesadilla; viviría en ella para siempre sin escape alguno... Pero procuraría aferrarse a lo bueno que tenía, mientras podía.

-Me vas a hacer mucha falta.- Murmuró, colgándose de nuevo del cuello del estilista y ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Cinna sonrió, al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente; le era extraño sentir tanta afinidad y confianza hacia alguien que tenía poco tiempo de conocer, sin embargo era algo que no podía evitar y que incluso le agradaba; En Cinna había encontrado a alguien muy valioso a quien quería de verdad.

-Y tú a mí.-Repuso el estilista con total sinceridad y tristeza; apenas le había recuperado de vuelta de la arena y ahora tenían que despedirse de nuevo.- pero procuraré estar en contacto; en tu nueva casa tendrás un teléfono, así que podremos conversar a menudo.

El niño asintió, aunque eso sonaba tan extraño... Su nueva casa, teléfono... eso no lo habría pensado jamás en la vida y para ser sinceros, no le emocionaba en lo absoluto.

-Serás vecino de Haymitch.- Agregó Cinna alegremente. Leo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, creo que si tratabas de animarme, con eso acabas de fallar miserablemente.

El hombre se echó a reír alegremente y Leo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Cinna volvió a estrecharle con fuerza.

-Hasta luego, pequeño, nos veremos pronto.- Y le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente; Leo esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Casey y Rafael llegaron a la estación del tren, mezclándose entre la multitud.

El humano había contactado a su amigo, aquel que los había llevado en su aerodeslizador reconstruido; este les esperaría en el lugar de la reposta, por lo tanto, ataviados como parte del equipo de mantenimiento del tren, los dos rebeldes se colaron a la gran máquina que habría de sacarlos, a ellos y a Leonardo, del Capitolio.

Rafa, con su overol de operario y una enorme gorra que le cubría la parte izquierda del rostro, miraba desde el último vagón la llegada del auto negro que traía a su hermano desde el centro de entrenamiento. La gente del Capitolio rodeaba el auto y cubría las calles, todos gritando y alabando a su nuevo campeón, casi sin dejar avanzar al vehículo. Con mucho esfuerzo, el chofer logró llevar el auto lo más cerca del andén, de modo que Haymitch y Leo pudieron bajar y acercarse, despidiéndose de Effie, Cinna, Portia y todos aquellos que agitaban sus manos para decirles adiós.

-¿Estás bien?

Rafael sonrió, sin dejar de ver hacia dónde estaba su hermano, y asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo. Sentía ganas de llorar por lo terrible e irónico de la situación; viajaría en el mismo tren que Leonardo, pero no podría salir del cuarto de máquinas, pues el resto del tren se hallaba bajo vigilancia por medio de cámaras y micrófonos, salir a ver a su hermano era arriesgar a Casey y al distrito trece a ser descubiertos por el Capitolio, y con eso, destruiría a la rebelión.

Sin embargo, el saber que se hallaría en el mismo lugar que su hermano, aunque lo separaran las paredes de los vagones y no pudiera tener contacto alguno con él, le sería suficiente, por ahora...

Leo y Haymitch, tras las últimas fotografías y despedidas, abordaron el tren, este inició su marcha.

El muchacho miraba por última vez el Capitolio, sus brillantes cúpulas doradas y sus enormes edificios de cristal y metal; un sentimiento de vacío le inundó de repente, pero no porque extrañara aquella capital de la corrupción, sino porque sabía que dejaba una parte de sí mismo en aquel lugar; la arena le había cambiado, le había quitado algo de sí, algo que no podría recuperar jamás.

Se quitó de la ventana y se internó en el tren; vio al fondo del pasillo las puertas de los camarotes, el que usó cuando iba apenas rumbo al Capitolio cómo un tributo y que en ratos dudaba volver a ver, ahora como un vencedor.

Vio la puerta contigua, la del camarote de Belle, y un sentimiento terrible le embargó al recordarla a ella y a su terrible final. Decidió dar la media vuelta, quizá ir al comedor, pero no sentía hambre, por lo que desechó la idea; siguió explorando el tren, más por tener algo qué hacer que por curiosidad; se sentía fuera de lugar y todas las horas que faltaban para poder llegar al distrito doce, para estar de vuelta con su familia, le parecían eternas.

Pasó a otro vagón, y luego a otro; cada uno lleno de lujos que al chico le parecían innecesarios, excesivos y absurdos; había un vagón para fiestas, con mesas pequeñas para muchos invitados (como si alguien más viajara con ellos) y un gran equipo de sonido; otro para juegos, con máquinas sofisticadas de juegos diversos, mesa de billar, otra de póker y juegos de cartas y dados; más allá se hallaba el vagón de la cocina, lavandería, bodega y después de ese, otro en el cuál, por medio de la ventanilla de la puerta, dejaba apreciar que sólo contenía una caja.

Leo, extrañado, se acercó a la puerta de ese vagón; sólo estaba ese y luego el de máquinas, pasando el primero llegaría al segundo; se le antojaba llegar a él, ver aquella maquinaria para poder dar a Donny una detallada descripción de cómo eran, seguro que a él le gustaría saberlo.

Pero aquella caja le parecía extraña, hipnótica, era como si le llamara de manera insistente para que se acercara, para que la viera, por lo tanto se acercó a la puerta; primero curiosearía por ahí y luego iría al último vagón.

Se asomó a la ventanilla y miró mejor al interior; la caja era alargada, de madera, muy sencilla y estaba ubicada en el centro de todo el carro. Extrañado, se preguntaba que podrían transportar en aquel lugar de aquella forma; iba a pulsar el botón de la puerta, cuando Haymitch le detuvo la mano.

-Es mejor que no entrés ahí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el chico, extrañado, mirando al humano para luego mirar de nuevo a la ventanilla. Haymitch negaba con la cabeza e insistía en llevárselo de vuelta al comedor, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo, alejándolo de ahí.

Fue cuando Leo se dio cuenta; aquella caja, la forma, el tamaño...

-¿Be... Belle?- Murmuró con voz quebrada, incrédulo, mirando a Haymitch con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre se limitó a asentir ligeramente.

-A fin de cuentas, algo se logró rescatar... también debe volver a casa.

El corazón de Leonardo comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración amenazaba con agitarse; Haymitch logró por fin llevárselo de ahí, con la intención de llevarlo al comedor a que tomara algo. Pero el niño prefirió encerrarse en su camarote, del cual no salió en el resto del día.

Sólo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el tren se detuvo para la reposta, el chico salió de la habitación.

Al notar que el tren se había detenido, decidió salir de él; necesitaba estirar las piernas, aire fresco, y al hallarse ya fuera del Capitolio, al encontrarse en campo abierto, aquello era lo más cercano a sus amados bosques.

Bajó del vehículo y extendió los brazos, estirando su espalda y sus músculos; respirando profundamente y recibiendo los brillantes y cálidos rayos del sol que bañaban su rostro, brindándole cierta tranquilidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Rafael y Casey bajaban del último vagón; debían internarse en las arboledas que rodeaban la vía para esperar al amigo de Casey. Rafa alcanzó a ver a su hermano, de pie, a unos pasos del tren.

-Anda... ¿por qué no vas a verlo? Por lo menos... para decirle hola.

Rafa no dejaba de ver a su hermano, tentado a hacer lo que Casey le sugería; y es que sólo se hallaban separados por algunos pasos, ahí nadie los miraba y bien podría acercarse, abrazarlo, decirle que estaba vivo.

Y ese sólo pensamiento le hizo detenerse a aquello a lo que estaba a punto de ceder.

-No.- Dijo tristemente la tortuga.- No puedo hacerle eso... no puedo volver a casa, Casey, tú lo sabes; para el Capitolio yo soy un rebelde muerto y Leo está bajo su atención... eso me impide volver a vivir con ellos, y si no puedo ir con ellos, si no podemos estar juntos... ¿para qué lo molesto? Sólo lo dejaré intranquilo por lo que me pase...- La voz de Rafael comenzaba a quebrarse.- Se la pasara nervioso, pensando en cómo me estará yendo, lo conozco, así es Leo.- sonrió.- Y ya le he dado muchos problemas en "vida" cómo para darle más ahora, sobre todo... cuando tiene ya tantos malos momentos en la cabeza sin dejarlo en paz.

Casey, con lágrimas en los ojos, sorbió un poco y se pasó la mano por el rostro al sentir que una de esas lágrimas resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Está bien... lo entiendo... entonces, vámonos.- El humano comenzó a avanzar, corriendo hacia unos matorrales cercanos.

Rafael miraba a su hermano aún desde su lugar.

-Adiós, Leo... hasta que podamos volvernos a ver.

Sonrió tristemente, para luego correr detrás de Casey.


	15. El regreso al distrito doce

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, tanto a los que dejan como a los que no dejan review. :D

FortuneLadyStar: Agregada al face :D gracias XDDDDDDDD Me mataste con eso de "se lo carga el payaso" jamás lo había oído XDDD Sobre lo de Rafa... bueno, no será tan pronto, por desgracia ;_; Gracias por lo que me dices, me haces muy feliz :D YO TAMBIÉN ME MUERO POR VER LA PELI! Pero hay que esperar hasta noviembre ;_; es mucho tiempo! Espero verte en el face, aunque hasta ahora no hemos tenido la suerte de coincidir por ahí ;_; besos y gracias :D

Dragonazabache: Habrá más, de hecho este jeje y me pienso seguir (ojalá la musa no me abandone jeje) XDDDDD Eso de la bomba a Oroku Saki sería genial, en medio del café matutino XDDDDDDDDD que malas somos , ni dejamos que se lo termine XDDD Gracias por tus comentarios y aquí andamos ;) Besos.

Nicole2029: Gracias :D Aquí andamos con el nuevo cap, ojalá te guste :D muchísimas gracias.

Invasor'sQueen: XDDD Bueno, es que no sabes como se pone el tráfico en estos días, estacionarse es difícil jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios; oye, pobre Cinna, no lo amenaces no tiene la culpa de estar bajo los encantos de Leo ;_; y bueno, que quieres, el chico es inexperto, por eso no se da cuenta... supongo XD Pobre Rafa, ¿también le quieres pegar?XDDD Y créeme que Leo de buena gana habría hecho, pero prácticamente su familia es "rehén" del gobierno y cualquier acción que Leo haga repercutiría en ellos, por eso no puede... por ahora XDD Gracias por lo que me dices y espero que te guste este cap :D Besos.

Iukarey: XDDD no, tú tienes derecho de llamarte como quieras, uno tiene que prestar atención (si sirve algo como disculpa, soy medio miope y para colmo odio usar mis lentes jeje) XDDD quieres llamar a Olivia y Elliot? (Law and order SVU?) xDDDD Ya me los imagino agarrando a Cinna y metiéndole una mega madrina por mirar a Leo con esos ojos... ok, ahora sí estoy alucinando XD Sí, de hecho para Belle fue un golpazo ser elegida como tributo y desde ahí comenzó su desequilibrio, el acabose fue dentro de la arena; no toda la gente puede soportar cosas como esas, es cuestion de estabilidad mental o caracter y el de ella por desgracia no era lo suficiente como para algo así =/ Habría sido genial eso de llevar a la familia al Capitolio, pero el gobierno no es tan magnánimo =/ pero ya los verá pronto que es lo bueno :D Por cierto, te encontré en el face, pero no sé si es mi cuenta o qué la que trae el fallo, no hallé como enviarte una solicitud de amistad; te mandé un mensaje y me dijo la página que te lo dejaría en la carpeta "otros" porque no estamos aun agregadas, a ver si lo encuentras y ya sea que te permita a ti agregarme o me desbloqueén a mi lo que trae la mía que no me dejó hacerlo. Gracias por todo y besos :D Por cierto, ¡Me encantó tu imagen de Mickey en el face! *.*

Yuriko Hime: Bienvenida! Me halaga que hayasa leído el fic tan de corrido O.O Muchas gracias, y también lo que me dices, de verdad me hace muy feliz. Vieras que no había considerado lo que me dices sobre Rafa y el Sinsajo, la cosa está en que Leo es un sinsajo a nivel nacional por muchas razones, lo de Rafa por desgracia solo es a nivel privado, pero sí, se puede decir que él también es un sinsajo. Gracias por leer y por darme ese punto en el que no había reparado. Besos y espero que te guste este cap.

Violeta: Gracias. La verdad también a mí lo del libro me dio escalofríos y me pareció terrible, el sólo imaginarlo XO Respondiendo a tu pregunta; sí, pienso acabar este aquí y seguir los otros por separado, recomendación de mi beta que me sugirió que un fic con muchos capitulos podría resultar cansado y que era mejor hacer esto como una "trilogía" por lo que acabo este y me sigo en otro con la secuela :D Gracias por todo y muchos besos!

Megumi-Elric-x: Gracias! Disculpa mi ignoracia, me traduces lo de Yandere/Yangire? Leo es bien despistado, creo que por eso no se dará cuenta aun XD Lamento mucho que te quemaran lo de Prim O.O pero bueno, aun te falta leer como pasa eso y aunque ya lo sepas, dios! leerlo es estremecedor ;_; XDDD Fan normal, con razón, es raro encontrar fans normales, bien por ella :D aunque a lo mejor algún día se anima a adentrarse más en los fandosm, no pierdas la fe ;) Gracias y muchos besos :D

SSMinos: XDDD Gracias! creo que eres de las pocas que le dan permiso a Cinna para eso jeje. Eso es lo malo, que no ha hecho enojar a cualquiera sino al dueño, amo y señor de Panem, eso sí que está difícil =/ XDD y lo de Rafa me dio tanta pena ponerlo, pero era lo mejor, por ahora, ya veremos después :D Gracias por comentar, de verdad me anima mucho :D espero que te guste el cap. Besos y gracias :D

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y Teenage mutant ninja turtles; personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores: Suzanne Collins, Peter Laird y Kevin Eatsman.

Gracias a mi beta, Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella este fic no podría ser.

Capítulo XIV

El resto del viaje, Leo pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el camarote.

Por fin sintió que el tren se detenía de nuevo, por lo que se asomó por la puerta para buscar a Haymitch. Justamente en ese momento, el mentor se acercaba por el pasillo; al ver al muchacho, le sonrió.

-Hemos llegado.

El rostro de Leonardo se iluminó cómo nunca en esos últimos días, con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, sincera y feliz, salió de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, ansioso de abandonar el tren y abrazar a su familia. Haymitch, riendo como pocas veces solía hacerlo, le detuvo en el camino.

-¡Espera, espera! No puedes salir así, debes arreglarte primero, recuerda, afuera hay cámaras, todavía continúas en el circo muchacho, tienes una última representación que dar... por ahora.

-De acuerdo.- El chico suspiró con fastidio, dando la media vuelta y volviendo a su habitación; ya ahí se arregló un poco y echó un vistazo al espejo; no estaba tan impactante cómo cuando Cinna y el resto del equipo se encargaban de su arreglo, pero se veía presentable, además, los artificios del maquillaje y la ropa glamorosa eran excelentemente sustituidos por la felicidad que le embargaba en ese momento y con ello le bastaba para estar radiante.

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomó su broche, y se lo colocó en el pecho. Le había acompañado en los peores momentos hasta ahora, justo era que estuviera también en los momentos de felicidad. Salió de la habitación, Haymitch le hizo algunos últimos arreglos y por fin lo llevó a la puerta del vagón.

El chico estaba emocionado, con el corazón palpitando como un loco y las manos temblando, conteniendo las ansías de salir corriendo y abrazar a los suyos. La puerta se abrió y apareció el alcalde, que se hallaba en el andén rodeado de cámaras y periodistas. Fue el primero en acercarse para saludarlo.

-¡Bienvenido, muchacho! ¡Es maravilloso verte de nuevo!

-Gracias...- Murmuró el chico algo descorazonado; obviamente no era a él a quien deseaba ver primero.

El alcalde también saludó a Haymitch; Leo aprovechaba ese lapso para mirar a su alrededor, en busca de su familia, tratando de localizarlos entre la gente. Todo el distrito doce parecía haberse reunido ese día en la estación.

El alcalde le sonrió al muchacho y se movió a un lado.

Detrás de él, Donny y Mickey se encontraban de pie, con los ojos tan brillantes y los rostros tan sonrientes cómo el de Leo. Olvidando todos los protocolos al alcalde, la gente y los periodistas, los tres hermanos acortaron la distancia lo más rápido que les fue posible y se abrazaron fuertemente, llorando de felicidad.

-¡Volviste... lo lograste!- Sollozaba Mickey, colgado del cuello de Leo y con el rostro, el cual se hallaba cubierto de lágrimas, oculto en su pecho. Donny había intentado mantenerse sereno, pero no había podido evitarlo y también terminó llorando como un niño en los brazos de su hermano.

-Sí... lo logré; gracias a ustedes estoy en casa.- Leo lloraba también; habría deseado no hacerlo, no ahí con tanta cámara robándoles su intimidad, pero no pudo evitarlo y era obvio que sus hermanos tampoco pudieron y ni pensaban en ello; además, había anhelado tanto ese momento, había soñado estar ahí, así, junto a ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo... ahora sólo quería disfrutar de esa gran recompensa.

Detrás de Donny y Mickey se encontraban Abril y su madre, llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo; Leo abrió los ojos y las vio; sonriendo las instó a acercarse y pronto toda la familia se halló reunida en un sólo abrazo. Sin embargo el momento de "intimidad" no les duró mucho, pues los reporteros se acercaban para hacer preguntas y el alcalde les pedía le acompañaran, por lo tanto la verdadera reunión familiar se daría en cuanto estuvieran en casa. La gente del quemador se encontraba cerca del andén, y Leo al verlos, les saludó, sonriendo, deseando acercarse para abrazarlos a todos y agradecerles por todo a cada uno de ellos; aunque era obvio que en ese momento no podría, en especial porque no quería soltar a sus hermanos; pero ya tendría tiempo después de ir a verlos y agradecerles su regalo y todo su apoyo de manera apropiada.

Les llevaban al auto que habría de llevarlos a la recepción oficial, cuando Leo, sin querer, echó un último vistazo al tren.

Del penúltimo vagón, un grupo de operarios sacaba la caja que contenía los restos de Belle. Cerca de esta se hallaban los padres y hermanas de la chica.

Y lloraban cómo quizá Belle jamás les vio llorar en su vida.

Una desazón se apoderó de su corazón al verlos así; la madre de Belle lloraba de manera convulsa, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras miraba el cajón y estiraba la mano hacia él al tiempo que era colocado en la parte trasera de una camioneta cubierta; el padre, tomaba a la mujer de los hombros, intentando contenerla y brindarle su apoyo, a pesar de que en sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro podía verse que no estaba en mejores condiciones anímicas que ella; la hermana mayor de Belle miraba fijamente la caja, mientras abrazaba a la más joven, que no paraba de llorar con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su hermana. Era una ironía; La pobre Belle había llevado una vida familiar marcada por las peleas, las amarguras y la desunión; ella decía que sus padres vivían discutiendo, sus hermanas no le expresaban cariño alguno y ahora... ahora venían a volcar sus lágrimas en el momento menos oportuno, cuando ya nada de esto tenía ningún caso, cuando ya no podían expresar lo que verdaderamente sentían hacia aquella persona, cuando su amor y sus gritos ya no podían llegar a ella, pues Belle ya no estaba ahí para saberlo, para darse cuenta o para poder disfrutarlo; la habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba y sólo ahora era cuando parecían arrepentirse de ello.

Rodeó a Donny con uno de sus brazos y a Mickey con el otro, aferrándolos con aún más fuerza hacia él al tiempo que ellos le abrazaban sin deseos de soltarlo. Los tres, seguidos por las O'neil, se dirigieron al auto.

Esa noche cenaron en la casa del alcalde, en una fiesta oficial en la cual sólo fue admitida la gente importante del distrito doce (los cuáles no eran muchos); no hubo opción, era cuestión oficial y la familia tuvo que tolerar aquel hecho. Pero a cierta hora, Haymitch intervino por los Hamato, diciendo al alcalde que Leo había tenido muchas emociones en un día y eso, aunado al viaje, lo tenía exhausto, por lo cual era mejor que se retirara a dormir.

Después de todo, al día siguiente aún tenía que confrontar la mudanza.

Así que dejando atrás por fin a los periodistas, la familia Hamato logró llegar a la veta, aunque aún eran seguidos por algunos de sus vecinos, que no paraban de felicitar al muchacho por su triunfo y a la familia por tenerle de regreso.

Al llegar ante la vieja choza, Leonardo se sintió feliz y aliviado. A pesar de todos los lujos del Capitolio, de sus puertas electrónicas y sus duchas multifuncionales, aquella casita representaba todo para él, era el lugar dónde había crecido, dónde a pesar de las carencias, había llevado una infancia feliz a lado de su padre y sus hermanos; ese lugar guardaba muchos recuerdos preciados y sí, temía no volver ahí nunca jamás; y ahora que se encontraba ante su puerta se le aparecía cómo el lugar más hermoso en todo el mundo, a pesar de sus paredes negras por el hollín que volaba hasta ahí desde las minas, y su techo y ventanas mil y un veces reconstruidas por él y sus hermanos cuando los vientos fuertes las hacían caer. Aquel lugar era su hogar.

Y odiaba la idea de tener que abandonarlo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

Pero por ahora lo disfrutaría; se le estaba concediendo esa última noche en su viejo hogar y no lo desaprovecharía en lo absoluto. Se despidieron de los vecinos y, los Hamato y las O'neil, entraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta, consiguiendo así por fin la tan anhelada intimidad.

Al quedar solos, Leo volvió a abrazar a sus hermanos y estos le aferraron con fuerza, casi fusionándose en uno sólo con aquel gesto; Magda, la madre de Abril, abrazaba a su hija mientras ambas miraban a los tres hermanos sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-No saben cuánto esperaba este momento.- Susurró el chico, aun abrazándolos; había luchado tanto por conseguir aquello, por lo tanto, no quería soltarlos, ¡no quería soltarlos nunca!

-Pero ya estás aquí…- La voz de Mickey volvía a quebrarse y un sollozo escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo; ocultó aún más el rostro en el pecho de su hermano.- Lo… lo siento mucho, ¡perdóname!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntaba Leo con voz alegre, pensando que su hermanito se estaba disculpando por volver a llorar otra vez en lo que iba de la noche, y la verdad nadie podía culparlo por ello, siendo que él y Donny tampoco habían parado de hacerlo desde que el tren arribó en el distrito.

-Perdóname… ¡por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por todo eso! ¡Perdóname!

Leonardo se quedó estático; un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo… jamás se habría imaginado que Mickey se sentiría de aquella manera, era algo que no había meditado jamás y eso era porque para él, Miguel Ángel no tenía que sentirse culpable de nada; sin embargo ahí estaba, su pequeño hermano, disculpándose por algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna, ahogado en un mar de llanto por algo que no debía; con la angustia reflejada en su inocente rostro, siendo que Leo se había ofrecido gustosamente para evitarles cualquier sufrimiento… aunque era obvio que a pesar de todo no iba a ser posible, sólo había remplazado un sufrimiento por otro.

-No seas tonto.- Le reprendió cariñosamente, aferrándolo con aún más fuerza, estrechándolo más contra él.- Haría lo que fuera por ustedes… ¡ustedes son mi vida!- Tanto Donny como Mickey sonrieron sin poder evitarlo ante aquellas palabras.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo decidí hacerlo y estoy feliz con la decisión que tomé.

-Pero… tú… la arena…-Sollozaba Mickey, levantando su rostro para mirar a su hermano.

-La arena quedó atrás, ¿entendido? Quedó atrás y no pensaremos en ella, no vale la pena.-Le sonrió.- Lo importante es que estamos aquí y ahora, después de todo, estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta; no quiero volver a escuchar que dices esas cosas, ¿está bien? Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada.

Ambos chicos asintieron; Mickey esbozaba una enorme sonrisa que a Leonardo le pareció la mejor de las recompensas; Donny también sonreía, pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles; si bien sabía que las palabras de Leo en cuanto a Miguel Ángel eran sinceras y que no le culpaba de absolutamente nada, dudaba mucho que aquello de "la arena ha quedado atrás" pudiese considerarse del todo real.

Avanzaron juntos hasta el centro de la pequeña casa; Leo se sentó en una de las viejas sillas del comedor, Mickey, se sentó en el piso, a su lado y Donny en otra silla cercana a él; Abril ocupó la que se hallaba del otro lado de la mesa y su madre la situada en la cabecera. Leo sonrió al verlos a todos ahí, a su alrededor.

-Extrañaba tanto esto…- Murmuró, mirando alrededor suyo y sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué tal es el Capitolio?- Preguntó Abril, ansiosa; su madre la miró con reprimenda, al tiempo que le daba un leve manotazo en el brazo.- ¡Auch!

-¡Niña, no preguntes esas cosas!

-Es enorme.- Respondió Leo con serenidad, mirando dulcemente a Magda, dándole a entender que no tenía inconveniente alguno en responder aquellas preguntas.-La verdad, lo que muestran en televisión es poco a comparación con la realidad.

-El… el fuego…- Interrumpió esta vez Mickey, mirando a su hermano con sus enormes e inocentes ojos.- el del traje del desfile…

-¡Eso estuvo fantástico!- Añadió Abril con emoción.- ¡Y el de las entrevistas también!

-¿Era real?- Completó Mickey lo que quería preguntar.

-No, era una creación de Cinna, no era real, así que no manaba calor y no quemaba… la verdad no sé cómo hizo eso.

-Debió ser algo de alta tecnología…- Murmuró Donny, pensativo; le habría encantado poder conocer cómo se hacían esas cosas.

-Cinna…- Dijo Abril con tono pícaro y mirando a su amigo con una expresión similar.- ¿Así que… es "tuyo"? Eso dijiste, ¿No?

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltaron a la vez Mickey y Donny. Ellos no habían visto la transmisión en vivo de aquella pequeña discusión sostenida entre Leo, Usagi y Tyrene en la cueva, sólo habían visto las repeticiones dónde mataban a la chica del siete y Leo disponía de Dominus, y en esas no pasaban aquella amena convivencia entre tributos, por lo tanto, no sabían de lo que Abril estaba hablando.

Leo miró a su amiga, sonrojado, con una mezcla de azoramiento y ganas de matarla.

-Sí, es mi estilista, ¿contenta?- Desvió la mirada y el rostro, con un gesto de incomodidad que le sentaba muy cómico. La pelirroja se echó a reír mientras su madre le susurraba que se comportara.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste de un club de fans?-Preguntó esta vez Mickey, cuya mente, siempre llena de preguntas, pasaba página sobre la pertenencia de Cinna y quería saber más sobre lo que su hermano hizo en la ciudad.

-Bueno, de hecho eso fue gracias a ti.

El niño no entendía las palabras de su hermano; Leo, al notarlo, rió suavemente.

-Debo admitir que cuando Haymitch me dijo que debía hacer que el público me quisiera… para obtener patrocinadores y esas cosas, me sentí en un aprieto, es decir… ya saben… yo no soy del tipo conversador y eso…

-Lo sabemos.- Contestaron Mickey, Donny y Abril a coro; Leo los miró algo enfurruñado.

-…pero…-Añadió, tratando de hacer cómo si no lo hubieran interrumpido.-… me puse a pensar, ¿cómo hace Miguel Ángel para salirse siempre con la suya?- El aludido dio un respingo y esbozó una gran sonrisa; Leonardo continuó.- veamos, pone los ojos así… sonríe así… hace esa expresión de que no rompe ni un plato cuando de hecho ya casi se acabó todos los que tenemos…- Mickey se enfurruñó un poco, pero Leo le pasó la mano por la cabeza, acariciándolo cariñosamente.- Y listo, dio resultado… así que, gracias, por ti logré salir airoso en las entrevistas y que la gente me quisiera.

-Salir de las entrevistas, lo creo.- Replicó Mickey, apoyando sus brazos sobre la pierna de Leo y colocando su mentón sobre estos.- Pero que la gente te quisiera… eso lo lograste tú solito.

Leo le sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a acariciar su cabeza; luego se giró hacia Donny.

-Y gracias.- Añadió.- Si no fuera por ti no habría logrado curarme del veneno de rastrevíspulas ni despistarlas.

Esta vez fue Donatello quien sonrió cómo un niño pequeño que no cabía en sí del orgullo y la alegría que sentía al saber que sus "escasos" conocimientos le habían servido a su hermano; aquellos detalles, por muy pequeños que fueran, les daba a ambos la sensación de haber estado en compañía de Leonardo en aquel lugar, como si hubieran podido estar a su lado, dentro de la arena, apoyándole y cuidando su espalda. Leo le acarició la cabeza igual que cómo hizo con Miguel Ángel.

-Gracias a ustedes estoy vivo… por ustedes tuve lo necesario para salir de aquel lugar.-Donny y Mickey volvieron a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Nos da tanto gusto que estés aquí, Leonardo.- Dijo Magda, mirándolos con una dulce sonrisa.

-Será raro no tenerlos en la veta.- Agregó Abril.- Pero vendrán a visitarnos a menudo, ¿verdad?

Leo dio un respingo y las miró atónito.

-¿Qué están diciendo? Ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, Leo, no podemos!- Alegaba Magda, algo turbada. Abril escuchaba sin lograr procesarlo todo.

-No pensarás que las dejaremos aquí, ¿o sí?- Insistió el muchacho.- Esas casas son muy grandes, hay espacio para todos y además, ustedes son parte de la familia.

-Bueno… sí, somos como familia, pero…

-No sólo somos "como" familia, Mag, eres como nuestra madre… eres nuestra madre.- Se corrigió Leo.-Además tú eres legalmente responsable por nosotros, la ley te obliga a seguirnos, no tienes alternativa.- añadió con una sonrisita triunfal por aquel argumento ineludible que acababa de usar.

La mujer sonrió, vencida.

-De acuerdo… muchas gracias, muchacho.

-¿Entonces… nos vamos también?- Preguntó Abril, incrédula, mirando a su madre y luego a Leo.

-No pensabas que íbamos a dejarte aquí sola.

La pelirroja sonrió, abrazando al muchacho con alegría.

Después de varias horas de charlas y risas, todos fueron a dormir, Leo no dejó que las O'neil abandonaran la casa para ir a la suya, siendo ya tan tarde, por lo que todos se acomodaron en los cuartos como les fue posible.

Leo, acompañado de sus hermanitos en la misma cama, les miraba con dulzura mientras estos dormían tranquilamente. Le alegraba tanto estar ahí, de nuevo con ellos.

Es verdad que aún había muchas cosas que de sólo pensarlas le preocupaban y asustaban; el fantasma que había visto en el desfile y cuya visión jamás compartiría con sus hermanos a fin de ahorrarles un mal rato, el odio que el presidente Saki le profesaba por haberle ganado en su propio juego, el hecho de pensar en que, dentro de un año… y de hecho todos los que le quedaran de vida, tendría que volver al Capitolio haciendo lo mismo que hacía Haymitch, acompañando a un niño o una niña a su muerte, luchando desde fuera por hacerle el paso por aquella arena lo más llevadero posible.

Había muchas incertidumbres en su futuro… pero como dijo Cinna, ahora estaba vivo, estaba con sus hermanos, eso valía todo lo que pudiera haber en ese mundo y por ahora quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Seneca Crane había sido llamado por el presidente nuevamente, justo al día siguiente que el tren con el vencedor había partido al distrito doce.

¿Tenía miedo? Sería una mentira decir que no, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no había conseguido lo que le habían encomendado; el presidente quería muerto a ese chiquillo y no sólo no lo había matado, sino que incluso había salido vencedor de los juegos, orillando al presidente a la muy humillante situación de coronarlo.

Crane temblaba de un modo inevitable, sus manos sudaban y su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, por muy lentos que fueran, por muy entrecortados, aquella agitación obviamente no era producto del esfuerzo físico, era el estrés a todo lo que daba.

Entró al lugar donde había sido citado. No había nadie, respiró algo aliviado al notarlo, pero igual trató de mantener la compostura; si entraba el presidente no quería que pensara que le faltaba al respeto.

El presidente entró; Crane se irguió e hizo una reverencia con sumo respeto.

-Señor, me dijeron que usted me había…

Pero no pudo completar la frase, pues Saki había llegado hasta él, atravesándole la garganta con las cuchillas de un guante que traía puesto en la mano. Retorció las hojas dentro del cuello del ex vigilante en jefe, al tiempo que este abría los ojos desmesuradamente y la boca como si buscara lanzar un último grito o bien, obtener aire, sin lograr ni una u otra cosa. Pronto cayó al piso, convulsionando, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

-Retírenlo.- Dijo, dando la media vuelta y saliendo de aquel salón por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, pasando a su oficina; se quitó el guante y lo dejó en el interior de un cajón de su escritorio.

-Hagan pasar a Heavensbee.- Dijo en voz alta. Segundos después, un hombre no muy alto, rubio, rollizo y de aspecto simpático a la par de respetable, ingresó en el lugar. Saki lo miró detenidamente.-Espero que tú no me falles, Plutarch.

-Procuraré no hacerlo, señor.- Replicó este, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Oroku Saki lo observó, complacido.

Rafael y Casey llegaron al distrito trece la misma tarde que Leo llegó al distrito doce.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el perímetro del distrito, en aquellas áreas quemadas y arrasadas por el fuego en los Días Oscuros, un grupo de soldados les rodeó y los llevó con el general; este, furioso, los llevó ante la presidenta Coin.

Los dos chicos se hallaban ante el escritorio de la presidenta, como dos chiquillos ante el escritorio del director de la escuela. Casey se hallaba apenado por su conducta, pues jamás había faltado a las reglas del distrito, había crecido con ellas, eran los hábitos naturales que habían formado su carácter a fuerza de la costumbre, y jamás había hecho algo ni faltado a una regla que lo hubiese hecho acreedor de ser convocado ante aquella mujer; aunque sin embargo, por muy apenado que se sintiera, no estaba arrepentido, pues todo lo había hecho por un amigo y para él, la amistad era la base de todo, en especial en un ejército que pretendía luchar por la libertad y el bienestar de Panem; si no había una sólida amistad a prueba de todo que sustentara aquella armada, entonces la batalla, desde ahora, ya se hallaba perdida.

Rafael por su parte se encontraba sereno, con aquella tranquilidad que sólo puede dar el cinismo y lo "cara dura" cuando se tiene en el carácter desde el nacimiento. Sabía que había faltado a las normas del distrito trece de manera flagrante, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto e incluso, si tuviese que hacerlo otra vez lo haría sin dudarlo; sólo lo sentía por Casey, pues él sólo había pretendido ayudarlo y Rafa lo que menos quería era meterlo en problemas; así que si de algo servía, aceptaría tranquilamente y sin el menor de los problemas el ser expulsado del distrito, si eso querían, con tal de que perdonaran a Case.

Pero de ahí a renegar de sus acciones, jamás, ni enfrente de un pelotón de fusilamiento.

La presidenta entró en la oficina, pasó por un lado de los dos chiquillos y se sentó detrás de su escritorio; miró unos papeles que se hallaban sobre este con indiferencia, para luego mirarlos a ambos con cierta dureza y frialdad. Casey al notarlo se encogió un poco en su lugar; Rafael parecía mostrar aburrimiento en su expresión.

-Así que decidió ir al Capitolio durante su licencia, ¿Eh, soldado Jones?

-Sí, Señora Coin.- Replicó el chico de manera escueta y marcial.

-¿Y usted, soldado Hamato?

-Yo lo invité, así, que sí, también fui allá y todo fue idea mía, Casey no tiene la culpa de nada, acepto toda la responsabilidad.

-Fueron por los juegos, ¿No es así?

-Así es.- Repuso la tortuga sin chistar, incluso parecía aún más aburrido que al principio. La presidenta arqueó una ceja al mirarlo.

-Por tu hermano, ¿no es así? Tu hermano es Leonardo Hamato, ¿cierto? El "Chico en llamas".- La presidenta arqueó una ceja al tiempo que decía aquello.

Rafael la miró, arqueando también una ceja a su vez; algo en el tono de voz de aquella mujer le hacía desconfiar, había algo que no le agradaba; sin embargo sería una tontería negar la verdad, en especial cuando el mismo Leonardo había mencionado su nombre durante las entrevistas; por mucho que el Capitolio hubiese pretendido exiliarlo de la vida de sus hermanos, era obvio que para algunos no pasaba desapercibido y mucho menos por los apellidos y la especie.

-Sí.

La mujer dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-No quiero que vuelvan a repetir estas excursiones al Capitolio sin permiso, recuerden que debemos ser cuidadosos, cualquier movimiento, cualquier descuido, podría ponernos en peligro y eso no puedo tolerarlo; ¿está claro?

-Sí, señora.

-Sí, ya que...

-Pueden retirarse.- Dijo la mujer sin mirarlos, aparentemente sin interés en ellos.

-Sí, señora.-Casey hizo un saludo militar y dio un codazo a la tortuga para que hiciera lo mismo; el chico no tuvo más remedio que imitar a su amigo, aunque sin ganas.

Los dos abandonaron la oficina; Casey respiró con tranquilidad.

-¡De la que nos salvamos! Temí que la presidenta quisiera exiliarnos o peor aún, nos echara del ejército... eh... ¿qué te pasa?

-Esto fue muy raro, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, no lo niego, a otros los han sacado de los escuadrones o les han quitado privilegios por menos que esto... ¿Por qué no nos habrá castigado?

-Simple... porque soy el hermano del "Chico en llamas".

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Rafael bajó más el tono de su voz; ambos seguían caminando, alejándose por el largo pasillo.

-Simple... que al parecer el Capitolio no es el único que está interesado en mi hermano.- Miró hacia atrás, a la oficina de Coin. Aquella mujer parecía tener un plan para Leonardo...

...aunque ella no contaba con que su hermano lo tenía a él para cuidarlo.

En cuanto amaneció, el alcalde del distrito doce apareció ante la puerta de la choza de los Hamato.

Era el responsable de escoltar a Leo y su familia a su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores; detrás de él ya se hallaba toda una horda de reporteros con sus cámaras listas para captar el gran momento, cuando la familia abandonara su vieja "pocilga" para entrar en el nuevo mundo que la "bondad" del Capitolio les brindaba.

Con desgano, la familia tuvo que tolerar la compañía de los reporteros, aunque le aseguraron a Leonardo que sólo serían las tomas de su arribo a la Aldea de los Vencedores, la toma de posesión de las llaves de la nueva casa y unas cuantas imágenes del interior de la misma; después de eso les dejarían instalarse en paz.

Y eso era lo que el chico anhelaba, más que nada porque traer las cámaras tras la espalda todo el tiempo ya le tenía harto.

El alcalde le hizo entrega de las llaves y Leo abrió la casa. Esta era enorme, de dos pisos, toda de madera, pero con elegantes acabados, tenían un amplio y florido jardín delantero, las paredes de afuera eran rojizas, y el interior amarillo suave; amueblada con elegante mobiliario de madera tallada y brillante, alfombra en la sala de pared a pared, y piso de duela brillante, con todos los servicios necesarios y los enseres de última tecnología, más un patio trasero, verde y enorme. Los reporteros tomaron algunas de sus impresiones, preguntando a la familia cómo se sentían del cambio, a lo que todos respondieron escuetamente y con tranquilidad.

Cómo lo prometieron, después de hacer alguna toma del interior del nuevo hogar de los Hamato, los reporteros se despidieron de Leonardo, prometiendo estar presentes para cuando las celebraciones oficiales dieran inicio. Leonardo respondió a eso con una amable y cortés despedida, más un suspiro de hastío.

Al quedar solos, la familia pudo entrar a la enorme casa de dos pisos y tomar verdadera posesión de ella en paz. Comenzaron recorriéndola con cuidado, casi como si se hallaran en una casa ajena y temieran romper algo que los endeudara de por vida; pero después, Mickey comenzó a correr por los pasillos, abriendo cada puerta que se le ponía enfrente, mirando cada cuarto y salón, tocando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

-¡Es enorme!-Gritaba el niño desde el extremo de uno de los pasillos, para luego correr alegremente a otro punto de la casa.- ¡Cuantos cuartos! ¿Ya vieron las tinas? ¡No son de madera!

-Miguel Ángel.- Le llamaba Donny, tratando de alcanzarlo.- deja de correr así, te vas a...

-Vamos, Donny, déjalo, está contento.- Le pedía Leo, con una sonrisa. El aludido esbozó una media sonrisa, derrotado.

-Lo consientes demasiado.- Le acusó, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que reía al ver pasar a su hermanito corriendo de regreso para ver otros puntos de la casa que había pasado por alto.

-¿Vamos a escoger habitaciones? ¡Yo quiero la grande!-Dijo Mickey, regresando ante sus hermanos después de su última carrera a la cocina.

-No, esa será la de Leonardo.-Le aclaró Donny.- Recuerda que él es la cabeza de la familia.

-Aaaw...

-De hecho, esa será la de Magda, ella necesita más espacio y es mayor que nosotros.- Replicó Leonardo, sonriéndole dulcemente a la mujer.

-No, hijo, no necesito algo así...- La mujer sonrió, apenada.- Ya has hecho demasiado por nosotras como para aceptarlo.

-Tomarás esa habitación y no discutas más, ¿Sí? Es la más apropiada para ti y me enfadaré mucho si sigues rechazándola.

-De acuerdo...- Suspiró la mujer, nuevamente derrotada.-Gracias.

-¿Entonces cuando nos vamos a instalar?- Preguntó Abril, casi tan emocionada como Mickey por la nueva casa.

En compañía de Magda; Leo y Donny trajeron las cosas que querían conservar de sus viejos hogares; la mujer había traído sus objetos personales y los de su hija, pues salvo eso y las cosas que quedaron de recuerdo del señor O'neil, no había mucho que quisieran llevar; Donny y Leo cargaron con las cosas personales de Mickey y las suyas, más las que habían quedado de Rafael y Splinter; entre ellas, el viejo sillón desvencijado que este último solía usar al llegar del trabajo; estaba raído y lleno de hollín, pero los hermanos lo consideraban invaluable, por lo que lo ubicaron en un lugar preferente en la sala, cerca de la chimenea, con aquellas cosas de repuesto que tenía en casa para ir a la mina, su fiambrera de cuero que solía suplir a la de lata cuando a esta se le descomponía la cerradura (aquella había quedado enterrada junto con su dueño en la mina), o su segundo casco, pues todos los mineros contaban con un par, lo cual era casi una gran cortesía por parte de la compañía minera.

Llegaban de la veta en una camioneta y un ayudante que el alcalde les había facilitado. Bajaban las pocas cosas y las metían en la casa entre todos.

-Buenos días... vecinos... ¿Qué tal va la mudanza?- Dijo una voz aguardentosa desde la casa contigua. Los chicos se detuvieron y vieron a Haymitch, recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada de dicha casa; la suya. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, con la ropa desaliñada y el cabello revuelto; al parecer había estado bebiendo toda la noche y apenas podía sostenerse en pie; tenía una botella de licor blanco en la mano y los miraba ir y venir con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.- ¡Brindemos por eso!- Añadió, levantando la botella y luego dando un largo trago directamente de ella, para luego darles la espalda y entrar en el edificio, tambaleante, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Leo suspiró; al parecer ya se le hacía tarde a su mentor para poder retomar sus viejos hábitos, ciertamente el haberse mantenido sobrio durante todos los juegos y las celebraciones posteriores ya había sido todo un récord para él... y ahora que lo conocía más, ahora que él mismo había pasado por lo que Haymitch pudo haber pasado en la arena, hasta lo comprendía; tomó el sillón de su padre y entró en la casa, ya visitaría a Haymitch después. Donatello por su parte miraba hacia la casa del vecino y luego miraba a su hermano, con un nudo en la garganta y la desazón apoderándose de su corazón.

Luego de meter todas las cosas y despedir al de la mudanza, fue la repartición de habitaciones; aquella casa contaba con una habitación principal, la cual era la más grande y espaciosa, y siete habitaciones extras que pese a no ser tan grandes como la otra, no dejaban por ello de ser enormes; cada una contaba con su propio baño, camas con dosel y sus pisos, como el de la sala, se hallaban alfombrados de pared a pared.

Leo dejó a Magda en la habitación principal y no aceptó un "no" cómo respuesta. La habitación más cercana fue para Abril, quien no cabía en sí de la emoción de tener semejante espacio para ella sola, pues siempre había dormido en el mismo cuarto que su madre.

La contigua fue para Miguel Ángel, y aunque el niño lamentaba el no dormir junto a sus hermanos como siempre solían hacerlo, tampoco podía negar que le encantaba la idea de tener su propio cuarto, el cual ya amenazaba con dejar hecho un verdadero desastre; Donny tuvo que advertirle que no le permitiría tenerlo en desorden o sucio y que le revisaría constantemente que lo mantuviera en condiciones; esta vez él tuvo que imponerse ante el hiperactivo hermanito, pues Leo parecía demasiado ocupado en reírse como para llamarle la atención; viéndolo revolotear de un lado a otro mientras derribaba cosas en su distraído paso.

-En serio, lo consientes demasiado.- Repitió Donny, negando con la cabeza.

La siguiente habitación fue la de Donatello; y aunque no lo demostrara tanto, el chico estaba feliz con ella; Leo pudo saberlo por aquel brillo especial en sus ojos y la sencilla sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

La siguiente habitación la tomó Leonardo, y en la siguiente a la suya dejó los objetos personales de Rafael, acomodándolos en los muebles como si él estuviera ocupándola. El resto de la familia no dijo nada al respecto, dando así su muda aprobación a la decisión del mayor; ellos también consideraban que Rafael merecía un cuarto en aquella nueva casa... aunque no pudiera ocuparlo nunca.

Leonardo se sentó en la sala, escuchaba el ir y venir de su familia que aun terminaban de instalarse y acomodar las cosas en sus nuevas habitaciones. Suspiró, sonriendo al fin. Aún con las dudas sobre lo que el futuro pudiera depararle, pero sintiendo que por lo menos, bajo aquel techo, tenía todo lo que podría ayudarle a enfrentar cualquier cosa que viniera.

Fin del Fic I

Nota: Sí, respondiendo a muchas que lo preguntaron y para los que se lo pregunten ahora. Me pienso seguir con el resto de la saga, pero en dos fics extras; así que pronto subiré el siguiente: "Boy on Fire" Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y contar con su compañía en la siguiente. Gracias :D


End file.
